Le jeu d'une sadique, round 2 !
by Wonderinn
Summary: Parce qu'une seule fois, ça ne suffisait pas ! Toujours plus d'idées sadiques, toujours plus de questions et toujours plus de défis, voilà la recette d'une bonne suite à mon petit jeu ! Nos amis bladers ne sont pas au bout de leur peine !
1. Retour en enfer !

**_Moi : Je sais que vous l'attendiez ! Voilà la suite du jeu d'une sadique ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Le retour de la torture dans la joie et la bonne humeur…_**

 ** _Moi : Ho hé, c'est fini de se plaindre ?!_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est la suite directe cette fois ?_**

 ** _Moi : Alors oui, précision : ce que vous avez lu dans Kidnapping de Vacances, c'était du HORS-SÉRIE ! Ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas avec Chris dans cette suite. Voilà n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu vas re-incruster ta pote ?_**

 ** _Moi : Je pense pas, cette fois je vais rester toute seule !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ça suffit déjà amplement à mon goût…_**

 ** _Moi : Je ne sais pas si cette suite sera plus longue, je pense qu'elle fera le même nombre de chapitres. Boh, j'sais pas, je verrai !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* On reprend les mêmes et on recommence ?_**

 ** _Moi : Un p'tit peu oui XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oh non, on va retrouver Masamune ! Et Yu ! Je suis fatigué d'avance…_**

 ** _Moi : Certes ! Ah au fait, vous avez lu les reviews ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oui oui, Marius me demande de m'excuser auprès de son cerbère, Darkos. Je suis censé faire comment ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'sais pas. C'est un chien à trois têtes, tu crois que de la viande ça marchera ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'imagine. Bon, bah trois biches ça devrait faire l'affaire ! Je reviens à la fin du chapitre. *sort en armant L-Drago*_**

 ** _Moi : Il a de la chance que j'habite à la campagne ! Et que ce soit encore la saison de la chasse._**

 ** _Kyoya : Pauvres biches. Marius, je n'agresserai pas Chris et je ne te manquerai pas de respect, je veux vivre moi…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, tu m'fais le disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances, mes lecteurs adorés ^_^_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Enjel. Symphony : J'adore le Ryuto X Kakeru, ils sont beaucoup trop mignons ensembles ! Nile arrive bientôt, promis ! Et oui, pauvre Kyoya qui ne peut rien faire à cause de son poignet XD_**

 ** _Komachu : Merde, si j'avais su que c'était ton anniversaire je t'aurais laissé une petite dédicace en début de chapitre ! J'ai compris que tu veux le lemon, j'ai compris XD_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Moi j'habite pas si loin de Nantes, mais j'étais trop occupée pour aller à la Art To Play…snif TT_TT  
Je pense qu'on est nombreuses et nombreux à sauter sur place quand on fait une crise de fangirlisme ou de fanboyisme XD_**

 ** _Cobra Neurotoxique : Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment parler de principe d'intimité avec une voix dans la tête ? XD  
Si BeyBlade était réaliste, Kyoya serait couvert de bleus en permanence ! Mais pas comme dans ma fic. La réaction des petits frères promet ! n_n_**

 ** _Marius : Décidément, il est attendu ce lemon ! XD  
Dis à ta productrice que si toi tu es folle, moi je mérite une place en HP dans une cellule capitonnée avec une camisole de force ! Promis, Nile arrive bientôt j'ai dit ! Moi aussi je l'adore n_n  
Chris te fait dire qu'il a été ravi de passer un moment avec toi et qu'il repassera avec plaisir ! Je crois que t'as réussi à te le mettre dans la poche ^^  
P.S : T'es YouTubeuse ? Cool ! Perso je ne suis pas YouTubeuse, j'ai même pas de compte YouTube LOL, mais je me filme souvent avec mon IPad ! La plupart du temps, je délire sur BeyBlade et je m'éclate n_n_**

* * *

 _Dans un salon qu'on connait bien, dix personnes que l'on connait bien aussi sont réunies. Une seule des dix personnes ne dort pas, je vous laisse deviner qui ! Un indice : c'est une certaine sadique aux cheveux balayés prénommée Wonderinn. Assise sur sa chaise de bureau, qu'elle a descendu pour l'occasion, elle regarde ses neuf petits bladers qu'elle avait déjà torturés il y a quelques mois. Cette fois, ils dorment à même le sol et pas attachés sur des chaises. Je crois qu'on peut considérer que c'est mieux, mais en tout cas c'est pas très glorieux ! Et comme on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne…_

Wonderinn : *avec un mégaphone* ALLEZ DEBOUT !

Tous : *se réveillent en sursaut* AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Wonderinn : Hé hé, j'm'en lasse pas !

Gingka : NON, PAS TOI ! T'AS FAIT DE MA VIE UN CAUCHEMAR !

Wonderinn : Les photos, c'est ça ? n_n

Gingka : Oui, évidemment que oui ! Maintenant à cause de toi, ces quatre me lâchent plus !

 _Le rouquin pointe du doigt Ryuga, Kyoya, Chris et Masamune qui se relèvent et époussètent leurs vêtements (j'adore le verbe « épousseter », je le trouve drôle XD)._

Chris : Oh, tout de suite les grands mots ! On te vanne juste au moins trois fois par jour, c'est pas si horrible !

Masamune : Ouais, et j'ai juste retapissé ta chambre avec des photocopies de la photo !

Kyoya : *ricane* Tu vas pas nous faire une crise de nerfs, Gingkette ?

Gingka : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je te signale que toi aussi tu t'es retrouvé travesti !

Kyoya : Ouais mais moi je me suis pas fait afficher. La photo, c'est Ryuga qui l'a !

Ryuga : N'espère même pas la trouver Hagane, elle est encore mieux cachée que le respect lui-même.

Gingka : Fais chier…

Tsubasa : *soupire* Vous faites vraiment un duo infernal vous-deux.

Ryuga : Merci du compliment, mais sache que je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné pour la dernière fois. Tu préfères quoi, étranglé ou nuque brisé ?

Tsubasa : Je préfère vivre…

Ryuga : Désolé, mauvaise réponse.

Wonderinn : Tut tut, commencez pas à vous entretuer ! On doit joueeeeeer ^^

Yu : Ouaaaaaaaaaais ! \^o^/

Kenta : Et c'est reparti…

Masamune : Oh mais non, je devais retrouver King moi :'(

Madoka : Euh…les gars ? Vous remarquez rien ?

Gingka : Non…quoi ?

Madoka : On n'est pas attachés !

Kyoya : Ah tiens, c'est vrai. J'avais pas remarqué.

Wonderinn : Certes, je ne vous aie pas attachés, mais j'ai quand même pris vos toupies, et ton ordi Madoka. On sait jamais, je tiens à mon intégrité physique…

Gingka : Non, Pégasuuuuuuuuus TT_TT

Masamune : Strikeeeeeeeeer TT_TT

Yu : Libraaaaaaaaaaaa TT_TT

Chris : *soupire* Bon, tu vas rien leur faire, comme la dernière fois ?

Wonderinn : Mais noooooon, je sais que vous aimez vos toupies ! Je suis sadique, mais pas à ce point-là.

Tsubasa : Donc…tu as pris nos toupies mais tu ne nous as pas attachés. Tu ne cherches pas un moyen de nous…tenir tranquille ? De nous empêcher de mentir, de refuser de faire ce que tu veux ou simplement de tenter de te faire du mal ?

Wonderinn : Quoi, vous avez pas remarqué les colliers que vous portez ?

 _Les neuf mettent la main à leur cou et remarquent enfin qu'ils portent des colliers serrés qui contiennent un mécanisme complexe. Ils sont longs à la détente après le réveil ! Ouais…remarque moi aussi…_

Ryuga : Non mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? Un collier explosif, comme dans le film « Battle Royal » ?

Wonderinn : Euh non, je ne suis pas aussi radicale que ça…

Kyoya : Mais alors c'est quoi ?!

Wonderinn : Eh bien ça fonctionne sur le même principe que les chaises de la dernière fois, mais c'est l'effet qui est différent ! Si vous mentez, que vous refusez de faire ce que je veux ou que vous essayez de me frapper, je l'active et vous oreilles vont prendre cher !

Chris : …Comment ça ?

Wonderinn : J'ai demandé à King d'enregistrer Masamune en train de chanter sous la douche. Je vous jure, je pensais pas qu'il était humainement et physiquement possible de chanter aussi faux ! Programmer les colliers a été une épreuve, heureusement que j'avais un casque anti-bruit de chantier !

Kenta : Au secours…

Kyoya : Je préférais encore les chaises.

Gingka : On préférait TOUS les chaises !

Ryuga : Pour une fois, on est d'accord Hagane.

Masamune : Vous êtes trop méchants…

Yu : Mais ça veut dire que si un de nous ment, tout le monde va entendre son collier !

Wonderinn : Non, j'ai pensé à ce détail ! Les colliers sont spéciaux, ils ne diffuseront la douce mélodie de Masamune en train de chanter que dans les oreillers de celui ou celle qui aura déclenché son collier n_n

Madoka : Et Masamune ? Il supporte sa propre voix j'imagine…

Wonderinn : Je lui ai réservé autre chose !

Masamune : *déglutit*

Wonderinn : Lui il aura le droit à ma voix récitant des théorèmes de maths et de physique que j'étudie cette année ^^

Masamune : Oh mon Dieu nooooooooooooooooooon ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ? TT_TT

Wonderinn : Contente toi d'être sage et tu n'auras pas à subir mes cours sur la nomenclature ! Sérieux, ça file la migraine ces trucs…

Tsubasa : Tu vas refaire comme la dernière fois, en trois parties ?

Wonderinn : Oui, mais en mieux ! Plus de questions et plus de défis ! Et parce que je suis gentille, je vais moi aussi répondre aux questions communes que je pose au début n_n

Chris : Youpi, on est flattés…

Wonderinn : Allez, prenez place, je vous en prie !

 _Les bladers prennent place avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté sur les chaises disposées en cercle. Oui, ce sont des chaises normales ! Wonderinn n'en a mis que six, histoire que Kyoya se retrouve une nouvelle fois obligé de s'assoir sur les genoux de Ryuga. Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Bon, de toute façon c'est pas comme si ça emmerdait les deux intéressés ! Enfin assis, Gingka et Masamune tirent la tronche jusqu'au sol. Et oui, c'est reparti ! Au contraire, Ryuga, Kyoya et Yu sont très contents de pouvoir à nouveau s'amuser un peu, même si ça implique de prendre cher au passage. Worth it !_

Wonderinn : Allez, on commence ! J'attendais ça depuis tellement longtemps ! ^^

Madoka : Tu devrais consulter un psy…

Wonderinn : Déjà fait, et j'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

Ryuga : Et ?

Wonderinn : Je me rappelle pas trop, j'avais que 5 ans…

Kenta : Mais pourquoi t'as été chez le psy si jeune ?

Gingka : Sûrement parce qu'elle était déjà psychopathe…

Wonderinn : Non, ma prof voulait me faire sauter une classe et ça impliquait une visite chez le psy pour voir si j'étais apte ! En gros, on m'a fait un test de QI n_n

Kyoya : *ricane* Je pense que Masamune réussit à atteindre une valeur négative de QI !

Masamune : C'est quoi le QI ?

Tous : *facepalm*

Masamune : J'ai dit une bêtise ?

Wonderinn : *soupire* Masamune, QI c'est l'abréviation de quotient intellectuel…

Masamune : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah n_n

Ryuga : J'ai comme une envie de boire du liquide vaisselle là…

Wonderinn : Bon, on va passer à la première question, ça nous changera les idées. Première question donc : qu'est-ce que vous préférez chez vous ? Ça peut être une partie de votre corps, un aspect de votre personnalité ou que sais-je encore ! ^_^

Gingka : Ce que je préfère chez moi ? Ma capacité à me faire des amis grâce au BeyBlade ! n_n

Ryuga : *tousse* Bisounours ! *tousse*

Kyoya : *tousse* Niais ! *tousse*

Gingka : Oui bah j'ai compris, pas la peine de vous arracher la glotte…

Masamune : La quoi ?

Tsubasa : *soupire* La glotte Masamune, la glotte. Le truc qui pend au-dessus de la gorge et qui donne envie de vomir si on y touche…

Masamune : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah n_n

Chris : *ricane* 0/20 en anatomie !

Madoka : *se tient la tête comme si elle avait une migraine* Bon, ce que je préfère chez moi c'est ma capacité à me faire respecter de toute cette bande.

Ryuga : Sauf moi.

Kyoya : Je te respecte pas beaucoup non plus, Madoka.

Madoka : Toi Ryuga, tu m'as jamais vu énervée pour de vrai, et toi Kyoya c'est juste dans ta nature d'être dans la provoque.

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules* J'y peux rien, c'était un des dons des fées qui se sont penchées sur mon berceau ! Ça et mon allergie à l'autorité.

Wonderinn : Pendant que t'y es, qu'est-ce que tu préfères chez toi Kyoya ? ^^

Kyoya : Mes cheveux.

Chris : …Sérieux mec ?

Kyoya : Quoi ? J'adore mes cheveux, j'ai le droit non ?

Chris : Fais comme tu veux hein, mais je m'attendais à autre chose moi…

Kyoya : Mes cheveux, c'est bien la seule chose que j'ai hérité de mon paternel et que j'aime !

Yu : C'est quand même un peu superficiel Yoyo !

Kyoya : Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo, nom de putain de Dieu !

Yu : Okay Yoyo n_n

Kyoya : Sale gosse…

Yu : Bah moi ce que je préfère chez moi, c'est mon imagination et ma créativité pour les surnoms ! ^^

Tsubasa : *ébouriffe les cheveux de Yu avec bienveillance* Comme beaucoup d'enfants.

Yu : n_n

Chris : Ce que je préfère chez moi ? Ma loyauté je dirais.

Tsubasa : Moi je préfère ma capacité à garder mon sang-froid.

Kenta : Et moi ma joie de vivre n_n

Yu : Ouais Kéké n_n

Masamune : Bah moi euh…euuuuuuuuuuuh…

Ryuga : *ricane* Putain, même lui il se trouve pas de qualités !

Masamune : Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiis TT_TT

Ryuga : Ah non, ferme la ! Quand tu geins on dirait la sirène des pompiers, c'est insupportable !

Masamune : TT_TT

Wonderinn : *en train de rire* Bon, tu disais Masamune ?

Masamune : Bah je dirais que je préfère Striker, et puis voilà…

Wonderinn : C'est déjà bien ! Plus que toi Ryuga ! ^^

Ryuga : Mes yeux.

Chris : Mais vous êtes sérieux tous les deux ? Je vous pensais pas autant superficiels !

Gingka : *ricane* C'est parce qu'ils ont pas de qualités au niveau de la personnalité, ils compensent !

Ryuga : Si, on en a et tu le sais. Mais je préfère mes yeux, et je sais qu'il y a plein de fangirls et de fanboys qui sont d'accord avec moi !

Wonderinn : Je confirme !

Madoka : C'est ton tour Wonderinn !

Wonderinn : Alors je dirais…mes cheveux, comme Kyoya ! Ils sont trop beaux, mais putain ça demande de l'entretien ! Me laver les cheveux c'est looooooooong ! Faut bien ça pour entretenir ma crinière toute bouclée n_n

Kenta : C'est un point commun entre sadiques de préférer un élément de votre physique ?

Wonderinn : Non, juste une coïncidence.

Gingka : Je maintiens ma théorie !

Wonderinn : Okay, tu veux ce que je préfère au niveau de ma personnalité ? Ma dévotion envers mes amis ! Dans ma bande, je suis « la pote sur qui on peut compter ». Ayé, t'es content ?

Gingka : …

Ryuga : Tu l'as cherchée là Hagane, dis pas le contraire.

Gingka : Peut-être un peu…

Wonderinn : Deuxième question ! Au contraire, quel est votre pire défaut ? Pas ce que les gens vous disent, votre pire défaut à vos yeux.

Kyoya : Sans hésiter, ma putain de mauvaise foi ! Ça aussi je l'ai héritée de mon père…

Yu : Comment on peut hériter de ça ? C'est pas possible !

Wonderinn : Par l'éducation Yu ! Je le sais…moi aussi j'ai tendance à être de mauvaise foi, parce que mon père est très souvent de mauvaise foi depuis que je suis toute petite…

Kyoya : On est dans le même panier, je me sens moins seul !

Madoka : C'est au moins bien que tu aies conscience de ta propre mauvaise foi, y a eu du progrès !

Kyoya : *marmonne*

Madoka : Moi mon pire défaut, c'est que je m'énerve trop facilement. Faudrait que j'ai plus de sang-froid, comme Tsubasa !

Tsubasa : Ça se travaille tu sais. Personnellement, je pense que mon pire défaut c'est que je suis trop secret, j'ai tendance à garder les choses pour moi quand ça ne va pas. Je me confie pas assez en fait…

Gingka : Bah j'suis là moi si ça va pas n_n

Tsubasa : *sourit* Merci Gingka.

Yu : Bah moi, c'est juste que je sais pas m'arrêter de blaguer et ça énerve les gens ! Et j'veux pas énerver les gens moi ! Sauf Yoyo, parce que c'est drôle quand il est vexé ^^

Kyoya : Je te hais, gosse démoniaque…

Ryuga : Il a pas tout à fait tort.

Kyoya : Ouais mais toi c'est pas pareil.

Ryuga : *grand sourire*

Gingka : Et ça y est, c'est reparti…

Ryuga : *ricane* Bah quoi, t'es jaloux ?

Gingka : Ha ha, très drôle. T'as mangé un clown ce matin ?

Ryuga : Comment tu sais pour mon cannibalisme ? Je pensais être discret.

Gingka : Qu-quoi ?! O_o

Ryuga : C'est du second degré Hagane. T'es vraiment con.

Gingka : C'est plutôt que je m'attends à tout venant de toi, même ça…

Wonderinn : Bon, au lieu de te ridiculiser Gingka, dis-nous ton pire défaut !

Gingka : Je suis trop naïf…

Kyoya : Putain, il en a conscience ! Sa cause n'est pas définitivement perdue finalement !

Gingka : Va te faire mettre Kyoya…

Kyoya : *ricane*

Ryuga : Mon pire défaut…je crois que c'est mon orgueil.

Chris : Nan, sans blague ?

Wonderinn : Fais gaffe, c'est un des sept péchés capitaux ! Tu commences à les cumuler n_n

Ryuga : Comment ça ?

Wonderinn : *clin d'œil appuyé*

Ryuga : *sourire pervers* Ah okay, j'ai compris.

Masamune : Moi pas…

Kenta : Tu comprends jamais rien Masamune, c'est pas très étonnant.

Masamune : Non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Kenta ? :'(

Chris : Si tu veux vraiment savoir, je pense qu'ils parlent du péché de la luxure.

Wonderinn : Non mais les péchés capitaux, on en a tous au moins un ! Je veux dire : orgueil, gourmandise, colère, envie, luxure, paresse et avarice. C'est im-po-ssible de ne pas en avoir au moins un !

Tsubasa : C'est pas faux.

Chris : Moi mon pire défaut c'est que je me montre trop impassible parfois. Du coup, des fois les gens pensent que je m'en fous de ce qu'ils disent alors que c'est pas du tout le cas…

Masamune : Bah moi, mon pire défaut…j'hésite…

Kyoya : Ton QI équivalent à celui d'une moule ? Et encore, c'est méchant pour les moules.

Ryuga : Ton comportement de gamin ? Ta capacité à te surestimer ? Ta foutue innocence ?

Masamune : Vous êtes vraiment hyper méchants TT_TT

Ryuga : *ricane* Et ouais !

Masamune : Le pire c'est qu'il a raison, mon pire défaut c'est mon innocence…

Wonderinn : Je ne pense pas que ce soit VRAIMENT le pire, mais j'ai demandé votre avis personnel donc bon…

Kenta : Mon pire défaut…c'est que je fais souvent trop vite confiance aux gens.

Wonderinn : Et comme d'hab, moi en dernière ! Mon pire défaut c'est que je déteste qu'on me donne tort. Même quand on le fait sans méchanceté, ça me vexe vraiment ! C'est de la fierté mal placée, j'en suis pas très fière ^^'

Madoka : Oh tiens, on dirait Kyoya !

Kyoya : Ha ha, on me l'avait jamais fait remarquer dis-donc !

Kenta : Vous avez fini tous les deux ?

Madoka : C'est lui d'abord !

Kyoya : Quoi ? Non mais c'est toi qui me fais chier !

Tsubasa : Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais il a raison pour une fois.

Madoka : *vexée*

Ryuga : Et ça y est, elle boude ! Maturité, youhou ?

Madoka : *fusille Ryuga des yeux*

Ryuga : *la regarde avec air moqueur*

Wonderinn : Passons à la troisième question ! Si vous pouviez avoir un superpouvoir, vous voudriez avoir lequel ? ^^

Ryuga : Je sais déjà me téléporter.

Wonderinn : Ouais mais t'as besoin de L-Drago pour ça !

Ryuga : Et alors ? Green Lantern, il a bien besoin d'un anneau !

Wonderinn : Ah oui…bon bah j'ai rien dit alors n_n

Kyoya : Moi j'aimerais bien avoir le pouvoir de la régénération accélérée, ça serait pratique vu comment je m'entraine !

Yu : Mais grave Yoyo !

Kyoya : *inspire très profondément* Je suis zen, parfaitement zen…

Yu : Moi j'aimerais bien avoir un superpouvoir du style faire des blagues tellement hilarantes que ça provoquerait des fous rires incontrôlables chez les méchants n_n

Chris : Et comment tu sauves le monde avec ça ?

Yu : Bah les méchants rigoleraient tellement que ce serait trop facile de les capturer n_n

Chris : Ah okay, pas si con que ça.

Tsubasa : On va me dire que c'est pas original, mais j'aimerais juste voler.

Ryuga : *ricane* Mais c'est très étonnant ça dis-moi !

Tsubasa : Quoi, parce que ma toupie c'est la constellation de l'aigle et qu'un aigle ça vole ? Si on part de ce principe-là, toi aussi tu devrais avoir envie de voler.

Ryuga : Je ne me définis pas que par ma toupie, contrairement à certains.

Gingka : *ricane* Quoi, tu parles de ton mec ?

Kyoya : T'es très mal placé pour dire ça !

Wonderinn : Bon, hé, c'est fini les chamailleries ? Un peu de calme les enfants !

Chris : Moi j'aimerais bien avoir le même genre de pouvoir que la Torche, le mec des 4 Fantastiques qui s'enflamme au sens littéral ! Ce serait cool !

Madoka : J'aimerais bien être télépathe n_n

Kenta : Moi je voudrais avoir un genre de pouvoir de persuasion, et je m'en servirais pour persuader les méchants de ne plus l'être ^_^

Ryuga : *ricane* Le superpouvoir de Bisounours !

Tsubasa : Il sauverait des gens au moins ! Tu te sers de la téléportation que pour sauver ta peau.

Ryuga : *hausse les épaules* Je suis pas fait pour être un superhéros ! Je serais plutôt un anti-héros, dans le genre Deadpool, tu vois ?

Tsubasa : *soupire*

Masamune : J'aimerais bien pouvoir me rendre invisible, ça me servirait à faire encore plus de blagues au coach Steel ! n_n

Gingka : Bah moi j'aimerais bien faire de la télékinésie ! Plus besoin de me lever pour manger *v*

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel* Tu veux devenir diabétique ou quoi ?

Wonderinn : Moi j'adorerais arrêter le temps sur commande ! Ce serait hyper pratique pour tricher en contrôle de maths, mwhahahahahaha ! Non en vrai, ce serait pratique pour avoir le temps de faire tout ce que je voudrais et que je ne peux pas faire. Lire plus, comme avant le lycée, me faire des parties de Mario Galaxy, écrire encore plus, faire des siestes…

Ryuga : T'as l'air d'avoir des journées courtes.

Wonderinn : Vive la terminale ! Putain de devoirs et putain de contrôles à réviser ! Le collège me manque, snif TT_TT

Gingka : Tu trouves quand même le temps de nous torturer…

Wonderinn : J'ai TOUJOURS le temps pour ça ! ^_^

Kenta : Tu es un démon sorti tout droit des Enfers, et c'est sur nous que ça tombe…

Wonderinn : Rooooh, tout de suite ! J'ai réservé ma place aux Enfers dans le carré VIP mais j'y ai pas encore mis les pieds n_n

Kyoya : Ah tiens, faut que je réserve ma place moi aussi.

Wonderinn : Allez, quatrième question ! Avec quel aliment on pourrait vous corrompre super facilement ? Masamune et Gingka, je vous dispense de la question vu qu'on connait tous la réponse…

Masamune et Gingka : Burgeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeers *v*

Wonderinn : *gros soupir désespéré*

Yu : Bah moi aussi tu sais non ? N'importe quel truc sucré ! Surtout de la glace ^w^

Wonderinn : Oui aussi, mais ça m'était sorti de la tête !

Chris : Pour me corrompre avec de la bouffe, suffit de me filer de la crème de marron. C'est tellement calorique mais tellement bon…

Wonderinn : Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter à propos de ça, Chris n_n

Kenta : Moi j'adore les nounours en guimauve enrobés de chocolat ^^

Wonderinn : Ah, c'est le péché mignon de ma sœur ça XD

Tsubasa : Personnellement, je ne peux pas résister à un bon pavé de saumon.

Madoka : Je suis à fond sur les bonbons à la rose ! D'ailleurs Gingka l'a bien compris puisqu'il m'en offre à chaque fois qu'il veut se faire pardonner ! Je m'en plains pas, j'adore ça ^^

Gingka : n_n

Kyoya : Je suis totalement incorruptible…sauf si on me met une entrecôte sous le nez. Là je réponds plus de rien…

Wonderinn : Ryuga, tu es le dernier n_n

Ryuga : …

Wonderinn : Bah quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien que tu adores au niveau bouffe ! Même si tu me le disais, je te croirais pas.

Ryuga : *soupire* Non mais c'est pas ça, c'est qu'on va se foutre de ma gueule…

Gingka : *yeux pétillants*

Wonderinn : Promis, je me moque pas ! Et si Gingka rigole, j'active son collier n_n

Gingka : NON MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE !

Wonderinn : Je fais c'que j'veux !

Gingka : J'en ai marre de ce favoritisme TT_TT

Ryuga : *soupire encore* Bon…bah je suis complètement accro aux pommes d'amour depuis la première fois que j'ai été trainé de force dans un parc d'attractions…

Gingka : *se retient de toutes ses forces de rire*

Chris : *ricane* La pomme d'amour ? Le truc qui a été créé exprès pour les couples qui vont au parc d'attractions pour avoir quelques sensations fortes ?

Wonderinn : J'vois pas le problème moi ! C'est juste une pomme enrobée de caramel ! Okay, ça s'appelle « pomme d'amour », mais ça veut pas dire que t'es guimauve si t'aimes ça !

Ryuga : *sourire en coin* Merci de me soutenir.

Wonderinn : Ça me fait plaisir ! Bon moi je vous le dis, si vous voulez me corrompre, donnez-moi des caramels ou des réglisses *v*

Gingka : Je prends notes…

Tsubasa : On prend tous notes.

Wonderinn : Mmmh, les caramels et les réglisses *v*

Yu : C'est dégueu le réglisse…

Wonderinn : TU RETIRES ÇA TOUT DE SUITE, PETITE SALOPERIE !

Yu : O_o

Wonderinn : Hum hum…pardon. Je reprends : Yu, on ne dit pas « c'est pas bon », on dit « j'aime pas » !

Yu : Bah j'aime pas le réglisse.

Tsubasa : Yu, surveille ton langage aussi, s'il te plait.

Yu : Oui oui…

Wonderinn : Cinquième question : quel est votre pire souvenir d'école ?

Madoka : Le jour où j'ai eu une note en-dessous de 14…

Kyoya : Tss, il t'en faut peu !

Wonderinn : C'est bien une réflexion de première de la classe !

Ryuga : Complètement.

Madoka : C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes des cancres !

Wonderinn : Hum hum ! J'ai été première de ma classe toute ma primaire et une bonne partie de mon collège ! C'est pas pour autant que je déprimais pour une mauvaise note, je me remettais juste en question.

Ryuga : J'étais pas un cancre non plus, je m'en battais juste la race des cours ! Je faisais le minimum syndical.

Kyoya : J'aurais bien aimé en faire autant, mais j'ai été obligé d'être un excellent élève à cause de, je vous le donne en mille, mon père. Tous ces week-ends que j'ai niqué à réviser pour être sûr d'avoir de bonnes notes et de pas me faire engueuler…

Wonderinn : T'as l'air d'avoir vraiment souffert dans ton enfance…

Kyoya : Un peu, ouais.

Chris : Mon pire souvenir d'école, c'était quand j'étais assez petit, genre 8 ans. On avait une poésie à apprendre, j'avais complètement oublié et je me suis retrouvé à passer en premier ! Je me suis tortillé sur place en bredouillant le début…et j'ai fini par me mettre à pleurer parce que je me rappelais pas et qu'on me regardait bizarrement…

Wonderinn : Je détestais réciter des poésies quand j'étais petite ! J'aime pas quand plein de gens me regardent fixement, ça me met très mal à l'aise…

Kenta : Je crois que je peux pas répondre à ta question Wonderinn, rien ne s'est jamais mal passé à l'école pour moi.

Ryuga : Estime-toi heureux, petit. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant.

Wonderinn : Non, ça c'est clair !

Tsubasa : Mon pire souvenir d'école, c'est une fois où j'ai corrigé mon prof parce qu'il avait fait une erreur au tableau, sûrement de l'inattention mais ça a dû le vexer de se faire corriger par un enfant. Il m'a dit de me lever, je me suis retrouvé au tableau et lui il s'est assis à ma place et m'a dit que, puisque j'étais si malin, j'avais qu'à faire le cours moi-même…

Yu : Il était aussi susceptible que Yoyo ton prof !

Kyoya : Arrête de m'appeler Yoyo ! Et j'suis pas susceptible !

Tsubasa : *pouffe discrètement de rire*

Chris : Si t'es pas susceptible, moi je suis la Reine d'Angleterre !

Kyoya : *grogne*

Wonderinn : Yu, c'est quoi ton pire souvenir d'école toi ? n_n

Yu : Un jour où il avait neigé, j'étais trop content parce que je me disais que j'allais pouvoir faire des bonhommes de neiges et des batailles de boules de neige ! Mais les profs nous ont interdit de le faire TT_TT

Wonderinn : *rigole* Ça s'appelle briser des rêves d'enfants !

Gingka : Ouais bah ça va encore comme pire souvenir d'école ! Moi j'ai vécu pire, bien pire !

Ryuga : *ricane* Quoi, tu t'es enfermé dans les toilettes et t'es resté bloqué comme un con ?

Gingka : …Comment tu sais ?

Tous : *facepalm*

Gingka : C'ÉTAIT TRÈS TRAUMATISANT, OKAY ?!

Madoka : Calme-toi mon cœur, calme-toi…

Wonderinn : JPP de lui…

Masamune : Mais comment t'as réussi à deviner Ryuga ?!

Ryuga : *ricane* J'suis devin.

Chris : *ricane* Tu prends des cours avec Dynamis ?

Ryuga : Bon, pour en revenir à la question, mon pire souvenir d'école c'était au collège. Je me suis pété le bassin à la piscine.

Tsubasa : Non mais comment t'as fait ça ?

Ryuga : Il y avait des scratchs dans les escaliers pour éviter que les gens glissent mais moi, avec ma chance légendaire, j'ai mis le pied au seul endroit où il n'y avait PAS de scratchs ! Du coup, j'ai glissé et je me suis explosé le bassin sur une marche.

Chris : J'ai mal pour toi…

Kenta : Ça doit être horrible !

Ryuga : C'était horrible. J'avais mal au moindre mouvement, ça a été l'enfer pendant une semaine. Et la cerise sur le gâteau de cette histoire, c'est que le lendemain j'avais encore sport, on faisait du basket et j'étais pas dispensé…

Kyoya : J'imagine que t'as été contraint de souffrir pendant 2H ?

Ryuga : A vrai dire, non. J'ai essayé d'expliquer à mon prof que j'avais vraiment trop mal pour jouer mais il m'a répondu que comme j'étais pas dispensé, j'étais obligé de jouer. J'ai essayé de jouer, j'ai eu trop mal et je me suis mis sur le côté en grimaçant de douleur. Et là, deux mecs de 3ème qui jouaient au volley à côté sont venus me voir pour me demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Kenta : Mais t'étais en quelle classe du coup ?

Ryuga : En 6ème. Bref, je leur ai résumé la situation et ils m'ont emmené près de mon prof. Concrètement, ils ont engueulé mon prof !

Madoka : Quoi ?!

Ryuga : Ils lui ont dit qu'il avait pas de cœur et que c'était un monstre de me laisser jouer alors que j'avais mal et qu'il le savait.

Chris : Ah ouais, plus de respect envers les profs quoi !

Ryuga : Résultat : mon prof a culpabilisé et il m'a autorisé à passer le reste du cours sur un banc. J'aurais été content si le banc ne m'avait pas fait hyper mal au cul pendant les 2H du cours…

Wonderinn : Pour m'être déjà fait mal au bassin, je confirme que les bancs et les chaises sont hyper inconfortables !

Masamune : Moi mon pire souvenir d'école c'est le jour où il y avait des burgers à la cantine…et que moi j'y mangeais paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas TT_TT

Tous sauf Gingka : *facepalm*

Gingka : Je compatis tellement Masamune TT_TT

Masamune : Merci TT_TT

Ryuga : J'entends mes neurones pleurer tellement ces deux-là disent que des conneries…

Kyoya : Eh bah mon pire souvenir, c'était un jour de dissection en SVT.

Chris : Attends, tu vas pas me dire que t'es du genre à tourner de l'œil en dissection ?!

Kyoya : Nan, découper des organes j'm'en fous ! Ce jour-là, on devait juste disséquer un petit bout de poumon de mouton. C'est ce que le prof a fait avant qui m'a donné envie de vomir…

Madoka : J'suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir ce qu'il a fait…

Kyoya : Il a demandé aux élèves du dernier rang de venir se mettre derrière les chaises de ceux du premier, au cas où il y en aurait qui s'évanouirait, et j'étais justement au premier rang. Le prof a sorti des poumons, des vrais poumons humains avec la trachée et tout le blabla. C'était glauque, mais ça allait encore ! Mais juste après…il a soufflé dans la trachée pour que les poumons gonflent…

Madoka : Mon Dieu mais c'est immonde ! TT_TT

Tsubasa : Rien que t'entendre dire ça, ça me retourne l'estomac…

Chris : Et t'as réagi comment ?

Kyoya : J'ai pété un plomb, je me suis marré mais je pleurais en même temps. Léger craquage de nerfs…

Chris : Léger, effectivement…

Ryuga : *serre Kyoya contre lui* T'es pas tombé dans les pommes, c'est déjà ça.

Kyoya : Limite, j'aurais préféré m'évanouir !

Wonderinn : J'imagine bien ! Mon pire souvenir à moi, c'était il y a deux ans, quand j'étais en seconde. J'ai dû aller au lycée alors que j'avais la grippe…

Ryuga : Et ta mère t'a laissée aller au lycée avec une grippe ? C'est une tentative de meurtre ça.

Wonderinn : Je lui avais dit le matin que je me sentais pas très bien mais elle m'a dit d'aller au lycée quand même et que, si vraiment ça n'allait pas, j'aurais juste à aller à l'infirmerie et elle viendrait me chercher. Au début, ça allait et je me suis dit que je m'étais peut-être inquiété pour rien ! Mais les deux dernières heures…un vrai calvaire !

Yu : Ça fait quoi une grippe ? J'en ai jamais eu…

Wonderinn : Mal à la tête, courbatures et fatigue extrême. Ce jour-là en plus, j'étais censé finir à 16H45 avec allemand mais mon prof d'anglais nous faisait rattraper un cours jusqu'à 17H40 ! A la fin du cours d'allemand, déjà j'étais pas bien, mais alors le cours d'anglais… J'ai dormi pendant tout le cours tellement j'étais mal.

Kyoya : Ta mère a dû s'en vouloir un peu de t'avoir envoyée au lycée avec une grippe, non ?

Wonderinn : Un peu, oui. Le pire, c'est qu'en cours d'anglais les mecs ont ouvert les fenêtres ! Il faisait 5°C dehors !

Madoka : Mais ils sont malades !

Wonderinn : Ils voulaient TOUJOURS ouvrir les fenêtres ! A croire qu'ils avaient le feu au cul en permanence !

Chris : *ricane* C'était peut-être le cas !

Wonderinn : Mmh, oui peut-être ! C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre en tout cas, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ^^

Masamune : Gné ?

Chris : Arrête d'essayer de comprendre Masamune -_-

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà ! J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, je sais que vous l'attendiez beaucoup n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je suis de retour. C'était plus compliqué que ce que je pensais._**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu veux dire que t'as galéré à tuer trois biches avec L-Drago ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non, ça c'était facile, mais fallait que je fasse gaffe à pas foutre le feu à la forêt._**

 ** _Kyoya : Ah ouais, effectivement._**

 ** _Moi : Vous pensez quoi de ce premier chapitre vous ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Gingka prend cher, c'est cool !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Masamune est une victime, c'est cool aussi !_**

 ** _Moi : Vous êtes collés l'un à l'autre, c'est encore plus cool *v*_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent* Euh…_**

 ** _Moi : Pensez à laisser des reviews, je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez du premier chapitre de cette suite ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, et nous on aime bien vous lire…parfois._**

 ** _Moi : A vendredi pour le prochain chapitre d'UnderBey n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *déjà en train d'installer le plaid sur le canapé*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *le regarde faire*_**

 ** _Moi : Faites pas attention à eux, ils sont pressés de se blottir l'un contre l'autre sous mon plaid pour lire vos reviews n_n_**


	2. Des questions, toujours des questions !

**_Moi : Coucou n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Salut._**

 ** _Ryuga : Yo._**

 ** _Moi : T'es pas avec Cyanide toi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non._**

 ** _Moi : Okay, qu'est-ce que t'as ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu me demandes vraiment ? T'as pas une petite idée ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ah bah oui mais t'avais qu'à pas vexer Kyo aussi ! *chuchote* Tu sais bien qu'il est très susceptible…_**

 ** _Kyoya : De quoi ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non non, rien n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *ricane* C'était bien chez Marius ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je suis passé par une fenêtre, j'ai déposé le sac et je me suis barré vite fait bien fait ! Si elle m'avait vu…je pense que je serais jamais revenu…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *sourire sadique*_**

 ** _Moi : C'est vrai que Maldeka, sa productrice, avait l'air d'avoir TRÈS envie de te voir XD_**

 ** _Ryuga : Au secours…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Si tu veux tout savoir Marius, je me demande moi-même comment j'arrive à supporter Ryuga._**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est pas comme si j'étais horrible avec toi non plus._**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne mais rougit un peu*_**

 ** _Moi : Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va vous ravir, je l'espère n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il est cool ! Par contre, comment t'as pu te poser de telles questions ?_**

 ** _Moi : Et encore, t'as rien vu ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Même plus besoin de demander ! Bonne lecture n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Enjel. Symphony : J'adore Ryuto, je le trouve trop mignon, et c'est pareil pour Kakeru n_n  
Je ne dirai toujours rien sur le scénario, j'aime le suspense ! Kakeru va pas tarder à débarquer, et Nile non plus ^^_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : J'aime bien Dashan, je voulais au moins le mentionner quoi ! Peut-être qu'il apparaitra dans un des prochains chapitres, sûrement même n_n  
Quand on ne connait pas bien Undertale, c'est normal de ne pas connaître W.D. Gaster ! C'est un personnage hyper compliqué ! C'est une des trois raisons qui fait que je ne l'ai pas mis dans UnderBey, les deux autres étant le fait qu'il n'apparait même pas dans le jeu et que je ne savais pas qui mettre dans son rôle ^^'  
Kyoya te remercie de ne pas avoir tué Ryuga n_n_**

 ** _Fairy Selene : Ça fait bizarre de répondre à tes reviews sur des chapitres assez lointains d'une fic que j'ai terminé, mais en même temps vu ta coupure Internet prolongée…XD  
Je suis surprise d'avoir réussi à donner l'envie à quelqu'un d'aller voir les cascades du hérisson ! Moi ça me saoule d'y aller…mais en même j'y suis déjà tellement allé que je pourrais faire guide touristique là-bas n_n'  
J'arrête pas de m'endormir en cours de philo…on voit à quel point ça me passionne XD  
Je n'arrêterai JAMAIS de bolosser Gingka ! C'est ma grande passion dans la vie ^^  
Moi j'arrive à parfaitement chanter Centuries ! Enfin...je connais les paroles, ma voix a un peu du mal à suivre parfois XD  
_**

 ** _Marius : La rencontre Ryuga/Kakeru est prévue ! Bien évidemment ^_^  
Perso, j'imagine la relation entre Kyoya et son père semblable à celle de Kovu et Scar dans « Le Roi Lion 2 : L'honneur de la tribu ». Kovu ne veut pas être comme son père (adoptif), mais tout le monde le renvoie toujours à ça ! Mais je digresse là…  
Inspecteur Bao en action ! C'est pas facile tous les jours pour Ryuga avec un voisin comme ça XD  
J'ai compris que tu attends le lemon tu sais ! Tu peux le répéter autant de fois que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas n_n  
P.S : Law n'est pas juste canon, j'ai même pas de mots pour dire à quel point il est…hziahiufzhfucgufhhjgufgezhfrehfvj *v* (Kyoya : Eh merde, elle a encore fait un AVC ! C'est le huitième cette semaine et on est que mercredi…)_**

* * *

Wonderinn : Et nous sommes de retour à l'antenne ! Enfin…on n'est pas à l'antenne mais je me comprends.

Yu : Alors, tout le monde est content de cette suite ? n_n

Wonderinn : Yu…pourquoi t'essaies de faire ton intéressant ?

Yu : Mais je suis juste curieux :(

Wonderinn : La curiosité est un vilain défaut !

Tsubasa : Il parle de quoi Yu ?

Wonderinn : Oh rien, de cette nouvelle fic !

Masamune : Quoi ?

Ryuga : Kadoya, tais-toi. Ça vaut mieux, pour toi comme pour nous.

Masamune : TT_TT

Wonderinn : On en était restés où ?

Chris : Tu nous demandais notre pire souvenir d'école.

Wonderinn : Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Eh bien on peut reprendre alors ! ^^

Kenta : Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous demander… ?

Wonderinn : Tu vas le savoir tout de suite ! Sixième question : Quelle a été votre plus grosse peur quand vous étiez plus jeunes ?

Masamune : T'essaies de rassembler le plus de dossiers possibles sur nous ?

Wonderinn : Ouiiiiiiiii ! C'est bien Masamune, t'as réussi à faire une déduction !

Kyoya : *ricane* Il a eu un sursaut d'intelligence !

Chris : *ricane* Les miracles existent !

Masamune : Mais pourquoi vous êtes si méchants ? TT_TT

Ryuga : Parce que !

Masamune : TT_TT

Wonderinn : Bon hé, vous répondez à la question ?!

Madoka : J'avais le vertige quand j'étais toute petite. Je suis pas totalement soignée, mais disons que ça va mieux ^^'

Tsubasa : Personnellement, ma plus grosse peur ça a été un jour où j'étais assez petit. Quel âge j'avais déjà ? 6 ans, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut. Je me suis perdu dans un très grand magasin…

Chris : Oh putain, l'angoisse !

Kenta : C'est ma plus grosse hantise :'(

Tsubasa : J'ai juste lâché la main de ma mère un instant, je me suis arrêté pour regarder des livres, et quand j'ai relevé la tête elle n'était plus là. J'ai paniqué, j'ai couru dans tous les sens…

Kyoya : Euh, et ta mère dans l'histoire ? Comment elle a fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que t'étais plus là ?

Tsubasa : Elle était un peu stressée, ma mère est tout le temps stressée.

Madoka : Et comment ça s'est fini ?

Tsubasa : Je suis retourné là où ma mère m'avait perdu, je me suis assis et je l'ai attendue. Elle m'a retrouvé dix minutes plus tard, complètement paniquée et désolée.

Kyoya : *ricane* Bah tout est bien qui finit bien !

Yu : Yoyo, t'es pas sympa !

Kyoya : Et toi tu me pètes les couilles !

Madoka : *choquée* KYOYA !

Kyoya : Quoi ? Je dis ce que je pense ! C'est bon, il a vécu au même endroit que Ryuga pendant un bon moment, j'suis sûr qu'il a déjà entendu pire !

Yu : Oui, bien pire que ça n_n

Masamune : Et tu dis ça avec un grand sourire ?

Yu : Bah quand Ryuga est vraiment énervé, il invente des insultes bizarres et c'est rigolo ! n_n

Tous : *se tournent vers Ryuga*

Ryuga : …Quoi ? Ça vous arrive pas vous ?

Wonderinn : Moi si, je plaide coupable !

Kyoya : Moi aussi, mais tu le sais déjà.

Gingka : Moi non…

Ryuga : Non mais toi t'es jamais énervé comme je peux l'être, Hagane.

Gingka : Et tant mieux !

Wonderinn : Pourrait-on revenir à la question s'il vous plait ?

Masamune : Je répondrais bien « non », mais je sais ce que je risque…

Wonderinn : Mais c'est que t'es moins stupide que ce que je croyais ! n_n

Masamune : …Merci ?

Wonderinn : Alors, à qui ? Yu ? Kenta ?

Yu : Quand j'étais plus petit, j'avais peur des chiens mais je sais toujours pas pourquoi…

Kenta : Moi j'avais peur des seringues, et j'en ai toujours un peu peur…

Wonderinn : Je déteste les aiguilles ! Quand je dois faire une prise de sang, j'fais la gueule TT_TT

Gingka : Personne n'aime ça je pense TT_TT

Wonderinn : Ensuite…Masamune tiens !

Masamune : Ben une fois, c'était quand je venais d'arriver aux États-Unis et que j'avais rejoint le Gymnase Dungeon, Zéo et Toby m'ont fait une sale blague. Ils m'ont fait croire que le coach Steel allait me mettre au régime et que je pourrais plus manger de burgers ! J'ai eu trop peur TT_TT

Tous sauf Gingka : -_-

Gingka : Non mais c'est pas des blagues à faire ça !

Ryuga : J'en ai marre de vous deux, vous me fatiguez…

Kyoya : Ouais, moi aussi…

Chris : Moi aussi.

Tsubasa : J'avoue que moi aussi.

Madoka : M'en parlez pas…

Gingka et Masamune : TT_TT

Wonderinn : Gingka tiens, ta plus grosse peur quand tu étais enfant ?

Gingka : Hyoma et moi, on jouait tranquilles à cache-cache dans la forêt, comme souvent. C'était à moi de le chercher et j'ai cherché pendant une heure, une vraie heure ! Je le trouvais pas du tout, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Et bah devinez où il était caché cet idiot !

Kyoya : Dans un arbre ? C'est son style.

Gingka : Non !

Madoka : Dans un buisson ?

Gingka : Non plus !

Ryuga : *ricane* Dans ton cul ?

Gingka : Non pl…hé !

Tsubasa : Très fin comme humour…

Ryuga : *sourire fier de lui* Oui, je sais.

Gingka : Bon bah je vais vous le dire ! Il était caché sur le rebord d'une falaise ! LE REBORD D'UNE FALAISE !

Madoka : Crie pas Gingka, crie pas…

Wonderinn : Je sais pas pourquoi, ça m'étonne même pas de Hyoma…

Gingka : J'ai fait une attaque quand je l'ai vu ! On avait que 8 ans en plus !

Kenta : J'ai toujours l'impression que Hyoma est très conscient des dangers qui l'entourent, et pourtant très insouciant.

Chris : 8 ans seulement et déjà des skills de ninja !

Wonderinn : Bah tiens Chris, à toi ! ^^

Chris : Quand j'étais petit, j'étais coulrophobe…

Masamune : Gné ?

Yu : Coulro quoi ?

Wonderinn : Coulrophobe Yu, coulrophobe ! La coulrophobie c'est la phobie des clowns, qui ne s'appelle pas la clownophobie comme je l'ai longtemps cru…

Yu : Ah okay ! ^^

Chris : Je sais même pas d'où ça me venait cette coulrophobie ! J'avais pas regardé « Ca » et j'avais jamais mis les pieds au cirque !

Ryuga : Et comment t'as guéri ça ?

Chris : En grandissant, je me suis mis à relativiser. Je me suis répété en boucle que les clowns, c'était juste de mecs avec un maquillage ridicule et des fringues à t'arracher la rétine qui passaient leurs journées à se jeter des tartes à la crème !

Kyoya : *ricane* Effectivement, sous cet angle c'est pas flippant du tout !

Wonderinn : Ryuga, Kyoya, vous êtes les derniers ! Avec moi, bien entendu n_n

Kyoya : Toi d'abord, moi ça va être long.

Ryuga : Comme tu veux. Quand j'étais petit, juste avant la naissance de Ryuto, mon père avait acheté une nouvelle voiture, plus grande. On est parti faire les courses, juste lui et moi, et il a oublié de mettre la sécurité enfant. Il fallait ÉVIDEMMENT que je choisisse ce jour-là pour me demander à quoi servaient les poignées sur l'intérieur des portières ! Et plutôt que de demander à mon père, bah j'ai tiré dessus. Ma portière s'est ouverte alors qu'on était sur l'autoroute…

Madoka : O_o

Gingka : Mais t'es un grand malade !

Tsubasa : Ton père a dû flipper comme jamais.

Ryuga : Oui, et pas qu'un peu. Moi aussi j'ai bien flippé, c'est pas très rassurant de voir la route qui défile à 110 km/h pile sous ton nez alors que t'as 4 ans et que t'es encore dans un siège rehausseur !

Chris : J'imagine bien que non !

Kyoya : Alors moi ça va être long, et vous allez pouvoir constater l'étendu de la sympathie de mon père ! Oui, c'est de l'ironie.

Ryuga : *regard suspicieux* Pourquoi j'ai la sensation que c'est encore un truc que tu m'as pas dit ?

Kyoya : Si je te racontais vraiment tout ce qui déconne chez mon père, tu pourrais éprouver l'envie de le tuer. Et même si j'aime pas beaucoup mon père, j'ai pas envie que tu le tues, dans ton propre intérêt !

Ryuga : *claquement de langue agacé*

Kyoya : Bref ! J'avais 9 ans, ma mère avait fait des choux fleurs et je déteste ça. Dès que mon père était là, j'étais obligé de manger toute mon assiette, alors autant dire que j'étais pas vraiment ravi ! Mon frère a vite mangé, lui il aime tout, et il est sorti de table. Moi, j'ai mangé ma viande, je suis resté planté devant mes choux fleurs et je savais pertinemment qu'avec mon père, je ne pourrai pas sortir de table avant d'avoir TOUT mangé. Je suis resté devant mon assiette 20 minutes, sans rien faire.

Yu : Berk, c'est horrible les choux fleurs !

Kyoya : Mon père me regardait sévèrement, de temps en temps il me disait sèchement de manger et je secouais la tête en marmonnant que j'aimais pas les choux fleurs et qu'il le savait. Plus le temps passait, plus il perdait patience et plus j'espérais qu'il lâche l'affaire et qu'il m'envoie au lit sans dessert ! Ah…si seulement !

Kenta : Ton père a vraiment l'air…difficile à vivre.

Kyoya : Il en a pas que l'air, il l'est ! Au bout des 20 minutes, mon père a fait réchauffer mon assiette et il m'a ordonné de manger, en précisant bien qu'il me le répèterait pas encore une fois. J'ai encore dit non et là, c'est le drame ! Il est arrivé au bout de sa patience, il m'a chopé par le bras et il m'a arraché de ma chaise, autant dire les choses comme elles sont. Bon, à ce stade j'avais deviné qu'il allait me mettre une fessée et j'étais pas pour, pas du tout ! J'ai donc activé mon plan de secours : crier aussi fort que possible pour que ma mère vienne me sauver.

Masamune : Et ça a marché ?

Kyoya : Heureusement, oui. Elle est arrivée à toute vitesse, m'a assez littéralement arraché de la prise de mon père et elle m'a serré dans ses bras. Ah oui, j'ai pas précisé mais je m'étais mis à pleurer en appelant ma mère, je raconte ça de manière pragmatique mais j'ai vraiment flippé sur le moment. Mon père a marmonné que ma mère était trop gentille avec moi et puis il est parti se coucher.

Tsubasa : Ah parce que pour ton père, empêcher son fils de se faire frapper c'est être trop gentil ?

Kyoya : Je crois que oui.

Ryuga : *assez énervé* Il a de sérieux problèmes ton père !

Kyoya : Tant qu'il laisse mon frère tranquille, je peux encore tolérer. Et il laissera toujours Kakeru tranquille puisque c'est pas lui l'aîné ! Putain, mais pourquoi moi ? J'sais pas ce que j'ai fait dans une vie antérieure, j'ai dû offenser quelques dieux parce que j'ai vraiment un karma de merde !

Wonderinn : On déprime un peu là, non ?

Yu : Ouais, c'est nul :(

Wonderinn : Alors ma plus grosse peur à moi… J'sais plus quel âge j'avais, mais j'étais dans les environs de 6-7 ans et c'était un 14 juillet ! On avait décidé avec toute ma famille du côté de ma mère d'aller voir le feu d'artifice en haut d'une vieille tour de ma ville. Pour monter en haut de la tour, fallait prendre un escalier, mais cet escalier avait un gros problème : tout le côté droit était détruit, mur protecteur compris.

Chris : Traduction ?

Wonderinn : Traduction : si t'étais pas prudent, tu pouvais tomber tout en bas des escaliers !

Ryuga : Charmant.

Wonderinn : On m'a faite passer devant avec une lampe torche comme j'étais la plus petite, mon grand-père juste derrière moi. Cet escalier, en plus d'être hyper dangereux, était également hyper glauque ! Sur chaque marche, il y avait un cadavre de canard ou de pigeon. Ces cons rentraient par un carreau cassé, sauf qu'ils retrouvaient pas la sortie après et ils mourraient de faim ou de soif…

Kyoya : Faut pas s'attendre à beaucoup d'intelligence de la part d'un pigeon ou d'un canard !

Wonderinn : Arrivée tout en haut, je me dis que je vais ENFIN pouvoir respirer un air pur et voir le feu d'artifice ! Et là…je me suis faite agressée par un putain de pigeon qui était pas encore mort ! Il m'a foncé dessus, j'ai hurlé de peur. Au final, mon grand-père est venu à ma rescousse et je me suis dépêché de foncer sur le toit.

Yu : Moi j'aime pas les pigeons…

Wonderinn : Ce jour-là, je me suis tapé la plus grosse peur de ma vie, et ma mère aussi ! Quand elle m'a entendue crier, elle a cru que j'étais tombée…

Tsubasa : Je n'imagine même pas son angoisse.

Wonderinn : Trêve de déprime et de peur ! Septième question : Est-ce que vous avez un objet porte-bonheur ? Si oui, lequel ? Je vous interdis de répondre que c'est votre toupie -_-

Madoka : Mon ordi, ça compte ?

Wonderinn : NON !

Madoka : :'(

Tsubasa : J'en ai un. C'est un bracelet en cristal de roche.

Yu : Un bracelet en cristal de roche ?

Tsubasa : C'est censé repousser les ondes négatives. Je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses, mais je trouve ce bracelet joli et je me sens bien quand je le porte !

Gingka : Tu l'as eu comment ?

Tsubasa : Je l'ai trouvé, accroché à une branche d'arbre. Aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là, quelqu'un l'aura sans doute perdu…

Yu : C'est cool ^_^

Kyoya : *ricane* C'est vachement guimauve surtout !

Ryuga : *sourire sadique* Ah ouais, tu la joues comme ça ?

Kyoya : *regarde Ryuga avec des yeux écarquillés* Non…t'as pas le droit de faire ça !

Ryuga : *sourire encore plus sadique* Ah oui ? Et comment tu comptes m'en empêcher ?

Chris : Non mais de quoi vous parlez vous deux ?

Ryuga : *sourire carnassier* De SON objet porte-bonheur à lui ! Si celui de Tsubasa est guimauve, alors le sien…

Kyoya : *plaque ses mains sur la bouche de Ryuga pour le faire taire* Je t'interdis de faire ça !

Ryuga : *ricane*

Wonderinn : Kyoya…enlève tes mains tout de suite ! Je veux entendre ce que Ryuga a à dire *v*

Kyoya : M-mais… !

Wonderinn : *sort une télécommande* Tu veux que j'active ton collier ?

Kyoya : *déglutit*

Wonderinn : Allez, enlève tes mains !

Kyoya : *soupire de désespoir, enlève ses mains et se lève des genoux de Ryuga pour s'assoir par terre*

Ryuga : *regarde Kyoya avec amusement* Tu vas quand même pas me faire la gueule pour ça ?

Kyoya : *marmonne* T'es un sale traître, ma crédibilité va pas s'en remettre cette fois…

Madoka : Vous pourriez remettre vos engueulades de couple à plus tard ?

Kyoya : *fait un doigt d'honneur à Madoka*

Madoka : NON MAIS HO ! è_é

Ryuga : *ricane* Alors, j'en étais où ? Ah oui ! L'objet porte-bonheur de Kyoya !

Kyoya : *grogne à voix basse* Je sens que tu vas dormir sur le canapé toi cette nuit…

Ryuga : *sourire le plus sadique de la décennie* C'est pas bien compliqué : c'est un de mes t-shirts ! Un t-shirt que je portais beaucoup avant, mais que je peux plus porter maintenant vu que c'est lui qui l'a en permanence !

Kyoya : *la tête dans ses mains pour qu'on ne le voit pas rougir*

Gingka : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Kyoya Tategami, monsieur cynique en personne, peut pas lâcher un t-shirt de son mec ! Et c'est moi qui suis niais et guimauve après ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Kyoya : *toujours le visage caché* Ryuga…pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Ryuga : *sourire amusé* J'ai juste répondu à la question de Wonderinn, vu que toi tu ne l'aurais jamais fait ! Enfin t'aurais menti, et du coup t'aurais entendu Masamune chanter, alors dis-moi merci d'un côté.

Kyoya : J'aurais préféré entendre Masamune chanter plutôt que de me faire humilier à ce point…

Chris : Tu sors avec le mec qui pourrait servir d'illustration au mot « sadique » dans le dictionnaire, Kyoya ! Tu devais bien te douter qu'il te jouerait un sale tour un jour, non ?

Kyoya : *grogne*

Wonderinn : Et toi Ryuga, c'est quoi ton objet porte-bonheur ? ^_^

Ryuga : Il est sur ma tête.

Yu : Ta couronne ?

Ryuga : Oui, tout simplement.

Masamune : Mais pourquoi tu tiens autant à ta couronne ?

Ryuga : Parce que c'est un cadeau de ma mère, et qu'un empereur n'est pas un empereur sans couronne.

Wonderinn : Oui, ça se tient n_n

Madoka : Bon…si mon ordi ne compte pas, alors mon objet porte-bonheur c'est mes lunettes ! C'est super, c'est comme avoir un ordinateur mais en plus simple à transporter !

Kenta : C'est vrai que tes lunettes ne sont pas des lunettes comme les autres…

Yu : Moi mon objet porte-bonheur c'est un porte-clés en forme de glace en boule n_n

Kyoya : Ton obsession des glaces est vraiment bizarre…

Yu : Même pas vrai !

Kenta : Mon objet porte-bonheur, c'est un petit sagittaire en bois n_n

Gingka : D'où tu le sors ?

Ryuga : C'est moi qui lui aie donné.

Gingka : QUOI ? O_o

Kenta : Oui, c'est quand je suivais encore Ryuga ! Un soir, il a commencé à tailler des morceaux de bois parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Il avait fait plein de trucs différents ! Un petit dragon, un lion, un cœur, un crâne, une chauve-souris…

Chris : *ricane* Tu caches tes talents d'artiste Ryuga ?

Ryuga : *ricane* Ils ne se révèlent que quand je m'emmerde.

Kenta : Et puis à un moment, il m'a demandé si je voulais qu'il taille un truc en particulier. Je lui ai demandé un petit sagittaire, il me l'a fait et il me l'a donné n_n

Yu : Est-ce qu'on parle vraiment du même Ryugi ?

Ryuga : Pas ce surnom…

Gingka : T'as sérieusement été si gentil que ça ?!

Ryuga : Je suis capable de l'être.

Wonderinn : C'est mignon ! Et toi Gingka, c'est quoi ton objet porte-bonheur ?

Gingka : Mon bandeau ! C'était celui de papa avant ^^

Wonderinn : Il ne reste plus que Chris et Masamune, et moi n_n

Masamune : Moi c'est une photo de Toby, Zéo et moi, juste après que je sois arrivé au Gymnase Dungeon ! Je l'ai encadrée n_n

Chris : Désolé, mais moi je n'ai pas d'objet porte-bonheur. C'est comme ça, j'y peux rien !

Wonderinn : Eh bien personnellement, mon objet porte-bonheur c'est un fossile de corail que j'ai trouvé pas loin de chez moi ! Il est tellement beau et il y a un trou tout en haut, du coup je peux m'en servir comme pendentif si je mets une chaîne ^^

Tsubasa : C'est original comme objet porte-bonheur !

Wonderinn : Ah, tu trouves ? Bref, huitième question ! On va se la jouer un peu « portrait chinois » ! Si vous étiez une fleur, laquelle serait-ce ? n_n

Madoka : Eh bien moi, je serais un hortensia ! J'aime bien la forme des fleurs et leurs couleurs ^^

Wonderinn : C'est pas très drôle un hortensia, ça sent rien…

Madoka : Oui mais c'est beau !

Tsubasa : Moi je serais une jacinthe. C'est beau, ça sent bon et c'est très élégant comme fleur.

Kyoya : Déjà que tout le monde te prend pour une fille, t'en rajoutes là !

Tsubasa : Je te déteste, Kyoya…

Kyoya : *ricane*

Yu : Et toi Yoyo, si t'étais une fleur tu serais quoi ? n_n

Kyoya : Arrête de…oh puis merde, de toute façon t'arrêteras jamais alors à quoi bon que je te l'ordonne ?

Yu : Waaaah, ça veut dire que tu me laisses t'appeler Yoyo ?

Kyoya : On va dire ça oui…

Yu : *se jette dans les bras de Kyoya* Ouaaaaaaais ! Merci Yoyo ! \^o^/

Kyoya : *soupire*

Ryuga : Sinon, tu reviens quand sur mes genoux Kyoya ? Je doute que le carrelage soit très confortable.

Kyoya : Quand j'en aurai envie !

Ryuga : Bon, comme tu veux. Tu te fais juste du mal tout seul !

Kyoya : *air contrarié* Bref, pour en revenir à la question, je pense que je serais du liseron.

Chris : Tu veux dire…la plante parasite ?

Kyoya : Ouais. C'est pas moche comme fleur et on peut pas s'en débarrasser ! Et moi, j'adore faire chier le monde.

Masamune : T'es bizarre…

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules en mode OSEF*

Masamune : Moi je serais une fleur d'oranger ! Ca sent tellement boooooon *_*

Wonderinn : Je confirme *v*

Yu : Bah moi je serais une pâquerette parce que c'est joli et que ça pousse facilement partout n_n

Kenta : Moi je serais une fleur de monoï, parce que je trouve ça trop joli et que ça sent super bon !

Gingka : Je pense que je serais un bleuet ! C'est joli, et ça pousse facilement ! Et en plus, c'est l'une des seules fleurs qui peut être bleue naturellement ^^

Chris : Moi…je serais une fleur de cactus ! C'est plutôt joli, et ça me fascine qu'une plante comme le cactus arrive à faire des fleurs.

Wonderinn : A toi Ryuga, t'es le dernier ! n_n

Ryuga : Moi ? Une rafflesia.

Tsubasa : Attends…t'es vraiment sérieux là ?

Ryuga : Oui.

Masamune : Au risque de me faire encore bolosser, c'est quoi une rafflesia ?

Yu : Je sais pas ce que c'est non plus…

Kenta : Moi non plus pour le coup !

Wonderinn : C'est la plus grosse fleur simple du monde, elle n'a ni tige, ni feuilles, ni racines ! Du coup, c'est une fleur tropicale parasite. Ce qui fait sa renommée…c'est sa manière d'assurer sa pollinisation…

Yu : La pollinisation, c'est pas quand les abeilles viennent butiner les fleurs et répandent du pollen au passage ?

Wonderinn : C'est exactement ça, c'est un peu le moyen de reproduction des fleurs ! Mais il n'y a pas que les abeilles qui butinent, il y a aussi les papillons, les bourdons, les moustiques mâles…et les mouches. Ce sont ces dernières qui assurent la pollinisation de la rafflesia, et pour les attirer…la rafflesia exhale une délicieuse odeur de viande en décomposition…

Masamune : Tu veux dire que cette fleur sent le cadavre ?! O_o

Wonderinn : Oui, c'est ça.

Madoka : Et donc ça c'est ton délire Ryuga ? Tu me fais peur…

Ryuga : Ça empêcherait les gens de m'approcher, et puis je serais dans le Guinness Book comme ça.

Wonderinn : Quant à moi, je serais une violette ! C'est mignon, ça sent bon, et elles sont toujours cachées, du coup on me ferait pas chier n_n

Gingka : Comme ça sent bon les violettes *v*

Wonderinn : La limonade au sirop de violette…mmmmmmmmmh *v*

Yu : Les bonbons à la violette, miam *v*

Madoka : *soupire*

Wonderinn : Neuvième question : Quelle a été votre plus grosse connerie quand vous étiez enfant ? Je vous préviens tout de suite que moi je ne dirai pas ma plus grosse, je ne sais pas laquelle c'est n_n'

Tsubasa : Pourquoi je suis pas étonné… ?

Kyoya : *essaie de retourner sur les genoux de Ryuga discrètement*

Ryuga : *ricane* Ah bah enfin !

Kyoya : *grogne et s'assoit confortablement* Tu vas vraiment dormir sur le canapé toi.

Ryuga : *ricane* J'aime bien t'embêter.

Kyoya : *soupire*

Wonderinn : On vous dérange ?

Kyoya : Non mais répondez à la question hein, vous dérangez pas pour nous !

Chris : Ma plus grosse connerie ? Hum…j'ai failli tuer un pote à l'école primaire ^^'

Madoka : Tu as QUOI ?!

Chris : Bah on jouait juste, et puis je l'ai poussé doucement pour rigoler mais je crois que j'ai un peu sous-estimé ma force. Il est parti trop loin, il s'est pris les pieds dans un muret et il est tombé en arrière. A deux centimètres de sa tête, il y avait un caillou hyper pointu enfoncé dans le sol…

Tsubasa : Et donc…tu avais quel âge ?

Chris : J'avais 7 ans…

Madoka : A 7 ans, t'as failli commettre un homicide involontaire ?!

Chris : J'étais un gosse, j'ai pas fait exprès !

Wonderinn : Et toi Madoka ? ^_^

Madoka : J'ai jamais fait de connerie…même involontairement.

Ryuga : *ricane* Tu étais une petite fille parfaite ?

Madoka : Eh bah oui !

Kyoya : *ricane* Mais c'est trop mignon ça !

Madoka : Va mourir, Kyoya è_é

Kyoya : Okay !

Wonderinn : Kyoya, ta plus grosse connerie ?

Kyoya : Quand j'avais 8 ans, en plein hiver, j'ai dit à mon frère d'aller mettre ses doigts sur l'insert de la cheminée après qu'il m'ait fait une sale blague. Je pensais pas qu'il le ferait vraiment…

Yu : Wah Yoyo, t'es pas un gentil grand frère !

Kyoya : Je tiens à mon frère plus que tout au monde ! Si j'avais su qu'il le ferait, je lui aurais pas dit ! Putain, le cri qu'il a poussé…

Kenta : Kakeru t'admire vraiment, ça se voyait quand on l'a rencontré ! Ça ne m'étonne presque pas qu'il ait fait ce que tu lui as dit de faire, surtout si petit.

Kyoya : Je m'en suis tellement voulu, plus jamais je lui ai dit un truc pareil, même si j'étais énervé…

Ryuga : *serre Kyoya contre lui* Les petits frères, ces êtres merveilleux mais un peu bêtes parfois.

Kyoya : *laisse Ryuga faire mais grogne un peu*

Tsubasa : Perso, ma plus grosse connerie c'était pas bien grave ! J'ai juste pété un vase.

Yu : Tsubi ! Tsubi ! Je peux raconter cette fois de la Nébuleuse Noire ? C'est ma plus grosse connerie non ? n_n

Tsubasa : Surveille ton langage Yu ! Mais oui, c'est ta plus grosse bêtise.

Yu : Ouais ! Bah une fois, j'étais contrarié parce que personne voulait jouer avec moi ! J'ai mis le bazar dans le bureau de Doji, je lui ai renversé ses cactus ^^

Wonderinn : Yu…t'es un génie !

Ryuga : Ah oui tiens, je m'en souviens ! Il avait bien gueulé Doji !

Tsubasa : Je m'en souviens bien aussi. J'ai dû me retenir de rire…

Ryuga : Moi je me suis pas retenu du tout !

Wonderinn : Bon, et toi Ryuga ? ^^

Ryuga : Ma plus grosse connerie… Je crois que c'est la fois où j'ai essayé de faire comme les magiciens et de tirer la nappe de la table de la salle à manger sans faire bouger la vaisselle dessus. J'ai brisé tout le service en porcelaine de ma mère ! Bon, j'avais que 6 ans aussi…

Masamune : Elle a dû criser ta mère !

Ryuga : Oui, elle a fait une crise de nerfs ! Mais je me suis mis à pleurer, du coup elle s'est calmée et elle m'a dit que c'était pas grave.

Gingka : T'étais déjà assez fourbe à cet âge-là ?

Ryuga : Hagane…tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait exprès pour attendrir ma mère ? Je me suis mis à pleurer parce que je m'en voulais ! T'es vraiment débile…

Kyoya : Complètement con, ouais.

Gingka : TT_TT

Wonderinn : Gingka…ta plus grosse connerie ? Je sens qu'on va rigoler n_n

Gingka : Une fois quand j'avais 10 ans, je m'amusais à embêter Hyoma, il était venu dormir à la maison. Faut savoir que Hyoma a tendance à souvent saigner du nez, il doit prendre des médocs pour ça ! On était dans le canapé, on se taquinait comme d'hab et puis j'ai fait semblant de lui mettre un high-kick ! Il a saigné du nez…alors que je l'avais même pas touché… Quand je lui ai demandé après, il a dit qu'en fait c'était l'impression que j'allais le frapper qui l'a fait saigner du nez TT_TT

Masamune : *mort de rire* C'était pas plutôt l'odeur de tes petits pieds ?

Gingka : Crève Masamune ! è_é

Masamune : Ma plus grosse connerie à moi…c'est la fois où j'ai mis du beurre de cacahouète dans les pompes du coach Steel n_n

Chris : -_-'

Yu : Oh mais non, pas le beurre de cacahouète :'(

Tsubasa : Pauvre coach Steel…

Kenta : Moi j'ai pas fait de bêtises, donc je peux rien dire…

Wonderinn : Eh bah à moi ! Une de mes NOMBREUSES conneries, c'est la fois où je suis rentrée toute seule à pieds jusque chez mes grands-parents. Quand j'étais en CP, j'avais école le samedi matin et c'était mon grand-père qui venait me chercher parce que lui et ma grand-mère habitaient juste à côté, vraiment à côté ! Mais un samedi midi, je n'ai pas vu mon grand-père à la sortie alors je me suis dit qu'il avait dû m'oublier. Du coup, je suis rentrée toute seule à pieds ! J'avais 5 ans…

Gingka : T'es complètement folle !

Wonderinn : *sort la télécommande des colliers avec un grand sourire sadique*

Gingka : J'ai rien dit…

Wonderinn : Au final, non mon grand-père ne m'avait pas oublié, je l'avais juste pas vu…

Kyoya : T'as dû le faire flipper !

Wonderinn : Oui n_n'

Madoka : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Wonderinn : Dixième et dernière question commune ! Si vous deviez vous résumer en un seul mot, lequel serait-ce ?

Ryuga : *ricane* Yandere.

Masamune : J'aurais plutôt dit psychopathe…

Chris : C'est quoi « yandere » ?

Wonderinn : Un mot japonais, très utilisé de nos jours ! En gros, une personne qualifiée de « yandere » est une personne qui de l'extérieur a l'air normale et sympa mais qui, par amour, peut devenir complètement tarée et meurtrière n_n

Masamune : Par-par amour ?

Ryuga : *grand sourire*

Wonderinn : C'est flippant, mais mignon…mais flippant ^_^'

Tsubasa : Je comprends mieux pourquoi Ryuga tient tant à me tuer…

Wonderinn : Allez, on enchaine !

Kyoya : Rebelle.

Madoka : Sauveuse !

Wonderinn : Parce que t'arrêtes pas de leur sauver les miches ?

Madoka : Oui ^^

Tsubasa : Calme.

Yu : Joyeux ! n_n

Kenta : Compatissant n_n

Masamune : Déterminé !

Gingka : Ami ! Ce seul mot suffit à tout résumer de moi ^^

Chris : Deadpool.

Madoka : Euh…quoi ?

Chris : n_n

Ryuga : *ricane* J'ai la vanne.

Kyoya : *sourire* Je l'ai aussi !

Madoka : Je comprends pas moi…

Tsubasa : Je comprends pas non plus…

Wonderinn : Deadpool est un mercenaire ! Chris était un mercenaire aussi ^_^

Chris : Désolé, je voyais pas de mot pour me décrire alors j'ai dit ça !

Wonderinn : Moi, il n'y a aucun suspense ! Sadique, bien évidemment n_n

Ryuga : *ricane* Pas très étonnant, c'est vrai !

Wonderinn : Les questions communes sont donc terminées !

Tsubasa : Une étape de faite…

Wonderinn : Nous passerons aux questions individuelles la semaine prochaine ! n_n

Yu : Salut ! ^^

Madoka : Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais vraiment…

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ma crédibilité s'est encore fait détruire…_**

 ** _Moi : Kyo, je prends un immense plaisir à détruire ta crédibilité ! Et celle de Ryu aussi n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est gentil, fallait pas…_**

 ** _Moi : 'Tain, je dois aller chez mon père ce soir. Je suis saoulée d'avance…_**

 ** _Kyoya : T'aimes pas ton père ?_**

 ** _Moi : Mon père est malheureusement très semblable au tien…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Décidément, vous avez pas de bol vous deux._**

 ** _Moi : D'ailleurs, l'anecdote de la plus grosse peur en tant qu'enfant de Kyo dans ce chapitre…est en fait une anecdote de mon enfance._**

 ** _Kyoya : Youpi, soutenons-nous !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais ! Bon bref, laissez des reviews ! Ça fait toujours chaud au kokoro ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : On se fait même plus chier à enlever et remettre le plaid, on le laisse sur le canap' maintenant !_**

 ** _Moi : Et à vendredi pour le prochain chapitre d'UnderBey !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *tire Ryuga vers le canapé* Je te laisserai pas te barrer voir Cyanide._**

 ** _Ryuga : C'était pas dans mes intentions, Kyo…_**


	3. Toujours plus de questions !

**_Moi : Salut…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pas l'moral ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non mais j'en ai marre de ces conneries de blocage des lycées ! Ils commencent à sérieusement me saouler ! J'ai même pas mangé lundi midi à cause de ce bordel TT_TT_**

 ** _Ryuga : Attends, quoi ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non mais c'est compliqué, et puis j'vais pas vous faire chier avec ça. N'empêche, j'aimerais bien t'emmener au lycée Ryu ! On verra s'ils seront toujours aussi motivés s'ils te voient avec ton regard noir n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Si ça te fait marrer._**

 ** _Moi : Breeeef, retour à des choses plus intéressantes !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ryu, t'as lu le chapitre ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, il est sympa._**

 ** _Moi : Pas vraiment bavard toi aujourd'hui…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il arrête pas de pleuvoir, ça me déprime…_**

 ** _Moi : Et t'as pas quelque chose pour te remonter le moral ? *clin d'œil discret à Kyoya*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *vire au cramoisi et détourne la tête*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bah, j'attendrai les reviews ! Les lire avec vous-deux, j'avoue que ça m'amuse._**

 ** _Moi : Ooooooooh, ça me touche tu sais TTvTT_**

 ** _Kyoya : *encore un peu rouge* Merci…_**

 ** _Moi : Kyo, tu me fais le disclaimer please ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bonne lecture ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon, je commence à avoir froid, j'vais monter mettre un sweat._**

 ** _Kyoya : *le suit* Attends ! M-moi aussi j'commence à avoir froid…_**

 ** _Moi : Mais… ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à disparaitre à la fin de mes notes comme ça, ces derniers temps ?_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : J'aime bien certains ships hétéros de MFB, mais il y a quand même une grande majorité de ships yaoi XD  
Plus j'écris des petites interactions mignonnes entre Chris et Dynamis, plus j'aime ce ship putain *v* A ce rythme, j'vais bientôt leur consacrer un OS !  
J'adore « Animal I Have Become » ! Cette puissance dans cette chanson, mon Dieuuuuuuuuuu ! Juste géniale ! Et j'adore aussi « Believer », même si j'avoue un tout petit peu préférer « Whatever It Takes » *_*_**

 ** _Marius : Mais c'est pas possible ça, tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je mette du Imagine Dragons ! Bon…en même temps c'est un de mes groupes préférés. J'ai hésité un moment à vrai dire, j'ai pensé mettre une de leurs chansons pour Chris, mais j'ai préféré jouer un peu avec une chanson de la BO de Cinquante Nuances de Grey XD  
J'aime beaucoup U2 moi aussi, surtout « Electrical Storm » ! Cette chanson me donne envie de faire du air guitare dans ma chambre ! Et puis « Sunday Bloody Sunday » évidemment, je la connais depuis toute petite et je la trouve encore meilleure depuis que je sais qu'elle parle de la guerre civile en Irlande !  
Tu sais, ça me dérange pas que tu fasses des longues reviews ! Et ça fait plaisir à Ryu et Kyo aussi n_n *chuchote* Même s'ils veulent pas trop l'admettre…  
P.S : Chris arrive pour le câlin, t'inquiète ^^_**

 ** _Cobra : J'adore les drames familiaux ! Je trouve ça très intéressant, et j'adore la thématique des frères ennemis. Non non, c'est pas du tout parce que je suis fan de mythologie grecque et romaine non… *tousse* Romulus et Remus ! *tousse*  
Non mais te sens pas seul, moi aussi je dis « conformément » XD  
Le premier me dit quelque chose, mais Banana Fish…nani ? ^^'_**

* * *

Wonderinn : Hé, salut ! Nous sommes de retour n_n

Yu : Youpi ! Une semaine c'est beaucoup trop long :'(

Wonderinn : Yu, arrête de faire ton intéressant ! è_é

Yu : Héhéhéhéhé n_n

Wonderinn : Démon…

Kyoya : C'est pas nouveau ça.

Wonderinn : Bref ! On en arrive à la partie des questions individuelles ^_^

Tsubasa : Oh non…

Chris : Putain, ça va encore rassembler des dossiers…

Masamune : Au secours TT_TT

Wonderinn : Rooooh, vous râlez vraiment pour un rien ! Je vous rappelle qu'il y aura les défis après !

Gingka : S.O.S !

Ryuga : Moi j'm'amuse bien.

Kyoya : C'est vrai que depuis Némésis, on s'emmerde un peu…

Madoka : Kyoya, tu as de gros problèmes dans ta tête je crois…

Kyoya : J'ai besoin d'action !

Wonderinn : Eh bah si tu veux de l'action, à toi la première question ! n_n

Kyoya : Okay.

Wonderinn : Je me pose cette question depuis tellement de temps, j'ai VRAIMENT besoin d'une réponse !

Kyoya : A ce point ?

Wonderinn : Ton principal but dans la vie, c'est de battre Gingka. Alors le jour où tu battras Gingka, enfin si ça arrive, tu feras quoi de ta vie après ?

Kyoya : *vexé* Comment ça « SI ça arrive » ?! Bien sûr que ça arrivera !

Wonderinn : Oui oui pardon, je m'excuse auprès de ton égo ! Réponds à la question.

Kyoya : *croise les bras* Il y a encore un bout de temps, j'aurais sans doute été incapable de te répondre parce qu'effectivement, je n'aurais plus eu de but dans ma vie. Mais bon…maintenant il y a lui dans ma vie. *montre Ryuga*

Ryuga : *ricane* Lui ?

Kyoya : *soupire* Oh ça va hein…

Ryuga : *sourire sadique*

Wonderinn : Bouh, c'est trop mignon *v*

Gingka : Et après c'est moi qui suis guimauve…

Wonderinn : La question suivante pour…bah tiens, pour Ryuga ! Là aussi j'ai vraiment besoin d'une réponse…

Ryuga : *en train d'essayer de chatouiller Kyoya pour l'embêter* Oui ?

Wonderinn : *prend une grande inspiration* Pourquoi tu portes autant de cuir ?! Je dois savoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !

Chris : Appelez l'hôpital psychiatrique…

Ryuga : On se calme ! Enfin…ma réponse risque de te décevoir en tout cas.

Wonderinn : Comment ça ?!

Ryuga : J'aime juste ça.

Wonderinn : C'est ça ouais, mon cul !

Ryuga : Hé, j'mens pas ! Mon collier s'est pas activé !

Wonderinn : Sérieux ? Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?!

Kenta : Je crois que tu as besoin de te calmer…

Yu : Tu veux une sucette ? n_n

Tsubasa : Tu serais prêt à lui donner une de tes sucettes ?

Yu : Bah oui, elle est gentille ! *tend une grosse sucette de fête foraine à Wonderinn*

Wonderinn : *prend la sucette et inspire profondément* Merci ! Okay, je me calme…

Ryuga : J'vois pas pourquoi tu fais tout un foin de mes fringues.

Wonderinn : Ryuga, es-tu donc innocent ?

Ryuga : Ah non, pas du tout même.

Wonderinn : Alors tu sais TRÈS BIEN ce qu'on pense des mecs qui portent presque que du cuir !

Ryuga : Ouais…et ?

Masamune : J'ai pas suivi moi, on pense quoi des mecs qui portent que du cuir ?

Chris : Qu'ils sont gays, ou alors qu'ils ont des penchants SM, voire même les deux en même temps.

Gingka : Bah c'est pas tant des conneries que ça !

Ryuga : J't'emmerde Hagane, toi et ton cache-nez ridicule. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de ce que les gens pensent de moi !

Gingka : Hé ! Il est très bien mon cache-nez !

Wonderinn : Bon bah je m'en contenterai, même si je penserai toujours des trucs bizarres de mon côté. La prochaine pour Tsubasa ! n_n

Tsubasa : *soupire*

Wonderinn : Ça te prend combien de temps pour te coiffer le matin ?

Tsubasa : *compte sur ses doigts* Alors le temps de démêler, de les hydrater, de peigner, de brosser… 15 minutes en moyenne.

Wonderinn : Ah ouais, quand même ! ^^

Kenta : Tu mets vraiment autant de temps à te coiffer ?

Tsubasa : Oui. T'as vu la longueur de mes cheveux aussi ?

Kyoya : Tss, p'tit joueur ! Je mets 20 minutes moi !

Gingka : Non mais comment vous faites ?! Vous êtes des gonzesses ou quoi ?

Madoka : Gingka, je ne mets que 5 minutes pour me coiffer.

Wonderinn : Et moi je mets à peine une minute…

Kyoya : Si tu avais mes cheveux, tu comprendrais.

Ryuga : Si tu le voyais décoiffer comme moi, tu comprendrais encore mieux.

Gingka : -_-'

Wonderinn : Question suivante pour Masamune !

Masamune : Euh, okay…

Wonderinn : Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Zéo a des espèces de mèches blondes ? Il était juste brun avant, non ?

Masamune : Bah oui, quand on était petits il était juste brun. Mais comment tu sais ça… ?

Wonderinn : T'occupes ! Réponds juste à la question n_n

Masamune : D'après Zéo, c'est à cause du perfectionnement ! Ça a fait changer la couleur de ses cheveux sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi…

Kenta : Ah, c'est pour ça que Toby a les cheveux blancs maintenant ?

Masamune : Oui, aussi ! Zéo aime bien, il dit que ça va encore mieux avec ses yeux violets que quand il était brun n_n

Madoka : C'est vrai que ça va bien à Toby les cheveux blancs !

Wonderinn : Je préfère aussi Toby avec les cheveux blancs ^^

Chris : Après, est-ce que Zéo est vraiment objectif ? Il sort avec Toby quand même…

Wonderinn : Ouais, pas faux ! Prochaine question pour Madoka ! Est-ce que Gingka ne se nourrit vraiment que de hamburgers ou est-ce qu'il mange autre chose quand même ?

Madoka : Si je n'étais pas là, il ne mangerait que des hamburgers ! Heureusement, je lui fais manger autre chose quand même…

Gingka : J'en ai marre de bouffer des légumes avec du poisson ! Il y a déjà des légumes dans les burgers en plus TT_TT

Tous : *facepalm*

Madoka : Mais pourquoi je suis amoureuse de lui, pourquoi ?

Tsubasa : L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore, j'imagine.

Wonderinn : La question suivante est pour Yu ! T'as des nouvelles de Tithi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous étiez devenus meilleurs amis !

Yu : Tithi est toujours très timide, du coup il ne veut pas trainer avec nous ! Et puis j'suis pas sûr que Yoyo nous supporterait tous les deux en même temps n_n'

Kyoya : J'en ai marre qu'on me file des surnoms ! Yu il m'appelle Yoyo, Tithi il m'appelle le grand méchant blader ! C'est si compliqué que ça de m'appeler simplement Kyoya ?!

Ryuga : *ricane* Oui, c'est compliqué dans certaines situations.

Kyoya : *rougit légèrement* Non mais toi ça compte pas…

Yu : Du coup, Tithi il traine avec Dynamis maintenant ! Ils restent tous les deux au temple de la Montagne de Brume, vu que personne n'y vient jamais, et Dynamis raconte plein d'histoires sur les étoiles à Tithi n_n

Madoka : Dynamis est toujours aussi gentil ^^

Wonderinn : Il est toujours adorable ! Prochaine question pour Gingka !

Gingka : Oh non…

Wonderinn : Comment ton père est devenu directeur de l'AMBB ? J'ai l'impression que ça s'est un peu fait du jour au lendemain…

Gingka : Ah ça, c'est grâce à Tsubasa ! n_n

Yu : Grâce à Tsubi ?

Tsubasa : Je bossais déjà pour l'AMBB en tant qu'agent infiltré et j'avais une dette envers Ryo pour m'avoir sauvé la vie et pour m'avoir montré ce qu'est vraiment l'amitié, et il se trouve que l'ancien directeur prenait sa retraite. J'ai proposé et puis voilà !

Ryuga : *ricane* Ah ouais, c'est du pistonnage en règle quoi !

Tsubasa : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Wonderinn : La question suivante pour Chris ! Pourquoi il y a des plaques de métal sur tes mitaines ? C'est dangereux quand même…

Chris : C'était…pour mon boulot de mercenaire. Je devais me battre parfois…

Kyoya : Et j'imagine que tu les portes toujours parce que tu t'es habitué ?

Chris : Ouaip.

Wonderinn : Kenta, la prochaine est pour toi ! D'où tu avais sorti la cape et le chapeau que tu portais quand tu suivais Ryuga ?

Kenta : Euh, mais comment tu sais que je portais ça ?

Wonderinn : T'OCCUPES ! Réponds juste n_n

Kenta : C'est moi qui les aie cousus, pour être sûr de passer incognito si jamais je croisais Gingka et compagnie ! Bah ça a pas suffi…

Gingka : Je te reconnaitrai toujours Kenta ! ^_^

Kenta : D'ailleurs, je me suis inspiré des capes de Kyoya pour faire la mienne !

Kyoya : Ravi de te servir de modèle.

Wonderinn : Alooooors, maintenant pour…Masamune, encore ! Est-ce que King arrive à faire changer sa couleur de cheveux en dehors des combats BeyBlade ?

Masamune : Euh…o-oui ! Parfois oui…

Wonderinn : Woah, cool ! Dans quelles circonstances du coup ? n_n

Masamune : *rougit* E-euh…b-bah…comment dire ? Disons…hum…dans le feu de l'action ?

Wonderinn : Mmmmh, compris *v*

Gingka : Je ne tenais pas à savoir ça…

Ryuga : *ricane*

Kyoya : Ça doit être un peu bizarre quand même.

Masamune : La première fois, oui ça fait un peu bizarre n_n'

Wonderinn : J'imagine ! Tsubasa, comment tu fais pour être aussi zen en permanence ?

Tsubasa : De la méditation, beaucoup de méditation. Et du BeyBlade.

Chris : J'ai déjà essayé de méditer, je me suis endormi…

Ryuga : J'avais un prof de sport qui nous faisait faire de la méditation après qu'on ait couru, j'en profitais pour faire des micro-siestes.

Wonderinn : Perso j'aime bien la méditation, mais j'ai du mal à me vider l'esprit ! Mon esprit finit toujours par dériver vers quelque chose de plus…intéressant *v*

Madoka : Très étonnant…

Wonderinn : Hé ho, t'es yaoiste toi aussi ! Tu me comprends ^^

Madoka : Ouais, j'avoue n_n

Wonderinn : Prochaine question pour Ryuga ! Est-ce que Kyoya râle toujours autant qu'avant ? n_n

Ryuga : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? J'ai pas beaucoup trainé avec lui avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Mais en tout cas, il râle pas avec moi.

Gingka : *ricane* On nous l'a changé !

Kyoya : *grogne* Je râle moins qu'avant parce que j'ai plus de raison de râler.

Wonderinn : Oui, logique du coup ! Chris, tu connais Mortal Kombat ?

Chris : Ouais, j'y joue avec King et Zéo ! Toby veut pas parce que c'est trop gore pour lui et Masamune ne sait pas jouer.

Masamune : Mais je comprends rien aux contrôles, et les Fatalities sont hyper dures à sortir ! Pourtant j'ai essayé…

Wonderinn : Du coup, la question qui m'intéresse c'est : Si t'étais un perso de Mortal Kombat, tu serais qui ? n_n

Chris : Sans hésiter, je serais Sub-Zero ! Il est trop cooooool !

Tsubasa : Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce que c'est Mortal Kombat ?

Chris : Un jeu de combat, l'un des plus emblématiques, hyper réputé pour son ultra violence décomplexée !

Wonderinn : Le jeu est très connu pour les X-Ray, des coups qui doivent être chargés et qui retirent un bon bout de la barre de vie de l'adversaire ! On les appelle X-Ray parce qu'ils font apparaitre le squelette de l'adversaire n_n

Chris : Mais le vrai emblème de Mortal Kombat c'est le coup que tu lances à l'adversaire pour l'achever : la Fatality ! Explosion de sang et de viscères garantie !

Tsubasa : …

Madoka : Vous êtes des psychopathes…

Wonderinn : Quand tu as passé une mauvaise journée, ça fait du bien d'exploser des gens d'une manière dégueulasse dans un jeu pour se défouler un peu ! Ça évite qu'on le fasse en vrai…

Yu : Et c'est qui le perso que tu voudrais être Chris ? n_n

Chris : Un cryomancien, un mage de glace en gros ! Son pire ennemi c'est Scorpion, un pyromancien, un mage de feu donc.

Wonderinn : Perso, la première fois que j'ai joué à Mortal Kombat X, je connaissais pas les contrôles et mon salaud de meilleur pote a pas voulu me les expliquer ! J'ai donc décidé d'appliquer la tactique dite de « la balle rebondissante » ! n_n

Ryuga : La balle rebondissante ?

Wonderinn : Tu sautes dans tous les sens pour que l'autre puisse pas te taper XD

Kyoya : *ricane*

Wonderinn : Bref ! Reprenons nos questions ! La prochaine est pour Kyoya, et Ryuga aussi n_n

Kyoya : *croise les bras*

Ryuga : *sourire sadique habituel*

Wonderinn : Vous avez déjà pensé à faire se rencontrer vos petits frères ? ^^

Ryuga : *ricane* On a pas eu besoin, ils l'ont fait tout seuls comme des grands !

Kenta : Quoi ? Kakeru et Ryuto se connaissent ?

Kyoya : Depuis un moment, ouais.

Wonderinn : Et ça a donné quoi ?

Kyoya : *air amusé* Ça a donné qu'ils sortent ensemble !

Gingka : Keuwa ?!

Madoka : Vos petits frères…sortent ensembles ?

Tsubasa : C'est quoi cette situation hyper bizarre ?

Ryuga : Hé, on a pas fait exprès hein ! On voulait juste qu'ils soient potes de base.

Kyoya : Il se trouve qu'on a réussi à faire mieux ! Maintenant ils sont indécollables.

Wonderinn : Ooooh, c'est trop ce que je voulais entendre ! *v*

Yu : Il parait qu'ils vous ressemblent pas du tout en caractère ! J'aimerais bien les rencontrer moi, si ça trouve ils ont plus d'humour que vous ! ^^

Ryuga : On a pas le même type d'humour, c'est tout.

Kyoya : *soupire* Ils ont un humour plus proche du tien, Yu, que du nôtre, ça c'est sûr.

Yu : Trop bien ! n_n

Wonderinn : Tiens, puisque qu'on parle de Ryuto, j'ai une question pour Gingka, Madoka et Kyoya aussi. COMMENT VOUS AVEZ FAIT POUR PAS VOUS RENDRE COMPTE QUE RYUTO ÉTAIT LE FRERE DE RYUGA QUAND VOUS L'AVEZ RENCONTRÉ A LA MONTAGNE DE BRUME ?! è_é

Tous : O_o

Wonderinn : Hum…pardon, mais fallait que ça sorte !

Ryuga : Attendez, vous avez pas tilté que c'était mon frère ?! Non mais vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ?

Kyoya : Bien sûr que je m'en étais rendu compte ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Je l'ai juste gardé pour moi, je voyais par l'intérêt de lui faire remarquer.

Madoka : Moi aussi j'avais deviné, mais j'ai quand même douté quand j'ai vu à quel point il était gentil.

Ryuga : *fait un fuck à Madoka*

Madoka : NON MAIS ÇA SUFFIT ! è_é

Gingka : J'avais tilté aussi, mais il était tellement différent de Ryuga que j'ai fini par oublier… Et puis je voulais pas le dire non plus.

Wonderinn : Non mais quoi, Ryuga c'est Voldemort ? Faut pas dire son nom parce que ça porte la poisse ? Vous allez vous mettre à l'appeler Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Ryuga : *ricane* Vous auriez parlé de moi à Ryuto, vous auriez pu savoir comment il connaissait l'existence des fragments d'étoile.

Gingka : Attends, tu veux dire que c'est toi qui lui en a parlé ?

Ryuga : Oui, je l'ai revu entre le moment où j'ai quitté l'île et le moment où Kenta s'est mis à me suivre. Je lui ai parlé des fragments d'étoile et de tout ça, et il s'est mis en tête de lui aussi devenir un blader légendaire pour devenir aussi fort que moi !

Madoka : Ceci explique cela…

Wonderinn : Chris, je sais que je te sollicite beaucoup mais j'ai encore une question ! Comment t'as réussi à pardonner Ryuga pour…disons…l'incident de l'Ile de Toupâques ? n_n'

Chris : *rire amer* Ah, tu parles de sa tentative de meurtre ?

Ryuga : Remue pas le couteau dans la plaie…

Chris : Si tu veux savoir, c'est Gingka et Kenta qui m'ont rabâché qu'il était pas si méchant que ça et qu'il avait juste été aveuglé par sa soif de pouvoir.

Ryuga : *frisson de dégoût*

Masamune : Je rêve ou ça te révulse vraiment qu'on parle de ce que tu étais…avant ?

Ryuga : *ricane* Tu connais le mot « révulser » toi ?

Masamune : *tirage de langue très mature*

Ryuga : Franchement, le moi d'avant me donne envie de vomir.

Yu : C'est trop sympa, t'as vraiment changé en bien Ryugi ! Prends exemple sur ton copain, Yoyo ! n_n

Kyoya : *grogne*

Wonderinn : Prochaine question pour Kenta ! Comment t'as fait pour survivre avec Ryuga, vraiment ?

Kenta : C'était pas facile tous les jours, ça c'est sûr ! Mais en vrai, Ryuga s'était adapté pour que les chemins qu'on empruntait me fassent un bon entrainement tout en étant à ma portée ! n_n

Gingka : Kenta, est-ce qu'on connait vraiment le même Ryuga ?

Ryuga : J'étais obligé de m'adapter. Si j'avais continué mon entrainement comme avant, Kenta serait mort. Et j'avais quand même très mauvaise conscience à l'idée de laisser mourir un gamin…

Tsubasa : Eh bah tout n'est pas perdu, il y a encore une once d'humanité en lui.

Ryuga : *regard noir* Toi, me donne pas encore plus envie de te tuer.

Tsubasa : *déglutit*

Wonderinn : Tiens, justement la prochaine question est pour Tsubasa ! T'as pas un petit petit crush sur quelqu'un par hasard ? ^_^

Tsubasa : Non.

 _Mauvaise réponse Tsubasa ! Son collier se met à clignoter rapidement et son visage se déforme de terreur. Tsubasa plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles et se retient de toutes ses forces de hurler à la mort ! Au bout de 20 secondes, il enlève ses mains et souffle fortement, blanc comme un linge._

Wonderinn : C'est pas bien de mentir !

Tsubasa : *tout tremblotant* Pitié, plus jamais ça. Je pense que mes tympans saignent là ! C'était horrible ! C'est pas physiquement possible de chanter si mal !

Masamune : Wonderinn, comment t'as réussi à convaincre King de me trahir comme ça ? TT_TT

Wonderinn : C'est un secreeeeeeet n_n

Tsubasa : *en train de se masser les oreilles* Même en me bouchant les oreilles j'entendais toujours pareil…

Kyoya : Je crois que c'est parce que le collier fonctionne sur un principe similaire à la télépathie. Le son ne passe pas par les oreilles, il résonne dans le crâne.

Madoka : Depuis quand tu sais dire des trucs intelligents toi ?

Kyoya : *la fusille des yeux* Bah vas-y, dis que je suis con ! J'ai une gueule à m'appeler Masamune ?!

Madoka : *petit air supérieur* Désolé Kyoya, mais il faut dire que tu n'utilises pas vraiment souvent ton cerveau. Tu as plutôt tendance à foncer tête baissée dans le tas et c'est après que tu réfléchis !

Kyoya : *ricane* Je me fie à mon instinct, et souvent il est bon ! Tu sais, l'instinct, le truc que t'as pas ! Toi sans ton ordi, tu sais rien faire.

Madoka : *très vexée*

Yu : *mort de rire* Yoyo : 1 et Mad : 0 !

Wonderinn : Bon ho, j'ai pas fini ! Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça Tsubasa ! Je veux savoir qui est ton crush n_n

Tsubasa : *gros soupir résigné* Bon…c'est Hikaru…

Wonderinn : YES ! Je le savais ! ^^

Madoka : Ah…intéressant !

Tsubasa : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Madoka : Non non, pour rien n_n

Tsubasa : *un peu contrarié*

Wonderinn : Kyoya, la suivante est pour toi ! Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à gueuler ?

Kyoya : *étonné* Je gueule moi ?

Gingka : Putain, tu te rends pas compte ?!

Tsubasa : Oui, tu cries tout le temps Kyoya…

Madoka : Et pas qu'un peu.

Chris : Je confirme, tu gueules.

Masamune : C'est vrai !

Yu : Je confirme aussi n_n

Kenta : Ouais !

Ryuga : En combat BeyBlade, oui.

Kyoya : Bah je m'en rends pas compte alors…

Tsubasa : Comment tu peux ne pas t'en rendre compte ?

Kyoya : Je me suis percé un tympan quand j'étais petit…

Chris : Quoi ?

Kyoya : J'allais à la piscine avec l'école, quelqu'un m'a poussé dans le grand bassin pour me faire une sale blague, sauf que l'eau m'a percé le tympan gauche parce que je suis tombé la tête la première. Il y avait du sang partout, c'était dégueulasse et ça m'a fait super mal !

Yu : Ah bah je comprends mieux pourquoi tu cries, c'est que t'entends pas ta propre voix en fait…

Kyoya : C'est pas que je l'entends pas, c'est que je l'entends moins bien d'un côté, du coup j'ai l'impression de parler plus bas qu'en vrai.

Ryuga : Pourtant tu cries pas quand tu me parles à moi.

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules en signe de non-compréhension*

Wonderinn : Question suivante pour Masamune ! Attention Masamune, i kg de burgers à la clé ! ^^

Masamune : Vas-y, je t'écoute *v*

Wonderinn : Comment s'appelle la personne qui a « crée » la démocratie et à quelle époque l'a-t-elle crée ? n_n

Masamune : *réfléchit*

Gingka : *se retient d'éclater de rire* Il va pas y arriver, je le sais !

Kenta : Ouais, moi aussi j'ai un doute !

Masamune : *a une soudaine illumination* Périclès, en -500 avant Jésus Christ !

Wonderinn : Et c'est une bonne réponse ! Félicitations ! Tu as donc gagné tes 2 kg de burgers ! Je t'en prie, vas-y n_n *ouvre une porte*

Masamune : *court dans la pièce qui laisse échapper une bonne odeur* OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS ! *v*

Gingka : *dégoûté* Ah l'enculéééééééééé TT_TT

Yu : Mais comment il sait ça ?

Chris : Je pense que ça vient de King.

Tsubasa : Comment ça ?

Wonderinn : La démocratie, l'une des plus belles inventions de la Grèce ! Et King est grec n_n

Kyoya : Il a quand même du mérite King, il arrive à apprendre des trucs à l'autre abruti.

Ryuga : J'avoue, respect.

Wonderinn : Bon, Masamune devrait revenir dans pas trop longtemps ! La prochaine question est pour Gingka du coup !

Gingka : *déprimé* Okay…

Wonderinn : Il prend quoi Hyoma pour être toujours de bonne humeur ? Et en passant, elle prend quoi Madoka pour te supporter ?

Gingka : Hyoma j'en ai aucune idée, je crois qu'il est comme ça au naturel ! Et Madoka elle mange beaucoup de chocolat, j'sais pas si ça l'aide vraiment à me supporter…

Madoka : Oui, ça m'aide un peu !

Wonderinn : Très bien ! Ryuga, pourquoi tu te sers TOUJOURS de Tsubasa comme punchingball ou comme crash test ?!

Ryuga : Euh…comment ça ?

Wonderinn : T'es sérieux, tu me demandes vraiment ? Tu l'as contaminé avec le pouvoir obscur, okay t'avais pas fait exprès mais je me demande toujours pourquoi Tsubasa et pas Hikaru ou Kyoya, et t'as testé ton coup spécial ultime sur lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour mériter ça ?

Tsubasa : *air fatigué*

Ryuga : Pure coïncidence, je n'ai rien contre lui. Enfin…je n'avais rien contre lui avant. Maintenant j'ai envie de l'écorcher très lentement.

Tsubasa : Mais je voulais pas non plus embrasser Kyoya moi ! Tu crois vraiment que ça m'a plu ?! NON ! Pourquoi t'en veux pas plutôt à Wonderinn ?!

Ryuga : T'aurais pu dire non, et subir la torture de la chaise. Crois-moi, ça aurait été beaucoup plus agréable que de te retrouver sur ma liste noire.

Tsubasa : Ouais, j'avais le choix entre la peste et le choléra quoi…

Ryuga : Tant pis pour toi.

Wonderinn : Dernière question pour aujourd'hui et elle est pour Kyoya ! Le monde entier, enfin les fangirls et les fanboys, se pose la question ! Alors je te demande : C'est comment de vivre avec l'empereur dragon himself ? n_n

Kyoya : C'est cool, même si parfois il décide de passer la journée à me pousser à bout.

Ryuga : *ricane* Si je ne t'embêtais pas, ta vie serait trop parfaite !

Kyoya : *soupire mais sourit légèrement* Ouais, c'est vraiment sympa de vivre avec lui !

Wonderinn : Parfait, alors nous arrêtons ici ! A la prochaine ^^

Yu : Salut ! n_n

Tsubasa : Pourquoi Yu il comprend et pas nous… ?

Masamune : *toujours en train de manger* Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom !

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *porte un sweat gris* T'as beaucoup gueulé pendant ce chapitre…_**

 ** _Moi : Il y a des questions que je me pose depuis que j'ai 10 ans, j'avais VRAIMENT besoin de réponse !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *porte le même sweat que la dernière fois* Ça peut pas perturber ta vie à ce point quand même ?_**

 ** _Moi : Si ! Et t'as décidé de porter le sweat de Ryu jusqu'à la fin des temps ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* Il est bien j'ai dit ! Ça me tient chaud !_**

 ** _Moi : Mais oui, mais oui ! *pense* J'suis pas conne Kyo, loin de là n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Sympa ta déco de Noël au fait._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Je suis très fière du sapin, des heures de montage et de décorations n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *secoue une boule à neige* T'as un pull de Noël ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non, mais je vais bientôt m'en acheter un ! Comptez sur moi pour vous en acheter aussi ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Kyo…t'aurais dû te taire…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Désolé Ryu…_**

 ** _Moi : Avant de terminer ce chapitre, j'ai un message à faire passer à mes lecteurs ! Pour le prochain chapitre de cette fic, j'aimerais vous faire participer n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oh non, quelle idée de sadique…_**

 ** _Moi : C'est pas compliqué ! Si vous voulez, laissez-moi une review et dedans, vous pouvez inclure une ou deux questions à destination de nos bladers préférés ! Je me chargerai de leur poser, tout en posant les miennes évidemment n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Je sens les ennuis arriver là…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, moi aussi…_**

 ** _Moi : Voilà, c'est tout ! A vos reviews, et on vous dit à vendredi ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : *se jette dans le canapé* On est morts…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *se laisse tomber sur Ryuga* Vraiment morts…_**

 ** _Moi : *grand sourire sadique* Mais noooooon !_**


	4. Questions sadiques (feat les lecteurs)

**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Yo…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, salut…_**

 ** _Moi : Oula, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à vous-deux ?_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : Les reviews…_**

 ** _Moi : Ah…les fangirls et les fanboys ? n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *fait oui de la tête*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupir de fatigue*_**

 ** _Moi : Moi je suis très contente, mon lemon a été très apprécié ! J'avais vraiment peur d'avoir un peu perdu la main ^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non, tu ne l'as pas perdu du tout…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Malheureusement…_**

 ** _Moi : Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, avec les questions de mes lecteurs m'ayant laissé des reviews ! Merci beaucoup pour vos participations ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Décidément, c'est pas notre journée…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, vous avez fini de déprimer ? Faites un truc, mangez du chocolat ou faites-vous des câlins mais arrêtez de me niquer l'ambiance !_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent* HEY !_**

 ** _Moi : Chers lecteurs, vous pouvez de nouveau me laisser des questions pour le prochain chapitre si vous en avez envie ! Et à moi aussi vous pouvez me poser des questions, je me ferai une joie de répondre ! Même si je doute que ça vous intéresse vraiment ^^'_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bah moi j'en ai une de question : Pourquoi tu nous fais ça, putain ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Parce que je vous aime Kyo *3*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *facepalm*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *secoue la tête*_**

 ** _Moi : Allez, disclaimer please !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bonne lecture \^o^/_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Je savais faire la roue quand j'étais petite, maintenant je sais plus… Et le poirier je sais faire, mais souvent je me vautre parce que je prends trop d'élan XD  
Chris dit oui pour le câlin, et il est aussi très fort à Mortal Kombat !  
T'as lu mon lemon ? J'avoue être surprise, mais ça me fait très plaisir ! n_n  
C'est même pas vrai, ça fait pas des repas de famille bizarres ! Et puis bon, c'est quoi le mieux ? Non parce que si on restait raccord avec l'univers de MFB, Ryuga et Kyoya s'apprécient pas des masses ! Je sais pas ce que je préfère moi : que le frère de mon petit-ami sorte avec mon propre frère, ou alors qu'il le déteste du plus profond de son âme ? XD  
P.S : Tu sais Mélanie, je suis vraiment indestructible ! Demande à Ryuga ! (Ryuga : Ouais, je confirme. J'ai essayé de lui couper la tête, son corps est parti ramasser sa tête décapitée pour la recoller…)_**

 ** _Cobra : J'avoue que j'ai bien rigolé avec le gros moment d'innocence de Skull, moi aussi j'ai des potes qui comprennent pas bien les sous-entendus pervers des fois XD  
Les Shadoks ? Euuuuuh…les seuls Shadocks que je connais sont des oiseaux bizarres qui ne sont plus tout jeunes, je ne sais pas si c'est de ça que tu me parlais ^^'_**

 ** _Marius : Sanji, sors de ce corps tout de suite ! Retourne faire chier Marimo, enfin Zoro, et laisse Marius tranquille ! XD  
La mise en couple de Ryuto et Kakeru…*_*_**

* * *

Wonderinn : Bonjour, bonsoir, et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Installez-vous confortablement, je vous en prie n_n

Madoka : On est déjà installés.

Wonderinn : C'est pas à vous que je parle è_é

Tsubasa : A qui tu parles alors ?

Wonderinn : A mes lecteurs !

Tsubasa : Okay… ?

Gingka : Je comprends toujours rien…

Wonderinn : Ryuga, j'ai un message important pour toi ! Vaudrait mieux pas que tu tues Tsubasa, sinon tu vas avoir des fangirls au cul. Et crois-moi, t'as pas envie…

Ryuga : Roh, fait chier ! Moi qui avais aiguisé et désinfecté mes lames.

Tsubasa : Oh merci, je suis sauvé !

Ryuga : Bon, tant pis ! Je vais juste coller une photo de lui sur mon sac de frappe alors, ça me défoulera.

Kenta : T'as un sac de frappe chez toi Ryuga ?

Kyoya : Oui, et un punchingball aussi. C'est bien quand t'as passé une mauvaise journée !

Chris : So much violence…

Wonderinn : Je remercie mes lecteurs pour les questions, ça fait plaisir n_n

Gingka : Qu-quoi ?!

Tsubasa : Je sens qu'on est mal là…

Yu : Hé ! Ils m'en ont posé des questions à moi ? n_n

Wonderinn : Désolée Yu, mais non. Kenta, Masamune et toi, vous n'avez pas reçu de questions de mes lecteurs !

Yu : Oh…TT_TT

Kenta et Masamune : *soupir de soulagement*

Wonderinn : Mais rassure-toi ! Moi je vais vous en poser ! ^^

Yu : Ouais ! \^o^/

Kenta et Masamune : Oh non…

Kyoya : Il vit vraiment dans un autre monde Yu.

Chris : Ouaip !

Wonderinn : Commençons donc avec Gingka ! C'est une question de Marius ! Ça fait quoi d'être une victime ? ^_^

Gingka : C'est pas franchement très agréable, surtout quand tu as un peu trop de sadiques dans son entourage…

Wonderinn : n_n

Ryuga : *sourire sadique*

Kyoya : *air fier de lui*

Chris : *clin d'œil complice*

Wonderinn : Une question pour Ryuga, de la part de Maldeka, qui est la productrice de Marius ! Pourquoi tu as accepté de voler L-Drago avec ce connard de Doji ?

Tsubasa : Une question intéressante, pour une fois.

Wonderinn : Hé ho, elles sont très bien mes questions ! è_é

Ryuga : *soupire* Ça partait d'une bonne intention à la base. Doji est venu me trouver un jour, ne me demandez pas pourquoi ni comment parce que même moi je ne sais pas, et il m'a parlé d'une toupie avec une force démentielle. Il a dit qu'avec, je serais imbattable, et accessoirement il a un peu menacé de buter toute ma famille si je disais non, donc j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix en fait… Mais j'ai essayé de voir le bon côté des choses, je me suis dit qu'avec autant de force, je pourrais protéger ceux que j'aimais. Et après c'est parti en couilles…

Gingka : T'avais quand même l'air assez…content de la voler L-Drago. En fait, t'avais l'air déjà possédé alors que t'avais même pas encore mis la main dessus !

Ryuga : C'est à cause de Doji. La manière dont il m'entrainait avant même que j'ai L-Drago…disons que ça avait déjà commencé à exploser ma santé mentale.

Kyoya : Je peux confirmer, la mienne aussi avait un peu pris cher…

Madoka : C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, tu ressemblais un peu à Ryuga quand Doji t'avait entrainé et que tu étais revenu affronter Gingka.

Wonderinn : Pas qu'un peu !

Kyoya : On peut changer de sujet ? J'aime pas trop repenser à ça.

Ryuga : Moi non plus.

Wonderinn : Okay, prochaine question alors ! Elle est pour Tsubasa, de la part de NekoGardenFox ! Tu réagirais comment si elle te disait que son OC adorée, Mélanie, est amoureuse de toi ? ^_^

Tsubasa : Bah euh…je suis flatté, mais je suis déjà amoureux d'Hikaru moi. Désolé pour elle…

Yu : Et pourquoi moi on me pose pas de questioooooooons ? TT_TT

Wonderinn : Plus tard Yu, plus tard !

Tsubasa : *prend Yu sur ses genoux* Allez, c'est pas grave.

Yu : *fait un gros câlin à Tsubasa* Snif :'(

Wonderinn : C'est ton tour Kyoya, et t'en as deux pour le prix d'une ! Les deux viennent de Cobra. La première est : Pourquoi on voit jamais Kakeru ?

Kyoya : Sûrement parce qu'il habite aux États-Unis et qu'il passe son temps à s'entrainer ou à faire des tricks au skate-park ! On le verra encore moins maintenant qu'il est avec Ryuto vu qu'il bouge tout le temps.

Wonderinn : Ouais, ça se tient ! La deuxième est : Est-ce que tu sais que tu as des putains de beaux yeux ? *_*

Kyoya : *ricane* Bien sûr que je le sais, Ryuga arrête pas de me le dire.

Ryuga : Ouais, et moi je peux les voir de très près.

Wonderinn : Question suivante pour Madoka, et c'est aussi une question de Cobra ! Est-ce que tu as une explication scientifique au fait que les toupies semblent vivantes ?

Madoka : Bah c'est l'esprit du…

Wonderinn : NON ! On a dit « scientifique », bordel de merde ! C'est pas scientifique l'esprit du blader !

Madoka : Euh…j'en sais rien du coup.

Wonderinn : Non mais sérieux, l'esprit du blader ça va bien cinq minutes ! C'est quand même du métal et du plastique vos toupies ! Je vous rappelle que Kyoya a quand même réussi à faire chialer sa toupie ! DEUX FOIS ! Ça aussi c'est l'esprit du blader peut-être ?!

Kyoya : C'est plutôt l'esprit qui habite nos toupies, pas les nôtres. Mais c'est pas très scientifique non plus.

Ryuga : Ouais, si tu veux, c'est comme Yu-Gi-Oh et l'âme des cartes.

Wonderinn : Ah tiens, tu connais Yu-Gi-Oh toi ?

Ryuga : Bah ouais.

Wonderinn : Ouais, remarque t'as quand même fait une référence à Bob l'Éponge une fois donc plus rien ne m'étonne !

Ryuga : *rougit*

Kyoya : …Hein ?

Chris : J'ai bien entendu ? Bob l'Éponge ?

Gingka : *ricane* Vraiment ? Sérieusement ?

Masamune : *chante (faux évidemment)* Ooooooooooooh…qui vit dans un ananas dans la mer ? BOB L'ÉPONGE…

Tous : TA GUEULE MASAMUNE !

Masamune : TT_TT

Ryuga : *gêné* Mais quoi, c'est mon enfance à moi aussi…

Gingka : *éclate de rire*

Kenta : Ah oui, c'est quand je l'ai retrouvé avant de commencer à le suivre ! Il se rappelait pas de mon nom et il m'a appelé Gary l'animal domestique de Gingka l'éponge… _(Gary c'est l'escargot de compagnie de Bob, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ou qui ne se rappellent plus n_n)_

Wonderinn : Aaaaah, comme j'avais rigolé à ce moment ! XD

Ryuga : *ne sait plus où se mettre*

Gingka : *en train de mourir de rire*

Kyoya : *se retient comme il peut de rire*

Yu : Moi aussi j'aime bien Bob l'Éponge ! Yoyo il ressemble à Carlos le calamar, parce qu'il est tout le temps ronchon n_n

Kyoya : Ah bah merci -_-

Wonderinn : Bon, changeons de sujet ! ^^

Ryuga : *essaie de se faire oublier*

Kyoya : *se serre contre lui* Ça va aller, tu t'en remettras.

Ryuga : *rougit* Ouais, j'ai des doutes…

Wonderinn : Dernière question des lecteurs, et elle a été posé plusieurs fois ! C'est pour Chris, de la part de Marius et NekoGardenFox ! As-tu un crush sur quelqu'un ? Si oui, qui ? ^^

Chris : *vire au cramoisi* Euh…ou-oui…

Wonderinn : Et c'est quiiiiiiiiiiiii ? *v*

Chris : *détourne les yeux* C'est…c'est Dynamis…

Wonderinn : YES ! Garance me doit 5 balles ! n_n

Kenta : Pourquoi ?

Wonderinn : Oh, je lui avais parié que j'arriverai encore à caler ce ship dans ma nouvelle fic et je viens de gagner ^_^

Chris : *tout rouge*

Gingka : Tu l'as à peine croisé Dynamis pourtant !

Chris : A peine, ça suffit pour avoir un coup de foudre.

Yu : Okay, donc à part Kéké et moi, tout le monde a un amoureux ou une amoureuse ici !

Wonderinn : Non, pas moi… M'en fous, moi et mon célibat on s'entend très bien ! Et à la prochaine Saint-Valentin, je m'offrirai des chocolats à moi-même ! n_n

Ryuga : La Saint-Valentin, quelle blague ! C'est juste une fête commerciale qui sert à bien rappeler aux célibataires qu'ils sont seuls, très seuls.

Madoka : Tu comprends rien à la Saint-Valentin, t'es pas un romantique ! C'est une journée entièrement consacrée à l'expression de ton amour envers ta moitié *v*

Ryuga : Si t'as besoin d'une journée spéciale pour montrer à ta moitié que tu l'aimes, c'est qu'il y a un problème. J'attends pas le 14 février pour faire ça, moi !

Madoka : *ne sait pas quoi répondre*

Wonderinn : T'as bien raison Ryuga ! ^^

Madoka : *vexée*

Wonderinn : Reprenons les questions ! Allez, pour Yu vu qu'il n'attend que ça ! n_n

Yu : Ouiiiii ^^

Wonderinn : T'as déjà essayé de faire des couettes à Tsubasa ? ^_^

Yu : Oui ! Je lui ai fait toutes les coupes de cheveux possibles avec ses cheveux ! n_n

Tsubasa : Je confirme, il m'a tout fait. Les deux couettes de chaque côté de la tête, lisses ou bouclées, la queue de cheval haute, la tresse simple, la tresse couronne, les deux tresses, les deux tresses façon couettes de chaque côté de la tête… Il m'a même fait des chignons !

Masamune : Et tu le laisses faire ?

Tsubasa : Ouais, ça le garde calme pendant un moment.

Kyoya : *ricane* Hé Yu, la prochaine fois que tu fais ça, prends une photo et envoie-la moi ! Ça me fera un super nouveau fond d'écran !

Yu : D'accord Yoyo n_n

Tsubasa : Non non non non non non non ! Yu, je t'interdis de faire ça !

Yu : Roooh, t'es pas drôle Tsubi !

Kyoya : *sur un ton moqueur* Ouais, t'es pas drôle Tsubi !

Tsubasa : *détache ses mots* Je-te-hais !

Kyoya : *grand sourire victorieux*

Wonderinn : Prochaine question pour Masamune ! Est-ce que King porte quelque chose sous sa veste rouge, une espèce de débardeur ou un autre truc ?

Masamune : Non non, il est torse nu en-dessous !

Ryuga : Ah ouais, le mec se balade à moitié à poil quoi !

Gingka : Bah tu peux parler toi ! T'as vu comment il est fringué ton mec ?

Kyoya : J'suis pas à moitié à poil ! J'aime juste porter des hauts courts ! J'm'appelle pas Grey Fullbuster non plus !

Kenta : Qui ?

Wonderinn : C'est juste une référence à Fairy Tail n_n

Masamune : Il s'habille comme ça parce qu'il faisait toujours chaud dans son village natale, en Grèce.

Wonderinn : Ouais, ça a du sens ! Question pour Kenta maintenant ! T'as progressé en pêche ? n_n

Kenta : Euh oui, Ryuga m'a montré comment faire. Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si la première fois que j'ai essayé il y avait un poisson mutant dans le lac… :'(

Wonderinn : Ouais, c'est vrai que t'as pas eu de bol ! XD

Gingka : Faudra vraiment que tu me racontes un jour ce que vous faisiez avec Ryuga, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de quoi me marrer !

Ryuga : C'est ça Hagane, c'est ça.

Wonderinn : Gingka, justement la prochaine question est pour toi ! Ton père, il en a fait quoi de son costume qu'il portait en tant que Phénix ?

Gingka : Il le garde précieusement dans sa penderie et il le ressort à tous les Halloween ! Et dès qu'il peut en fait… L'autre jour, il a débarqué dans le salon tout costumé et il m'a sorti « Fils ! Le grand Phénix requiert ton aide pour son entraînement ! »…

Wonderinn : *éclate de rire*

Ryuga : C'est bien ce que je pensais : la connerie se transmet de génération en génération. Vite, faut prévenir le monde !

Gingka : Je t'emmerde Ryuga ! è_é

Ryuga : Moi aussi Hagane.

Wonderinn : Question suivante pour Kyoya ! Il devient quoi Benkei depuis que t'es avec Ryuga ? Non parce que j'imagine qu'il peut plus te suivre partout ! XD

Kyoya : Je lui ai dit qu'il était devenu assez fort pour ne plus avoir besoin de me suivre partout comme un chien-chien, il a pleuré comme une madeleine et il m'a étranglé, enfin non pardon c'était un câlin mais il a surtout failli m'étrangler, en disant qu'il était très fier que j'ai reconnu sa valeur.

Wonderinn : Je constate donc qu'il n'a pas bougé d'un iota ! C'est toujours notre bon vieux Benkei n_n

Kyoya : Exact.

Kenta : Ouais, je m'entraine avec lui ^^

Wonderinn : Prochaine question pour Chris ! T'en as fait quoi de cette putain de statue Moapi en or que t'as gagné au tournoi de l'île de Toupâques ?

Chris : Aucune idée, je me suis barré sans demander mon reste ! J'sais pas ce qu'ils en ont fait à l'AMBB…

Gingka : Tu sais pas toi, Tsubasa ?

Tsubasa : J'avoue que non.

Wonderinn : Quel gâchis d'argent ! -_-'

Ryuga : Ouais.

Kyoya : Je te le fais pas dire.

Masamune : Moi je voulais trop la gagner, elle était trop belle :'(

Madoka : C'est seulement pour ça que tu voulais la gagner ? Parce que tu la trouvais jolie ?!

Masamune : Bah oui, pour quoi d'autre j'aurais voulu la gagner ?

Wonderinn : Oh, je sais pas ! Peut-être pour ÊTRE PÉTÉ DE THUNES, NON ?!

Masamune : Vous êtes trop matérialistes…

Ryuga : Ah, il a encore dit un mot intelligent ! Quelqu'un note ?

Chris : *avec une feuille et un crayon* Ouais, moi !

Masamune : Bande de méchants TT_TT

Wonderinn : La question suivante est pour Ryuga ! Pourquoi tu te sers d'un imper' comme cape ?

Ryuga : Parce que je l'aime bien mais qu'il est trop grand pour moi au niveau des manches, du coup j'aurais l'air con si je le portais normalement. Et voilà comment j'en suis arrivé à le porter comme cape !

Wonderinn : Tant mieux, parce que moi je le préfère comme ça n_n

Ryuga : Merci.

Wonderinn : J'ai une deuxième question pour toi ! D'où t'as sorti ce surnom d'empereur dragon ?

Gingka : Tiens, c'est vrai ça !

Yu : Oui, ça vient d'où Ryugi ? ^^

Ryuga : Quand j'étais petit, je lisais beaucoup de contes et de légendes tournant autour des dragons. J'en étais arrivé au point où dès que je pouvais, je calais des anecdotes sur les dragons quand j'étais à table avec mes parents. Un soir, que je racontais encore tout ce que j'avais lu dans la journée, ma mère a rigolé et elle a dit que si le peuple des dragons avait un empereur, ce serait moi. Et voilà.

Gingka : Tout ce truc de mégalo juste à cause d'une phrase innocente de ta mère ? Bah purée…

Wonderinn : La ferme Gingka, t'es juste jaloux parce que toi t'as pas de surnom classe n_n

Gingka : Mais…TT_TT

Wonderinn : Bon, prochaine question pour Tsubasa ! T'en as pas marre qu'on te prenne pour une fille ?

Tsubasa : Oui, j'en ai marre ! Sérieux, je ressemble pas tant que ça à une fille quand même !

Tous : Si.

Tsubasa : …

Ryuga : T'as qu'à te couper les cheveux et puis c'est bon, on en parle plus.

Tsubasa : Ah non ! Ils ont très bien mes cheveux ! Hors de question que je les coupe !

Kyoya : Bon bah tant pis alors, tout le monde continuera à te prendre pour une fille, encore plus si tu continues à te faire une tresse quand tu vas à la plage.

Tsubasa : Attends, mais comment tu sais que je me fais une tresse quand je vais à la plage toi ?

Kyoya : Un indice : tu as été balancé par le gamin sur tes genoux.

Tsubasa : Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

Yu : Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !

Tsubasa : *inspire profondément*

Kyoya : *ricane*

Wonderinn : Nouvelle question, pour Ryuga et Kyoya ! Du coup, vu que vos frères sont ensembles, ils ont réagi comment vos parents ?

Kyoya : Les miens le savent pas encore, Kakeru a pas encore eu le temps de leur dire.

Ryuga : Les miens ont explosé de rire et ils ont dit que ce serait cool pour le prochain repas de famille.

Wonderinn : J'avoue, c'est pratique XD

Kenta : C'est vrai que ça doit quand même être très drôle comme situation ! ^^

Wonderinn : La question suivante pour Madoka ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui gère le B-Pit et pas ton père… ?

Madoka : C'est qu'il s'occupe souvent de la paperasse, des comptes, et le reste du temps il est en voyage ! Du coup, c'est moi qui m'occupe souvent de la boutique n_n

Wonderinn : Ah, okay ^^

Gingka : C'est vrai que j'ai jamais vu ton père…

Wonderinn : Question suivante pour Chris ! Ça a pas été trop dur de te faire pardonner par King ? Il t'en voulait quand même beaucoup après le tournoi de l'île de Toupâques.

Chris : Eh bah ça a été beaucoup moins compliqué que ce que je pensais ! Comme Masamune est un imbécile heureux, lui il m'a vite pardonné, et King a suivi !

Masamune : J'aime pas être fâché avec les gens n_n

Ryuga : *tousse* Bisounours *tousse*

Gingka : On se tait l'asocial !

Ryuga : Genre, t'as cru que tu pouvais me parler comme ça ?

Gingka : Euh…

Ryuga : *regard noir*

Gingka : N-non mais j'ai rien dit, oublie…

Ryuga : C'est ça, je préfère.

Wonderinn : La question suivante pour Yu !

Yu : Ouaaaaais ! n_n

Gingka : Tu veux pas poser tes questions que à lui ? Il est content d'y répondre, pas nous…

Wonderinn : Justement, c'est parce que vous n'aimez pas mes questions que c'est beaucoup plus drôle de vous en poser ^^

Gingka : A l'aide…

Wonderinn : Donc Yu, t'as déjà réussi à faire disjoncter Merci quand t'étais à la Nébuleuse Noire ?

Yu : Voui, j'ai renversé du soda sur le moniteur de contrôle de Doji une fois, mais j'avais pas fait exprès…

Tsubasa : On avait mis des heures à redémarrer tout le système !

Wonderinn : Yu, t'es vraiment un génie ! XD

Ryuga : Ah oui, je m'étais demandé pourquoi il y avait une coupure de courant tout à coup. Doji avait encore bien gueulé !

Yu : Il m'avait privé de bonbons pendant une semaine, c'était horrible TT_TT

Tsubasa : Et il était devenu encore plus insupportable…

Wonderinn : Ah, comme j'aurais aimé voir ça !

Madoka : Mon pauvre Tsubasa, t'as dû supporter un Yu en manque de sucre !

Tsubasa : C'était pas facile.

Wonderinn : Mmmmh…la prochaine question pour tout le monde ! Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que devient Tetsuya par hasard ? XD

Gingka : Non, et on s'en fout tous !

Ryuga : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Hagane.

Kyoya : Moi aussi, et c'est rare.

Madoka : Je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il devient.

Tsubasa : Comme dit le proverbe : « Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ».

Wonderinn : Bon okay, j'avoue. C'était une question troll celle-là ! Prochaine question pour Ryuga ! Si je te dis « Hélios », tu vois qui c'est ?

Ryuga : Mmmh…ah, le mec qui voulait ressusciter l'Atlantide ? Ouais, on m'a parlé de lui.

Wonderinn : C'est Kyoya qui t'a fait le résumé, j'imagine ?

Ryuga : Oui. J'avoue que j'aimerais bien l'affronter, ça a l'air d'être un adversaire intéressant ! Le problème, c'est que personne ne sait où il est. Il a l'air d'être comme moi et d'aimer se planquer pour s'entrainer.

Gingka : C'est vrai qu'Hélios s'est fait discret. J'aimerais bien le revoir quand même !

Wonderinn : Moi aussi j'aime bien Hélios, je me demande ce qu'il devient ! Mais bref. Prochaine question pour Kenta ! Tu t'ennuyais pas trop pendant le Championnat du Monde ?

Kenta : Si, je m'ennuyais vraiment…

Gingka : Ça devait effectivement pas être très drôle de rester au Japon pendant qu'on voyageait dans le monde entier…

Kyoya : Benkei a réussi à me rattraper même si j'étais sur un autre continent… Et ça m'inquiète vraiment parce qu'il avait aucun moyen de savoir où j'étais !

Chris : Je crois que ça s'appelle du stalking ça !

Wonderinn : Un peu oui ! Question suivante pour Masamune ! Quand t'es revenu au Japon après avoir passé une bonne partie de ton enfance aux États-Unis, ça t'a fait quoi ?

Masamune : Bah…ça m'a fait bizarre ! Ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Et puis en plus, je venais de quitter Toby qui était malade, alors je me suis pas tellement concentré sur mon retour à la maison.

Wonderinn : C'est vrai que ça doit être difficile de quitter un ami malade, mais tu voulais réaliser son rêve n_n

Masamune : Oui ! Et au final, j'ai réussi ! ^^

Yu : Masamumu est peut-être pas très intelligent et obsédé par les burgers, mais c'est un vrai ami sur qui on peut compter n_n

Masamune : Oh, merci Yu ! Pour une fois qu'on m'envoie pas chier TTvTT

Wonderinn : Question suivante pour Kyoya ! Pourquoi tu gardes toujours tes cheveux attachés en queue de cheval ?

Kyoya : Parce que j'ai envie ! Je te demande toi pourquoi tes cheveux sont toujours détachés ?

Wonderinn : Euh, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

Kyoya : Parce que j'aime pas qu'on me pose des questions sur mon look…

Wonderinn : Mais c'est une question, je veux savoir ! Si c'est juste parce que t'aimes bien comme ça, tu peux me le dire sans t'énerver. Et puisque tu demandes, je porte mes cheveux détachés pour qu'ils respirent ! Porter trop souvent ses cheveux attachés, ça les étouffe.

Ryuga : Je te rassure, il les détache à l'appart' !

Masamune : C'est plus pratique d'avoir les cheveux courts.

Chris : On va dire que ça demande moins d'entretien.

Wonderinn : Et la prochaine question est pour Ryuga ! Est-ce qu'il y a un truc qui t'énerve chez Kyoya ?

Ryuga : Non, pas spécialement. Enfin si, juste un truc, mais ça m'agace plus que ça m'énerve. Il s'enferme dans la salle de bain et je comprends même pas pourquoi.

Kyoya : C'est parce que je faisais ça tout le temps chez moi avant, pour être sûr d'être tranquille.

Ryuga : Mais t'as pas besoin de faire ça avec moi.

Kyoya : *soupire* Je sais, mais les habitudes ont la vie dure…

Wonderinn : Ouais, mais tu feras jamais mieux que moi ! J'avais l'habitude de fermer la porte du garage à clé avant, et une fois j'ai accidentellement enfermé ma mère dehors ^^'

Tsubasa : T'es vraiment un danger publique toi…

Madoka : Et tu l'as laissé combien de temps dehors ?

Wonderinn : Hum…plus d'une heure…

Madoka : Quoi ?! Mais comment t'as fait ?!

Wonderinn : J'étais en train de me sécher les cheveux, du coup j'entendais pas qu'elle sonnait à la porte d'entrée ! Et puis elle essayait de m'appeler…mais j'avais pas mon téléphone à côté de moi ^^'

Chris : *ricane* Elle devait être hyper énervée quand tu lui as enfin ouvert !

Wonderinn : Oui, et pas qu'un peu ! Question suivante pour Gingka ! Est-ce que t'as essayé de battre Ryuga depuis qu'il est revenu ? Non parce que la dernière fois…il t'a ré-ta-mé en beauté !

Gingka : Euh…à vrai dire…non.

Ryuga : *ricane* Il sait qu'il pourra jamais me battre.

Gingka : Hé ! Je t'ai déjà battu UNE fois !

Wonderinn : Avec l'aide non négligeable de tous tes potes qui t'encourageaient, et les esprits de Kyoya, Tsubasa et Hikaru !

Gingka : …

Kenta : Il faut dire qu'elle a pas tout à fait tort…

Tsubasa : Elle a même complètement raison.

Gingka : Ouais bah ça compte quand même !

Wonderinn : Mais Kyoya s'est mieux débrouillé que toi !

Gingka : Attends, comment ça ?

Wonderinn : Kyoya a affronté Ryuga au max de sa puissance, et il a tenu plus longtemps que tous les autres ! Il l'a carrément poussé à utiliser un coup spécial qu'il n'a utilisé contre personne d'autre ! Je suis désolée Gingka, mais je pense très sincèrement que si le pouvoir obscur n'avait pas posséder Ryuga, Kyoya aurait gagné.

Gingka : *très contrarié*

Kyoya : *rouge comme une pivoine* Hum…je…eu-euh…m-m-merci ?

Chris : *ricane* Vite, que quelqu'un filme !

Yu : Waaaah, j'ai jamais vu Yoyo comme ça ! n_n

Kyoya : *planque son visage dans le creux du cou de Ryuga* Lâchez-moi !

Ryuga : Non mais faut pas lui faire des compliments, il supporte pas.

Tsubasa : Ah bah on avait remarqué…

Gingka : *sort son téléphone et filme* Je vais l'envoyer à TOUT LE MONDE ! n_n

Ryuga : *regard ULTRA noir* Tu fais ça Hagane, je te jure que la police retrouvera pas ton cadavre !

Gingka : *range son téléphone* O-okay…j-je le ferai pas…

Kyoya : *mort de honte*

Wonderinn : Ça va aller Kyoya, t'inquiète pas ! Moi aussi ça me gêne quand on me fait des compliments n_n

Kyoya : *voix étouffée* J'ai envie de mourir…

Ryuga : *caresse les cheveux de Kyoya* Mais non, dis pas ça.

Chris : *très amusé* Ah ça passe son temps à se moquer de la niaiserie, et là ça dit quoi ?

Ryuga : *fait un doigt d'honneur à Chris* Ça dit ça.

Chris : *ricane* C'est de bonne guerre !

Madoka : Moi qui pensais que Kyoya était l'un des êtres les plus insensibles de cette planète !

Kyoya : Foutez-moi la paix…

Yu : Mais Yoyo, t'es humain c'est tout ! ^^

Kyoya : *marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles*

Ryuga : *continue de lui caresser les cheveux*

Wonderinn : Allez, dernière question pour aujourd'hui ! Et elle est à la fois pour Chris et Tsubasa ! Vous comptez déclarer votre flamme un jour ?

Chris : Euh…

Tsubasa : Hum…

Madoka : Non mais vous allez quand même pas passer votre vie à mourir d'amour dans votre coin ?

Chris : *rougit assez sérieusement* Tu crois que c'est facile de faire une déclaration d'amour ?!

Tsubasa : Ouais, c'est compliqué…

Chris : Et puis en plus, Dynamis me connait à peine et il est tellement loin…

Tsubasa : Et Hikaru a beaucoup de boulot, on est juste collègues au final…

Wonderinn : *pense* Mmmmmmmh…et si je leur filais un petit coup de pouce moi ? n_n

Gingka : Ouais, tu te rends pas compte ma puce, c'est dur de faire une déclaration d'amour !

Madoka : Raaah, vous les mecs ! Tout est compliqué avec vous !

Ryuga : *ricane* Eh bah deviens lesbienne, t'auras plus de problèmes.

Madoka : Ha ha, très drôle -_-

Wonderinn : C'est fini pour aujourd'hui en tout cas ! A la prochaine n_n

Yu : Salut ! ^^

Kenta : Au revoir ! ^^

Kyoya : *toujours en train de mourir de honte blotti contre Ryuga*

Ryuga : *très content de la situation*

* * *

 ** _Moi : *en chantant* Elle est où la crédibilité de Kyo, elle est oùùùùù ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'en ai marre…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *essaie de se retenir de rire*_**

 ** _Moi : Ah, j'adore ce chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Vraiment, il y a des questions, je me demande d'où tu les sors !_**

 ** _Moi : Moi-même, je ne sais pas ! Ah, j'ai une annonce assez importante à faire !_**

 ** _Kyoya : T'arrêtes enfin les fanfics et tu nous fous la paix ?_**

 ** _Moi : Kyo, tu te tais et tu restes sage dans ton coin sinon je te livre en pâture à Komachu n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *déglutit*_**

 ** _Moi : J'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Ce week-end, je pars à Londres ! Et pour des raisons pratiques, je pars vendredi matin._**

 ** _Ryuga : Attends…mais ça veut dire que tu pourras pas publier le prochain chapitre d'UnderBey et celui de Colocation mentale._**

 ** _Kyoya : *chuchote* Putain, yes !_**

 ** _Moi : Kyo, je t'entends !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *faux sourire innocent* Mais j'ai rien dit n_n_**

 ** _Moi : Le chapitre d'UnderBey est déjà écrit, et celui de Colocation mentale est en cours d'écriture, je le termine cet après-midi ! Je vais me démerder pour poster le chapitre d'UnderBey avant de partir vendredi matin, donc quand vous le lirez je serai déjà chez les rosbifs ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Les…rosbifs ?_**

 ** _Moi : C'est un méchant surnom pour les anglais, je trouve ça drôle ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, et pour Colocation mentale ?_**

 ** _Moi : Je ne pourrai pas le poster dimanche malheureusement, je rentrerai trop tard pour ça. Je vais donc le poster lundi après-midi n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Fuck, j'ai presque cru qu'on y échapperait…_**

 ** _Moi : *appelle Komachu* Ouais, je crois que je vais pas tarder à te le laisser !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *tout blanc* Nooooooooon, okay j'arrête !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* Kyo, t'es vraiment pas doué._**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne*_**

 ** _Moi : Bref, laissez des reviews (et vos questions si vous en avez) et à vendredi n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Salut !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *essaie de se barrer discrètement* Pas Komachu, tout mais pas elle…_**


	5. Invités surprises !

**_Moi : Coucou ! Ça va ? ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'en reviens pas que tu nous aies achetés des pulls de Noël…_**

 ** _Moi : J'avais bien dit que je le ferais n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi… ?_**

 ** _Moi : Rooooh, ce sera juste pour un soir dans votre vie ! Ou peut-être deux… Ça va pas vous tuer ! Et me parlez pas de votre crédibilité, elle est déjà morte et enterrée._**

 ** _Ryuga : …Okay, un point pour toi._**

 ** _Kyoya : Je vais relativiser : mon pull a un petit pingouin mignon, ça plaira à mon frère._**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est vrai qu'il est très mignon le tien._**

 ** _Moi : Bref, on est pas là pour parler vêtements ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu l'as terminé tard !_**

 ** _Moi : Bah c'est qu'avec mon voyage à Londres, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans mon écriture…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, tu m'étonnes !_**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Vous les lecteurs, vous vous posez vraiment des questions bizarres…_**

 ** _Moi : Ah au fait Kyo, de la part de katatsu-chan : t'es un chieur._**

 ** _Kyoya : … ?_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Enjel. Symphony : Ah, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Tu vis à Londres ? Trop bieeeeeeeeen *v*  
J'aime beaucoup Nile, alors j'ai été ravie d'enfin le faire arriver dans la fic ! C'est vraiment un de mes persos préférés et j'adore sa relation avec Kyoya n_n_**

 ** _Marius : Ah, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu vas mieux ! Maldeka, prends bien soin de Marius ! Sinon…è_é  
C'est vrai que j'ai toujours trouvé que Seto Kaiba et Makuba ne se ressemblent PAS DU TOUT, et je regarde Yu-Gi-Oh depuis toute petite ! Mais en même temps, je ne ressemble pas tellement à ma sœur non plus ^^'  
P.S : J'ai dû mettre quelques baffes à Sanji, mais au moins j'ai bien mangé ! Il devrait être rentré bientôt, dans ton cul Zoro ! T'avais qu'à être plus gentil :p _**

**_NekoGardenFox : Oh putain, je compatis tellement pour ton téléphone ! Ça va faire 4 ans que j'ai le mien aussi, je chialerais très fort s'il mourrait TT_TT  
J'ai demandé à Tsubasa, Chris et Dynamis d'aller te faire un câlin, heureusement qu'ils sont tous les trois d'un naturel gentil n_n  
GG veut effectivement dire Good Game, c'est l'équivalent de « bien joué » ! Normalement, on dit GG quand on admet avoir perdu ^^  
Rassure-toi, je ferai un peu de Kyoya X Nile dans l'OS RyuGin que je publierai pour l'anniv de ma meilleure amie, dans 1 mois n_n  
« His Theme » est une des meilleures OST d'Undertale, je l'adore *v*_**

* * *

Wonderinn : Eh bien, eh bien ! Nous attaquons aujourd'hui les dernières questions !

Tsubasa : Oh, merci…

Chris : Mec…il y a encore les défis derrière !

Wonderinn : Et j'ai très hâte d'y arriver *v*

Tsubasa : Au secours…

Yu : Hey hey hey hey hey hey !

Wonderinn : Quoi ?

Yu : J'ai reçu des questions ? n_n

Wonderinn : Oui, tu en as reçu !

Yu : Yay ! \^o^/

Wonderinn : En fait, vous en avez tous reçu ! Sauf Kenta et Tsubasa…

Kenta : Tant mieux !

Tsubasa : *soupir de soulagement*

Wonderinn : Même moi on m'en a posé ! ^^

Gingka : Bah réponds à tes questions et laisse-nous tranquille.

Wonderinn : Plus le temps passe et plus tu te mets à parler comme Kyoya !

Madoka : Elle a pas tort Gingka…

Kyoya : *ricane* Il lui manque encore mon air dédaigneux.

Gingka : *boude comme un gamin*

Wonderinn : Passons donc aux questions ! Honneur aux demoiselles, je commence par toi Madoka ! Tu as deux questions. La première est de Marius, qui te demande la chose suivante : Comment t'as pu tomber amoureuse d'un idiot comme Gingka ?

Kyoya : *ricane* Parce que qui se ressemblent s'assemblent ?

Madoka : Kyoya, tu n'es qu'une saleté ! è_é

Kyoya : Eh bah ouais !

Ryuga : T'es en forme toi aujourd'hui.

Kyoya : *petit air fier de lui* N'est-ce pas ?

Madoka : Pour répondre, Gingka est peut-être un idiot complet mais il est gentil, et j'aime comment il est toujours prêt à aider ses amis ! Il pense aux autres avant lui !

Gingka : n_n

Madoka : *regarde Kyoya et Ryuga* Pas comme certains !

Ryuga : *ricane* J'ai pas d'amis, comment je pourrais penser à eux avant moi ?

Kyoya : J'ai autre chose à foutre de ma vie que d'aider les autres !

Madoka : Irrécupérables -_-'

Wonderinn : Deuxième question, de Fairy Selene cette fois ! Ton ordi capte vraiment la Wifi ? T'as l'air d'avoir Internet partout !

Madoka : C'est pas la Wifi que je capte, c'est la 4G ! C'est pas un ordi comme tous les autres, c'est un ordi fabriqué par mon père et il est conçu pour pouvoir fonctionner comme un téléphone portable, donc capter la 4G ^^

Wonderinn : Aaaaah, ceci explique cela ! Prochaines questions pour Yu, et les deux sont de Fairy Selene !

Yu : Ouais ! ^^

Wonderinn : Pourquoi tu étais dans un désert avant que Doji te trouve ?

Yu : Je m'entrainais ! C'est bien les déserts pour mon Libra n_n

Wonderinn : C'est vrai que c'est son élément ! Seconde question : Où sont tes parents ?

Yu : Mes parents ? J'sais pas…je les connais même pas…

Tsubasa : *caresse les cheveux de Yu pour le réconforter*

Wonderinn : Je dois avouer que je m'en doutais…

Masamune : Bah alors pourquoi t'as demandé ?

Wonderinn : Bah parce que c'est une question qu'on m'a laissé, andouille !

Masamune : Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Wonderinn : -_-

Ryuga : En plus d'être con, il a la mémoire d'un poisson rouge.

Wonderinn : En parlant de ça, questions pour toi Masamune ! La première est de Marius. Est-ce que tu sais que tu es stupide ?

Masamune : Tout le monde passe son temps à me le répéter, donc oui je le sais…TT_TT

Chris : *ricane* RT si c'est triste !

Masamune : M'en fous d'abord, ça dérange pas King ^^

Wonderinn : C'est assez sidérant que cet idiot se soit casé ! Comme quoi, il y a toujours de l'espoir ! XD

Ryuga : Moi ça me fait plutôt peur.

Madoka : Il faut de tout pour faire un monde !

Wonderinn : Deuxième question, de Fairy Selene ! Tu sais ce qu'est devenu Damian ?

Masamune : Damian ? Ouais, je l'ai croisé en ville quand je trainais avec Zéo et Toby ! Je crois qu'il sort avec Jack.

Gingka : Oh mon Dieu…

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Tsubasa : *se masse le crâne* Au secours…

Madoka : Non mais comment et surtout pourquoi ?!

Masamune : Bah j'sais pas moi ! Je lui ai pas parlé ! Mais ils étaient mignons, il a l'air d'avoir grave changé…

Wonderinn : C'est cool n_n

Kenta : Non mais ça doit être ridicule en plus ! Damian il est tout petit et Jack il est plutôt grand !

Wonderinn : Et alors ? Il a pas choisi sa taille hein ! Et puis faut éviter de se moquer de la petite taille d'une personne, les petits sont généralement très teigneux…

Kyoya : *ricane* Ça sent le vécu !

Wonderinn : Mes potes qui sont petites sont des énervées, faut pas les chercher ! Et puis j'sais pas, regardez Hitler ou Napoléon ! Ils étaient pas bien grands et c'était pas des mecs avec beaucoup de sang-froid !

Chris : Et un point Godwin pour Wonderinn !

Wonderinn : Merci, merci n_n

Kenta : Je crois que vous avez des problèmes…

Wonderinn : Non, trop pas vrai ! Bon, les prochaines questions sont pour Chris ! Mec, t'en as reçu beaucoup ! Je crois que tu es celui qui en a le plus !

Chris : Les fangirls m'adorent !

Kyoya : C'est ça, profite bien le chouchou ! Je suis sûr que tu vas te décomposer sur place.

Wonderinn : Première question, qui vient de NekoGardenFox ! C'est quand tu as vu Dynamis au temple de Némésis que tu as eu le coup de foudre pour lui ? ^^

Chris : *rougit*

Kyoya : *ricane* Bah voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais !

Chris : *fait un fuck à Kyoya* La réponse est oui !

Wonderinn : Bien ! Deuxième question, de la part de Mélanie, l'OC de NekoGardenFox ! A quand une partie de Mortal Kombat contre toi ?

Chris : Quand elle veut ! J'aime trop ce jeu !

Ryuga : Moi aussi, surtout pour tester toutes les Fatalities.

Tsubasa : Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné… ?

Wonderinn : Mais c'est rigolo de tester les Fatalities !

Tsubasa : …

Yu : Je pourrais y jouer moi ? n_n

Tsubasa : NON !

Yu : Oooooooooh :'(

Wonderinn : Troisième question, de la part de Komachu ! As-tu laissé tomber ton boulot de mercenaire de manière définitive ?

Chris : Oui, j'ai raccroché ! Je me suis rangé, je suis juste un blader comme tous les autres maintenant.

Ryuga : *ricane* Hagane et son pouvoir des Bisounours ont encore frappé !

Chris : La ferme toi, t'es juste jaloux parce que t'as pas de potes.

Ryuga : Je m'en fous bien d'avoir des potes, j'ai déjà un petit-ami qui me suffit amplement.

Kyoya : *clin d'œil moqueur*

Chris : *un peu vexé*

Wonderinn : Dernière question, posée par Fairy Selene ! Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez Dynamis ?

Chris : *rougit à nouveau* E-euh b-b-bah…tout ?

Kyoya : Paye ta précision !

Madoka : Est-ce qu'un jour tu arrêteras d'être méchant en permanence ?

Kyoya : Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir…non !

Madoka : -_-'

Chris : Non mais je sais pas quoi répondre moi… Il est beau, c'est le mec le plus bienveillant que je connaisse, il est toujours calme et il…j'sais pas, je me sens juste bien quand il est là…

Wonderinn : Bouuuuh, c'est trop mignon *v*

Ryuga : C'est surtout hyper guimauve !

Chris : Toi, j'espère sincèrement qu'on t'a laissé des questions bien gênantes !

Ryuga : *ricane*

Wonderinn : Les prochaines questions sont destinées à Kyoya ! Tu en as trois n_n

Kyoya : Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! C'est que je commençais à m'emmerder !

Wonderinn : Les deux premières viennent de Komachu ! Première question : D'où viennent tes cicatrices, bordel ?!

Kyoya : *air sombre* …Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de répondre ?

Wonderinn : Voui…

Kyoya : *détourne les yeux* C'est moi qui aie fait ça.

Ryuga : PARDON ?!

Kyoya : Je l'avais senti venir…

Gingka : Mec…t'es sérieux là ?

Kyoya : J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Gingka : …Okay, question conne…

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Chris : Mais…

Kenta : Pourquoi ?

Kyoya : *assez énervé* Bah je me suis levé un beau matin et je me suis dit « Tiens, et si je me charcutais le visage pour voir ce que ça fait ? » ! T'en as d'autres comme ça ?!

Tsubasa : Woh, on se calme ! Tu peux pas dire un truc aussi…choquant et t'énerver parce qu'on te demande des explications.

Kyoya : *grogne*

Ryuga : Je veux des explications. Maintenant. Et vite, sinon je tape dans un truc pour me défouler, et le plus proche de moi c'est Hagane.

Gingka : Oh non, pas encore moi TT_TT

Kyoya : *soupire* C'est…quand je suis parti de la maison, avant de devenir leader des Chasseurs de Tête. J'étais pas bien, c'est tout…

Ryuga : *regard soucieux*

Madoka : *air triste*

Yu : *moue triste* Yoyo, je savais pas…

Kyoya : *a envie de se faire oublier*

Wonderinn : Je savais pertinemment que cette question ne pouvait que donner un résultat de ce style. Merci Komachu de m'avoir plombé l'ambiance, merci ! è_é

Yu : Méchante Komachu !

Wonderinn : Bon, la deuxième question est plus tranquille ! Quand as-tu réalisé que tu aimais Ryuga ? ^^

Kyoya : *rougit* J-je…quand je l'ai vu affronté Jack pendant le Championnat du Monde, je regardais à la télé.

Gingka : T'as regardé la finale ?

Kyoya : Bah ouais.

Ryuga : *sourit*

Masamune : Quand je pense que s'il avait pas été là, on aurait sûrement perdu…

Ryuga : *ricane* Ouais, remerciez-moi !

Madoka : Ça ne risque pas si tu demandes sur ce ton-là.

Wonderinn : Dernière question pour Kyoya, de Fairy Selene cette fois ! Comment vont Nile et Damure ?

Kyoya : Nile et Damure ? Oh, ils s'entrainent dans la savane et ils veillent aussi sur la faune. Faut dire que la vue de Damure est pratique pour ça.

Wonderinn : C'est toujours la voix de la sagesse Nile ? ^_^

Kyoya : *petit sourire* Toujours.

Wonderinn : Tant mieux ! A toi Ryuga, et tu as quatre questions, comme Chris ! Deux de Komachu, deux de Fairy Selene ! n_n

Ryuga : Je suis pas très étonné.

Wonderinn : Bon, la première question de Komachu n'est pas étonnante ! Elle l'a posée à Kyoya, il fallait bien qu'elle te la pose aussi. Quand as-tu réalisé que tu aimais Kyoya ?

Ryuga : Je sais pas trop. Quand je l'ai vu affronter Gingka pour la deuxième fois pendant le Championnat, quand il faisait équipe avec Nile. Et avant qu'on me fasse la remarque, oui je regardais.

Kyoya : *ricane* J'étais pourtant pas dans un super état ! Je m'en souviens encore du bleu sur le haut de mon bras droit, putain qu'il faisait mal…

Ryuga : *ricane* Moi j'aimais bien.

Wonderinn : Deuxième question, toujours de Komachu ! Serais-tu prêt à abandonner le BeyBlade pour toujours si c'était pour Kyoya ?

Ryuga : Bien sûr que oui.

Kyoya : *air surpris*

Gingka : …La vache, il a même pas hésité une seconde.

Madoka : Pourquoi, t'aurais hésité toi si elle t'avait donné le choix entre moi et le BeyBlade ?

Gingka : P-pas du tout chérie ! Hé…héhé…^^'

Madoka : è_é

Gingka : *déglutit*

Wonderinn : Troisième et quatrième questions, oui elles vont ensemble, de Fairy Selene ! Pourquoi tu as pété un câble contre Ziggurat ? Et est-ce pour ça que tu as aidé Gingka avec l'énergie spirale ?

Ryuga : …Elle est sérieuse ? Elle se pose VRAIMENT la question ?

Wonderinn : Apparemment.

Ryuga : C'est Ziggurat qui a utilisé Doji pour m'envoyer récupérer L-Drago ! Il a bousillé une bonne partie de ma vie ! C'est pas un peu normal que j'ai pété un plomb ?!

Wonderinn : Oui oui, mais calmos steuplait…

Kyoya : Ouais, pense à mes tympans.

Ryuga : Et je ne voulais pas aider Hagane, je voulais me venger de Ziggurat. On n'utilise pas les données de MA toupie pour en faire une autre, non mais ho ! Bon, il se trouve que j'ai dû aider ce bras cassé de rouquin parce que sinon on courrait tout droit à la fin du monde.

Wonderinn : La faute à qui, hein ?

Ryuga : …

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Wonderinn : Bon, vous allez avoir droit à deux questions collectives ! La première vient de NekoGardenFox ! Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Bao et Aguma ?

Kyoya : Ouais, moi j'en ai ! En même temps, Aguma et moi on s'affronte tous les quatre matins. Il tient vraiment absolument à me battre.

Wonderinn : Alors ?

Kyoya : Ils vont bien, ils sont contents d'avoir re-fusionné le Poing de Beylin avec le temple principal. Accessoirement, ils sont en couple.

Madoka : Tout le monde sort avec tout le monde ou quoi ?

Masamune : On dirait ! Moi j'vois pas le problème n_n

Wonderinn : Moi non plus n_n

Kenta : Très étonnant…

Wonderinn : La deuxième vient de Fairy Selene ! Elle vous demande qui est votre personnage préféré de la saga Harry Potter, et pourquoi ! ^^

Gingka : Allez, Ryuga il va répondre Voldemort ! Trop prévisible.

Ryuga : Désolé de te décevoir rouquin, mon personnage préféré c'est Rogue.

Gingka : …J'en ai marre qu'il me donne tout le temps tort TT_TT

Wonderinn : Pourquoi du coup ? n_n

Ryuga : Parce que tu penses que c'est un connard, puis tu penses qu'il est gentil, puis tu repenses que c'est un connard, et finalement tu te rends compte qu'il a voué sa vie à protéger le fils de la femme qu'il aimait et de l'homme qui l'a persécuté. Et là, tu te prends une grosse claque dans la gueule ! Donc voilà, Rogue c'est le meilleur. Et puis accessoirement c'est le directeur de Serpentard, ça le rend encore plus cool.

Wonderinn : Je rejoins Ryuga, Rogue c'est le best ! ^^

Kyoya : Moi je préfère Draco Malefoy, parce que j'aime bien l'évolution de son personnage. Au début c'est un petit con prétentieux et arrogant que t'as envie de baffer, et ensuite il se prend la réalité dans la gueule et tu le vois complètement brisé. Et Serpentard aussi, meilleure maison.

Yu : C'est pas plutôt Drago ?

Chris : En VF oui, mais en VO il s'appelle bien Draco.

Yu : Ah, okay ! ^^

Chris : Moi j'aime bien le Professeur Lupin, parce qu'il est cool, qu'il a la classe et que c'était probablement un des meilleurs profs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal !

Madoka : Mon personnage préféré c'est Hermione, parce qu'elle me ressemble ! ^^

Kyoya : Bordel, maintenant que tu le dis, la ressemblance est troublante ! C'est une miss je-sais-tout insupportable qui sort avec un rouquin débile, tout toi quoi !

Madoka : Va mourir Kyoya ! è_é

Kyoya : *ricane*

Gingka : Et le pire c'est que mon personnage préféré c'est Ron, parce qu'il me fait marrer…

Ryuga : *ricane* C'est plus des coïncidences à ce stade-là !

Yu : Moi mon personnage préféré c'est Seamus, parce qu'il fait toujours tout exploser sans le vouloir ! ^^

Wonderinn : C'est vrai que c'est drôle XD

Masamune : Je peux en avoir deux ?

Wonderinn : Laisse-moi deviner ! Tes personnages préférés, c'est les jumeaux Weasley ?

Masamune : Bah comment tu sais ?

Wonderinn : Disons que leur humour vole pas plus haut que le tien ! Mais moi aussi je les aime bien n_n

Masamune : Ouais ! ^^

Tsubasa : Je pense que mon personnage préféré c'est Luna Lovegood. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je la trouve tellement adorable que j'en oublie qu'elle est vraiment bizarre.

Wonderinn : Elle est géniale Luna, c'est une amie en or et elle est trop mignonne ! ^^

Kenta : Moi je sais pas trop, mais j'aime bien Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme des toilettes des filles. Elle est drôle, et puis elle a quand même bien aidé Harry et ses amis !

Wonderinn : On a fait le tour ! Maintenant, les questions qu'on m'a posé à moi ^^

Gingka : Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu lui demander...?

Wonderinn : La première vous aie aussi destinée !

Tsubasa : On nous laissera donc jamais tranquille ?

Wonderinn : Nooooooooon ! La question me vient de Maldeka, elle me demande quel est l'animal qui me représente le plus ! Et du coup, à vous après. Eh bien, très chère Maldeka, l'animal qui me représente le plus est le serpent je pense ! C'est discret, ça n'aime pas le bruit, c'est sournois, faut pas le faire chier, bref c'est tout moi ! Et au passage, c'est mon signe astrologique chinois, le hasard fait bien les choses ! ^^

Kenta : *repense à Reiji et frissonne*

Wonderinn : A vous maintenant ! Par contre je vous impose une contrainte : pas le droit de dire que c'est l'animal que représente votre toupie !

Gingka : Ouais enfin, ça s'applique que à Kyoya et Tsubasa.

Chris : Pour une fois, il dit pas de connerie ! Mon Orion n'est pas un animal, le Libra de Yu non plus et le sagittaire, la licorne, Pégase et le dragon ne sont pas des vrais animaux.

Wonderinn : Je disais surtout ça pour Kyoya en fait.

Kyoya : Mais c'est pas de ma faute si c'est l'animal qui me représente le plus !

Wonderinn : Kyoya, une bonne fois pour toute, un lion c'est peut-être un animal classe et puissant mais c'est surtout une sale feignasse qui passe ses journées à dormir, à laisser ses meufs chasser et à piquer la plus grosse part de la bouffe alors qu'il a rien branlé !

Kyoya : …

Wonderinn : Et puis t'es bien gentil avec ton lion solitaire, mais un lion fait TOUT pour ne pas être solitaire !

Kyoya : …C'est pas cool de me niquer mon délire…

Wonderinn : Ça faisait des années que j'avais envie de te dire ça ^^

Gingka : *grand sourire moqueur*

Wonderinn : Bref, répondez donc à la question !

Madoka : L'animal qui me représente le plus ? La fourmi ! Je passe mon temps à bosser, je fais que ça !

Wonderinn : Triste pour toi !

Chris : Moi ce serait un chien, mais un gros genre un husky ou un berger australien ! Je suis un ami fidèle, et j'aime bien courir, être libre !

Ryuga : *se retient de pouffer de rire*

Chris : Au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu serais quoi toi ?

Ryuga : Un requin.

Gingka : T'as envie de bouffer des surfeurs ?

Ryuga : Comme tu es drôle, Hagane. Les requins sont des animaux incompris, tout le monde leur crache dessus alors qu'ils sont essentiels à la vie de l'océan. Et ils ne font que quelques morts par an, même pas une dizaine !

Madoka : Depuis quand t'es un défenseur de la nature toi ?

Ryuga : Depuis qu'on bute des centaines de milliers de requins alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait. C'est même pas agressif un requin !

Wonderinn : Ryuga…je t'aime ! Pas touche aux requins ! TTvTT

Yu : Vous êtes trop passionnés, moi aussi je veux protéger les requins maintenant ! ^_^

Tsubasa : *lui caresse les cheveux* C'est bien Yu.

Yu : Et moi l'animal qui me représente le plus, c'est le singe ! Un petit singe ! Parce que c'est espiègle n_n

Kenta : Moi je serais un rémora !

Yu : Un quoi ? C'est quoi ça Kéké ?

Wonderinn : C'est un poisson qui s'accroche avec sa ventouse aux nageoires des requins, et les deux vivent en harmonie ! ^^

Ryuga : *ricane* Tu veux vraiment pas me lâcher, hein petit ?

Kenta : *hausse les épaules avec un sourire*

Masamune : Moi l'animal qui me représente le mieux c'est l'ornithorynque, parce que personne ne les comprend…

Wonderinn : C'est trop mignon un ornithorynque, mais mon Dieu, cet animal n'a aucun sens ! XD

Tsubasa : Moi je serais un hibou, parce que c'est toujours un animal qu'on associe à la sagesse.

Kyoya : Ça va les chevilles ?

Tsubasa : Toujours mieux que les tiennes.

Kyoya : *fronce les sourcils*

Gingka : Je sais pas du tout ce que je serais… Madoka, t'as pas une idée ? Qu'est-ce qui me représente bien ?

Madoka : Une méduse.

Gingka : Euh…pourquoi ?

Madoka : Les méduses n'ont pas de cerveau !

Gingka : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! TT_TT

Madoka : *morte de rire* Désolé chéri, c'était trop tentant !

Ryuga : *ricane* Get rekt Hagane !

Wonderinn : Bon, Kyoya, t'es le dernier !

Kyoya : Eh bah si c'est comme ça, je serais un casoar et puis merde !

Chris : Tu veux dire…l'oiseau le plus agressif de la planète, celui qui fait 2 mètres et qui essaie d'agresser tout ce qui bouge ?

Kyoya : Ouais.

Chris : Putain, tu déconnes pas ! Le machin, rien qu'avec les griffes de ses pattes il peut t'ouvrir en deux…

Kyoya : Fallait pas me faire chier.

Wonderinn : Roh la la, qu'est-ce que t'es susceptible !

Kyoya : *décide de bouder*

Ryuga : *le trouve trop mignon comme ça*

Wonderinn : Deuxième question, qui me vient cette fois de NekoGardenFox ! Elle me demande si je compte faire venir Dynamis et Hikaru ! ^^

Tsubasa et Chris : *rougissent*

Wonderinn : La réponse est OUI, ma chère Neko ! ^^

Chris : Attends qu-quoi ?!

Tsubasa : *devient tout pâle*

Wonderinn : *grand sourire*

 _Wonderinn lève sa main droite et claque des doigts tandis que Tsubasa et Chris se décomposent dans leurs sièges. Un éclat blanc presque aveuglant se matérialise près du cercle de chaises et, en se dissipant, révèle deux personnes debout qui ont l'air assez déboussolées ! Hikaru était visiblement plongée dans son travail puisqu'elle tient un stylo dans sa main droite et une plaquette avec une feuille dans sa main gauche. Dynamis quant à lui devait simplement observer les étoiles vu qu'il regarde vers le ciel…enfin là c'est le plafond qu'il doit regarder du coup !_

Hikaru : Où-où suis-je ?

Dynamis : *baisse les yeux* Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Gingka : Salut…

Masamune : Bienvenue en enfer !

Chris : *a très envie de s'enfuir en courant*

Tsubasa : *fait style d'être calme*

Wonderinn : Bonjouuur ! Je me présente : Wonderinn, auteure de fanfics sadique ! ^^

Hikaru : Euh…bonjour ?

Dynamis : *regarde tout autour de lui*

Kyoya : *regarde Chris avec moquerie*

Chris : *croise le regard de Dynamis* S-salut !

Dynamis : *sourit* Salut. Elle ne vous a pas trop fait de mal ?

Chris : J-je suis encore en…un seul morceau !

Dynamis : Tant mieux.

Hikaru : Tsubasa, c'est quoi ce collier bizarre que tu portes ?

Tsubasa : Un engin de torture des plus affreux…

Hikaru : *lâche son stylo et sa feuille* QUOI ?!

Wonderinn : Tout de suite les grands mots ! Mais bon, sachez que je vous aie fait venir pour une bonne raison vous-deux ! Tsubasa et Chris ont des trucs à vous dire n_n

Hikaru et Dynamis : *air surpris*

Tsubasa : *déglutit*

Chris : *pense* Pourquoi moi ?

Hikaru : Tsubasa… ?

Dynamis : Chris ?

Wonderinn : *sort du popcorn d'on ne sait où*

Chris : E-euh…bah c'est-à-dire qu-que…hum…

Tsubasa : Hum…Hikaru…

Hikaru : *rougit un peu*

Dynamis : *regarde Chris avec toute sa bienveillance*

Chris : *inspire un grand coup* Dynamis…j-je…je t'aime ! Voilà je l'ai dit…

Dynamis : *rougit* O-oh…Chris…

Chris : *fixe le sol*

Dynamis : *tout rouge* Moi aussi je t'aime Chris…

Chris : *relève la tête* V-vraiment ?

Dynamis : *hoche la tête doucement*

 _Chris se lève de son siège comme un ressort et fonce sur Dynamis pour l'embrasser tendrement. J'entends d'ici les crises de fangirlisme et de fanboyisme ! Wonderinn a des étoiles dans les yeux, Madoka a l'air toute attendrie et Yu s'agite dans tous les sens sur sa chaise. Quant à Tsubasa, il se sent pousser des ailes !_

Tsubasa : Hikaru, tu as deviné ce que je veux te dire pas vrai ?

Hikaru : *rouge comme une pivoine* T-Tsubasa ?

Tsubasa : Je t'aime Hikaru, depuis que je te connais je t'aime.

Hikaru : *se jette sur les genoux de Tsubasa pour l'embrasser*

Ryuga : Trop de guimauve dans l'air, je vais vomir !

Madoka : Tais-toi et laisse les être heureux ! è_é

Ryuga : *hausse les épaules*

Wonderinn : Je devrais envisager une carrière de Cupidon moi n_n

Kenta : Si ça existait vraiment, tu aurais une très belle carrière !

Wonderinn : Bon, Dynamis et Hikaru, vous pouvez rester jusqu'à la fin du chapitre ! ^^

Dynamis : *lève un sourcil*

Hikaru : Je…comprends pas…

Tsubasa : Laisse tomber, personne ne comprend…sauf Yu.

Yu : Yay ! ^^

Chris : *retourne s'assoir*

Dynamis : *s'assoit sur les genoux de Chris*

Hikaru : *déjà installée sur les genoux de Tsubasa*

Wonderinn : Bon, j'ai encore le temps pour quelques questions de ma composition ! C'est qu'on m'en a laissé beaucoup cette fois n_n

Gingka : Eh merde…

Masamune : J'en ai marre, vous êtes tous avec votre moitié ! Tu veux pas faire venir King steuplait ? :'(

Wonderinn : Dans le prochain chapitre, si t'es sage !

Masamune : n_n

Wonderinn : Bon, j'ai une question pour Ryuga ! T'as déjà pleuré devant un film ?

Madoka : Il va dire non, tout le monde le sent venir !

Ryuga : Oui, j'ai déjà pleuré devant un film.

Tout le monde sauf Kyoya et Wonderinn : QUOI ?!

Ryuga : C'est si étonnant que ça ?

Gingka : Mec, tu te poses vraiment la question ?!

Chris : Non mais c'était quoi ce film ?!

Ryuga : « La Ligne Verte ». Putain, c'est la déprime ce film…

Kyoya : Je confirme, vu qu'on l'a regardé tous les deux. J'ai essayé de me retenir, mais c'était trop compliqué. J'avais jamais pleuré comme ça…

Wonderinn : Je suis une grosse sensible, je pleure souvent devant les films, mais j'ai chialé comme jamais devant ce film TT_TT

Kyoya : Non mais le pire, c'est que Ryuga il a essayé jusqu'au bout de faire style que tout allait bien ! Il s'est carrément mis à respirer par la bouche pour pas que je l'entende renifler.

Ryuga : J'aime pas qu'on m'entende pleurer…

Wonderinn : Moi il y avait personne, donc je me suis lâchée et j'ai chialé comme un bébé en manquant de m'étouffer ^_^

Madoka : Okay, faites-moi penser à ne jamais regarder ce film, je risque de pas m'en remettre…

Wonderinn : Maintenant que t'es là, j'ai une question pour toi Dynamis ! Pourquoi tes cheveux sont si beaux ? TTvTT

Dynamis : Hum…aucune idée ! J'en prends juste soin, et je les ai pas coupés depuis des années.

Wonderinn : Je veux trop les mêmes ! Bon, pas la même couleur parce que ça ne m'irait pas, mais la même longueur je serais pas contre !

Dynamis : *sourit* Bonne chance !

Wonderinn : Question pour toi Hikaru ! Ryo…il est supportable comme directeur ?

Hikaru : Hum…comment dire ? Ne m'en veut pas Gingka, mais ton père est très bizarre. En situation de crise, c'est un très bon directeur ! Mais le reste du temps, il est très…extravagant…

Gingka : Ouais, je sais ! Papa a un peu une case en moins, mais c'est un bon père. Enfin…je crois…

Ryuga : *ricane* J'ai comme un doute quand je vois ce que t'es devenu !

Gingka : Et toi ?

Ryuga : Mes parents sont des sadiques, ils ont donc parfaitement réussi mon éducation.

Madoka : Ryuto est pas très sadique…

Ryuga : Oh si, il l'est ! Mais il cache très bien son jeu, contrairement à moi.

Dynamis : Ryuto ? Vraiment ?

Ryuga : Ouaip.

Wonderinn : Allez, une dernière question ! Kenta, comme tu n'as eu aucune question aujourd'hui, c'est pour toi ! Est-ce que Ryuga parle dans son sommeil ?

Kenta : Oui, enfin maintenant je sais pas mais quand je le suivais, oui ! Très souvent à vrai dire. Mais je comprenais jamais ce qu'il disait, il marmonnait et c'était pas très compréhensible.

Ryuga : *soupir de soulagement*

Chris : *grand sourire moqueur*

Kyoya : Il ne parle plus dans son sommeil, tant mieux pour le mien !

Ryuga : *chuchote à lui-même* Tant mieux pour moi surtout…

Wonderinn : C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Hikaru, Dynamis, j'ai décidé de vous garder pour le prochain chapitre finalement ! Vous allez pouvoir faire les défis avec tout le monde n_n

Hikaru : Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle…

Dynamis : *sourit* Tant que je peux rester avec Chris, ça me va.

Chris : *tout sourire*

Wonderinn : Ciao ! ^^

Yu : Saluuuuuuuuuut ! n_n

Wonderinn : Yu, je crois que je vais finir par te prendre comme assistant.

Yu : Ouais ! \^o^/

* * *

 ** _Moi : Voilà, fin du chapitre ! La prochaine fois, on passe aux défis n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pitié, dis-moi que tu vas pas faire participer tes lecteurs…_**

 ** _Moi : Bien sûr que si ! Laissez-moi des défis en reviews, je me ferai un plaisir de les imposer à nos petits chouchous ! Et du coup, il y aura Hikaru, Dynamis et King dans le prochain chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Fais chier._**

 ** _Kyoya : Euh Wonder, j'ai pas compris… Pourquoi katatsu-chan elle dit que je suis un chieur ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oh, parce que tes bottes sont chiantes à dessiner ! Et elle a dit que si que tu faisais une réflexion, tu pouvais dire adieu à ta virilité. Au sens propre._**

 ** _Kyoya : Laissez-moi tranquille, pitié…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Pauvre Kyo, c'est toujours toi qu'on menace physiquement._**

 ** _Kyoya : J'en ai marre…_**

 ** _Moi : Désolée Kyo n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : T'as pas vraiment l'air désolée._**

 ** _Moi : Ouais j'avoue, ça me fait marrer ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Moi je te soutiens._**

 ** _Kyoya : Merci Ryu…_**

 ** _Moi : Laissez vos reviews avec vos défis, vous pouvez m'en laisser pour moi surtout si ça implique que je fasse des trucs à nos bladers, mwhahaha !_**

 ** _Ryuga : A vendredi._**

 ** _Kyoya : Je vais me réfugier dans le plaid et plus en bouger, là au moins je risquerai rien._**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu veux lire les reviews pour te remonter le moral ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais…_**

 ** _Moi : Attendez-moi, j'arrive ! ^_^_**


	6. Les défis des lecteurs !

**_Moi : Salut salut ! Alors, vous avez passé un bon Noël ? n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Putain, mais comment vous bouffez en France…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Qu'on ne me parle plus de foie gras, sinon j'explose._**

 ** _Moi : Bienvenue dans le pays de la gastronomie les gars ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne puis tousse*_**

 ** _Moi : Toujours malade ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oui…_**

 ** _Moi : Eh bien espérons que le chapitre d'aujourd'hui va te changer les idées !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il est hyper long !_**

 ** _Moi : C'est parce qu'on m'a laissé beaucoup de défis n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ce qui n'est pas bon signe pour nous…_**

 ** _Moi : Et je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement…mon OC !_**

 ** _Alyssa : Salut !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ton…OC ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais ! Elle me remplacera dans cette fic, et je vais bien sûr m'amuser à l'incruster dans de prochaines et délirantes aventures ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge._**

 ** _Alyssa : *grand sourire sadique* Vous inquiétez pas, je suis gentille !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *sourire amusé*_**

 ** _Moi : Kyo, tu fais le disclaimer please ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB… *éternue*_**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *se tourne vers Kyoya* Ça s'arrange pas toi…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne* Ouais, et c'est de ta faute._**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire* Je sais Kyo, je suis désolé…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit*_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _yadonushies : Oh, une nouvelle tête ! Contente que mon OS t'ait plu n_n  
Oui, je suis aussi sûre que Ryuga va vouloir porter Kyoya en permanence ! Mais franchement…est-ce que Kyoya va s'en plaindre ? XD_**

 ** _Marius : C'est vrai que cet OS était vraiment très mignon, c'était le but ! C'est la magie de Noël ^^  
P.S : Moi j'aime la dissection, que ce soit des organes ou des plantes ! J'ai disséqué des algues l'année dernière pour mon stage, c'est pas facile, ça glisse ! On devait étudier leurs cellules reproductrices, j'en ai chié ! (Law : Wonderinn-ya, on dissèque quand l'autre algue ? Moi : Zoro ? Quand il aura arrêté de se perdre je pense, Traffy n_n)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Les anges ont bien changé ! Remarque, les démons ne sont que des anges déchus à la base… Mais t'inquiète Bao, moi je te soutiens n_n  
Les tornades, c'est beau mais c'est dangereux ! Et Kyoya a l'air de ne pas comprendre la deuxième partie. On se souvient tous de l'épisode où il est dans la Vallée des Tornades avec Nile et Damure… ^^'  
T'inquiète, je me suis débrouillée pour tes défis ! Quelle pessimiste cette Mélanie ! XD_**

* * *

Alyssa : Salut la compagnie !

Yu : Bah…mais t'es qui ?

Ryuga : C'est quoi ces conneries ? Elle est où Wonderinn ?

Alyssa : Wonderinn, elle en avait marre de s'incruster dans ses propres fics ! Elle m'a donc invoquée pour la remplacer ^^

Tsubasa : T'invoquer… ?

Yu : Ils sont beaux tes yeux, c'est un super rouge n_n

Alyssa : Oh merci, ça me touche ! Je les ai hérités de mon père, Astaroth !

Chris : *s'étrangle* ASTAROTH ?! Est-ce qu'on parle bien du même Astaroth ?!

Dynamis : Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

Alyssa : Je pense qu'on parle bien du même Chris !

Chris : O_o

Kenta : Mais c'est qui ce Astaroth à la fin ?

Chris : Un démon ! L'un des plus puissants serviteurs de Satan himself ! Il est carrément surnommé « Le grand duc de l'Enfer » !

Tous : O_O

Alyssa : Ouaip ! C'est mon père chéri de mon cœur ^w^

Gingka : Moi qui pensais que Wonderinn était un démon, voilà que j'en ai une vraie sous le nez !

Alyssa : Je ne suis qu'à moitié démon, mais c'est déjà bien !

Kyoya : Du coup, c'est aussi sympa qu'on m'a dit l'Enfer ? Je peux réserver mon carré V.I.P entre Hitler et Jeffrey Dahmer ?

Alyssa : *en train de prendre des notes* Mais bien sûr Kyoya ^^

Kyoya : Cool.

Chris : Et un point Godwin pour Kyoya, un !

Kyoya : Merci, merci.

Alyssa : Bon, c'est pas tout, on a des défis à faire ! Vous avez pas de bol, les lecteurs vous en ont laissé une montagne ! n_n

Gingka : Oh non TT_TT

Masamune : Help TT_TT

Tsubasa : *soupire*

Hikaru : Pourquoi je suis arrivée à ce moment-là moi…?

Dynamis : *assez résigné*

Yu : Yay ! \^o^/

Alyssa : Oula, mais c'est qu'il nous manque un invité ! Vite, réparons cette erreur !

 _La jeune fille se lève, donnant un meilleur angle aux « invités » pour voir à quoi elle ressemble. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses s'arrêtent au milieu de son dos et elle a un style vestimentaire…qui plait bien à Ryuga, dirons-nous ! Elle porte une chemise en cuir sans manche noire avec des liserés rouge bordeaux, un pantalon en tartan rouge et noir dans la plus pure tradition punk et des bottes noires qui ressemblent à celles de Ryuga justement. Elle a aussi des boucles d'oreilles noires cadenas en forme de cœur. Mais bref ! Alyssa claque des doigts, ses yeux rouges pétillant, et un éclat blanc se forme. Quand il se dissipe, King est debout…comme s'il s'y attendait en fait…_

King : La star est arrivée !

Tous sauf Masamune : -_-'

Masamune : Enfin ! *v*

King : *rejoint Masamune et le met sur ses genoux* Je t'ai manqué ma petite guimauve ?

Masamune : *hoche la tête* n_n

Alyssa : Wonderinn t'a briefé ?

King : Yep !

Alyssa : Bien ! On peut commencer alors ! ^^

Gingka : A l'aide TT_TT

Madoka : Je le sens pas, je vous le dis…

Alyssa : Et le premier défi est un défi pour Ryuga et Kyoya, de la part de Marius ! Soyez gentils avec Yu pendant tout le chapitre, quoi qu'il fasse ! n_n

Kyoya : QUOI ?!

Ryuga : Je sens que je vais devoir me contenir…

Kyoya : Je te le fais pas dire…

Yu : Youpi ! n_n

Alyssa : Tut tut, rigole pas trop Yu ! Le prochain défi, venant de NekoGardenFox cette fois, est pour toi. Tu dois rester muet tout le chapitre !

Yu : *tête de chien battu* Encore ?!

Alyssa : Allez ! On s'exécute ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

Yu : *hyper triste*

Ryuga et Kyoya : *retiennent difficilement leur grand sourire satisfait*

Alyssa : Ensuite…tiens, Masamune ! Un défi qui vient aussi de Neko ! Arrête d'être stupide jusqu'à la fin du chapitre.

Masamune : Bah j'vais essayer…

King : Je sais quand tu t'apprêtes à dire tes stupidités, je te mettrai la main sur la bouche pour t'en empêcher !

Alyssa : Bah tiens, pour toi King ! Ça vient aussi de Neko ! Enlève ta veste et reste comme ça jusqu'à la fin du chapitre n_n

King : Ah…eh bah, okay ! Je vais devoir rester torse nu longtemps moi…

Masamune : *devient aussi rouge que la veste de King*

 _King se lève de sa chaise et défait sa veste, pour le plus grand malheur de Masamune qui en devient tellement rouge qu'on pourrait croire qu'il est malade. Le blader légendaire de Mars à l'égo aussi gros que la connerie de son mec se retrouve torse nu, ne gardant que son cycliste (qui a eu l'idée d'appeler une fringue comme ça ? -_-), ses spartiates, ses mitaines et son pendentif bleu turquoise._

King : Voilà ! Heureusement que c'est chauffé ici quand même.

Hikaru : Pourquoi on lui a demandé un truc pareil, sérieusement ?

Alyssa : Je crois que c'est parce que Masamune avait précisé dans un précédent chapitre que King ne portait vraiment rien en-dessous de sa veste.

Hikaru : Ah…je comprends mieux.

King : *se rassoit avec Masamune sur ses genoux*

Masamune : *en train de rougir jusqu'à la mort*

Alyssa : Bien, bien. Madoka, prochain défi pour toi ! Il vient de Maldeka, si vous avez oublié c'est la productrice de Marius. Parle comme Kyoya jusqu'à la fin du chapitre ! ^^

Madoka : *voix plus grave et ton blasé* Tss, quel défi stupide.

Kyoya : C'est pas encore ça pour la voix, mais tu pourras jamais avoir la mienne.

Madoka : *fait un doigt d'honneur à Kyoya*

Kyoya : Mention spéciale pour l'attitude !

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Alyssa : Chris, pour toi le prochain, et ça vient de Komachu ! Déguise-toi en Deadpool et reste comme ça jusqu'à la fin du chapitre. Mmh, super défi ! ^^

Chris : Ah, cool !

Alyssa : *lui tend le costume* Tiens, va te changer dans la pièce à côté !

 _Le blond prend le costume et s'éclipse dans la pièce, qui sert visiblement à tout. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, déguisé en mercenaire sanguinaire et pervers (oui, j'aime les rimes). Il a l'air de bien s'amuser !_

Chris : *se rassoit avec Dynamis sur lui* C'est cool comme défi, je m'éclate !

Dynamis : *rit doucement*

Gingka : Pourquoi lui il a des défis sympas ? J'suis sûr que moi je vais prendre cher…

Alyssa : Ah bah tu fais bien d'en parler !

Gingka : …Pourquoi j'ai pas fermé ma gueule ? TT_TT

Ryuga : *ricane* Je te répondrais bien, mais ça ne te plairait pas.

Alyssa : Encore un défi de cette très chère Komachu ! Gingka…déguise-toi en fille et reste comme ça jusqu'à la fin du chapitre ! n_n

Gingka : …POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! TT_TT

Alyssa : Parce que visiblement, ça lui a plu la première fois ! Allez, hop hop hop ! Viens là !

 _La jeune fille démoniaque arrache Gingka à sa chaise et l'entraine dans la pièce d'à côté. On entend des pleurs venant de la pièce, le pauvre Gingka a l'air de souffrir ! Alyssa ressort de la pièce avec un grand sourire, révélant ses canines encore plus pointues que celles de Ryuga ou Kyoya, et tire Gingka. Le rouquin est encore mieux travesti que la dernière fois ! Il porte une mini-jupe bleue, bien évidemment, encore plus courte que la fois précédente, des bas blancs, des baskets compensées argentées et surtout, SURTOUT, un top échancré assez large bleu clair avec des ailes dessus. Le top ne couvre qu'une épaule du roux, c'est important. Alyssa s'est appliqué à bien maquiller le rouquin ! Elle lui a fait un très beau smoky noir, un trait d'eye-liner noir très élégant, lui a mis du blush rose et du rouge à lèvres corail. Magnifaïke ma chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !_

Alyssa : Tadaaaaaa !

Tout le monde : *éclate de rire*

Gingka : Je veux mourir TT_TT

Alyssa : Boh, dis pas ça ! Tu es très jolie tu sais n_n

Gingka : Je suis humilié surtout !

Hikaru : *à moitié morte de rire* Mais elle a raison ! Tu es très belle !

Gingka : Pourquoi tout le monde me trouve canon en meuf ?

Kyoya : *mort de rire* Tu veux vraiment une réponse ?

Gingka : …Non ! TT_TT

Alyssa : Allez, va te rassoir !

Gingka : *se rassoit avec une tête d'enterrement en tentant d'arranger son top*

Ryuga : *mort de rire* C'est le meilleur jour de ma vie !

Tsubasa : *se retient de rire comme il peut*

Yu : *se tort de rire sur sa chaise*

Kenta : *se roule par terre*

Gingka : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… ?

Dynamis : *sourire bienveillant* C'est pas la mort Gingka. Tu sais, ils peuvent bien rire, je suis sûr qu'on leur a réservé des défis…salés.

Gingka : Merci de me soutenir Dynamis, t'es un vrai pote TTvTT

Alyssa : Gingka, fais-moi un beau sourire ! ^^

Gingka : *tourne la tête vers Alyssa* Hein ?

Alyssa : *prend une photo* Voilà ! Parfait !

Gingka : *dégoûté de la vie* J'ai vraiment un karma pourri…

Alyssa : Bon, assez de torture de rouquin ! Passons à un prochain défi ! Et je vais donner le prochain à Kyoya n_n

Kyoya : Je me disais aussi…

Alyssa : Il vient de Komachu ! Fais-toi faire un tatouage !

Kyoya : Un tatouage ? Non mais elle est au courant que ça fait mal, que c'est long à faire et que tu le gardes à vie ? Je vais pas m'en faire un juste pour lui faire plaisir !

Alyssa : T'inquiète, j'avais prévu le coup ! J'ai des tatouages éphémères sous la main !

Kyoya : *lève un sourcil*

Alyssa : *sort des feuilles assez épaisses* Tu vois, c'est simple. Tu choisis un motif qui te plait sur la feuille, tu le découpes soigneusement, tu le mets là où tu veux le tatouage et tu le mouilles, tu le gardes contre ta peau environ deux minutes, tu le retires doucement et voilà, t'as ton tatouage ! Tu le garderas environ trois jours n_n

Kyoya : Ah, cool !

Alyssa : *lui tend les feuilles* Tiens, regarde les motifs et choisis ce qui te plait !

 _Kyoya prend les feuilles et regarde les différents motifs avec attention. Il finit par jeter son dévolu sur un motif assez stylisé de, je vous le donne en mille…de dragon ! Un beau dragon fier et majestueux qui semble sur le point de s'envoler. Le motif étant assez grand, Kyoya décide de l'installer sur le haut de son torse. Il a donc besoin d'un peu d'aide !_

Kyoya : *se met torse nu* C'est cool comme défi !

Gingka : *marmonne* Il y a que moi qui prend cher, c'est pas drôle…

Ryuga : *tient le tatouage découpé dans ses mains* T'as bien choisi, il est magnifique.

Chris : L'objectivité mesdames et messieurs !

Ryuga : *lève les yeux au ciel*

 _Ryuga place le motif de dragon sur le haut du torse de son petit-ami, le mouille avec de l'eau et retire la feuille après avoir attendu assez longtemps. Le motif est très bien appliqué et Kyoya en a l'air très content. Tellement content qu'il ne se rhabille pas._

Alyssa : Bien, ça c'est fait ! Maintenant…mmmh…Masamune et King ! Je dois dire qu'on vous a laissé beaucoup de défis à réaliser tous les deux !

King : *air supérieur* Tout le monde m'adore !

Tous sauf Masamune : -_-'

Alyssa : Ouais bon hum… Passons au défi plutôt. Le défi vient de Fairy Selene ! Elle vous demande de mettre en scène votre mariage ^^

King : Ah…ah je l'avais pas vu venir ça…

Masamune : *rougit*

Ryuga : *rouge à force de se retenir de rire*

Kyoya : *éclate de rire*

Alyssa : Bon, je vais vous aider un peu !

 _Elle claque des doigts et fait ainsi apparaitre un décor de mariage, avec plein de fleurs et tout ! Accessoirement, King est maintenant en costard et Masamune en robe de mariée. Oui, vous avez bien lu !_

Ryuga : *craque et explose de rire*

Kyoya : *en train de pleurer de rire*

Masamune : Pourquoi je suis en robe de mariée ? TT_TT

Alyssa : Parce que ça pouvait pas être King ! Et parce que j'avais envie…

King : *ajuste son nœud papillon* Mmh, je suis trop classe !

Masamune : *hyper gêné*

Alyssa : *prend un grand bouquin* Allez, je fais la…maîtresse de cérémonie. Je refuse de dire…

Dynamis : …Prêtresse ?

Alyssa : Voilà ! Merci Dynamis. Je peux pas dire ce genre de mots, ça me donne envie de vomir…

Tsubasa : Trop grosse connotation sacrée ?

Alyssa : Exact ! Bref… *se racle la gorge et se place entre Masamune et King* Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de ces deux petits rigolos !

King : n_n

Masamune : *toujours hyper gêné*

Alyssa : Alors… King, veux-tu prendre pour époux Masamune Kadoya, ici présent ?

King : Ah, bien sûr !

Alyssa : Jures-tu de lui rester fidèle et de l'aimer, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? ^^

Ryuga : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Kyoya : *facepalm*

Madoka et Hikaru : *des étoiles plein les yeux* *v*

King : C'est super romantique ! Oui, je le jure !

Alyssa : Bien ! Masamune, veux-tu prendre pour époux King, ici présent ?

Masamune : *pas très à l'aise dans sa robe de mariée* Oui…

Alyssa : Jures-tu de lui rester fidèle et de l'aimer, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Masamune : Oui ! Est-ce qu'on peut finir ça vite pitié, c'est gênant…

Gingka : Il a pas tort !

Alyssa : Mais c'est trop mignon ! n_n

Kenta : *en train de filmer avec le portable d'Alyssa*

Alyssa : Donc la suite… Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais !

Tous : *gros silence*

Alyssa : Tant mieux ! Bon alors… Je vous déclare donc unis par les liens du mariage ! *se tourne vers King* Vous pouvez embrasser l'abruti !

Masamune : Hé !

King : *rigole et chope Masamune par les épaules pour l'embrasser*

 _Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de burgers ! Madoka et Hikaru applaudissent comme des hystériques, Ryuga et Kyoya n'en peuvent plus de leur vie parce que c'est trop niais et débile, Tsubasa et Chris s'en foutent mais alors totalement et Dynamis, Yu et Kenta s'amusent bien. Alyssa claque une nouvelle fois des doigts pour faire disparaître le décor et rhabiller normalement les deux…même si King est toujours torse nu…_

Ryuga : *soupire* Les lecteurs ont vraiment des idées bizarres…

Alyssa : Pas faux, mais c'est ça qui est drôle ! Ensuite…j'ai trop envie de faire l'un des défis qui étaient destinés à Wonderinn ! De toute façon, j'ai plein de pouvoirs donc je peux le faire u_u

Gingka : Et c'est quoi ce défi… ?

Alyssa : Un défi de Fairy Selene ! Vous déguiser en personnages de Pokémon ! ^^

 _La démone ne laisse même pas le temps à ses invités de digérer l'info, elle claque directement des doigts ! A croire que c'est Thanos cette fille ! Un immense éclat blanc entoure tous les bladers. Une fois dissipé, les douze se regardent de la tête aux pieds, pour certains très surpris !_

Alyssa : Alors, ça vous plait ?

Ryuga : *porte juste un short rouge et un pendentif trèfle avec une feuille rouge* Alors…oui, mais j'aimerais bien savoir quel personnage se balade dans cette tenue !

Alyssa : C'est Kiawe, le capitaine de type Feu de la région d'Alola ! Tu comprendras donc qu'il ne porte pas beaucoup de vêtements, surtout que son épreuve se déroule au Parc Volcanique…

Ryuga : Je l'aime bien !

Yu : *porte un t-shirt avec une Game Boy dessus, un foulard imitation queue de Pikachu, un pantalon marron et des baskets vertes avec des éclairs dessus et fait de grands mouvements pour attirer l'attention d'Alyssa*

Alyssa : Toi tu es Chrys, avec un y pas un i, le capitaine de type Electrik ! C'est un enfant, mais un grand geek pour son âge. Et puis il est marrant sans vraiment le vouloir, et puis Wonderinn l'aime bien !

Yu : ^_^

Kenta : *porte des vêtements blancs assez amples* Moi je sais pas, mais c'est confortable !

Alyssa : Tu es Timmy, le rival secondaire à Hoenn ! Au début du jeu…bon c'est une victime concrètement ! Tu le démontes en deux secondes dès que tu l'affrontes, en plus il a une maladie respiratoire qui l'oblige à partir loin de ses parents, c'est pas la joie ! Et puis tu le recroises avant la ligue…et il a bien progressé ! Wonder trouve que ça correspond bien à ton évolution n_n

Kenta : Ah cool n_n

Kyoya : *habillé tout de noir avec des vêtements un peu déchirés* Moi je sais pas qui c'est, mais j'aime son style !

Alyssa : Eh bien, tu es Gladio, le rival secondaire à Alola ! Il est du côté des méchants, dans la Team Skull, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, et il a l'air de cacher des secrets. Il est ultra cool, et ultra canon aussi *_*

Kyoya : *ricane* Ça me plait bien !

Masamune : *porte un t-shirt noir et un short hawaïen jaune* Et moi ? Et moi ?

Alyssa : Tu es Tili, le rival principal d'Alola ! Il est…constamment de bonne humeur et passe son temps à vouloir manger des malasadas, un plat typique d'Alola. Il est pas très malin non plus, vu qu'il prend le Pokémon qui a une faiblesse de type face à ton Pokémon…

Kyoya : *ricane* En gros, c'est un imbécile heureux qui passe son temps à bouffer ! C'est le jumeau spirituel de Masamune !

Masamune : TT_TT

Hikaru : *porte une robe blanche et un grand chapeau à bord large blanc aussi* Et moi, je suis qui ? J'aime bien son style, c'est très aéré !

Alyssa : Tu es Lili, l'assistante du professeur d'Alola, le professeur Euphorbe. C'est une fille timide, secrète et serviable ! Accessoirement, c'est la sœur de Gladio.

Hikaru : Donc la sœur est toute en blanc et le frère tout en noir ? Bah purée…

Ryuga : *ricane* Le frère est chez les méchants, la sœur est une Bisounours ! On peut pas faire plus opposés !

Alyssa : Pas faux ^^'

Madoka : *porte un short à bretelles et un top jaune**voix grave* J'sais pas qui c'est mon perso, mais elle s'habille comme une salope !

Kyoya : Hé, j'dirais pas ça !

Tous : Si.

Kyoya : *vexé*

Alyssa : Bref ! M'enfin, tu es Ondine ! La championne emblématique de type Eau de la région de Kanto ! ^^

Madoka : *regard agacé* N'empêche, je me sens pas assez habillée…

Dynamis : *porte des vêtements assez simple et une casquette* Et moi, je suis qui ?

Alyssa : Le plus mystérieux des rivaux : N ! Vraiment, ce mec pourrait illustrer le mot « mystérieux » dans le dictionnaire. Et puis…il est super canon et charismatique *_*

Dynamis : *sourit*

Chris : *porte des vêtements bleus assez larges* Je vois pas qui je suis…

Alyssa : Silver, le rival de la région de Johto ! Il vole son Pokémon au début du jeu, et il se trouve qu'il n'est nul autre que le fils de Giovanni, le boss de la Team Rocket ! Et ça, c'est cool !

Chris : Ah ouais, grave !

Tsubasa : *porte un costume assez classe* A moi j'imagine…

Alyssa : Tu es Pierre Rochard, le fils du PDG de la Devon Corp. ! C'est un mec puissant, calme, incroyablement CANON, et c'est le Maître de la Ligue d'Hoenn n_n

Tsubasa : Sympa. Très sympa !

King : *porte des vêtements blancs et un veston tricoté à carreaux marron* J'sais pas qui je suis, mais j'aime pas son style -_-

Alyssa : Oh, tu es le capitaine de type Normal d'Alola, Althéo ! Ce mec est un égocentrique vantard, c'est dingue ! Et il est obsédé par ses cheveux aussi…

King : …

Tous les autres : *pouffent de rire*

Gingka : *toujours fringué en meuf* Mais…et moi ?!

Alyssa : Il se trouve que Wonder ne voit pas de personnage qui te correspond, et en plus elle veut te laisser encore dans tes vêtements de fille !

Gingka : C'est toujours moi qui prends TT_TT

 _Tout le monde discute un moment, admirant les tenues de certains et se moquant gentiment d'autres, puis Alyssa leur redonne leurs fringues normales…sauf Gingka évidemment._

Alyssa : C'était un long défi ! Je le dis tout de suite d'ailleurs : Neko, je ne peux pas réaliser ton défi de les habiller en persos de My Little Pony ! Je ne connais pas assez, même pas du tout en fait, et Wonder non plus…

Tous : *soupir de soulagement*

Ryuga : Quelle idée…

Alyssa : *regarde Ryuga avec un grand sourire sadique*

Ryuga : …Quoi ?

Alyssa : Ton défi n_n

Ryuga : *devient tout blanc* Oh non, pas My Little Pony pitié…

Alyssa : Tu peux remercier Fairy Selene ! Ton défi est d'écouter pendant 20 minutes le générique de MLP ! ^^

Ryuga : *regard terrifié* Oh non…

Alyssa : *le tire de sa chaise et le pousse dans la pièce d'à côté* Allez, profite bien ! ^^

 _On entend le générique se lancer dans la pièce où se trouve Ryuga et ce dernier pousser des grognements à la fois agacés et apeurés. Vous le saurez maintenant, MLP fait peur à Ryuga ! Au bout de 5 minutes, on entend Ryuga s'énerver tout seul, au bout de 10 il commence à péter un câble et au bout de 15 on ne l'entend plus du tout ! Puis la fin de la torture…_

Alyssa : *arrête la musique d'un claquement de doigts* C'est bon Ryuga, tu peux revenir !

Ryuga : *sort de la pièce avec l'air mort intérieurement*

Chris : *soulève son masque de Deadpool* Je crois que ça ne va pas…

Dynamis : Oui, je crois aussi chéri…

Ryuga : *fixe le vide*

Kyoya : Ah bah c'est malin tiens ! Merci Fairy, franchement merci ! è_é

Alyssa : *claque des doigts devant le visage de Ryuga* Youhou ?

Ryuga : *ne réagit pas*

Kenta : Ola, c'est grave…

Kyoya : Eh bah plus qu'une solution alors…

Gingka : *assez amusé* Laquelle ?

Kyoya : *se lève et embrasse Ryuga*

Ryuga : *revient ENFIN à lui*

Chris : *ricane* Ah bah oui, ça marche tout le temps ça.

Kyoya : *romps le baiser* C'est bon ?

Ryuga : *cligne plusieurs fois des yeux* Ouais…je crois… Je me suis senti partir…

Tsubasa : On avait vu.

Ryuga : *se rassoit avec Kyoya sur ses genoux*

Alyssa : Défi suivant ! Pour Dynamis tiens ! C'est aussi de Fairy Selene, mais t'inquiète c'est sympa ! Elle te demande juste de chanter une chanson, celle que tu veux ! ^^

Dynamis : Oh…d'accord ! *se lève et va chuchoter dans l'oreille d'Alyssa*

Alyssa : Okay, je te mets ça !

Dynamis : *se racle la gorge*

Alyssa : *claque des doigts pour lancer la musique*

 **This is gospel for the fallen ones,  
Locked away in permanent slumber.  
Assembling their philosophies from pieces of broken memories…  
Owo oh oh oh oh…  
Owo oh oh oh oh…  
Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
But they haven't seen the best of us yet…  
If you love me, let me go !  
If you love me, let me go !  
'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars !  
The fear of falling apart.  
Truth be told, I never was yours !  
The fear, the fear of falling apart.**

 **(Extrait de « This Is Gospel (piano version) » de Panic! At The Disco)**

 _Et là…vous me croyez si je dis que tout le monde se décroche la mâchoire tellement Dynamis chante bien ? Oui, même Ryuga et Kyoya ! Chris a des étoiles plein les yeux en plus._

Dynamis : *se rassoit vite fait bien fait*

Alyssa : Woh… Juste : WOH !

Hikaru : Dynamis…tu as une voix magnifique !

Dynamis : *rougit* Merci…

Chris : *toujours avec son masque Deadpool relevé* C'était…magnifique… *embrasse Dynamis dans le cou*

Dynamis : *rougit encore plus*

Alyssa : Bon, le prochain est pour Yu !

Yu : *trépigne sur sa chaise* n_n

Alyssa : Il te vient de Komachu ! Elle te demande de lire le manga « The Promised Neverland » !

Yu : *hoche la tête* ^^

Alyssa : *lui tend les tomes* Tiens ! Va lire à côté ! Pendant ce temps, on va faire un autre défi ! n_n

Yu : *s'éclipse dans la pièce à côté tout content*

Alyssa : Bien, pendant qu'il lit, tu vas faire un défi de Fairy Selene, Madoka !

Madoka : *air désespéré*

Alyssa : *sourire sadique* Supprime tous les fichiers de ton ordi !

Madoka : *outrée* QUOI ?! NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ?!

Alyssa : *sourire très sadique* Tu préfères écouter Masamune chanter ?

Madoka : *déglutit*

Alyssa : *tend son ordinateur à Madoka* Allez !

Madoka : *ouvre son ordi* Je dois…vraiment le faire… ?

Alyssa : ALLEZ ! Et t'imites plus Kyoya là…

Madoka : *appuie sur un bouton et se met à pleurer* J'm'en fous ! Mes fichieeeeeeeeeeeeeeers TT_TT

Gingka : *vient lui faire un câlin* Ça va aller ma puce…

Madoka : *en larmes* Non, ça va pas alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! TT_TT

Ryuga : *ricane* T'es pas crédible comme ça Gingka !

Gingka : *baisse sa jupe* Ouais bah merde…

Ryuga : *ricane encore plus*

Gingka : Tu veux des bonbons à la rose ?

Madoka : *toujours en train de pleurer* Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii TT_TT

Alyssa : Qu'est-ce que ça chiale…

Yu : *sort de la pièce où il était en pleurant* TT_TT

Alyssa : Ah bah ça chiale encore plus !

Tsubasa : *se lève et prend Yu dans ses bras* Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu lui as fait lire quoi ?!

Hikaru : *caresse les cheveux de Yu pour le calmer*

Alyssa : Pas moi, Komachu ! C'est un manga qui parle d'enfants qui vivent à un endroit assez bizarre et…bah ça commence normalement et après…ça devient un peu flippant ^^

Yu : *pleure beaucoup*

Tsubasa : Mais vous êtes des malades ! è_é

Ryuga : *ricane* Oh, c'est mignon ! Papa est énervé parce qu'on a fait du mal à son petit fiston chéri !

Tsubasa : Oh toi, va donc jouer sur l'autoroute ! Ça nous fera des vacances.

Ryuga : C'est pas très gentil ça !

Alyssa : Okay, je vais me rattraper ! Yu, tu veux jouer ?

Yu : *essuie ses larmes et fait oui de la tête*

Alyssa : Très bien ! Eh bah tu vas jouer avec Kyoya ! n_n

Kyoya : …Attends, quoi ? J'ai raté un truc là je pense.

Alyssa : C'est un défi de Neko ! Tu dois jouer à « trois petits chats » avec Yu ! Et avec le sourire s'il te plait !

Kyoya : *blasé de l'extrême* Oh sérieux…

Kenta : Tu sais jouer à ça ?

Masamune : Pourquoi il saurait pas ?

King : Bah…parce que c'est Kyoya ?

Kyoya : J'y jouais avec mon frère…

Yu : *retrouve le sourire, descend des bras de Tsubasa et se met devant Kyoya* n_n

Kyoya : *encore plus blasé que d'habitude* J'en ai marre d'avance…

Alyssa : Et comme Yu ne peut pas parler, tu dois chanter la comptine !

Kyoya : *au bout de sa vie* Okay…

Yu : *met ses mains en face de celles de Kyoya* n_n

Kyoya : *commence à taper dans les mains de Yu en rythme avec lui et chantonne d'une voix monocorde* Trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats, trois p'tits chats-chats-chats…

Yu : *tout content* ^_^

Kyoya : *voix encore plus monocorde* Chapeau d'paille, chapeau d'paille, chapeau d'paille-paille-paille…

Alyssa : On t'a dit avec le sourire !

Kyoya : *gros sourire forcé mais toujours la même voix* Paillasson, paillasson, paillasson-son-son…

 _Et Kyoya et Yu continuent de jouer, Kyoya ayant l'air d'avoir envie de se défenestrer mais avec un gros sourire forcé et Yu arborant un grand sourire. Quand enfin la comptine se termine, Kyoya quitte illico son sourire forcé et Yu lui saute au cou._

Kyoya : *se rappelle qu'il a pour défi d'être gentil avec Yu…et donc se retient de repousser Yu*

Yu : *plus grand sourire de la décennie* n_n

Ryuga : *se retient de se marrer*

Alyssa : Allez, prochain défi pour Masamune et King ! Comme je vous disais, on vous en a laissé plein…

Yu : *retourne sur sa chaise*

Kenta : Tu t'amuses bien Yu ? ^^

Yu : *hoche la tête* ^^

Alyssa : Donc ! Défi de Marius ! Dansez un slow n_n

King : Mais…mais j'sais pas danser les slows moi…

Masamune : …Moi si.

Tous : TOI ?!

Masamune : Bah oui. C'est si étonnant ?

Tsubasa : Bah…évidemment que oui !

Masamune : Mais c'est Toby qui m'a appris…

King : Ah bah merci Toby ! n_n

Alyssa : Allez, hop ! Debout, je lance la musique !

 _Masamune et King se lèvent de leurs chaises au son d'une belle musique bien sensuelle et romantique. Comme Masamune est le seul qui sait danser les slows, c'est lui qui mène. Mine de rien, ça danse bien ! Ils sont même mignons. En terminant le slow, les deux refusent de se décoller. Ils se sont endormis debout ou quoi ?_

Alyssa : Youhou, les gars ? Faut se rassoir hein !

Masamune : *tout serré contre King* Mais on est trop bieeeeen…

Alyssa : Ouais mais faut se rassoir quand même ! On a d'autres défis à faire hein -_-'

King : *porte Masamune puis se rassoit* Okay !

Masamune : *rougit*

Alyssa : Voilà, c'est mieux ! On peut passer à la suite ! Hikaru, c'est pour toi ! C'est un défi de Komachu ! Imite le père de Gingka ^^

Hikaru : *inspire profondément puis se lève et fait de grands gestes* Je suis le magnifique PHÉNIX ! Ne m'appelle pas « directeur » Hikaru ! C'est bien trop cérémonieux ! Je suis Phénix !

Tout le monde : *éclate de rire*

Hikaru : *s'incline* Merci, merci ! Faut dire, il me donne souvent l'occasion de voir ça…

Gingka : *ne peut même plus parler tellement il rigole*

Kenta : *mort de rire* Ça lui ressemble tellement !

Tsubasa : *essaie de se contenir mais n'y arrive pas*

Alyssa : *se reprend* Bon, prochain défi pour Madoka ! Si tu pouvais à nouveau respecter ton défi de parler comme Kyoya, ce serait bien.

Madoka : *ton agacé* Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Alyssa : C'est mieux ! Donc, défi de Komachu ! Regarde « La Ligne Verte » *sourire sadique*

Madoka : *déglutit mais garde son ton agacé* Tss, j'avais dit que je voulais pas !

Alyssa : *pousse Madoka dans la pièce d'à côté* Allez, va le regarder le film !

Madoka : *grogne de désespoir*

Alyssa : Bien ! Prochain défi pour Kenta ! C'est encore un défi de Komachu, d'ailleurs il en reste beaucoup d'elle. Tu dois faire comme Rondoudou et dessiner sur le visage des gens ! ^^

Kenta : Mais le visage de qui du coup ?

Alyssa : Tu choisis ! n_n

Kenta : J'vais dessiner sur Dynamis et Chris ! ^^

Chris : Okay.

Dynamis : *sourit* Fais comme tu veux.

Alyssa : *donne un feutre à Kenta* Allez, vas-y !

 _Kenta prend le feutre et se met face à Dynamis, qui est toujours sur les genoux du blond déguisé en Deadpool. Ne sachant pas quoi dessiner, il reste un moment sans rien faire. Puis, ayant trouvé l'inspiration, il dessine soigneusement sur la joue droite de Dynamis. Quelques minutes plus tard, le gardien du temple de la Montagne de Brume se retrouve avec une très jolie arabesque partant de sa tempe et s'étendant jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Satisfait, Kenta dessine ensuite sur le front de Chris. Le blond se retrouve avec des fleurs de lys sur le front. Kenta rebouche le feutre et le rend à Alyssa, puis se rassoit._

Alyssa : Dynamis, tu es magnifique ! ^^

Dynamis : Merci.

Chris : C'est vrai que c'est joli. Tu dessines bien Kenta !

Kenta : Merci ^^

Alyssa : Bon, passons à un autre défi ! Je pense qu'on reverra Madoka qu'à la fin du chapitre… Tiens, Chris ! Un petit défi de Marius ! Chante une chanson de lover pour Dynamis n_n

Chris : Oh putain, ça sent le défi de fangirl…

Alyssa : Moui, c'est possible n_n

Chris : Mmmmh…ça y est je l'ai ! *se lève et chuchote dans l'oreille d'Alyssa*

Alyssa : Bien compris, je te mets ça ! ^^

Chris : *inspire à fond*

Alyssa : *claque des doigts*

 **I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down,  
I need your loving, loving, I need it now.  
When I'm without you, I'm something weak.  
You got me begging, begging, I'm on my knees.  
I don't wanna be needing your love, I just wanna be deep in your love,  
And it's killing me when you're away…  
Oh baby, 'cause I really don't care where you are,  
I just wanna be there where you are.  
And I gotta get one little taste…  
Sugar, yes please !  
Won't you come and put it down on me ?  
Oh right here, 'cause I need little love and little sympathy !  
Yeah you show me good loving, make it alright.  
Need a little sweetness in my life.  
Sugar, yes please !  
Won't you come and put it down on me ? **

**(Extrait de « Sugar » de Maroon 5)**

 _Mesdemoiselles les fangirls et messieurs les fanboys, on se contient ! Chris se rassoit donc après avoir chanté sa chanson de lover, avec un Dynamis rouge pivoine sur ses genoux. Ryuga et Kyoya ont l'air d'avoir bien envie de rigoler, mais ils se retiennent._

Hikaru : C'était trop mignon ! *v*

Kenta : *rend son portable à Alyssa* J'ai bien tout filmé ! ^^

Alyssa : Merci Kenta ! Bien, défi suivant ! Pour qui cette fois ? King !

King : J'en ai encore après ?

Alyssa : Juste un, avec Masamune !

King : Okay ! Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Alyssa : C'est un défi de Komachu, encore elle ! Elle veut que tu chantes le générique de My Little Pony !

King : *se racle la gorge* My little ponyyyy, my little ponyyyy, what is…

Ryuga : *lui lance une de ses bottes* FERME LA !

King : *se prend la botte en plein dans le visage* AÏE ! é_è

Tous les autres : O_o

Ryuga : …Réflexe.

Alyssa : Okay, finalement on va laisser tomber le défi King. Je crois que Ryuga ne peut plus supporter le générique de My Little Pony…

King : *se masse le visage* Je crois aussi ouais… *relance sa botte à Ryuga*

Ryuga : *remet sa botte* Plus jamais.

Masamune : Ça va King ? é_è

King : *caresse la joue de Masamune* Mais oui, ça va !

Masamune : Tant mieux n_n

Alyssa : Allez, prochain défi pour Gingka ! Tu vas pas l'aimer, ouh tu vas pas l'aimer ! ^^

Gingka : *visage désespéré* Quoi encore… ?

Alyssa : *tend son téléphone à Gingka* Tiens, t'en auras besoin ! Le défi te vient de Komachu, tu peux la détester. Tu dois aller lire des fanfics RyuGin rated M *sourire sadique*

Gingka : …C'est une blague ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague…

Alyssa : *sourire sadique* J'ai l'air de te faire une blague là ?

Gingka : *regarde le téléphone comme si c'était une masse d'insectes grouillants* Je veux pas…TT_TT

Alyssa : TU LE FAIS !

Gingka : *allume le téléphone*

 _Le rouquin regarde l'écran et constate qu'Alyssa lui a déjà choisi une belle fanfic. Ouais, une ça lui suffira… Au fil des minutes, le visage du roux se déforme d'horreur. C'est très drôle à voir ! Quand, de longues minutes plus tard, il rend son téléphone à Alyssa, il est blanc comme les cheveux de Ryuga ! Il a l'air d'avoir envie de vomir, le pauvre. C'est compréhensible…_

Gingka : *regarde Ryuga comme si c'était le Diable*

Ryuga : …Quoi ?

Gingka : Ne…m'approche…PLUS JAMAIS !

Ryuga : Hagane, t'es au courant que ce que tu viens de lire n'arrivera jamais ?

Gingka : M'en fous ! Rien que te regarder ça me fait remonter des…des images… Putain de cerveau !

Kyoya : *à moitié mort de rire*

Gingka : C'est ça, marre toi ! Je suis traumatisé à vie TT_TT

Alyssa : Allez, la suite ! Le prochain défi est pour Dynamis ! Encore et toujours de Komachu. Habille-toi avec des vêtements…disons plus communs que ta toge de gardien ! Tu peux demander de l'aide à qui tu veux n_n

Dynamis : *se retourne vers Chris*

Chris : Avec plaisir !

Alyssa : Bon…Madoka regarde son film, ne la dérangez pas ! Il y a des vêtements dans un coin de la pièce, choisissez et puis revenez ! Tu resteras comme ça jusqu'au bout Dynamis, de toute façon on a bientôt fini !

Dynamis : Très bien.

Chris : *attrape Dynamis par le bras et le tire dans la pièce*

Alyssa : Il y en a un plus enthousiaste que l'autre !

Kenta : On se demande bien pourquoi !

Tsubasa : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Hikaru : *rigole doucement*

Alyssa : Sinon, ça va Yu ?

Yu : *hoche la tête* n_n

Masamune : Comme il parle pas, on en oublierait presque qu'il est là…

Gingka : *continue de dévisager Ryuga*

Ryuga : *soupire* Hagane, arrête. Je vais pas te violer hein !

Gingka : *réajuste ses vêtements de fille* Je te regarderai plus jamais de la même manière…

Chris : *ressort de la pièce* Attention…tada !

 _Le blond se décale et montre son petit-ami, transformé ! Dynamis se tortille, un peu gêné d'être le centre de l'attention. Le jeune homme porte un t-shirt blanc sous une veste de costume violet foncé retroussée aux coudes, un jean délavé et des bottes à lacets noires. Alors là…CA-NON !_

Chris : Vous en pensez quoi ? ^^

Hikaru : J'en pense que tu as une belle carrière dans le relooking !

Alyssa : En un mot : magnifique ! *v*

Dynamis : *rouge de gêne*

Chris : *se rassoit et entraine Dynamis sur ses genoux* Je suis très fier du résultat !

Dynamis : *rougit à en mourir* C'est gentil…mais ça suffit s'il vous plait. Vous me gênez…

Hikaru : Oooooh, c'est mignon ^^

Alyssa : Défi suivant ! C'est pour Masamune ! De la part de Komachu hein, sinon c'est pas drôle. Mange des glaces jusqu'à sentir une sensation de gel dans ton cerveau ! Si tu ne sens rien, c'est que tu n'as vraiment pas de cerveau n_n

Masamune : Euh bah…okay !

Alyssa : *tend plein de glaces à Masamune* Vas-y, fais-toi plais' !

Yu : *regarde les glaces* *v*

Alyssa : C'est pas pour toi Yu !

Yu : :'(

 _Masamune commence à manger les glaces avec appétit. Il les enchaine sans problème, ce qui n'est pas du tout étonnant ! Au bout de cinq minutes, et une trentaine de glaces, il s'arrête et grimace._

Masamune : *se tient la tête* Aaaaaaah, c'est froid ! TT_TT

Ryuga : Miracle ! Il a un cerveau !

Tsubasa : *rigole un peu*

Kenta : Vite faut prévenir le monde !

Masamune : Froiiiiiiiiiid TT_TT

King : *lui embrasse la tempe* Ça va aller chéri…

Masamune : TT_TT

Alyssa : Le prochain pour Yu ! Il y en a qui vont pas aimer n_n

Yu : *se remet à trépigner sur sa chaise* *v*

Alyssa : Tu dois maquiller Tsubasa, Kyoya et Ryuga ! Vous pouviez remercier Marius pour ce défi ! ^^

Tsubasa : Oh non…

Ryuga : *facepalm*

Kyoya : *se retient de hurler*

Yu : *se lève de sa chaise comme un ressort* \^o^/

Alyssa : *lui donne toute une boîte de maquillage* Allez, vas-y et amuse-toi !

Kenta : *mort de rire d'avance*

 _Yu commence par Tsubasa, évidemment ! Hikaru se pousse pour laisser le champ libre au petit garçon et l'aide même à ne pas déborder en faisant les yeux de l'argenté. Trahi par sa meuf, c'est triste ! Yu passe ensuite à Kyoya avec un sourire pas du tout dissimulé, puis Ryuga. Le petit garçon a fait ce qu'il voulait et a choisi des couleurs qui lui plaisent…pas des couleurs qui s'accordent forcément. C'est ainsi que Tsubasa se retrouve avec du fard à paupière jaune citron et du rouge à lèvres violet prune, Kyoya avec du fard à paupière bleu foncé à paillettes et du rouge à lèvres rose fuchsia et Ryuga avec du fard orange vif et juste du gloss. Finalement, c'est le blanc qui s'en sort le mieux…_

Yu : *tout content*

Alyssa : *donne son téléphone à Kenta* Vite, immortalise ça !

Kenta : *prend des photos*

Kyoya : *air passablement énervé*

Ryuga : *soupire*

Tsubasa : Hikaru…pourquoi… ?

Hikaru : Parce que c'est drôle ! n_n

Tsubasa : Au secours…

Alyssa : *leur lance du démaquillant* Allez, enlevez-moi ça !

Ryuga, Tsubasa et Kyoya : *se démaquillent très vite*

Alyssa : Le prochain défi est pour toi Ryuga ! On va tous dire merci à Komachu pour ce super défi ! *v*

Ryuga : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore demandé elle ?

Alyssa : Enlève ta veste, ta chemise et ton pantalon, pour le plaisir des fangirls et des fanboys !

Ryuga : *ricane* Ouais, donc concrètement je dois me mettre en boxer !

Alyssa : Exactement !

King : Bienvenue dans le club des nudistes !

Kyoya : *pense* On veut me tuer…

 _Ryuga se déshabille donc, sans même pousser Kyoya. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, l'empereur dragon se retrouve à moitié nu, son petit-ami sur ses genoux. Le petit-ami fixe obstinément ses bottes au passage…_

Alyssa : Parfait ! *v*

Ryuga : Je dois rester comme ça combien de temps ?

Alyssa : Je te dirai n_n

Ryuga : Okay.

Gingka : *accroupi sur sa chaise comme s'il voulait fuir Ryuga*

Ryuga : Hagane, tu deviens psychotique là…

Alyssa : Hi hi, on l'a traumatisé ! Défi suivant pour Kyoya ! Ça vient de Fairy ! Regarde un épisode de Peppa Pig !

Kyoya : Cette fois c'est sûr, on veut ma mort !

Alyssa : *tend son téléphone à Kyoya* Enjoy ! Pendant que tu regardes, on va passer au défi qui a été le plus réclamé ! Et il est pour toi Tsubasa n_n

Tsubasa : Oh oh…

Kyoya : *regarde Peppa Pig*

Alyssa : Donc, de la part de Komachu, Fairy et Mélanie, qui est l'OC de Neko : Coupe-toi les cheveux ! ^^

Tsubasa : Qu-quoi ?! Oh non, pas ça ! Pas mes cheveux !

Alyssa : T'as déjà entendu Masamune chanter une fois, tu veux vraiment le revivre ?

Tsubasa : …Hikaru, fais-le s'il te plait… J'ai pas la force de le faire moi-même…

Hikaru : Euh, d'accord.

Alyssa : *lui tend des ciseaux, et un miroir à Tsubasa*

 _Hikaru passe derrière la chaise de Tsubasa et coupe les cheveux de son chéri au-dessus des épaules. L'argenté se retrouve donc avec la coupe qu'il a dans Shogun Steel ! Il se regarde dans le miroir donné par Alyssa et pousse un profond soupir. Ses beaux cheveux…_

Tsubasa : Mes cheveux putain…

Alyssa : T'inquiète, ça va aller ! Kyoya, t'as fini ton épisode ?

Kyoya : *rend son téléphone à Alyssa* J'ai plus d'âme…

Alyssa : A ce point ?

Kyoya : *voix monocorde* J'ai l'impression que ça a aspiré mon intelligence… Là tout de suite, tu me demandes combien ça fait 2+2 et je sais pas…

Alyssa : Ouais, j'comprends, ça me fait pareil quand je regarde les Télétubbies…

Ryuga : *frisson de terreur*

Alyssa : Alors…défi pour Chris et Dynamis, de la part de Neko ! Embrassez-vous et prenez-vous en photo ! *leur tend son téléphone*

Chris : *ricane*

Dynamis : *rougit*

 _Le blond a l'air plus à l'aise que son petit-ami sur ce défi ! Il prend le téléphone, l'oriente correctement pour la photo puis prend le menton de Dynamis entre ses doigts et l'embrasse tendrement. Pauvre Dynamis tout rouge ! Chris prend la photo, romps le baiser et rend son téléphone à Alyssa._

Alyssa : *envoie la photo à Neko* Voilà ! Elle sera ravie n_n

Kenta : Je suis bien content de pas être un aimant à fangirl moi…

Yu : *rigole*

Alyssa : Prochain défi pour Gingka et Ryuga !

Gingka : *regarde Ryuga de travers*

Ryuga : *grogne* Hagane, tu commences à me saouler là…

Alyssa : Le défi est de Komachu ! Échangez vos fringues n_n

Ryuga : …Pardon ?

Gingka : J'veux pas qu'il m'approche, j'ai peur ! TT_TT

Alyssa : Gingka, il va rien te faire nom de Satan !

Ryuga : Rassure-moi : c'est ses fringues de mec que je dois mettre ?

Alyssa : Oui oui !

Ryuga : *soupir de soulagement*

Alyssa : Ryuga, ramasse tes affaires, et puis allez vous changer ! ^^

 _Ryuga prend ses fringues et va dans la pièce où Madoka regarde son film, suivi par un Gingka des plus réticents poussé par Alyssa. Les deux reviennent quelques minutes plus tard et comme on s'y attendait : c'est ridicule ! Les fringues de Gingka sont trop petites pour Ryuga, et celles de Ryuga trop grandes pour Gingka ! Et puis bon…le bleu et le orange ça ne va pas trop à Ryuga…_

Ryuga : Qu'on termine ça vite, je me sens sali dans mon égo.

Gingka : Je veux remettre mes vêtements ! J'aime pas être dans les siens ! TT_TT

Ryuga : Je te rassure : j'aime pas être dans les tiens.

Alyssa : *morte de rire*

Kenta : *prend des photos*

Kyoya : *regarde Gingka d'un mauvais œil*

Alyssa : Bon, vous pouvez remettre vos vêtements normaux !

 _Il ne faudra pas leur dire deux fois ! Très vite, les deux rivaux sont changés et se rassoient. Ouais bon, Gingka est toujours déguisé en meuf mais il préfère ça plutôt que de porter les fringues de Ryuga…_

Alyssa : Défi suivaaaaaaaaaant ! Pour Masamune et King, de la part de Neko ! Elle a vu une vidéo drôle et elle veut que vous fassiez pareil ! Le principe est simple : Baladez-vous dans la rue et gueulez « ICE CREAM PEOPLE » !

King : Drôle de défi…

Masamune : Ouais, ça va être drôle ! n_n

Alyssa : *claque des doigts, ce qui fait disparaitre King et Masamune*

Tsubasa : *toujours déprimé d'avoir perdu ses cheveux*

Madoka : *sort de la pièce où elle était, en larmes* TT_TT

Alyssa : Alors, ça t'a plu ?

Madoka : C'était trop beau et trop triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiste ! TT_TT

Alyssa : Je confirme ! n_n

Madoka : *se réfugie dans les bras de Gingka*

Gingka : ^_^

Alyssa : Allez, avant-dernier défi ! Et on va faire une triplette ! Gingka, Ryuga et Kyoya…teignez-vous les cheveux en jaune fluo !

Les trois : QUOI ?!

Alyssa : Vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas du permanent !

Ryuga : Non mais sérieux, jaune fluo !

Kyoya : Ça va être moche…

Gingka : Au secours…

 _Alyssa lève les trois garçons de force et les pousse dans la pièce qui sert à tout. Non, je vous promets que c'est pas la Salle Sur Demande de Harry Potter ! Quelques minutes plus tard, elle les ressort en les trainant. Les trois tirent des têtes d'enterrement et regardent leurs pauvres cheveux maltraités. Évidemment, tout le monde explose de rire en les voyant ! C'est ri-di-cuuuuule ! Après avoir tous bien rigolé, elle les autorise à aller se laver les cheveux et se rassoit._

Alyssa : On va en arriver au dernier défi !

Chris : Fiou…

Kenta : C'était long dis-donc…

Alyssa : Pas faux !

Masamune et King : *réapparaissent*

Alyssa : Alors ?

Masamune : Alors on l'a gueulé, et les gens nous ont regardé chelou.

King : Il y a des enfants qui se sont marrés aussi.

Alyssa : Évidemment XD

Ryuga, Kyoya et Gingka : *reviennent avec leurs cheveux normaux*

Hikaru : Vous avez raté ces trois-là avec des cheveux jaune fluo !

Masamune : *pouffe de rire*

Alyssa : Dernier défi ! De la part de Fairy ! Est-ce que vous savez jouer d'un instrument ? Si oui, petite démo !

Tous : *gros blanc*

Alyssa : Non…sérieux ?

Kyoya : Moi…je sais jouer du piano…

Madoka : *voix moqueuse* Toi ? Un instrument qui demande d'être délicat ?

Kyoya : J'ai pas choisi, c'est mon père qui m'a forcé.

Alyssa : Tu veux bien jouer un petit truc ? ^^

Kyoya : Ouais…

 _Alyssa claque des doigts et fait apparaître un piano. Kyoya s'y assoit, craque ses doigts et se met à jouer… « Lettre à Élise » de Beethoven. Et le pire, le PIRE…c'est qu'il joue hyper bien ! D'une manière très douce et gracieuse. Oui, on parle toujours de Kyoya._

Kyoya : *arrête de jouer*

Dynamis : *sourit* Woah, Kyoya tu joues merveilleusement bien !

Kyoya : …Merci.

Kenta : C'était trop beau !

Kyoya : *commence à rougir*

Alyssa : On ferait mieux d'arrêter, il aime pas être complimenté ! ^^

Chris : On a fini ?

Alyssa : Oui ! *claque des doigts*

 _Les cheveux de Tsubasa repoussent alors miraculeusement, au plus grand étonnement de l'argenté._

Alyssa : J'ai aussi remis tes fichiers sur ton ordi Madoka n_n

Madoka : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii TTvTT

Alyssa : Pour la prochaine fois…mmh…Dynamis, tu restes ! En revanche, Hikaru et King vous rentrez chez vous !

Masamune : Oh mais non TT_TT

King : *amusé*

Alyssa : Allez, salut ! *clin d'œil*

Yu : *fait des grands signes pour dire au revoir*

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà ! J'espère que ce long chapitre vous a plus ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tes lecteurs ont des idées vraiment…spéciales des fois._**

 ** _Kyoya : Moi j'aime bien ton OC !_**

 ** _Alyssa : Merci Kyo ! J'ai appelé papa, ta place est réservée en Enfer !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Cool !_**

 ** _Moi : Comme vous l'aurez compris, vous pouvez me laisser des défis pour la semaine prochaine ! Dynamis sera toujours là, parce que je l'aime trop pour le laisser s'en aller n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *éternue*_**

 ** _Moi : Kyo, tu veux pas un lait chaud avec du miel ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'suis pas contre…_**

 ** _Moi : *fait chauffer le lait* Mais comment ça se fait que tu guérisses pas ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Parce qu'il fait rien pour._**

 ** _Moi : …-_-_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'aime pas les médicaments !_**

 ** _Moi : Kyo, t'es pas un bébé quand même ! T'as passé l'âge de râler pour ça !_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'fais ce que je veux ! Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'étais très malade._**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupire*_**

 ** _Moi : T'es pas croyable Kyo…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon, laissez des reviews, je sens que vous avez des choses à dire, et à vendredi._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : *prend Kyoya par la main* Toi, tu t'assois, tu bois ton lait chaud, et tu vas prendre des médocs. Si c'est de ma faute si t'es tombé malade, c'est moi qui te soignerai, de force si tu m'y obliges._**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit et grogne*_**

 ** _Moi : Que c'est mignon n_n_**


	7. Montagne de défis en vue !

**_Moi : Heya ! Bonne année mes petits bouchons ! ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Toi et tes expressions bizarres…_**

 ** _Moi : Oui, je sais n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Champagne, j'suis plus malade !_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai plus de champagne… Mais j'ai encore des bières et du Coca !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ça me va aussi._**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est moi ou ils sont de plus en plus longs les chapitres de cette fic ?_**

 ** _Moi : C'est pas toi ! C'est que je reçois énormément de défis n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Au secours…_**

 ** _Moi : Chris est revenu ?_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : Nope._**

 ** _Moi : Bon, pas grave ! Disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Chris et Dynamis sont trop choupis kawaii ! Du coup, je me suis permise un OS très mimi guimauve *v*  
Pas d'inquiétude, je continue d'écrire du RyuKyo ! Because c'est mon ship préféré n_n  
P.S : On a chopé Sanji, youhou ! Manque plus que l'algue, et on pourra commencer une belle session dissection ! (Law : On est vraiment obligés d'attendre, Wonderinn-ya ? Sanji : TT_TT Moi : Ce sera plus rigolo avec Marimo ! Il m'a tellement manqué de respect que j'ai une grosse envie de repasser un coup sur ses cicatrices. Sanji : Marimo ?! Law : Tu connais beaucoup d'algues toi ? Moi : Hihi, on va s'amuser n_n)_**

 ** _yadonushies : T'inquiète, moi aussi je me goure des fois sur les expressions, surtout quand j'suis fatiguée ou que j'ai faim XD  
Je lis des shoujos de temps en temps, mais des trucs intelligents ou des trucs drôles. Au CDI de mon lycée, j'ai lu « Orange » au moins 3 fois ^^_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Alyssa : T'inquiète Bao ! Avec moi, tu vas devenir un vrai petit démon. Moi : Je confirme ! n_n  
Oui, Chris et Dynamis sont trop chouuuuuuuuuuu ! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Hum…pardon ^^'  
Je suis très portée sur les pierres, et ma mère aussi ! Au-delà des vertus qu'elles sont censées avoir, rien que les regarder me rend toute zen. Du coup, j'étais contente de caler ça dans l'OS, l'onyx est une de mes pierres préférées n_n_**

* * *

Alyssa : Yo ! Ravie d'être de retour pour une nouvelle session de torture ^^

Yu : Je peux à nouveau parler ! \^o^/

Kyoya : Malheureusement.

Alyssa : Déjà, je voulais vous dire merci pour l'accueil que vous m'avez réservé ! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur !

Gingka : Ah parce que t'as un cœur ?

Alyssa : Bah bien sûr ! Bon, il est fait de roche volcanique et de glace mais c'est un cœur tout de même…

Gingka : O_O

Ryuga : De la roche volcanique avec de la glace ? C'est pas un peu contradictoire ?

Alyssa : La roche volcanique vient de l'Enfer, et mon cœur a gelé par la suite ! Mon père m'a expliqué que quand on crée le cœur d'un démon, ou même d'un demi-démon comme moi, il prend la puissance d'un élément qui devient l'élément du démon. Moi c'est la glace ^^

Yu : Wah, c'est trop stylé ! n_n

Tsubasa : C'est surtout flippant…

Alyssa : Roooh, je vois pas pourquoi !

Madoka : …Sérieusement ?

Alyssa : Bon, bref ! On a une montagne de défis devant nous ! Vous avez encore été gâté ^_^

Masamune : Oh non :'(

Alyssa : Oh si !

Masamune : Et j'ai même plus King TT_TT

Alyssa : On a du pain sur la planche ! Et je vais commencer par Yu !

Yu : Yay ! n_n

Alyssa : C'est un défi de Neko ! Parle comme les Temmies d'Undertale pendant tout le chapitre ! Euh…tu sais comment ils parlent ?

Yu : Ba bi1 sur ! ^^

Alyssa : Ça ne m'étonne pas !

Yu : C tro rigolo comm daifi !

Ryuga : On est parti pour avoir la migraine…

Chris : Pas faux.

Dynamis : *petit rire amusé*

Alyssa : Pendant qu'on y est, t'as un autre défi actif pendant tout le chapitre ! Il vient de Komachu celui-là. Fais absolument tout ce que tu veux ! ^^

Yu : Tro coooooool ! \^o^/

Tsubasa : On est morts…

Kenta : VOUS êtes morts ! Moi je suis à l'abri n_n

Yu : Ouai, paske je t'aim tro Kéké ! ^^

Kyoya : C'est la fin du monde…

Alyssa : Justement…^_^

Kyoya : …Putain, j'aurais dû me taire.

Alyssa : Un autre défi de Neko ! Habille-toi en rose de la tête aux pieds, pour toute la durée du chapitre n_n

Kyoya : O_o

Ryuga : *éclate de rire*

Gingka : *se roule par terre tellement il se marre*

Yu : Je voi pa en koi C drol…

Chris : Le rose est censé être une couleur de fille. Enfin, moi j'y crois pas trop à ces conneries…

Kyoya : Non mais déjà, j'aime pas le rose ! Et en plus, QUE du rose ?! Non mais j'suis pas une Barbie, merde !

Alyssa : *arrache Kyoya des genoux de Ryuga* Allez, tu viens !

 _Le vert pousse un grognement désespéré tandis qu'Alyssa le traine dans la pièce d'à côté. Les autres, restés de leur côté, se marrent en imaginant à quoi va ressembler Kyoya, tout en rose. Sauf Yu. Yu n'arrive pas à trouver ça drôle. Ça change de d'habitude… Quelques minutes plus tard, Alyssa sort de la pièce en trainant le vert pas un bras. Un bras dans une veste rose foncé. Ça se voit d'ailleurs que Kyoya est très réticent puisqu'il tire dans le sens inverse ! Mais Alyssa a une force insoupçonnée. Elle tire un grand coup et Kyoya manque de se casser la gueule par terre tant elle a tiré fort. Le vert se redresse et rougit de honte. Effectivement…c'est très rose ! Kyoya porte maintenant un t-shirt rose pâle avec un symbole Peace & Love noir, une veste en jean rose foncé retroussée aux coudes, un pantalon en toile rose poudré et des Converses roses. Plus rose que ça, tu meurs !_

Gingka : *écroulé de rire par terre*

Kyoya : *rouge de honte* Oh ça va hein, c'est bon…

Dynamis : *sourit* Tu sais, ça te va bien. Bon, ça fait peut-être un peu trop de rose, mais Alyssa a réussi à faire un joli dégradé donc c'est plutôt pas mal.

Kyoya : *passe sa main dans ses cheveux* Humpf. Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral…

Chris : Dynamis, comment tu fais pour être aussi agréable avec tout le monde ?

Dynamis : *grand sourire* Je ne sais pas, je crois que je suis né comme ça.

Kyoya : *se rassoit sur les genoux de Ryuga* Toi, tu fais un seul commentaire, je te frappe.

Ryuga : *ricane* Même si c'est pour un compliment ?

Kyoya : *grogne*

Alyssa : Bon, défi suivant pour Chris ! T'en as ENCORE reçu plein, tout le monde t'adore blondinet !

Chris : Je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne chose…

Alyssa : Défi de Mélanie ! Tu te rappelles qui c'est ?

Chris : Euh oui, c'est l'OC de Neko…

Alyssa : Bieeeeeeeeen ! Elle te demande juste de chanter ta chanson préférée ^^

Chris : Aaaaah, cool ! *se lève et chuchote dans l'oreille d'Alyssa*

Alyssa : Excellent choix !

Chris : *se racle la gorge avec un grand sourire*

Alyssa : *claque des doigts*

 **Falling too fast to prepare for this,  
Tripping in the world could be dangerous.  
Everybody circling, it's vulturous.  
Negative, nepotist.  
Everybody waiting for the fall of man,  
Everybody praying for the end of times,  
Everybody hoping they could be the one.  
I was born to run, I was born for this.  
Whip, whip, run me like a race horse,  
Pull me like a ripcord !  
Break me down and build me up.  
I wanna be the slip, slip,  
Word upon your lip, lip,  
Letter that you rip, rip.  
Break me down and build me up…  
Whatever it takes !  
'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins !  
I do, whatever it takes !  
'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains !  
Whatever it takes !  
Yeah take me to the top, I'm ready for  
Whatever it takes !  
'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins !  
I do, what it takes…**

 **(Extrait de « Whatever It Takes » d'Imagine Dragons)**

 _Ça se voit que c'est la chanson préférée du blond vu comment il s'agite en chantant ! Ryuga et Kyoya ont l'air de bien aimer la chanson aussi vu le grand sourire qu'ils affichent. Chris termine, salue son publique, et retourne s'assoir._

Kenta : C'était…puissant !

Madoka : Exact.

Masamune : C'était génial surtout !

Chris : Merci !

Alyssa : Aaaah, comme j'aime cette chanson ^^

Ryuga : Moi aussi.

Kyoya : Pareil.

Alyssa : Bien, passons à un autre défi ! Kenta, un défi de Marius ! Habille-toi comme Ryuga !

Kenta : …

Ryuga : *à moitié mort de rire*

Madoka : Je crois que j'ai pas compris la blague…

Ryuga : *ricane* Oh, il va t'expliquer ! Pas vrai Kenta ?

Kenta : *rougit* Je…j'aimais bien piquer la cape de Ryuga quand je le suivais… Et puis je l'imitais… Et un jour il m'a grillé…

Ryuga : *grand sourire sadique* Et c'était très drôle.

Chris : *en train de rigoler tout seul*

Alyssa : Oui mais là c'est pas pareil, tu vas t'habiller entièrement comme lui !

Masamune : Ça va faire bizarre…

Kenta : *se lève pour aller dans la pièce d'à côté*

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Kenta ressort de la pièce et c'est un sacré choc ! Kenta ressemble vraiment à un mini Ryuga. Ça fait d'ailleurs bien marrer l'empereur dragon._

Gingka : C'est…perturbant.

Kenta : *en train de tirer sur le pantalon en cuir qu'il porte* C'est pas confortable du tout, tu fais comment Ryuga ?

Ryuga : Moi je trouve ça confortable.

Madoka : T'as des problèmes…

Kenta : Je peux retourner mettre mes vêtements ?

Alyssa : Oui, tu peux !

Kenta : *repart dans la pièce*

Alyssa : Bon alors, pour qui le prochain défi ? Gingka ?

Gingka : Non mais c'est pas obligé hein…

Alyssa : C'est moi qui décide !

Gingka : Bah alors pourquoi tu demandes ?!

Alyssa : Parce que je fais ce que je veux !

Gingka : …

Alyssa : C'est un défi de yadonushies ! Embrasse Ryuga sur le nez n_n

Gingka : QUOI ?!

Ryuga : *fronce les sourcils*

Kyoya : *fusille Gingka des yeux*

Gingka : Est-ce qu'on veut ma mort ?

Alyssa : C'est bon, c'est juste sur le nez ! Ça aurait pu être pire.

Gingka : Mais je veux pas l'approcher…

Alyssa : Gingka, tu risques rien ! Enfin…rien de ce que tu penses qu'il peut t'arriver…

Ryuga : Évite quand même de rester à côté après, Kyoya a l'air plus énervé que moi.

Kyoya : *a les yeux qui lancent des éclairs*

Gingka : *déglutit*

 _Le rouquin se lève de sa chaise et se dirige vers son grand rival, en essayant de rester à distance de sécurité du petit-ami de ce dernier. Ryuga a plus l'air agacé qu'autre chose quant à lui. Gingka se dépêche d'embrasser le nez du blanc, puis court se rassoir pour fuir Kyoya qui a l'air sur le point de le frapper._

Gingka : *s'essuie la bouche* Défi de merde !

Ryuga : *s'essuie le nez en grognant*

Kyoya : *grince des dents*

Alyssa : Kyoya, t'as pas le droit de frapper Gingka hein ! Contrôle-toi !

Kyoya : *grogne*

Alyssa : Bon, avant qu'il y ait un meurtre ici, changeons de défi ! Yu, à toi !

Yu : Ouais ! ^^

Alyssa : C'est un défi de Maldeka ! Tu te rappelles qui c'est ?

Yu : Oui, C la produktriss 2 Marius ! ^^

Alyssa : Bien ! Elle te demande de raconter des dossiers sur tout le monde, et de préférence sur Ryuga et Tsubasa à l'époque où vous étiez dans la Nébuleuse Noire ! n_n

Tsubasa : Oh oh…

Ryuga : *visiblement pas très à l'aise*

Yu : Jénial ! Mé je vou di d'avanss que G pa 2 daussiers sur Chris, Dynamis et Kenta.

Kenta : n_n

Chris : En même temps, Dynamis et moi tu nous a pas beaucoup fréquentés.

Yu : Oué, et il fo que je remaidie a sa ! ^^

Chris : *soupire*

Dynamis : *air amusé*

Yu : Bon…alooooooor…ki en premié ? G anvie de gardé Ryugi et Tsubi en dernié ^_^

Tsubasa : Le meilleur pour la fin…à son sens…

Ryuga : *soupir désespéré*

Yu : J'vé kommencer par Masamumu ! n_n

Masamune : Oh non…

Yu : Kan on aitait en Chine, G antendu Masamumu se leuver en pleinne nui ! Je pansais k'il se leuvait pask'il avé fain et k'il allait piker des beurgers dans la kuisine, du cou je l'é suivi ! J'aV fain moa aussi… Il a pri des beurgers, mé après il é sorti, là G pa compris pourkoi… En fait, il aissayait d'attirer dé pendas pask'il voullait absollumant en voiir ! ^^ _(C'est très dur d'écrire volontairement avec plein de fautes…)_

Masamune : Héhéhéhé…^_^'

Tous les autres : *facepalm*

Yu : CT drol ! ^^

Madoka : Masamune, t'es au courant que les pandas ne mangent que du bambou ?!

Masamune : Mais j'avais mis des pousses de bambous dans les burgers à la place de la salade !

Madoka : -_-'

Tsubasa : Cas désespéré…

Yu : Ansuite…Mad ! Ba C simpl : el chante sou la doush, et tré mal ! On a jamé ausé te le dir Mad…mé tu nou vrillais lé timpans le matain…

Madoka : *rougit*

Gingka : Tu vrilles toujours les miens d'ailleurs, mais je te fais aucune réflexion parce que j'ai peur que tu me lances un truc dans la gueule…

Ryuga : *ricane* Les violences conjugales, ce fléau !

Gingka : Haha, très drôle monsieur le rigolo…

Yu : Maintenan, Yoyo ! ^^

Kyoya : Je sais déjà ce qu'il va dire…

Yu : Oué ! C kan on revené du Pérou avek Tithi ! Yoyo voulé k'on marche tou le tan, et CT fatigan ! Tithi il avé pa l'abitude ! Du cou, Yoyo a fini par le paurter dan sé bras ^^

Kyoya : *soupire*

Chris : *ricane* Est-ce qu'on parle bien du même Kyoya ?

Kyoya : Il nous ralentissait…

Kenta : C'est ça oui !

Kyoya : *grogne*

Yu : Tsubi, C a toa ! ^^

Tsubasa : Yu, fais pas ça…

Yu : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ^^

Tsubasa : *air fatigué*

Yu : A l'épok 2 la Nébuleuse Noare, kan je passé devan sa chambre, parfoa je l'entendé parler tou seul dan sa chambre ! J'avé du mal à comprendr ce k'il disait, mé on auré dit k'il s'entrainait a parler à quelk'un… G bi1 une idai de ki n_n

Kyoya : *ricane* Bah alors ? On s'entrainait à déclarer sa flamme à la Schtroumpfette ?

Tsubasa : *marmonne* J'ai le droit de garder le silence… Et d'où t'appelles Hikaru comme ça ?!

Kyoya : Quoi ? Elle a les cheveux bleus. Bleu, Schtroumpf, t'as compris ?

Tsubasa : -_-

Yu : Il rest plu ke Ryugi ! ^^

Ryuga : Je souhaiterais tellement être le monstre sans cœur qu'Hagane pense que je suis, comme ça je pourrais te tuer sans remords et t'empêcher de parler. Mais malheureusement, j'ai une conscience…

Gingka : -_-'

Yu : Komm je suivé Ryugi presk tou le temps, je lé vu faire dé trucs k'il voulait garder secré ^^

Ryuga : Pourquoi j'ai toujours des gamins pots de colle qui veulent pas me lâcher ?

Kyoya : Bienvenue au club.

Yu : Une foa, je lé vu en train 2 graver un truk sur un arbr pandant une seçion d'entrainement ! Kan il sé éloagné, je sui allé voar ce k'il avait écrit. CT un R…et un K ! ^^

Gingka : *éclate de rire*

Chris : *ricane* Dans un joli cœur ?

Yu : Non…dan une rause ! n_n

Chris : *mort de rire* C'est pire, hahahahaha !

Ryuga : *grogne*

Dynamis : Tu sais dessiner les roses ?

Ryuga : Je sais à peu près tout dessiner…

Dynamis : *sourit* C'est mignon. Et puis…ça n'allait pas très bien à l'époque, non ?

Ryuga : Pas franchement, non. J'étais fatigué en permanence et ma santé mentale se faisait la malle. J'avais besoin de penser à des choses agréables…

Dynamis : Je comprends. Mais toi Chris apparemment, tu ne comprends pas.

Chris : *rougit* Désolé…

Alyssa : Bon, reprenons ! Prochain défi pour Dynamis, de la part de Neko ! Écoute du rock pendant 15 minutes !

Dynamis : Du rock ? Pourquoi spécialement du rock ? Elle pense que ce n'est pas mon style de musique ?

Alyssa : Ah ça, j'sais pas…

Dynamis : Bon, bah j'y vais alors. *se lève et va dans la pièce qui sert à tout*

Alyssa : Laissons le kiffer tranquille ! On va faire un autre défi, sûrement pour Kyoya ou Chris, vous en avez un paquet !

Chris : Moi je le savais déjà.

Kyoya : Moi j'en ai marre qu'on aime me faire du mal…

Alyssa : Les fangirls ! Et les fanboys aussi ! Bon, pour Kyoya tiens !

Kyoya : …

Alyssa : Un nouveau défi de Mélanie ! Chante « Le lion est mort ce soir » ! ^^

Kyoya : *blasé* Non mais sérieux ? -_-

Alyssa : Me regarde pas comme ça, j'y peux rien moi !

Kyoya : Je n'apprécie pas du tout ce type d'humour…

Alyssa : J'y peux rien quand même…

Kyoya : *chante de la manière la plus blasée de l'univers* Dans la jungle, terrible jungle, le lion est mort ce soiiiir…

Tsubasa : T'as l'air d'avoir envie de te pendre…

Kyoya : C'est pas loin d'être le cas.

Ryuga : Elle est conne cette chanson en plus. Les lions vivent dans la savane, pas dans la jungle ! C'est les tigres qui vivent dans la jungle.

Alyssa : Parfois, faut pas chercher le sens profond d'une chanson.

Masamune : Même moi je le sais, c'est dire.

Alyssa : A toi Ryuga ! T'as encore rien eu ! Et après, je fais Chris ^^

Chris : J'ai un peu de répit, c'est cool…

Alyssa : Donc, pour Ryuga, de la part de Komachu ! Elle a décidé de te traumatiser je pense… Elle veut que tu regardes les Télétubbies !

Ryuga : *devient tout blanc* Oh non…pas encore…

Kyoya : Elles vont finir par lui provoquer une mort cérébrale…

Alyssa : Allez, tu y vas !

 _La porte s'ouvre alors et Dynamis sort de la pièce, un grand sourire sur le visage et les cheveux ébouriffés. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il aime le rock ! Alyssa pousse Ryuga pour qu'il aille à son tour dans la pièce, ce que le blanc fait en trainant des pieds. Dynamis retourne sur les genoux de son blond et regarde Ryuga avec des yeux étonnés._

Dynamis : J'ai raté quoi ?

Kyoya : Il doit regarder les Télétubbies.

Dynamis : Ah…

Alyssa : Alors, c'était bien le rock ?

Dynamis : Je me suis peut-être un peu emballé…

Alyssa : Oh, t'inquiète, réaction normale ! ^^

Yu : Vou croyé ke Ryugi va vraiman supporter lé Télétubbies ?

Kenta : Je sais pas… Quand j'étais plus petit, je trouvais déjà ça bizarre…

Alyssa : Moi j'aime juste le générique ! Infernal comme j'aime ^^

Gingka : Le générique s'est tellement imprimé dans ma mémoire, je pense que je vais m'en rappeler toute ma vie…

Alyssa : Ryuga devrait pas en avoir pour trop longtemps, les épisodes sont courts, mais on va quand même faire un autre défi en l'attendant ! Pour Chris, comme j'avais promis !

Chris : Joie…

Alyssa : Un défi de Marius ! Fais un rap ^^

Chris : J'en connais pas beaucoup, mais j'peux le faire ! C'est que je vais beaucoup chanter moi aujourd'hui.

Alyssa : Mmh, pas faux ! Tu veux quoi ?

Chris : « Can't Hold Us » de Macklemore !

Alyssa : Très cool ! *claque des doigts*

 _Là, normalement, je suis censée vous mettre les paroles…mais je les connais pas entièrement, et j'avoue ne rien y comprendre alors que j'écoute souvent cette chanson et que je suis très bonne en anglais…désolée. Donc, je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter pour vous donner une idée, mais sachez que ça va vraiment vite ! Bref, Chris est lancé et rap à toute vitesse, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Quand il s'arrête, il inspire et expire très profondément. Ça fatigue le rap !_

Chris : J'ai plus de poumooooooooooons…

Kyoya : Tss, tarlouse !

Chris : *vexé* Parce que tu peux faire mieux peut-être ?!

Gingka : Oui, il peut.

Chris : …Hein ?

Gingka : Je l'ai déjà entendu rapper, il fait ça pour déstresser. Je me demande encore comment c'est humainement possible d'aller aussi vite et de même pas être fatigué après…

Kyoya : La pratique.

Chris : *encore plus vexé*

Alyssa : Roh, boude pas blondinet ! C'était déjà très bien ce que t'as fait !

Dynamis : *sourit* Elle a raison.

Chris : *se radoucit*

Ryuga : *sort de la pièce avec des yeux vides*

Kenta : Ça…ça va ?

Ryuga : *air encore plus mort que la dernière fois*

Kyoya : Eh bah voilà, c'est reparti !

Chris : Je pense que même un zombie aurait l'air plus vif que lui là tout de suite…

Tsubasa : Je pense aussi…

Kyoya : *se lève* Et allez, faut que je recommence…

Masamune : Tu vas pas nous dire que ça t'emmerde ?

Kyoya : *lance un regard noir à Masamune puis embrasse Ryuga*

Ryuga : *ne réagit pas*

Kyoya : Okay, là c'est grave ! Va falloir arrêter de lui filer ce genre de défis, ça va vraiment finir par le tuer…

Madoka : Je vais renoncer à essayer de comprendre…

Kyoya : Bon, plan B. Désolé Ryuga, mais là tu me laisses pas le choix !

Gingka : Euh…tu vas faire quoi là ?

Kyoya : *colle un immense coup de poing dans le ventre de Ryuga* Ça.

Tous : O_o

Ryuga : *tousse très fort* Mais t'es pas bien ?!

Kyoya : Bon bah voilà, ça a marché ! J'suis désolé, mais tu voulais vraiment pas revenir.

Ryuga : *se redresse avec une grimace* T'étais vraiment obligé de taper dans le ventre ?

Kyoya : C'était ça ou ton visage, et je te rappelle que j'ai des pointes sur mes mitaines.

Ryuga : …Finalement, c'est mieux le ventre.

Kyoya : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Tsubasa : Bande de tarés…

Ryuga : *se rassoit* Fallait bien ça pour me ramener. Mon âme était sur le point de quitter mon corps… Putain de bébé soleil de l'Enfer…

Alyssa : Je te rassure, on a pas de bébé soleil en Enfer ^^'

Ryuga : Sauvé !

Alyssa : Allez, défi suivant ! On va le donner à Masamune tiens !

Masamune : Au secours…

Alyssa : C'est un défi de Komachu et Fairy ! Fais un contrôle de type « Brevet de maths » !

Masamune : Mais pourquoi j'suis puniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?! TT_TT

Alyssa : Estime-toi heureux, c'est que type brevet ! Ça aurait pu être type Bac !

Masamune : Et j'fais quoi du coup ? TT_TT

Alyssa : Tu vas dans la pièce d'à côté, t'as un sujet et des feuilles, je te laisse 3H !

Masamune : *y va en trainant des pieds*

Madoka : Il va JA-MAIS y arriver !

Alyssa : Ouais, mais c'est rigolo de le voir galérer ^^

Yu : On a vrément 3H au brevé ?

Alyssa : A vrai dire…je ne me rappelle plus, mais je crois. J'ai jamais passé le brevet en même temps, ça n'existait pas à l'époque où j'avais l'âge de le passer…

Chris : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'as notre âge !

Alyssa : Euh non, pas du tout.

Tsubasa : T'as pas 17 ans ?

Alyssa : J'en ai l'air, mais j'ai 864 ans ! Bientôt 865 n_n

Tsubasa : O_O

Ryuga : Ah ouais quand même.

Kenta : Ça veut dire que t'es née quand ?

Kyoya : En 1 155.

Madoka : T'as calculé de tête aussi vite ?

Kyoya : Oui. Moi j'ai pas besoin d'un ordi.

Madoka : è_é

Alyssa : Aaaaah, ça remonte ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos cours d'histoire, j'ai presque tout vécu ! ^^

Ryuga : Et du coup, ton époque préférée ?

Alyssa : J'ai beaucoup aimé la Renaissance, mais je préfère l'époque dans laquelle nous vivons tous ! Parce que je vous connais ^^

Yu : C tro genti ! ^^

Alyssa : Après cet aparté, reprenons ! Défi pour Chris, qui comme je l'ai déjà dit en a BEAUCOUP ! Et du coup après, encore à Kyoya.

Chris et Kyoya : -_-

Alyssa : Le défi vient de yadonushies ! Fais la voix-off d'un documentaire animalier ayant pour sujet Ryuga !

Chris : *à moitié en train de rire* Vraiment ?

Alyssa : Oui !

Chris : Cool ! On peut me mettre une petite musique d'ambiance ?

Alyssa : Il y a qu'à demander ! *claque des doigts**petite musique ambiance jungle*

Chris : *prend une voix calme et pro* Le Ryuga sauvage est un animal très farouche et extrêmement rare ! A ce jour, un seul spécimen a été répertorié dans la région de MetalBey City, au Japon. Le Ryuga sauvage vit dans un climat tempéré mais apprécie les fortes chaleurs. Il redoute cependant le froid. Le Ryuga sauvage est un animal très peu sociable qui préfère vivre en solitaire. Cependant, de récentes études ont démontré qu'il appréciait la présence de spécimens aux cheveux verts, surtout avec les cheveux en piques et les yeux bleus !

Ryuga : …

Chris : Alors, je suis convaincant ?

Gingka : *mort de rire* Oui !

Madoka : *essaie de se retenir de rire*

Kyoya : *regarde Ryuga avec amusement*

Ryuga : J'me sens déshumanisé, c'est pas super agréable.

Alyssa : Oh, c'était juste pour le défi ! D'ailleurs, on passe au suivant !

Kyoya : Youpi, c'est mon tour…

Alyssa : Oui ! Un défi de Komachu ! Offre ce que tu veux à Madoka !

Madoka : Hein ? C'est quoi ce défi bizarre ?

Kyoya : Et comment je suis censé faire ?

Alyssa : Viens me dire ce que tu veux lui offrir, je te le fais apparaitre, et ensuite tu pourras lui donner ! n_n

Kyoya : Oh, okay. *se lève et chuchote à l'oreille d'Alyssa*

Alyssa : Mmh…bien compris ! *claque des doigts*

Kyoya : *se retrouve avec un livre dans les mains* J'adore tes pouvoirs.

Alyssa : Moi aussi !

Kyoya : *tend le bouquin à Madoka* Voilà, cadeau !

Madoka : *lit la couverture* « La répartie pour les nuls »…

Kyoya : *fier de son coup*

Madoka : Va te faire voir, Kyoya ! è_é

Kyoya : *ricane et se rassoit sur les genoux de Ryuga*

Alyssa : Prochain défi ! Pour Kenta cette fois, de la part de Fairy ! Lis le manga « Teach me Love » ! Et pendant qu'on y est, Gingka et Madoka, vous devez lire le manga « Tokyo Ghoul », c'est de la part de Neko ^^

Kenta : Bon bah, okay.

Gingka : Je le sens pas…

Madoka : *soupire*

Alyssa : Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire n_n

 _Les trois se lèvent et partent dans la pièce d'à côté, avec plus ou moins de mauvaise volonté. Bonne lecture !_

Alyssa : Pendant qu'ils lisent, nous on va continuer ! Un petit défi pour Tsubasa et Yu, de la part de Fairy ! Toi Tsubasa, tu dois crier « PIKACHU, ATTAQUE TONNERRE ! » et toi Yu, tu dois crier « ON S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRES CIEUX ! » ^^

Tsubasa : Je veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de tes lecteurs…

Alyssa : C'est pas les miens, c'est ceux de Wonderinn ! Mais oui, mieux vaut que tu ne saches pas ce qu'ils ont dans la tête, ça te ferait sûrement peur…^^'

Tsubasa : Bon… *se racle la gorge* PIKACHU, ATTAQUE TONNERRE !

Yu : *tout sourire* ON S'ENVOL VERT D'OTRES CIEUX ! ^_^

Alyssa : Hihi, c'est drôle ^^

Tsubasa : T'as un humour bizarre…

Alyssa : J'ai un humour de démon et d'humain, ça fait un mélange assez spécial !

Yu : Je sui tro contant, on s'éklate ! ^^

Alyssa : Défi suivaaaaaaaaaant ! C'est pour Chris et Dynamis, de la part de Neko ! Faites le jeu du Pocky !

Dynamis : Hum…c'est quoi ?

Chris : Moi je sais ! Ça se joue avec un Mikado ! Un de nous le met dans sa bouche et l'autre se met en face, et on mange le Mikado jusqu'à s'embrasser.

Dynamis : *rougit*

Alyssa : *donne un Mikado au chocolat à Chris* Allez, hop hop hop !

 _Chris prend le Mikado et le place dans la bouche de son petit-ami avec un grand sourire. Dynamis rougit encore plus tandis que Chris commence à manger le Mikado par l'autre côté. Au final, c'est le blond qui mange tout le Mikado et se retrouve à embrasser son petit-ami, un peu paralysé par ce qu'il se passe ! Alyssa, en bonne fangirl qui se respecte, a sorti son téléphone pour prendre une photo._

Alyssa : *envoie la photo à Fairy* Eeeeeeeeet…parfait !

Chris : *tout sourire* J'adore ce jeu !

Dynamis : *rouge comme une tomate*

Alyssa : Défi suivant ! Kyoya, désolée mais c'est encore pour toi ! T'en as vraiment plein…

Kyoya : *soupire*

Alyssa : C'est un défi de yadonushies ! Mange ça ! *fait apparaitre une assiette dans ses mains*

Kyoya : …Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Alyssa : Un plat très épicé ! Tu verras, ça croque un peu sous la dent ^^

 _Kyoya prend l'assiette fumante dans ses mains, hausse les épaules et mange le plat sans faire d'histoires, jusqu'à la dernière miette. Il ne sent même pas le regard sadique d'Alyssa sur lui !_

Alyssa : Mon pauvre Kyoya, ce serait tellement facile de t'empoisonner !

Kyoya : Quoi, comment ça ?

Alyssa : *sourire sadique* Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu viens de manger !

Kyoya : *regard méfiant* J'ai mangé quoi alors ?

Alyssa : *sourire encore plus sadique* Oh rien, juste des croquettes pour chien bien camouflées par les épices et la viande !

 _Kyoya devient aussi vert que ses cheveux, regarde l'assiette vide avec dégoût et s'enfuit en courant pour aller vomir. En même temps elle a raison, il est passé où son instinct là ?_

Tsubasa : Je le plains là…

Kenta, Madoka et Gingka : *sortent de la pièce*

Alyssa : C'était bien ? ^^

Gingka : Glauque, mais bien !

Madoka : Moi j'ai pas aimé…

Alyssa : Et toi Kenta ?

Kenta : Moi je ne ferai aucun commentaire, de toute façon…il est où Kyoya ?

Chris : En train de vomir aux toilettes, probablement…

Gingka : Oh non, je sens que j'ai raté un truc drôle !

Alyssa : Pour toi, oui ! Prochain défi, pour Kenta, de la part de Fairy ! Va te mettre sur les genoux de Ryuga ! Comme Kyoya est parti, on en profite. Tu retourneras sur ta chaise quand il reviendra ^^

Kenta : Okay ! *va s'installer sur les genoux de Ryuga*

Gingka : On croit rêver…

Ryuga : Hagane, il va falloir un jour que tu acceptes l'idée que Kenta m'aime bien.

Kenta : Il a raison !

Gingka : *marmonne*

Alyssa : Défi suivant pour Yu !

Yu : Cool ! Sa commencé a fair un moman ! ^^

Alyssa : Défi de Fairy, encore une fois ! Essaie de jouer du violon !

Yu : Oué ! ^^

Tsubasa : R.I.P. nos tympans…

Chris : Oh dear…

Alyssa : *donne un violon à Yu*

 _Yu se met en position, le violon sur son épaule et essaie de faire sortir des notes de l'instrument. Autant dire que c'est un viol auditif…_

Alyssa : C'est bon Yu, tu peux arrêter.

Yu : Oh, daija ? :'(

Alyssa : Moi ça va, mais je crois que les autres vont bientôt ne plus avoir de tympans…

Ryuga : *se bouche les oreilles*

Chris : Mes oreiiiiiiiiiilles…

Yu : *se rassoit en boudant*

Masamune : *sort avec des feuilles dans la main*

Alyssa : Bah… ? Ça fait pas 3H hein !

Masamune : Je sais, mais j'suis coincé… Ça sert à rien que je m'acharne, donc tiens !

Alyssa : *prend les feuilles* Oh putain, t'es VRAIMENT nul en maths ! Il y a pas une seule bonne réponse !

Masamune : Je sais ! J'aime pas les maths, et les maths ne m'aiment pas…

Alyssa : Allez, pour te remonter le moral, prochain défi pour Gingka et toi, de la part de Mélanie ! Chantez le générique de Bob l'Éponge !

Ryuga : Putain, c'est fini le viol de tympans ?!

Alyssa : Malheureusement pour vous, non !

Gingka et Masamune : Ooooooooooooh…qui vit dans un ananas dans la mer ? BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRÉE ! Qui compte bien y faire carrière ? BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRÉE ! Si vous avez un problème, qui faut-il appeler ? BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRÉE ! Qui n'a pas peur des gros méchants poissons ? BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRÉE ! BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRÉE ! BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRÉE ! BOB L'ÉPONGE CARRÉE ! BOB L'EPOOOOOOONGE CARREEEEEEEEEEEEE ! _(J'espère que vous imaginez bien le massacre XD)_

Tsubasa : *se tient la tête* Je vais avoir la migraine du siècle…

Ryuga : Moi aussi…

Kyoya : *revient avec le visage mouillé* Je vous entendais chanter depuis la salle de bain, vous faites mal aux oreilles…

Gingka et Masamune : *lui tirent la langue*

Kyoya : Euh Kenta, qu'est-ce que tu fais sur les genoux de Ryuga ?

Kenta : C'était pour un de mes défis ! Mais maintenant que t'es revenu, je te rends ta place ! *va se rassoir sur sa chaise*

Kyoya : *se rassoit sur les genoux de Ryuga*

Alyssa : Bien, bien, bien… Prochain défi pour Ryuga et Kyoya ! Vous pouvez détester Neko, elle vous a donné comme défi d'écouter des chansons d'amour pendant 30 minutes !

Ryuga : Oh bordel…

Kyoya : *facepalm*

Alyssa : Allez ! C'est un mauvais moment à passer !

Ryuga et Kyoya : *trainent des pieds jusqu'à la pièce fourre-tout*

Alyssa : Les pauvres, ça va faire mal ! En attendant, je vais faire un défi qui m'est destiné ^^

Tsubasa : Ça sent pas bon…

Chris : Je te rejoins.

Dynamis : *toujours tout sourire*

Alyssa : Merci à Komachu pour ce défi ! Je dois faire un clone de Yu ! ^^

Tous sauf Yu : O_O

Yu : Tro jénial ! \^o^/

Gingka : C'est un cauchemar…

Alyssa : *claque des doigts et fait apparaitre deux grands caissons* Yu, viens là !

Yu : *arrive en courant* Ouééééé !

Alyssa : Tu rentres dans le caisson de gauche et tu attends, c'est tout ! Compris ?

Yu : Oui ! ^^

 _La demi-démone fait entrer le petit garçon dans le caisson de gauche, recule et claque des doigts. Les caissons émettent alors d'étranges bruits qui s'arrêtent aussi soudainement qu'ils ont commencé. Le premier caisson s'ouvre et Yu en sort tout sourire, puis le deuxième s'ouvre à son tour et une copie parfaite de Yu en sort !_

Yu : Oué, G un claune ! ^^

Clone de Yu : Oué, un copin pour joué ! ^^

Tsubasa : Au secours…

Kenta : Deux Yu ! Ça fait bizarre !

Alyssa : Mmh, je pense que je vais laisser le clone un moment n_n

Madoka : Oh mon Dieu, sortez l'aspirine…

Yu : C pa genti 2 dire sa Mad !

Clone de Yu : Oué, C pa genti !

Madoka : TT_TT

Alyssa : Le prochain défi est pour Yu et Kenta, et le clone de Yu va pouvoir servir ! C'est un défi de yadonushies ! Faites le discours d'entrée de Jessie et James de la Team Rocket ! Le clone de Yu sera Miaouss ^^

Yu : C cool ! ^^

Kenta : Ouais ! ^^

Clone de Yu : Youpi, je fé Miaouss ! ^^

Alyssa : Allez-y !

Yu et Kenta : *se mettent dos à dos*

Clone de Yu : *se cache derrière eux*

Kenta : Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation…

Yu : Afin 2 rallier tous lé peupl a notr nassion…

Kenta et Yu : Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité ! Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée !

Kenta : Jessie…

Yu : James…

Kenta : La Team Rocket, plus rapide que l'éclair !

Yu : Randez vou touss, ou ce seura la gaire !

Clone de Yu : Miaouss, oui la gaire !

Alyssa : *morte de rire*

Dynamis : *rigole doucement*

Masamune : Ça me rappelle mon enfance n_n

Madoka : C'est à la fois mignon, drôle et fatigant…

Alyssa : Bon allez, défi suivant ! Et on va faire une triplette ! Pour Tsubasa, Masamune, et Dynamis…déguisez-vous en fille ! Vous pouvez dire merci à Marius et Komachu !

Masamune : Oh noooon TT_TT

Tsubasa : Je savais bien que ça finirait par arriver…

Dynamis : *a l'air content*

Alyssa : Hihihihi, allez venez !

 _La jeune fille arrache les trois garçons de leurs chaises (et des genoux de Chris pour Dynamis) et les tire dans la pièce où Ryuga et Kyoya écoutent toujours des chansons d'amour très guimauves. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Tsubasa, Masamune et Dynamis ressortent transformés, et il n'y a que le devin qui ne fait pas la gueule ! Alyssa a attaché les cheveux de Tsubasa en queue de cheval haute, lui a mis un sweat rouge et blanc, un short noir et des petites baskets simples noires, et elle l'a évidemment maquillé ! Dynamis est à peine maquillé et toujours coiffé de la même manière, étant un peu efféminé de base, mais porte désormais une veste en jean sur une robe blanche courte assez évasée et des baskets basses violet pastel. Enfin, Masamune a maintenant un petit serre-tête rouge dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, un pull noir assez large mais découvrant ses épaules, une jupe façon tutu rouge clair et des bottines plates noires (et du maquillage). Tadaaaaaa !_

Alyssa : Je me suis encore surpassée ! ^_^

Masamune : Je me sens humilié TT_TT

Gingka : Chacun son tour !

Tsubasa : *air blasé*

Dynamis : *croise le regard de Chris et rougit*

Chris : *cerveau. exe a cessé de fonctionner*

Ryuga et Kyoya : *sortent à ce moment-là*

Alyssa : Oula, ça a pas l'air d'aller…

Ryuga : C'était tellement de la connerie mielleuse et guimauve que j'ai failli en faire une crise de diabète.

Kyoya : Je suis blasé jusqu'à l'os là.

Tsubasa : *pense* Tant mieux, comme ça ils remarquent rien…

Alyssa : Bon, vous pouvez aller vous rechanger les trois !

Tsubasa et Masamune : *retournent dans la pièce à toute vitesse*

Dynamis : A vrai dire…moi ça ne me dérange pas de rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fini.

Alyssa : Oh…comme tu veux n_n

Dynamis : *retourne s'assoir sur les genoux de Chris*

Chris : *se retient de toutes ses forces de dévorer son petit-ami du regard*

Alyssa : Défi suivant ! Pour notre ami rouquin, de la part de Fairy ! Fais la danse des poulets dans la pub Le Gaulois ! ^^

Gingka : Je vais me ridiculiser…

Kyoya : *ricane* Ça change pas trop de d'habitude !

Gingka : Tu me rappelles de quel couleur sont tes fringues toi ?

Kyoya : Rose.

Gingka : …

Kyoya : Tu te foutras pas de ma gueule comme ça.

Gingka : *grogne*

Alyssa : Allez, va bouger ton boule ! ^^

Gingka : *se lève et danse de manière to-ta-le-ment ridicule*

Tous les autres : *explosent de rire*

Gingka : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? TT_TT

Alyssa : *à moitié morte de rire* Allez, la suite !

Gingka : *se rassoit en marmonnant*

Yu : Fé gaffe Gingki, tu ressambles 2 plus en plus a Yoyo !

Gingka : *soupire*

Alyssa : Ce défi-là est pour Kyoya ! Promis, c'est bientôt fini. Tu dois chanter « Je l'aime à mourir » à Ryuga ! C'est un défi de Fairy ^^

Kyoya : Non mais c'est bon, j'ai eu ma dose de chansons d'amour là…

Alyssa : Je te laisse pas le choix hein.

Kyoya : *grogne, se lève et se tourne pour faire face à Ryuga*

Alyssa : *claque des doigts pour lancer la musique*

 **Moi je n'étais rien et voilà qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuits.  
Je l'aime à mourir.  
Vous pouvez détruire tout ce qu'il vous plaira,  
Il n'a qu'à ouvrir l'espace de ses bras  
Pour tout reconstruire, pour tout reconstruire,  
Je l'aime à mourir.  
Il a gommé les chiffres des horloges du quartier,  
Il a fait de ma vie des cocottes en papier,  
Des éclats de rire.  
Il a bâti des ponts entre nous et le ciel,  
Et nous les traversons à chaque fois qu'il ne veut pas dormir, ne veut pas dormir.  
Je l'aime à mourir.  
Il a dû faire toutes les guerres pour être si fort aujourd'hui.  
Il a dû faire toutes les guerres de la vie, et l'amour aussi.**

 **(Extrait de « Je l'aime à mourir » de Francis Cabrel)** _(Oui, j'ai modifié tous les passages où il disait « elle » pour rester RP n_n)_

 _Cet instant romantique vous a été offert par moi-même, avec l'aide de Fairy ! Bref, Kyoya retourne s'assoir, rouge comme la mèche de son mec sous l'œil amusé de certains et attendri d'autres._

Alyssa : Et le prochain défi est pour Yu ! De la part de Mélanie ! Tu dois faire des chatouilles à Masamune et Kenta !

Yu : Oué, G tro dé supers défis ! ^^

Masamune : Oh non pitié, j'suis hyper chatouilleux !

Yu : *se tourne vers son clone* Tu shatouilles Masamumu, moa je shatouille Kéké !

Clone de Yu : Oué ! ^^

 _Et les deux Yu partent à l'assaut de leurs amis. Le clone chatouille Masamune de toutes ses forces et ce dernier se tort de rire à s'en péter les côtes ! Le vrai Yu, quant à lui, s'acharne sur Kenta, dont il connait les points faibles. Kenta rit donc lui aussi aux éclats. Les deux Yu arrêtent finalement leur torture après une minute de fou rire !_

Masamune : Aaaaaaah, j'ai mal aux côtes !

Kenta : Moi aussiiiiiiii !

Yu et son clone : *se tapent dans les mains*

Alyssa : Défi suivant ! C'est pour toi Ryuga, de la part de Fairy ! Fais un combat BeyBlade contre Madoka ^^

Ryuga : Euh, c'est une blague ?

Madoka : Non mais j'ai aucune chance contre lui !

Alyssa : *se lève et chuchote à l'oreille de Ryuga*

Ryuga : Ah…ah okay, j'comprends mieux.

Alyssa : Allez, en position !

 _En réalité, Ryuga doit laisser Madoka gagner mais sans que les autres le sachent ! On dit merci aux pouvoirs psychiques d'Alyssa, qui vont permettre de convaincre tous les autres que Ryuga n'a vraiment pas faits exprès de perdre. L'empereur dragon dégaine sa fidèle L-Drago face à une Madoka clairement pas rassurée. Le combat s'engage alors et Alyssa mobilise tous ses pouvoirs psychiques ! Les autres, dont Madoka, ont ainsi l'impression que les coups de L-Drago sont tout aussi puissants que d'habitude, alors qu'en fait Ryuga retient au max la puissance de sa toupie… Au bout de quelques minutes, Ryuga fait exprès de déséquilibrer sa toupie et perd sur un arrêt de rotation volontaire…mais volontaire qu'à ses yeux et ceux d'Alyssa._

Ryuga : *grogne*

Gingka : Il…il a vraiment perdu là ?!

Kyoya : *choqué au plus profond de son être*

Tsubasa : Il a perdu contre Madoka… ?

Chris : Non mais c'est pas possible !

Madoka : J'ai…j'ai gagné ?!

Ryuga : Bon ça va, arrêtez maintenant…

Kyoya : Non mais tu te rends compte que c'est grave là ?!

Ryuga : *soupire*

Alyssa : Bon, passons à la suite ! On va refaire un mix ! Ryuga, Kyoya et Chris, vous allez pouvoir remercier Fairy et Komachu !

Kyoya : Bordel…

Alyssa : Pour Ryuga et Kyoya, vous devez faire du cosplay d'Amour Sucré ! Ryuga, tu seras Leigh, et Kyoya tu seras Rosalya, sa meuf ^^

Kyoya : *marmonne* C'est toujours moi la nana…

Alyssa : Toi Chris, tu vas te transformer en Rainbow Dash de My Little Pony ! Contrainte supplémentaire : tu dois te teindre les cheveux comme sa crinière ! Et elle a une crinière arc-en-ciel ^^

Chris : Ça va être beau tiens…

Alyssa : Allez, je viens vous aider ! ^^

 _Et c'est parti pour trois transformations ! Pauvre Kyoya, Rosa a pas une robe très longue… Bah, en vrai je m'en fous. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryuga est le premier a sortir, en train de tenter d'arranger son col jabot. C'est que c'est pas facile à porter les fringues inspirées de l'Angleterre victorienne ! Juste derrière lui, Chris porte du bleu clair de la tête aux pieds et son t-shirt a même des petites ailes dessinées dans le dos. Mais disons-le…le plus intéressant c'est sa belle teinture rainbow ! Ça change de son blond. Et le dernier, tiré par Alyssa, c'est évidemment Kyoya ! Visiblement, la robe fluide pas très longue de Rosa ne lui plait pas du tout. Elle est jolie pourtant…_

Alyssa : Chris, tes cheveux sont so fabulous ! XD

Chris : Profitez-en bien, ça va pas durer…

Kyoya : J'ai envie de mourir…

Ryuga : Moi ça va !

Kyoya : Toi tu vas fermer ta gueule avant que je te mette un coup de pied là où je pense.

Ryuga : Alors de 1, tu le regretterais très fort, tu le sais. Et de 2, je te conseille pas de faire ça, ta robe est très courte.

Kyoya : *gronde comme un animal sur le point d'attaquer*

Alyssa : Kyoya, violente pas ton mec ! Il a raison, tu vas le regretter !

Kyoya : J'en ai marre de ma vie…

Gingka : *grand sourire* Moi je l'aime là ! n_n

Alyssa : *pense* Tu vas pas l'aimer longtemps ^^

Dynamis : Ça te va très bien ce style, Ryuga.

Ryuga : Merci.

Alyssa : Bon allez, vous pouvez vous changer !

 _Faudra pas le dire deux fois à Kyoya ! Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois reviennent, le vert dans ses vêtements roses qu'il semble beaucoup aimer d'un seul coup._

Alyssa : Bon, on est bientôt à la fin de la session défi d'aujourd'hui !

Tsubasa : Hallelujah…

Alyssa : *claque des doigts*

Clone de Yu : *disparait*

Yu : Noooooooooooon TT_TT

Alyssa : Ca va aller Yu ! Allez, ton dernier défi d'aujourd'hui ! C'est un défi de Mélanie ! Dessine une tête de licorne sur le front de Kyoya ^^

Yu : Oué ! ^^

Kyoya : Je crois que c'est pas ma journée aujourd'hui…

Alyssa : *donne un feutre rose à Yu* Vas-y !

Yu : *dessine sur le front de Kyoya avec un grand sourire*

Kyoya : *se laisse faire**pense* Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de café moi…

Yu : *termine la tête de licorne* Voila ! C tro joli ^^

Kyoya : *soupire*

Alyssa : *lui donne une serviette* C'est bon, tu peux l'enlever ! Mais je sais pas si tu vas y arriver…

Kyoya : Ryuga, aide-moi steuplait…

Ryuga : Je te sens au bout du rouleau là.

Kyoya : Je SUIS au bout du rouleau, donc c'est normal.

Alyssa : Défi pour Dynamis, de la part de Fairy ! Lis une fic appelée « Black Hearted » ! Tiens, mon tel ! *lui tend son téléphone*

Dynamis : Merci ! *commence à lire* _(Black Hearted est une fic trouvable sur le site, mais c'est plutôt long et c'est en anglais, donc voilà !)_

Alyssa : Pendant qu'il lit, Tsubasa, tu as un défi de yadonushies ! Fais un freestyle de rap ! ^^

Tsubasa : Je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser, je ne sais PAS rapper…

Alyssa : Oooooh, choquée déçue ! Bon bah, à toi Kenta ! Défi de Komachu, qui te demande de raconter un truc gênant sur Gingka ^^

Gingka : Oh pitié non, Kenta fais pas ça !

Kenta : C'est le défi Gingka !

Gingka : TT_TT

Kenta : Alors…c'est bon, je l'ai ! C'est tout simple ! J'ai découvert totalement par hasard que Gingka s'entraine à danser les slows…en dansant avec un balai quand Madoka lui demande de nettoyer le B-Pit.

Kyoya : *ricane*

Gingka : Mais faut bien que je m'entraine TT_TT

Madoka : -_-'

Alyssa : Madoka, le prochain, et ton seul défi individuel, te vient de Komachu aussi ! Détruits ton ordinateur à coups de maillet n_n

Madoka : Qu-quoi ?! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooon TT_TT

Alyssa : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! *lui tend un maillet et son ordinateur*

Madoka : *reste devant son ordi avec le maillet à la main* J-j'suis vraiment obligée ?

Alyssa : Oui ! ^^

Madoka : *finit par frapper son ordi avec le maillet* Adieu mon ordi chéri ! TT_TT

Alyssa : Hihihihihihihi ^^

Madoka : *contemple le cadavre de son ordinateur* TT_TT

Alyssa : Défi suivant pour Ryuga, de yadonushies ! Fais le Caramell Densen ! Tu sais ce que c'est ?

Ryuga : Oui…

Alyssa : Hihi ^^

Ryuga : Adieu virilité, je t'aimais…

Alyssa : *claque des doigts pour mettre la musique*

Ryuga : *se lève*

 _Pour un bon Caramell Densen, il vous faut : la musique de Caramell Densen et une danse très kawaii ! La danse est simple, il suffit de mettre ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, comme des oreilles de chat, et on remue le fessier de gauche à droite ! R.I.P. Ryuga._

Gingka : *écroulé de rire*

Yu : *se marre comme une hyène*

Ryuga : *se rassoit* Saleté de danse débile et saleté de chanson qui va me rester dans la tête…

Alyssa : Sorry not sorry ! ^^

Dynamis : *rend son téléphone à Alyssa*

Alyssa : Euh…tout va bien ?

Dynamis : …Pourquoi il y a des gens qui écrivent ce genre de choses ? Pourquoi ? J'ai envie de pleurer…

Chris : *le serre dans ses bras* Fairy…je vais te retrouver et te faire du mal è_é

Alyssa : Menace pas une fangirl Chris, c'est très dangereux !

Chris : Je m'en fous !

Alyssa : Allez, je passe au prochain défi ! Gingkaaaaaaaaaaaa…^^

Gingka : …Oui ?

Alyssa : Défi de Komachu ! Tu dois embrasser Ryuga. Sur la bouche cette fois.

Gingka : O_O

Ryuga : Là je dis non.

Kyoya : *regarde Gingka de travers*

Alyssa : C'est moi qui décide ! Gingka, tu le fais ! Et Ryuga, tu le laisses faire !

Masamune : Ravi de t'avoir connu Gingka.

Yu : A'revoir Gingki ! ^^

Gingka : Pitié, dis-moi que je suis pas obligé de mettre la langue…

Alyssa : T'inquiète pas, t'as pas à faire ça.

Gingka : Fiou…

Ryuga : Hagane, magne-toi, qu'on en finisse.

 _Le roux se lève, et le blanc aussi, histoire de pas faire ça avec Kyoya sur ses genoux. Gingka a un mouvement de recul en voyant Ryuga s'approcher de lui, visiblement toujours traumatisé par le rated M. Mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Gingka ferme les yeux et se hisse un petit peu sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser rapidement l'empereur dragon. Puis il retourne s'assoir à toute vitesse._

Kyoya : *fusille Gingka des yeux*

Ryuga : *s'essuie la bouche* C'est dégueu…

Alyssa : Hé…Kyoya…ton prochain défi, qui vient de Komachu…c'est que tu peux faire ce que tu veux à Gingka ! *grand sourire sadique*

Kyoya : *se lève de sa chaise et craque ses doigts* Gingka…

Gingka : *s'enfuit en courant* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Kyoya : *lui court après* REVIENS ESPÈCE DE SALE CON DE ROUX ! J'VAIS TE NIQUER TA MÈRE !

Alyssa : C'est qu'ils courent vite les deux !

Ryuga : Je pense que Hagane est mal barré.

Kyoya : *chope Gingka par son foulard* T'ES MORT !

Gingka : *essaie toujours de se barrer* LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! JE VOULAIS PAS LE FAIRE !

Kyoya : *lui met un grand coup de poing dans la gueule* Aaaaaaaaaaah, ça va mieux ! J'ai enfin pu décharger toute ma haine accumulée aujourd'hui.

Gingka : *se masse la joue* Vie de merde TT_TT

Kyoya : *retourne s'assoir sur les genoux de Ryuga et l'embrasse*

Gingka : *se laisse tomber sur sa chaise*

Alyssa : Avant dernier défi ! Et il est pour moi n_n

Yu : Daija avant dernié ? Oooooooooooh :'(

Alyssa : Je vous explique mon défi, qui vient de Fairy, merci à elle ! Je vais échanger de corps avec l'un de vous, et vous allez devoir deviner avec qui j'ai échangé ! Évidemment, celui ou celle qui se retrouvera dans mon corps ne devra pas parler, pour pas se griller n_n

Chris : Okay, ça a l'air drôle !

Alyssa : *claque des doigts*

Ryuga : *toujours occupé à embrasser Kyoya*

Madoka : On vous dérange les deux ?

Kyoya : *romps le baiser* Oui.

Madoka : -_-'

Chris : …T'as échangé ton corps là ?

Alyssa : *fait oui de la tête*

Chris : Okay, bon déjà c'est pas moi.

Ryuga : Je suis encore dans mon corps.

Kyoya : Idem !

Gingka : *se masse la joue* J'ai pas bougé non plus…

Madoka : Moi non plus.

Tsubasa : Je suis encore dans mon corps.

Dynamis : Je suis dans le mien aussi.

Yu : G pa bougé ! ^^

Kenta : Moi non plus…

Chris : …Okay, Alyssa est une très bonne imitatrice.

Alyssa : *glousse*

Ryuga : J'sais pas pourquoi, je sens qu'elle a échangé avec Dynamis.

Dynamis : Moi ? Non, je n'ai pas bougé.

Alyssa : *sourire amusé*

Kyoya : Putain, c'est dur…

Chris : *regarde Dynamis de la tête aux pieds* Alyssa c'est toi ! Je le sais !

Dynamis : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Chris ?

Chris : T'as les jambes croisées ! Dynamis il croise pas ses jambes. La preuve, Alyssa croise plus les jambes là !

Alyssa : *a les jambes bien serrées*

Dynamis : …Merde, je me suis grillée ! Mais j'aime trop croiser les jambes !

Alyssa : *glousse encore*

Dynamis : Il est confortable mon corps, Dynamis ?

Alyssa : Oui, c'est agréable. Mais j'ai très froid…

Dynamis : C'est à cause du cœur de glace ça ! Bon, je vais retourner dans mon corps ! *claque des doigts*

Ryuga : J'ai trouvé du premier coup.

Yu : Té tro fort Ryugi ^^

Alyssa : Ah, retour dans mon corps n_n

Dynamis : *regarde Chris amoureusement*

Chris : *l'embrasse*

Alyssa : Allez, dernier défi ! C'est pour toi Chris, de la part de Fairy ! Bois cul sec une bouteille d'absinthe !

Chris : De l'absinthe ?! On veut me tuer ?

Ryuga : Là j'avoue, c'est fort cette connerie. Même les plus softs elles sont à 70° d'alcool ! Il va se cramer la gorge, et faire un coma juste après…

Alyssa : J'avoue… Bon, comme je veux pas te tuer, juste un shot !

Chris : Oh mon Dieu, heureusement que c'est la fin parce que je vais être bourré…

Alyssa : *sort une bouteille en forme de crâne remplie d'un liquide vert* Je t'offre la bouteille si tu veux, elle est jolie ! n_n

Ryuga : T'as pas la version rouge ? Ca décorerait bien mon appart' !

Alyssa : *sort la même bouteille mais remplie de liquide rouge* Bien sûr ! Mais n'en bois pas hein…

Ryuga : T'inquiète, je suis pas suicidaire. Je sais que l'absinthe rouge est à 90° d'alcool…

Kyoya : Je pense qu'à ce stade, c'est plus de l'alcool à boire mais de l'alcool pour déboucher les canalisations…

Alyssa : *remplit un petit shot pour Chris* Tiens, et ne pose pas sur la langue.

Chris : Allez… *avale le shot et grimace* Putain de merde, c'est fort…

Alyssa : Et c'est ainsi qu'on termine, avant que Chris ne soit complètement pété ! A la semaine prochaine ^^

Yu : Aluuuu ! ^^

* * *

 _Petite précision : Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas fait les défis pour tous les bladers ! C'est normal, je les garde pour la semaine prochaine ! Donc, ne me laissez pas de défis pour tous dans les reviews de ce chapitre. Par contre, faites-vous plais' pour les défis individuels, en binômes, voir en trinômes ! Boiiiiiiiiii ! n_n _

* * *

**_Moi : Fin du chapiiiiitre ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Alors comme ça, t'as pas utilisé tous les défis ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ça aurait été trop long, et puis j'ai un peu manqué de temps…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *cache un truc dans son dos* Ah c'est ballot ça._**

 ** _Ryuga : Kyo…qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Rien du tout…_**

 ** _Moi : Tu sais vraiment pas mentir !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *prend le truc des mains de Kyoya* Non mais c'est le téléphone de Chris ! T'es sérieux là ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit de honte* Euh…_**

 ** _Moi : T'es un sale petit fouineur en fait !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu cherches quoi en plus ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit encore plus* R-rien de spé ! Juste…j'suis curieux…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regard noir*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *déglutit*_**

 ** _Moi : Boooooon, bah à vendredi ! Laissez des reviews, je vais aller les lire, je sens que Ryu et Kyo vont s'engueuler dans leur coin…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Kyo, tu vas arrêter de me mentir ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça ! Tu cherchais quoi ?!_**

 ** _Kyoya : *essaie de se barrer* Mais rien je te dis !_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais…je vous tiendrai au courant n_n_**


	8. Le sadisme a-t-il une limite ?

**_Moi : Salut ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *blotti dans le plaid avec juste sa tête qui dépasse* Yo…_**

 ** _Moi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Chris a envoyé la photo à tout le monde, du coup Kyo passe des journées de merde en ce moment._**

 ** _Kyoya : *soupire*_**

 ** _Moi : Ah, j'comprends !_**

 ** _Ryuga : D'ailleurs, il l'a aussi envoyé à tes lecteurs._**

 ** _Kyoya : Ma vie est foutue, j'vais me jeter sous un train…_**

 ** _Moi : Mais nooooooooon ! Ça va aller Kyo !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *regarde discrètement son téléphone en souriant*_**

 ** _Moi : J'te préviens que si tu veux quand même te jeter sous un train, t'as pas intérêt à être pressé ! La SNCF et le retard, une grande histoire d'amour XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : *en position fœtale dans le plaid* Enfoiré de blond, il a ruiné ma vie…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Profitez bien de ce long chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *sort Kyoya du plaid* Allez Kyo, c'est pas la fin du monde._**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit un peu* C'est ça ouais…_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Oui, je crois que tu es la seule à penser que Chaoxin se force à frimer ! Sérieux, c'est dans sa nature XD  
Je sais pas dessiner non plus, la plupart de mes potes si… J'me sens seule des fois ^^'  
Butez bien le père de Kyoya ! *fait coucou*_**

 ** _Marius : Profitez bien du chapitre mignon, ça va pas durer ! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha ^^  
P.S : (Law : Elle a raison, c'est qui le serpent Wonderinn-ya ? Moi : Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! Et non, Zoro et Sanji ne se sont pas avoué leur amour pour qu'on les libère, c'était clairement pas dans nos plans. Law : Love Cook a vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir, du coup il a tout déballé. Et l'algue a rougi. Moi : C'était so kawaii ! D'ailleurs, quelqu'un les a vus ? Law : Connaissant le sens de l'orientation de Marimo… Moi : Ouais, t'as bien raison Traffy XD)_**

 ** _yadonushies : C'est vrai qu'on dirait un p'tit couple marié, à décorer la chambre de Kyoya tous les deux *v*  
RyuKyo en foooooooooooooooooorce ! *v*_**

* * *

Alyssa : *avec un accent allemand ultra cliché* Hallo mes petits strudels !

Tsubasa : Pourquoi tu fais l'accent allemand ?

Alyssa : Parce que j'aime bien cet accent ^^

Tsubasa : …

Alyssa : Nous allons avoir un invité aujourd'hui !

Gingka : Qui est le malheureux élu ?

Alyssa : Bao ! A la demande de Destra, l'OC de Fairy Selene !

Kyoya : Ah, pauvre Bao.

Alyssa : *claque des doigts*

 _Tout le monde s'attend à voir un éclat blanc, mais l'éclat qui se matérialise est rouge comme le sang. A part ça, c'est toujours la même chose ! Quand il se dissipe, le châtain est debout, un peu perdu._

Bao : Bah…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Masamune : Pourquoi il était rouge l'éclat ?

Alyssa : Oh, c'est mes pouvoirs qui évoluent ! Ils évoluent constamment.

Bao : Qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ?

Alyssa : Tu vas participer à un petit jeu mon cher ^^

Bao : Euh…

Alyssa : *regard noir* N'essaie même pas de refuser.

Bao : O-okay ! O_o

Alyssa : Bien ^^

Bao : *s'assoit* Vous êtes là depuis longtemps vous ?

Yu : Depuis 8 chapitres ^^

Bao : …Hein ?

Madoka : Laisse tomber, mais oui, ça fait longtemps.

Bao : Bon, okay…

Alyssa : Vous avez moins de défis, mais rassurez-vous, vous allez prendre tarif !

Ryuga : Youpi.

Gingka : Ouaaais…

Alyssa : Alors, je commence par qui ? Je dois d'abord faire ceux qui seront actifs pour tout le chapitre ^^

Gingka : Pitié pas moi, pitié pas moi, pitié pas moi…

Alyssa : Tsubasa ! C'est un défi de yadonushies ! Fais semblant d'être un aigle jusqu'à la fin du chapitre ^^

Tsubasa : …C'est-à-dire ?

Alyssa : Bah tu pousses des cris d'aigle !

Tsubasa : Bon, okay…enfin, j'veux dire…*petit cri d'aigle*

Yu : C'est trop drôle comme défi n_n

Alyssa : Tu l'as dit ! Ensuite…Chris ! Un défi de Marius ! Reste torse nu tout le long du chapitre.

Chris : Oh…

Dynamis : *rougit*

 _Le blond, sans pousser son petit-ami, retire sa veste et son t-shirt et affiche ainsi sa magnifique musculature d'ex-mercenaire. Et le pauvre Dynamis ne sait plus où se mettre…_

Chris : J'ai un peu froid…

Alyssa : Pardon, je crois que c'est moi qui dégage du froid ^^'

Chris : Ouais enfin, t'inquiète ! Ça pourrait être pire.

Alyssa : Je vais monter le chauffage quand même ! *claque des doigts*

Dynamis : *très rouge et gêné*

Alyssa : Ensuite, défi pour Masamune, de la part de Marius aussi ! Sois intelligent tout le long du chapitre.

Kenta : *rigole* Mission impossible !

Masamune : Bah j'vais essayer, mais je garantis rien…

Alyssa : Et ensuite, dernier défi actif pour tout le chapitre, de la part de Mélanie et à destination de Ryuga et Kyoya ! Parlez en chantant jusqu'à la fin du chapitre.

Ryuga : Bon, okay.

Kyoya : Si elle veut, mais elle va être déçue.

Bao : Mais vous parlez pas du tout en chantant là.

Ryuga et Kyoya : Si.

Alyssa : Bah non…

Kyoya : Si, on fait du slam !

Yu : C'est quoi du slam ?

Chris : Une certaine forme de rap où on chante…en parlant.

Ryuga : Eh ouais. Donc techniquement, on parle bien en chantant.

Alyssa : Vous êtes de sacrés arnaqueurs tous les deux !

Kyoya : *ricane* Niquée la Mélanie.

Madoka : *soupire*

Alyssa : Bon, défi suivant ! De la part de Komachu, pour Ryuga, Kyoya et Gingka ! Racontez la chose la plus embarrassante qui vous soit arrivé ! ^^

Ryuga : Merde…

Kyoya : *facepalm*

Gingka : TT_TT

Alyssa : Quel excellent défi ^^

Bao : *ricane*

Tsubasa : *les bras croisés et les yeux fermés*

Yu : Tu dors Tsubi ?

Tsubasa : *petit cri d'aigle*

Yu : J'ai cru que tu t'étais endormi n_n

Alyssa : Bon alors, qui s'y colle en premier ?

Ryuga : Je vous le dis tout de suite, je passe en dernier. Ça va être long pour moi.

Gingka : Bon…j'me dévoue…

Chris : *grand sourire sadique* On t'écoute !

Gingka : Roh putain, j'ai vraiment pas envie…

Kyoya : Parce que tu crois qu'on a envie nous ?

Gingka : *soupir désespéré* Bon…c'était quand j'étais plus jeune et que je vivais encore à Koma. J'avais quelque chose comme 12 ans. Hyoma et moi…on passait tout notre temps ensemble, à s'entrainer au BeyBlade ! Mais quand on s'entrainait pas…Hyoma avait des idées farfelues parfois…

Kenta : C'est Hyoma en même temps !

Ryuga : Un point pour le p'tit.

Gingka : Une fois, il a voulu qu'on joue dans la forêt. Comme d'hab quoi… Par contre, il a encore eu une idée bizarre. Il m'a attaché à un arbre et il m'a dit d'attendre et de faire comme si j'étais en danger. Jusque-là…c'était encore presque normal.

Madoka : C'était le grand délire de Hyoma de s'amuser à te sauver ?

Gingka : Oui, c'était pour développer son agilité d'après lui. Bref, au bout de quelques minutes il est arrivé en faisant des roulades et en disant qu'il venait me sauver ! Normal quoi. Il me détache de l'arbre et là…il resserre les cordes pour que je reste attaché et il me porte sur son épaule ! Là…j'ai pas compris… Il m'a ramené à Koma comme ça et il s'est décidé à me reposer en plein milieu du village, à l'heure où il y avait TOUT LE MONDE, il m'a détaché…et il m'a embrassé…TT_TT

Kenta : *mort de rire*

Kyoya : *ricane* Non mais il est amoureux de toi ton meilleur ami d'enfance ?

Gingka : Non, il est juste bizarre. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde nous a vus… Et comme on était toujours tous les deux, j'vous dis pas comment les gens nous regardaient après. J'avais jamais vu autant de sourires en coin…

Chris : *glousse*

Gingka : Des fois j'assume vraiment pas Hyoma TT_TT

Madoka : Tu m'étonnes !

Kyoya : Bon, à moi alors. C'est quand j'étais petit aussi, genre 7 ans je crois. C'est même pas juste un moment embarrassant, ça a été plusieurs jours ! On allait manger, donc on était en rang deux par deux pendant qu'on nous comptait, et ça se bousculait pas mal dans le rang pour rigoler. Il y a un mec qui m'a poussé en plein contre un mur, juste pour « rigoler »… C'est sûr que c'est très drôle.

Alyssa : C'est pas un âge où on est très mature, surtout les garçons…-_-'

Kyoya : Il a beaucoup moins rigolé quand j'ai pris le mur en pleine face, que je me suis tordu la cheville et que je me suis râpé le nez sur toute la longueur de ce foutu mur en crépis en tombant !

Bao : J'ai mal pour toi…

Kyoya : Et on en arrive à la partie embarrassante… Comme j'avais le nez écorché, ma mère m'a mis de l'éosine dessus pour que ça cicatrise. Sauf que l'éosine c'est rouge vif ! Qui c'est qu'on a traité de clown pendant trois jours à l'école ? C'est moi…-_-

Alyssa : Les enfants sont cruels. Des vraies petites saloperies !

Yu : C'est même pas vrai ! :'(

Alyssa : Les enfants plus petits que toi Yu.

Yu : Ah ! ^^

Ryuga : J'ai fait mieux. Ma semaine de ski avec le collège quand j'étais en 6ème n'a été qu'un long enchaînement de moments embarrassants.

Kenta : Une semaine entière de malaise ? Purée…

Ryuga : Déjà que j'aime pas le ski parce que j'aime pas le froid. Je sais même pas skier en plus…

Dynamis : Moi non plus.

Tsubasa : *se montre lui-même du doigt en faisant un cri d'aigle*

Chris : *glousse* Ce défi est vraiment drôle.

Ryuga : Bon, par quoi je commence ? Parce qu'entre toutes les fois où je me suis pété la gueule à cause du tire-fesse, je hais ce truc, et les moments au chalet où j'ai pu constater toute la connerie des mecs de ma classe…

Masamune : Une excellente semaine dis-donc !

Ryuga : Ah si, je sais par quoi je vais commencer. Au chalet, on avait été répartis en trois équipes : les rouges, les bleus et les jaunes. On portait des élastiques colorés pour savoir qui était quoi. Chaque bonne action faisait gagner des points à l'équipe, les mauvaises en faisaient perdre. Moi j'étais chez les rouges, et le seul jour de la semaine où j'ai fait une connerie, j'ai même pas fait exprès !

Madoka : C'est ça oui, dis plutôt que tu t'as tapé un mec et que tu t'es fait griller !

Ryuga : Navré de te décevoir, mais j'ai juste cassé une assiette.

Madoka : …

Yu : Pourquoi vous croyez toujours que Ryugi fait que des trucs méchants ?

Chris : Bah…parce que c'est Ryuga ?

Ryuga : La confiance règne. J'avais 12 ans quand même hein, j'étais à peine plus vieux que Yu ou Kenta.

Kyoya : Mais comment t'as réussi à casser une assiette ? T'es pas du genre maladroit.

Ryuga : C'était le petit déj, il était 7H du matin, j'étais complètement explosé et j'ai juste voulu vider mon assiette dans la poubelle. J'avais tellement la tête dans le cul que j'ai laissé retomber le couvercle de la poubelle sans pousser mon assiette. Elle est partie en vol plané, elle s'est pétée et tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi. Je me sentais pas très à l'aise…

Alyssa : Je déteste quand tout le monde me regarde, mais que quand c'est des gens que je connais pas/n'aime pas.

Ryuga : Mais je crois que vraiment, le moment le plus embarrassant de toute cette semaine, ça a été un midi, le jeudi midi je crois. On mangeait dans un grand bâtiment, juste en bas des pistes. Autant je mangeais beaucoup, autant je buvais rien.

Gingka : Nan mais pourquoi ?

Ryuga : Parce que je ne voulais pas me retrouver à devoir aller aux toilettes de ce bâtiment. C'était des toilettes mixtes.

Madoka : Attends…quoi ?!

Alyssa : Faudrait remettre un prix Nobel de la connerie au mec qui a eu l'idée de faire des toilettes mixtes !

Masamune : Même moi je suis pas assez con pour avoir une idée pareille.

Ryuga : Malgré tous mes efforts, le jeudi midi donc, j'ai pas eu trop le choix. J'aurais pas tenu tout le reste de la journée. J'ai attendu pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait personne, et j'ai foncé. Quand je me suis retourné pour me laver les mains après…il y avait trois nanas en train de discuter à côté des lavabos. Et comme si cette situation était parfaitement normale, elles m'ont juste sorti « Ah tiens, salut Ryuga ! ». Je suis parti en courant et j'ai fait la gueule jusqu'à la fin du repas…

Chris : Ah ouais…c'est hyper gênant…

Bao : Je serais devenu rouge comme une tomate à ta place…

Alyssa : Merci pour ces témoignages les gars ! Passons maintenant à un défi, pour toi mon petit Bao ! ^^

Bao : J'en ai beaucoup ?

Alyssa : Cinq, tous de Destra ! En même temps, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de te faire venir…

Bao : Ouaaaaais…

Alyssa : Donc, premier défi pour toi : Insulte la personne de ton choix puis frappe-la au visage.

Madoka : Non mais c'est quoi cette violence ?!

Alyssa : C'est Destra ! D'après Wonder et Fairy, on se ressemble beaucoup elle et moi, physiquement et mentalement ^^

Gingka : Eh bah on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…

Bao : *se lève et se met devant Masamune* Tu es un putain de con, et je meurs d'envie de faire ça depuis que je te connais ! *gifle Masamune*

Masamune : *se tient la joue* Non mais ça va pas ?! J't'ai rien fait !

Bao : *se rassoit* C'est vrai, mais t'es débile, et ça m'a souvent donné envie de te frapper.

Masamune : *fait la moue* C'est toujours moi…

Alyssa : Bon, le prochain est pour Chris ! C'est de la part de Fairy ! Imite Reiji.

Chris : Reiji ? C'est qui… ?

Yu : *tout tremblant*

Tsubasa : *le prend dans ses bras*

Kenta : *frissons de terreur*

Ryuga : C'était une espèce de taré qui travaillait pour la Nébuleuse Noire, à la même époque que Yu, Tsubasa et moi. Il était vraiment flippant, même pour moi…

Kyoya : C'était un vrai sadique, il aimait juste qu'on ait peur de lui et il prenait un malin plaisir à détruire mentalement son adversaire.

Gingka : Et puis la manière dont il se tenait ! On aurait dit qu'il était désarticulé… Et puis il sifflait les s, comme un serpent…

Chris : Et comment je suis censé imiter une personne que je ne connais même pas ?

Alyssa : Viens, je vais t'aider ^^

 _Chris suit alors la demi-démone dans la pièce d'à côté. A part Bao, Masamune et Dynamis, qui n'ont jamais connu Reiji, tout le monde soupire. Personne n'aimait Reiji, et ils n'ont pas vraiment envie de voir quelqu'un l'imiter… Quelques minutes plus tard, Alyssa ressort suivie de Chris…complètement métamorphosé ! Il est habillé comme Reiji, il porte une perruque imitant ses cheveux, et cachant donc ses yeux, il se tient de la même manière et il ricane comme lui… C'en est vraiment flippant._

Chris : *se balance de droite à gauche en ricanant*

Ryuga : C'est…perturbant…

Madoka : *se réfugie dans les bras de Gingka* C'est surtout horriblement flippant…

Kyoya : Mais comment il peut l'imiter si bien alors qu'il l'a jamais connu ?

Alyssa : Je lui ai montré des vidéos de l'Ultime Bataille pour qu'il se fasse une idée ^^

Chris : *imite la voix de Reiji* C'est ssssssi facile.

Yu : *à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer*

Chris : *se redresse et enlève la perruque* Ouais euh, j'vais arrêter avant que Yu craque hein…

Alyssa : Moui, bonne idée ! Tu peux aller remettre tes vêtements ! Enfin…t'as pas beaucoup à remettre ^^

 _Chris ricane, normalement cette fois, et retourne remettre le bas de ses fringues, puisqu'il n'est pas autorisé à porter le reste ! Il revient assez vite et se rassoit, Dynamis rougissant encore sur ses genoux._

Alyssa : Bien ! Maintenant, un défi pour vous tous, de la part de Marius ! Déguisez-vous en personnages de One Piece ! ^^

Bao : Même moi ?

Alyssa : Oui !

Gingka : Tu vas le faire pour nous je sens…

Alyssa : Oui, tu me connais bien ^^

 _Et là, vous le sentez venir ! Alyssa claque des doigts et de multiples éclats rouge sang entourent les bladers. Certains disparaissent vite, d'autres plus lentement. Alyssa a peut-être un peu de mal pour certains persos, qui sait… Et comme j'ai envie d'aller vite, on s'en souvient du passage Pokémon, je vous donne la liste de qui est qui ! Si vous ne connaissez pas One Piece, ou juste de loin, Google Images est votre ami u_u_

 _Kyoya se retrouve donc en Zoro (les cheveux verts…j'étais obligée !), Ryuga en Law (là aussi c'était évident…), Masamune en Luffy (ils ont le même QI de bulot attardé, là aussi j'étais obligée XD), Chris en Ace (pour le laisser torse nu, mwhahaha *v*), Madoka en Nami, Yu en Chopper, Gingka en Sanji (j'ai eu envie, je sais toujours pas pourquoi…), Tsubasa en Sabo, Dynamis en Brook, Bao en Marco, et Kenta en personne parce que j'ai pas eu d'idée. Désolée…_

Alyssa : Mmh, vous êtes magnifiques ^^

Kyoya : 3 sabres ? Cool !

Chris : J'suis toujours torse nu… Bien joué.

Alyssa : Merci u_u

Yu : J'suis trop kawaii \^o^/

Tsubasa : *sourit et fait oui de la tête*

 _Et ils discutent un moment, Kyoya faisant joujou avec ses trois sabres. Il va crever un œil à quelqu'un, c'est sûr… Alyssa finit par leur rendre leurs fringues, mais laisse gentiment les sabres à Kyoya. J'sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée…_

Alyssa : Bon, défi suivant pour Bao ! T'en as beaucoup en même temps.

Bao : *soupire*

Alyssa : Tu dois lire une fic qui s'appelle « Breaking Rose » ! Tiens, mon téléphone ! *lui tend son téléphone*

Bao : *prend le téléphone* Euh…okay. _(Comme pour « Black Hearted », cette fic est trouvable sur le site et est en anglais. Mais c'est pas pour tout le monde, je vous le dis donc vous êtes prévenus ! ^^')_

Alyssa : Pendant qu'il lit, passons à la suite ! Défi pour Gingka et Masamune, venant de Mélanie ! Faites le débat « pain au chocolat ou chocolatine ? » comme si c'était un débat politique !

Gingka : Hein ?

Masamune : C'est un truc à vous en France, non ?

Alyssa : Exact ! Tu respectes bien ton défi d'être intelligent en tout cas ^^

Masamune : Merci n_n

Alyssa : En fait, c'est un débat qui fait rage en France ! Il n'y a que dans le Sud-Ouest qu'on dit « chocolatine », mais apparemment ça a l'air de faire chier tout le reste de la France…

Kenta : C'est mignon comme mot !

Yu : Oui, moi je préfère chocolatine n_n

Alyssa : T'as l'impression que tu lances la 3ème Guerre Mondiale quand tu lances le débat sur Internet…^^' _(Team chocolatine ! Oui, je suis du Sud-Ouest ! Enfin, le nord du Sud-Ouest, mais j'ai toujours dit chocolatine et je dirai toujours chocolatine d'abord u_u)_

Masamune : Bon, je fais chocolatine !

Gingka : Bah je fais pain au chocolat alors…

Masamune : *se racle la gorge et prend un air sérieux _(oui, je sais que c'est dur à imaginer XD)_ * Mr. Hagane, c'est une aberration de dire pain au chocolat. Ce n'est PAS du pain !

Gingka : *prend son air déterminé* Mr. Kadoya, je vous signale que vous êtes les seuls à dire chocolatine ! A ce stade, pourquoi ne pas dire croissantine alors ? Tant qu'on y est !

Masamune : Je vous arrête tout de suite. C'est plutôt à vous que je devrais dire ça ! Pourquoi vous n'appelez pas un croissant un pain en forme de lune ? Les chocolatines et les croissants sont faits avec la même préparation à ce que je sache.

Gingka : Et un pain aux raisins, vous appelez ça comment ?

 _Et le débat se poursuit un moment. Masamune est capable d'être plutôt intelligent s'il s'y met ! A croire qu'il fait exprès d'être stupide… Le débat s'achève, ou plutôt est interrompu par un bruit d'objet heurtant le sol. Tout le monde se tourne vers le bruit et constate que Bao est devenu blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine et a lâché le téléphone._

Alyssa : *ramasse son téléphone* Heureusement que j'ai une coque solide.

Chris : Mec…ça va ?

Bao : *déglutit* Il y a des gens vraiment dérangés sur cette planète…

Alyssa : Désolée de t'avoir infligé ça, c'était le défi ^^'

Bao : *soupire*

Alyssa : Bon, pour remettre de l'ambiance, on va faire un nouveau défi commun ! Il nous vient de Mélanie ! On va danser la Macarena ! ^^

Ryuga : Oh bordel…

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Yu : Ouaaaaaaaaaais ! ^^

Gingka : Youpi, va falloir rouler du boule -_-

Madoka : Gingka, tu commences à me faire peur. Tu parles de plus en plus comme Kyoya !

Gingka : Désolé…

Alyssa : *se lève et lève presque tout le monde* Allez ! Moi aussi je vais danser, j'aime bien la Macarena !

Ryuga et Kyoya : *se regardent avec résignation et se lèvent*

Alyssa : *claque des doigts*

 _Et c'est parti pour une Macarena ! Pour ceux qui ont oublié, cours de rattrapage de la chorégraphie ! On tend les bras, paumes vers le sol puis paumes vers le ciel, mains sur les épaules, mains sur la tête, mains sur les hanches, mains sur les fesses et hééééééééé Macarena tout en roulant des hanches ! Il y en a qui le font avec plus de bonne volonté que les autres, je ne vise personne en particulier… Et il y en a qui en profitent pour mater, là non plus je ne vise personne !_

Alyssa : *claque des doigts pour arrêter la musique* Ah, ça fait du bien ! ^^

Kenta et Yu : *encore en train de danser* Hééééééééé Macarena ! \^o^/

Dynamis : *les regarde en rigolant doucement*

Alyssa : Alooooooors, ensuite…Bao ! Désolée, je te sollicite encore, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

Bao : Quoi encore… ?

Alyssa : Hihi…tu dois embrasser Gingka ^^

Gingka : Pourquoi moi ? TT_TT

Bao : Pourquoi lui ?

Alyssa : Parce que c'est ce que Destra a demandé et puis c'est tout ! Exécution !

 _Le châtain se lève en soupirant et le rouquin déprime. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui fait embrasser tout le monde sauf sa copine ? Le roux ne comprend pas, et il n'est pas sûr d'avoir envie de comprendre. Bao et lui se retrouvent au milieu des autres, qui pour certains se marrent pas du tout discrètement…*tousse* Kyoya *tousse*. Les deux échangent un regard résigné et finissent par s'embrasser. Bien que ce soit court, ils ne semblent pas dégoûtés, juste blasés. C'est déjà ça !_

Bao : *se rassoit* Je viens juste pour un chapitre, et je pense que ça va me suffire…

Ryuga : *ricane* Veinard.

Alyssa : Dynamis, je te donne le prochain défi, de la part de Komachu. Trouve un défaut à Chris !

Dynamis : Lui trouver un défaut ? Eh bien…il manque vraiment de sang-froid.

Chris : *rougit un peu* Ouais mais je pourrai jamais être aussi calme que toi…

Dynamis : *sourit* Je ne te demande pas d'être comme moi, juste d'être plus calme.

Alyssa : Ensuite, un défi de Mélanie pour Madoka ! Lis le bouquin que Kyoya t'a offert, et donne-nous ton avis ensuite ^^

Madoka : Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la grande littérature…

Alyssa : Là n'est pas le débat ! Tu lis !

Madoka : *ressort « La répartie pour les nuls » et commence à lire en soupirant*

Masamune : *ricane* Si ça se trouve, elle va apprendre des trucs.

Gingka : Masamune, je ne pense pas que tu aies beaucoup plus de répartie qu'elle…

Masamune : *ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais la referme*

Alyssa : Pendant que Madoka lit, prochain défi ! Pour Ryuga tiens, qui n'a encore rien fait ! C'est aussi un défi de Mélanie, et tu dois imiter Yu !

Ryuga : Donnez-moi un petit moment, faut que je me concentre.

Yu : Je sais pas si Ryugi va réussir à m'imiter ! Je suis pas facilement imitable !

Chris : *ricane* Bah tu nous diras s'il est convaincant !

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Ryuga : *inspire et prend une voix aigüe et nasillarde* Tsubasaaaaaaaaaa ! T'es où ? Pourquoi personne veut jamais jouer avec moi ? Vous êtes qu'une bande de méchants d'abord ! *tire la langue*

Tout le monde : *explose de rire*

Ryuga : *se racle la gorge*Merci. Je me suis explosé la voix…

Bao : *se marre encore* En même temps, une voix si aigüe !

Yu : Waaaah, tu m'imites trop bien Ryugi ! n_n

Alyssa : *se tord de rire dans une position très bizarre*

Madoka : *lit encore**pense* Elle a pas d'os ou quoi ?

Tsubasa : *essaie de se retenir de rire*

Alyssa : *se calme* Wouuuuh, oh putain… Bon, défi suivant ! Masamune, c'est pour toi, de la part de Mélanie ! Récite la table de 1.

Masamune : Ouais, bah ça va, ça je peux le faire ^^

Gingka : *ricane* T'es sûr ?

Masamune : Je sais que je suis bête, mais pas à ce point…

Kenta : Bah vas-y alors !

Masamune : Je vais jusqu'à 10 ?

Alyssa : Bah c'est comme ça qu'on les apprend, donc ouais !

Masamune : 1 fois 1 égale 1, 1 fois 2 égale 2, 1 fois 3 égale 3, 1 fois 4 égale 4, 1 fois 5 égale 5, 1 fois 6 égale 6, 1 fois 7 égale 7, 1 fois 8 égale 8, 1 fois 9 égale 9 et 1 fois 10 égale 10 !

Kyoya : *ricane* On est rassurés, il sait compter !

Madoka : *referme le livre* Ça y est, j'ai fini.

Alyssa : Alors ? ^^

Madoka : Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais : c'est débile !

Kyoya : *ricane* Normal, je te l'ai offert pour me foutre de ta gueule.

Madoka : T'es vraiment méchant ! è_é

Kyoya : Ouais, et j'en suis fier.

Alyssa : Allez, nouveau petit défi commun ! Un défi de Fairy cette fois, et je me demande encore comment elle a pu avoir cette idée. Vous allez devoir faire une valse, mais avec les yeux bandés ! Elle a aussi précisé que Tsubasa devrait danser avec Masamune.

Tsubasa : *cri d'aigle agressif*

Alyssa : Hé ho, t'as pas le choix.

Masamune : Je suis désolé d'avance pour tes pieds, Tsubasa…

Bao : Euh, et moi ?

Alyssa : C'était pas prévu, mais tu vas danser avec moi ^^

Bao : Oh ça va, ça aurait pu être pire. Bien pire !

 _Alyssa sort alors plusieurs bandeaux pour cacher les yeux de tous ses invités, et les siens en derniers. Bon…en vrai elle peut voir à travers la matière si elle veut, donc elle va tricher ! Elle vérifie que les six couples de danseurs, Bao et elle compris, sont bien positionnés puis claque des doigts pour lancer la valse. Yu et Kenta n'ayant jamais dansé de valse de leur vie, très étonnant oui, se contentent de tourner en rond en rigolant quand ils heurtent quelque chose. Ayons une pensée pour Tsubasa et Madoka, qui ont sans doute perdu leurs pieds à cause de Masamune et Gingka…_

Alyssa : *claque des doigts pour arrêter la musique et enlève son bandeau* Je sais pas qui c'est, mais il y a quelqu'un qui m'a tapé dans le dos.

Chris : Je crois que c'était moi, désolé…

Alyssa : Pas grave, mais t'as dû te geler le coude !

Chris : C'était froid oui…

Alyssa : Bon…à qui maintenant ? Allez, Kyoya !

Kyoya : -_-

Alyssa : C'est un défi de Marius ! Joue à « pierre, feuille, ciseau » avec Yu, et sans être blasé !

Kyoya : Mais pourquoi on s'acharne à me faire jouer avec lui ?

Alyssa : Sans doute parce que c'est drôle ^^

Yu : *se plante devant Kyoya* Allez Yoyo ! n_n

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules et met sa main droite dans son dos*

Yu : *met aussi sa main droite dans son dos* 1, 2, 3…pierre, feuille, ciseau !

Kyoya : *ciseau*

Yu : *feuille* Zut…

Kyoya : *grand sourire*

Yu : Encore ! 1, 2, 3…pierre, feuille, ciseau !

Kyoya : *feuille*

Yu : *pierre* Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Kyoya : *ricane* J'ai trop joué avec mon frère, je suis devenu imbattable.

Yu : *se rassoit en boudant*

Alyssa : Eh bien, défi suivant ! C'est pour toi Chris, et tu peux remercier Komachu…ou pas ! Tu dois te déguiser en Tante Agatha, un personnage d'Amour Sucré !

Chris : Oh, comme j'ai hâte…

Alyssa : Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas Amour Sucré, Tante Agatha c'est la tata complètement folle de la fille qu'on joue et qui s'habille en marraine la bonne fée XD

Chris : J'ai encore plus hâte -_-

 _Nous aussi on a hâte Chris ! Bref, le blond traine des pieds dans la pièce à côté et en ressort quelques minutes plus tard avec une tête d'enterrement. C'est Chris la bonne fée maintenant !_

Tout le monde : *éclate de rire*

Chris : -_-'

Alyssa : Ah mon pauvre, HAHAHAHAHA ! XD

Chris : Tuez-moi…

Alyssa : Allez c'est bon, va te changer ! XD

Chris : *se barre en vitesse lumière et revient presque aussi vite*

Alyssa : Bao, à toi le suivant ! Je ne sais pas si Destra veut te tuer, mais j'ai comme l'impression que oui…

Bao : Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Alyssa : Danser un tango avec Dynamis.

Bao : Oh bordel…Chris, me tue pas, je t'en supplie !

Chris : *grogne*

Yu : Le tango, c'est espagnol non ?

Alyssa : J'ai un doute, je crois que c'est argentin… Mais bon, c'est pas important ! Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que c'est très sensuel et caliente ^^

Bao : Elle veut ma mort, c'est sûr…

Chris : *air renfrogné*

Kyoya : *ricane*

Dynamis : *se lève et sourit à Bao* T'inquiète pas, c'est juste un défi.

Bao : Si ton blond essaie de me buter, je me planque derrière toi…

Dynamis : *regarde Chris derrière et glousse*

Alyssa : Allez les enfants, c'est ti-par ! *claque des doigts*

 _Nous pouvons observer un Chris en pleine crise de jalousie sur sa chaise ! Faut dire aussi, un tango quoi. Et comme si ça suffisait pas, Dynamis est obligé de tenir sa toge un peu relevée pour éviter de se prendre les pieds dedans, et ça rajoute encore au côté très sensuel du tango. Le blond est en train de bouillir de l'intérieur. Quand ENFIN le tango se termine, Bao se dépêche de lâcher Dynamis pour éviter de mourir._

Dynamis : *retourne s'assoir tranquillement sur les genoux de Chris* Tu danses très bien Bao.

Bao : Merci…

Chris : *grogne à voix basse*

Alyssa : Nouveau défi commun ! C'est un défi de Komachu, mais c'est pour les couples, donc Gingka et Madoka, Chris et Dynamis et Ryuga et Kyoya. Échangez vos fringues avec votre moitié ^^

Gingka : Oh non, j'vais encore me retrouver habillé en nana TT_TT

Dynamis : *rougit* Et moi je vais devoir rester torse nu…

Chris : *rougit un peu*

Alyssa : Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire !

 _Blablabla, pièce qui sert à tout et les six reviennent avec leurs fringues échangées ! C'est encore Gingka qui a eu le moins de bol. Ryuga et Kyoya ont l'air de s'en foutre complètement, comme s'ils avaient l'habitude, mais semblent apprécier tout de même._

Gingka : Madoka, ta jupe est horriblement courte…

Madoka : C'est toi qui es trop grand ! Enfin, par rapport à moi.

Chris : *se retient de regarder Dynamis*

Dynamis : *pas trop trop à l'aise*

Ryuga : *ricane* C'est pas horrible comme défi.

Kyoya : Je te le fais pas dire.

Alyssa : Allez, c'est bon, vous pouvez vous rhabiller normalement !

 _Gingka y court pratiquement, comme c'est étonnant ! Dynamis aussi, il a l'air de ne vraiment pas aimer être torse nu devant tous les autres. Dommage, ça avait l'air de bien plaire à son blond !_

Alyssa : Hihi, défi de yadonushies pour Ryuga et Kyoya !

Ryuga et Kyoya : *viennent à peine de se rassoir* Tss…

Alyssa : Regardez un épisode de la série « Les Feux de l'Amour » !

Kyoya : Je vais vomir…

Alyssa : Et encore, elle a été gentille, vous devez regarder qu'un seul épisode !

Ryuga : C'est déjà trop…

Alyssa : ALLEZ !

Ryuga et Kyoya : *vont dans la pièce à côté en grognant*

Alyssa : Pendant qu'ils regardent cette…horreur, on va passer à la suite ! Défi de la part de Fairy pour Tsubasa et Yu ! Faites le porté du film « Dirty Dancing » !

Tsubasa : *hoche la tête*

Yu : Je dois faire quoi ? ^^

Alyssa : Tu te mets assez loin de Tsubasa, tu cours vers lui et quand il t'aura soulevé bien haut, tu déploies tes bras comme si tu faisais l'avion et tu regardes bien devant toi ! ^^

Yu : Okay ! n_n

Tsubasa : *se met loin*

Alyssa : *claque des doigts pour mettre la musique du film*

Yu : *court vers Tsubasa avec un grand sourire*

Tsubasa : *soulève Yu au-dessus de sa tête tout en regardant droit devant lui*

Yu : *fait l'avion* Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii n_n

Alyssa : Ce porté, c'est la mort quand t'es pas danseur pro ! Là ça va parce que Yu est très léger et petit.

Madoka : Tout à fait !

Tsubasa : *repose Yu et lui ébouriffe les cheveux*

Yu : n_n

Alyssa : Te rassois pas Yu, tu participes au prochain défi ! Et j'appelle également Gingka, Masamune et Kenta pour ce défi de Mélanie ! Faites la danse des canards tout en chantant la chanson !

Yu : Ouais \^o^/

Masamune : Bouchez-vous les oreilles, ça va faire mal…

Bao : J'envie presque Ryuga et Kyoya là, ils vont échapper à ça.

Kenta : *à côté de Yu, tout sourire*

Gingka : *a l'air assez content*

Les quatre : *se mettent à danser (comme des débiles) et chantent* C'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la mare se secouent le bas des reins et font « coin coin » !

Chris : *en train de se boucher les oreilles* STOOOOP ! Arrêtez ce massacre, pitié !

Alyssa : Ça pique les yeux et les oreilles dis-donc…

Bao : Exactement…

Yu : Vous êtes méchants TT_TT

Madoka : C'est surtout dirigé contre Gingka et Masamune en fait…

Yu : Ah, okay ! ^^

Masamune et Gingka : TT_TT

Ryuga et Kyoya : *reviennent en se massant le crâne tous les deux*

Bao : Vous aussi vous avez entendu le massacre ?

Ryuga : Ouais, mais c'est surtout ce truc débile qui nous a collés la migraine…

Kyoya : Et il y en a qui regardent ça tous les jours ? L'humanité va mal…

Alyssa : Alors, prochain défi…bah pour Masamune ! Tu peux détester Komachu, elle te défie de passer un contrôle de maths, de type Bac cette fois ! ^^

Masamune : …Help…

Alyssa : Tu connais la chanson !

Masamune : *traine des pieds jusque dans la pièce de la torture*

Alyssa : Et on enchaine ! Défi de Maldeka pour Gingka ! Teins-toi les cheveux comme Ryuga !

Gingka : Hors de question ! Ils sont moches ses cheveux !

Ryuga : D'où ils sont moches mes cheveux ?!

Yu : Je les aime bien moi les cheveux de Ryugi ^^

Gingka : J'm'en fous, j'veux pas !

Alyssa : *se lève avec un grand sourire sadique* Tu crois vraiment avoir le choix ?

Gingka : *déglutit*

Alyssa : *claque des doigts*

 _Gingka se retrouve soudainement attaché à sa chaise par des attaches métalliques et la tête bloquée en arrière par Alyssa. Il ne peut pas le voir, mais elle a aussi fait apparaitre un lavabo derrière sa tête._

Alyssa : *tire les cheveux de Gingka pour lui tenir la tête en arrière* Ryuga…viens donc m'aider ^^

Ryuga : *se lève avec le plus gros sourire sadique qu'il n'ait jamais eu* Avec plaisir.

Gingka : *essaie de se débattre* ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! AU SECOUUURS !

Alyssa : Tu peux crier, personne ne viendra t'aider.

Ryuga : *sourire carnassier*

 _Et c'est ainsi que Ryuga et Alyssa teignirent de force le rouquin ! A le voir se débattre, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient plutôt en train de l'écorcher vivant… Maintenant, Gingka se retrouve avec ses cheveux roux recouverts par de la teinture blanche et rouge._

Gingka : TT_TT

Alyssa : Ça ne t'ira jamais aussi bien qu'à Ryuga, mais c'était drôle.

Ryuga : *s'est rassit* Fallait pas dire que mes cheveux sont moches, Hagane.

Gingka : Allez-vous faire foutre, tous les deux TT_TT

Alyssa : Bon, le prochain défi est pour toi Madoka ! De la part de yadonushies ! Fais une prise de catch à Kyoya ^^

Kyoya : *éclate de rire*

Madoka : *se lève et chuchote à Alyssa*

Alyssa : J'te donne ça tout de suite ! *claque des doigts et fait apparaitre un escabeau assez grand*

Madoka : *lève Kyoya en le tirant et monte sur l'escabeau* Tu vas voir toi ! è_é

Kyoya : ?

Madoka : *se jette sur Kyoya* PEOPLE ELBOW ! _(Si vous n'êtes pas familier avec le catch, c'est un coup de coude donné avec un peu de hauteur pour aider ^^)_

Kyoya : O_o

Madoka : *tape dans le visage de Kyoya avec son coude*

Kyoya : *se tient le nez* AH LA CONNE ! Elle m'a pété le nez !

Ryuga : *regard de la mort*

Madoka : *déglutit*

Kyoya : *la tête en arrière avec plein de sang qui lui coule entre les doigts* Mais elle est malade celle-là !

Ryuga : Je vais te tuer. Très lentement.

Madoka : *part se cacher derrière Gingka*

Alyssa : Madoka, le catch c'est du FAUX ! Fallait pas vraiment le taper !

Madoka : Mais il m'a énervée aussi…

Alyssa : *s'approche de Kyoya* Allez fais voir, je vais te réparer ça moi !

Kyoya : *pousse ses mains pleines de sang*

Alyssa : *passe ses doigts sur le nez de Kyoya*

Kyoya : *arrête subitement de saigner* Woh…j'ai plus mal.

Alyssa : C'est réparé ! Tu peux te rassoir ^^

Kyoya : *se rassoit en regardant Madoka comme s'il essayait de la tuer avec ses yeux*

Alyssa : Je tiens à préciser que Madoka lui avait VRAIMENT cassé le nez.

Bao : Okay…rappelez-moi de rester loin d'elle.

Madoka : *essaie de se faire oublier*

Alyssa : Changeons de registre ! Défi de Destra, mais pas pour Bao cette fois ! C'est pour Chris ! Raconte ton anecdote la plus gênante sur ton ancien boulot ! Et gênante dans le sens pervers ~

Chris : Oh bordel…

Alyssa : Je sens que je vais aimer ce défi moi ^^

Chris : Abattez-moi, j'ai pas envie de le dire…

Bao : T'as pas le choix mec.

Kenta : C'est un mauvais moment à passer !

Chris : *soupire* Bon… Pour mes missions, souvent je devais ramper dans des conduits des bâtiments, pour prendre mes adversaires par surprise. J'avais l'habitude de faire ça, mais un jour j'ai été distrait par un bruit et j'ai marché sur une grille. Évidemment, sous mon poids elle a cédé ! Et c'est ainsi que je suis tombé la tête la première dans un jacuzzi, et aussi dans la poitrine d'une jeune fille qui voulait simplement se détendre. Je crois que j'ai jamais couru aussi vite…

Alyssa : Ah ouais, quand même !

Madoka : J'imagine même pas la tronche de la fille…

Chris : Je suis pas resté assez longtemps pour voir ça…

Alyssa : Attention, le défi suivant est dangereux pour vos oreilles. C'est un défi de Fairy pour Madoka et Gingka ! Chantez la chanson « A ma place ».

Kyoya : *se met du coton dans les oreilles* C'est bon.

Ryuga : *ricane* Tricheur !

Madoka : Bon…

Gingka : *soupire*

 _(Comme la chanson est un duo, je mets les initiales pour dire qui chante ^^)_

 **G : Serait-elle à ma place plus forte qu'un homme,  
Au bout de ses impasses où elle m'abandonne ?  
Vivre l'enfer, mourir au combat…  
Faut-il, pour lui plaire, aller jusque-là ?  
Se peut-il que j'y parvienne ? Se peut-il qu'on nous pardonne ?  
Se peut-il qu'on nous aime pour ce que nous sommes ?  
M : Se met-il à ma place quelques fois  
Quand mes « elle » se froissent et mes « il » se noient ?  
Je plie sous le poids, plie sous le poids de cette moitié de femme qu'il veut que je sois…  
Je veux bien faire la belle mais pas dormir au bois !  
Je veux bien être reine mais pas l'ombre du roi.  
Faut-il que je cède, faut-il que je saigne pour qu'il m'aime aussi pour ce que je suis ?  
Pourrait-il faire en sorte…  
G : Ferait-elle pour moi…  
M : …D'ouvrir un peu la porte ?  
G : …Ne serait-ce qu'un pas ?  
M : Pourrait-il faire encore…  
G : Encore un effort…  
M : …Un geste, un pas vers moi ?  
G : …Un pas vers moi.  
G et M : Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois le/la même !  
Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me comprennes !  
Mais seulement que tu m'aimes pour ce que je suis…**

 **(Extrait de « A Ma Place » de Axel Bauer et Zazie)**

Yu : Gingki il chante tellement faux que ça me donne envie de pleurer :'(

Alyssa : Ouais, j'comprends…

Gingka : Ouais bah j'y peux rien…

Kyoya : *enlève le coton* J'ai quand même entendu, mais moins, c'est déjà ça…

Dynamis : Toi Madoka, tu chantes plutôt pas mal.

Madoka : Merci n_n

Masamune : *sort de la pièce où il était et jette ses feuilles au visage d'Alyssa*

Alyssa : Dis-donc toi, t'as cru que c'était la fête et que tu pouvais ne pas me respecter ?

Masamune : Ah ouais, pardon, mais ça m'a saoulé ce truc…

Alyssa : *regarde les feuilles* Hé, mais c'est qu'il y a quelques bonnes réponses !

Chris : Mec, t'es pas logique ! T'avais aucune bonne réponse à l'autre et c'était plus facile !

Masamune : Ouais mais je dois être intelligent pour ce chapitre !

Chris : -_-'

Alyssa : On va pouvoir passer à notre prochain défi commun, de la part de Neko ! Vous devez jouer à collamayard…colin mayar… ? Raaah, je sais pas comment on dit ! _(Et moi je sais pas l'écrire ^^')_

Kyoya : *ricane* T'énerves pas, ça va aller.

Alyssa : Bref, vous m'avez comprise ! Le jeu où on bande les yeux de quelqu'un, on le fait tourner plusieurs fois sur lui-même et ensuite il doit attraper les autres !

Yu : Oh ouiiiiiiiii ! \^o^/

Kenta : Qui fait le loup ?

Alyssa : Ah bah tu fais bien de demander ! Neko a précisé qu'elle voulait que ce soit Ryuga.

Ryuga : *ricane* Vous êtes mal barrés.

Alyssa : Allez, lève-toi, je vais te bander les yeux !

Ryuga : *se lève et se tourne pour qu'Alyssa lui bande les yeux*

Alyssa : *attache le bandeau* Je te fais tourner combien de fois ?

Ryuga : 20 tours, ce sera bien.

Masamune : 20 ?! Mais tu vas même plus tenir debout là !

Ryuga : *ricane* Tais-toi et observe !

 _Alyssa fait donc tourner Ryuga sur lui-même 20 fois puis retourne s'assoir, puisqu'elle ne joue pas. Ryuga ne vacille pas et se tient bien droit, comme s'il n'avait pas tourné du tout ! Il croise les bras et tourne la tête, comme s'il pouvait voir les autres autour de lui, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Puis, avec une rapidité ahurissante, il s'élance devant lui et attrape Chris par le bras. Okay, il est définitivement pas humain ce mec ! Recommencez l'opération autant de fois qu'il y a de gens à attraper et Ryuga gagne la partie en moins de deux minutes. Nouveau record du monde !_

Ryuga : *enlève le bandeau* Trop facile.

Bao : Mais comment tu fais mec ?!

Ryuga : Si tu ne peux pas te fier à tes yeux, fie-toi à tes autres sens. Dans le cas présent, je me suis fié à mon ouïe et à mon odorat. Yu sent le sucre à 10 km à la ronde…

Yu : Héhéhéhéhé ^^'

Madoka : C'est pas vraiment très drôle de jouer avec toi du coup…

Ryuga : Ouais bah je suis pas quelqu'un avec qui jouer de base.

Dynamis : *sourit*

Alyssa : Bon bon bon, défi suivant ! Kenta, c'est pour toi et ça vient de Fairy. Fais une déclaration d'amour à la personne à ta gauche !

Kenta : *regarde à sa gauche* Oh, Yu ! ^^

Yu : Ouais Kéké ^^

Kenta : *prend les mains de Yu* Bah Yu, tu vois, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connait et je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ! Je t'aime très fort ! ^^

Yu : Waaaaaah, j'y croirais presque Kéké, c'est trop beau ! n_n

Alyssa : C'est mignon…et drôle ^_^

Kenta : Merci n_n

Alyssa : Allez hop, prochain défi ! Dynamis…ça va sûrement pas te plaire mais j'ai pas le choix. C'est un défi de Fairy. Habille-toi comme Rago ou Pluto, au choix.

Dynamis : *frissonne*

Gingka : Fairy, il t'a fait quoi Dynamis pour que tu t'acharnes sur lui comme ça ?

Chris : Je sais pas, mais je vais vraiment finir par la retrouver et lui faire du mal.

Alyssa : Alors Dynamis…tu préfères quoi ?

Dynamis : *soupire* Comme Rago. Pluto…ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Alyssa : Ouais, je comprends. Bah tu sais quoi faire…

 _Et le pauvre Dynamis, qui n'a rien fait de mal, se retrouve à devoir se déguiser en Rago. Vraiment Fairy, j'sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais t'as de sacrés idées sadiques pour lui ! Le devin revient quelques minutes plus tard, très mal à l'aise. La tenue lui va bien hein, mais…voilà quoi… Alyssa ayant pitié de Dynamis, elle l'autorise presque immédiatement à repartir se changer. Ouais, son cœur de glace peut faire preuve de chaleur. C'est beau !_

Alyssa : Donc, la suite ! Ce défi me démange…mais ça va être tellement gênant pour le concerné XD

Gingka : *en train de prier dans sa tête*

Alyssa : Gingka, c'est pas la peine de prier, c'est pas pour toi !

Gingka : Fiou…t'es télépathe ?

Alyssa : Oui, bien sûr ! ^^

Gingka : Ah…ça m'étonne même pas.

Alyssa : J'en étais où ? Ah oui, le défi ! Donc oui, il est pour Ryuga.

Ryuga : Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de violenter le cadavre de ma crédibilité ?

Alyssa : Apparemment, non. C'est un défi de Fairy, décidemment elle est en forme ! Oh putain, je me marre avant même de le dire, tu vas tellement mourir de honte XD

Ryuga : Génial putain…

Alyssa : Bon…va bien falloir que je le dise un moment. Appelle Ryuto et dis-lui que t'es enceinte ! *explose tout de suite de rire*

Ryuga : MAIS ELLE EST SÉRIEUSE ?!

Tout le monde : *explose aussi de rire*

Ryuga : *fulmine* Putain ! Non mais là Ryuto il va se foutre de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

Kenta : Mais non, c'est Ryuto ! Il va juste rigoler !

Ryuga : Tu te rappelles plus de ce que j'ai dit ? Ryuto est aussi sadique que moi ! Il va plus me lâcher !

Gingka : *en train de mourir de rire*

Alyssa : Allez ! Faut y passer !

Ryuga : *sort son téléphone* Putain de bordel de… *se met à marmonner des trucs incompréhensibles*

Bao : *plié en deux de rire*

Kyoya : *a du mal à ne pas tomber des genoux de Ryuga tellement il se marre*

Ryuga : *avec son téléphone dans la main* Je vais la retrouver Fairy et je vais la tuer dans son sommeil.

Chris : Ah bah comme ça on est deux !

Alyssa : Met le haut-parleur quand même ! Faut qu'on entende nous aussi ^^

Ryuga : *met le haut-parleur et prie très fort pour que son frère ne décroche pas*

Ryuto : *décroche* Frérot ?

Ryuga : *pense* Et merde…

Tous les autres : *pouffent de rire*

Ryuto : Ryuga ? T'es là ?

Ryuga : Ouais ouais…

Ryuto : Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Tu le fais jamais sans une bonne raison…

Ryuga : *grogne* J'ai un truc à te dire, c'est tout.

Ryuto : Un truc ?

Ryuga : *grogne encore plus*

Ryuto : *ricane* Pourquoi je sens que c'est un truc qui te plait pas ?

Kyoya : *chuchote* Parce que c'est le cas.

Ryuga : *regarde Alyssa*

Alyssa : *grand sourire sadique*

Ryuga : *soupir désespéré*

Ryuto : *ricane* Non mais t'as tué quelqu'un ou quoi ?

Ryuga : *a l'air de ne plus en pouvoir* Ryuto…*gros soupir* Je…*RE gros soupir puis parle très vite* J'suis enceinte.

 _Et là, Ryuto se tape le plus gros fou rire de la décennie au téléphone ! Et on le comprend. C'est pas le seul d'ailleurs, les autres sont tous morts de rire aussi. Ryuga a vraiment l'air de ne plus en pouvoir du tout, si on lui file une corde il se pend… Mais là, il se passe quelque chose que personne n'avait vu venir ! Ryuto se calme et se met à ricaner. D'une manière très semblable à celle de son frère d'ailleurs…_

Ryuto : *ricane* Aaaah, j'pensais pas que la science avait fait autant de progrès quand même ! Mais j'dois t'avouer que je pensais que TU serais capable de foutre Kyoya enceinte, pas l'inverse.

Kyoya : *arrête de se marrer et devient tout blanc*

Les autres : *se marrent encore plus*

Ryuga : *rougit* Ryuto…t'es sur haut-parleur bordel !

Ryuto : Ah…merde ! Désolé frangin !

 _Mouais, le ton de Ryuto laisse clairement penser qu'il n'est pas du tout désolé. Ryuga avait raison : son petit frère est un sadique en puissance, mais qui cache bien son jeu ! Bref, l'empereur dragon raccroche très vite après avoir dit au revoir à son frangin et range son téléphone pendant que tous les autres se calment._

Ryuga : Donnez-moi une seconde. *se lève et se cogne la tête de toutes ses forces contre un mur* Voilà, ça va mieux.

Kyoya : *en plein facepalm en continu*

Alyssa : Quel beau défi ^^

Ryuga : Merci Fairy de me pourrir la vie, c'est toujours un plaisir…

Alyssa : Allez, la suite ! Bao, ton dernier défi ! Dis de qui tu es amoureux.

Tout le monde : Mais on le sait déjà.

Bao : A quoi ça serve que je le dise alors ? -_-

Alyssa : Oui bah c'est le défi, j'y peux rien moi…

Bao : Bah c'est Aguma ! Non mais sérieux, utilité de l'extrême quoi…

Alyssa : Il reste trois défis, snif…

Gingka : *soupir de soulagement*

Alyssa : On va faire celui de yadonushies, pour Masamune et Gingka. Faites un concours de rots ! Elle dit que vous êtes sans doute les seuls à pouvoir faire ça…

 _Et elle avait raison ! Les deux n'hésitent même pas une demi-seconde et se lancent dans un grand concours débile. Je vous laisse imaginer la tête des autres, surtout Madoka…_

Alyssa : Après cet instant de grande poésie, Kyoya, c'est pour toi. C'est un défi de Fairy, qui te demande de faire une imitation de Michael Jackson ^^

Kyoya : En costume et tout ?

Alyssa : Oui !

Kyoya : Cool.

Alyssa : Le costume t'attend là où tu sais !

Kyoya : *part et revient assez vite, portant maintenant le même costume que MJ dans son clip « Smooth Criminal »*

Bao : On voit plus tes yeux mec…

Kyoya : C'est normal, c'est comme ça qu'il portait ses chapeaux dans ses clips.

Alyssa : Allez, éblouis-nous ! ^^

 _Kyoya attend qu'Alyssa lance la musique, Smooth Criminal évidemment, et s'amuse à faire le moonwalk et…euh, je n'sais pas comment s'appelle ce pas de danse mais si vous avez vu le clip vous savez de quoi je parle ! Le pas qui nique la gravité ! Ouais…j'suis précise je sais. N'empêche, il gère plutôt bien Kyoya !_

Kyoya : *s'arrête en même temps que la chanson* Je me suis coincé le genou à un moment, c'était pas très agréable.

Alyssa : On en arrive au dernier défi ! Et c'est aussi un défi de Fairy, mais pour vous tous ! Vous allez faire un cache-cache dans le noir, et je vais arbitrer ! ^^

Yu : OUAIS ! \^o^/

Ryuga : Je vous préviens, c'est pas moi qui compte.

Bao : J'me dévoue ! Je compte jusqu'à 100 ?

Alyssa : Ouais ! Quand je dis que j'arbitre, je vais rester avec Bao et vérifier que vous ne vous amusez pas à bouger ! Ah oui, je suis nyctalope, donc moi je vous verrai.

Yu : Tu l'aides pas, promis ?

Alyssa : Mais oui ! Je regarde juste si vous trichez pas ^^

Yu : n_n

Alyssa : Allez Bao, tu comptes ! Partez vous cacher, j'éteindrai la lumière quand il aura fini de compter n_n

 _Bao se couvre les yeux et commence à compter tandis que les autres partent se cacher dans la maison en courant…sauf Ryuga, qui ne court pratiquement jamais, et Kyoya qui veut rester près de son mec ! Quand Bao termine de compter, Alyssa claque immédiatement des doigts pour éteindre la lumière._

Bao : Bon…et bah on y va…

Alyssa : Si tu veux mon avis, pour trouver Ryuga et Kyoya, cherche un endroit exigu ! Ils seront sans aucun doute planqués ensemble.

Bao : Ouais, je m'en doutais de ça.

Alyssa : Allez, vas-y, je te regarde ^^

Bao : *commence à avancer prudemment* Je sens que ça va être long…

Alyssa : Sans doute !

Bao : *se prend un meuble* AÏE ! Putain !

Yu : *pouffe de rire pas très discrètement*

Bao : *suit le rire et attrape Yu* Trouvé !

Yu : Ooooooooooooh :'(

Alyssa : Fallait pas rigoler Yu ! ^^

 _La chasse continua, Bao se prenant pas mal de meubles dans les jambes et trouvant dans l'ordre Chris, Masamune, Gingka et Kenta. Dynamis fut retrouvé blotti dans le panier à linge sale, vide évidemment, juste après Kenta. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Madoka, cachée sous l'escalier. Tsubasa, quant à lui, s'était caché dans le dressing ! Et Ryuga et Kyoya dans cette histoire ? Eh bien…ils ne s'étaient même pas vraiment cachés. Ils étaient juste allongés l'un sur l'autre dans la baignoire, mais dans le noir c'était dur à déceler ! Bao ne les aurait même pas trouvés si Ryuga avait su se retenir de mordre Kyoya…ouais, irrécupérables…_

Alyssa : Fin du chapitre ! Bao, tu peux rentrer chez toi !

Bao : Cool !

Alyssa : A la semaine prochaine ! ^^

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà ! Comme d'hab, laissez des défis ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *en train de changer les bandages de sa main*_**

 ** _Moi : C'est bon, elle est fini ta dépression ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais, Ryu m'a remonté le moral._**

 ** _Moi : Commeeeeent ? *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois toi ?!_**

 ** _Ryuga : *sur son téléphone*_**

 ** _Moi : Ryu…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je suis persuadé que j'ai une photo dossier de Chris qui date de ma dernière soirée, je la cherche !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *sourire sadique*_**

 ** _Ryuga : Sinon, c'était bien ta JDC ?_**

 ** _Moi : C'était horriblement chiant et on m'a fait sortir en retard...è_é_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ma pauvre !_**

 ** _Moi : Mais bon bref ! Laissez des reviews, et bisous ! *v*_**

 ** _Kyoya : A vendredi !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *toujours en train de chercher dans son téléphone* Œil pour œil, dent pour dent._**

 ** _Moi : Ah, c'est beau votre complicité les amoureux ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne et rougit*_**


	9. Sadique un jour, sadique toujours !

_**Moi : Salut ! *baille***_

 _ **Kyoya : Tu as des cernes ultra noires.**_

 _ **Moi : Euh oui, je dors pas beaucoup en ce moment ^^'**_

 _ **Ryuga : Et...pouquoi ?**_

 _ **Moi : Je regarde des conneries sur My Hero Academia jusqu'à pas d'heure...je suis incorrigible ^^'**_

 _ **Ryuga : Sinon, le chapitre ?**_

 _ **Moi : Il est cool ! Et je remercie Google Traduction qui a été d'une grande aide ! Vous comprendrez après n_n**_

 _ **Kyoya : *en train de manger des fraises***_

 _ **Moi : Mais...où t'as trouvé des fraises toi ?!**_

 _ **Kyoya : C'est l'été dans l'autre hémisphère.**_

 _ **Ryuga : Trois jours qu'il mange que ça...**_

 _ **Moi : Kyo, tu m'inquiètes vraiment...**_

 _ **Kyoya : -_-'**_

 _ **Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB.**_

 _ **Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre n_n**_

 _ **Kyoya : Je vais mettre de la chantilly avec tiens. *va dans la cuisine***_

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : En fait...certes Sugar est une voix mais elle est pas asexuée ! C'est une voix de mec, un peu dans le style de celle de Hyoma. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je l'ai imaginé ^^  
Si Chris a demandé à Dynamis, c'est parce qu'il court pas vite (se référer au chapitre 2) et donc que c'était mieux de poursuivre Ryuga avec Gingka, pour le rattraper ! Voilà n_n_**

 ** _Marius : Je crois que Maldeka veut tuer Reiji...enfin je pense hein XD  
P.S : (Moi : Traffy, je crois que Kiddou est pas content que tu aies dit pour vous-deux ! Law : Pff, il fait juste sa mauvaise tête Wonderinn-ya. Moi : Ouais, c'est Kiddou après tout ! Law : Maldeka...je te propose une trêve. On bute le serpent à deux ? Je m'ennuie moi. Moi : Hé hé hé hé hé Traffy, moi aussi hein ! Law : Bien sûr. Moi : Yay ! ^^)_**

 ** _yadonushies : Je suis arrivée avec dix minutes de retard en cours de français, ils avaient même pas encore commencé le film XD  
On veut tous buter Reiji, les flics, c'est pas suffisant ! Mwhahahaha n_n_**

* * *

Alyssa : Bonjour ou bonsoir, bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre !

Gingka : Et c'est reparti…

Tsubasa : Ce sera fini quand ? Non parce que ça s'éternise vachement quand même…

Alyssa : Eh bien, je suis ravie de vous annoncer que je vais faire durer ça le plus longtemps possible, sur ordre de Wonder ^^

Tsubasa : Tuez-moi, c'est un cauchemar…

Madoka : TT_TT

Masamune : King me manque :'(

Kyoya : Vous avez pas bientôt fini de râler ?

Ryuga : Ouais parce que c'est pas en geignant que ça se terminera plus vite.

Alyssa : Exact ! Et on commence tout de suite avec les défis actifs pour tout le chapitre !

Chris : *retient son souffle*

Alyssa : Madoka, tu en as deux pour le prix d'un ! ^^

Madoka : C'est pas juste…

Alyssa : Le premier c'est que tu dois parler italien durant tout le chapitre ! C'est un défi de Fairy !

Madoka : Euh…okay. Je vais essayer…enfin j'veux dire *se racle la gorge* Ci proverò.

Dynamis : C'est beau l'italien comme langue.

Alyssa : Oui, surtout pour les chansons d'amour ! Deuxième défi donc, de la part de Neko cette fois ! Habille-toi comme Kyoya jusqu'à la fin du chapitre !

Madoka : Odio la mia vita… _(Je hais ma vie…oui je traduis, tout le monde parle pas italien j'imagine XD)_

Alyssa : C'est bon, c'est pas la mort !

Kyoya : *ricane* Mes fringues sont pas assez roses pour elle.

Madoka : *soupire et va dans la pièce à côté*

 _Bon, je vais officiellement renommer cette pièce qui sert à tout la « pièce Seratout » ! Ce sera moins chiant comme ça. Bref, Madoka se change dans la pièce Seratout et revient métamorphosée. Ça lui va pas si mal que ça finalement, mais ça ira toujours mieux à Kyoya._

Madoka : Questo serbatoio è troppo corto e troppo stretto… _(Ce débardeur est trop court et trop moulant)_

Kyoya : Oui bah en même temps t'es une meuf ! Moi c'est pas emmerdant qu'il soit court.

Yu : J'comprends rien à ce qu'elle dit Mad… :'(

Tsubasa : T'inquiète pas Yu, je te ferai la traduction si tu as besoin.

Yu : Merci Tsubi ^^

Alyssa : Tsubasa, toi aussi tu as un défi actif pendant tout le chapitre ! Même deux, mais le deuxième implique quelqu'un d'autre.

Tsubasa : *soupire*

Alyssa : Défi de Fairy ! Parle comme Flowey, du jeu Undertale, pendant tout le chapitre.

Tsubasa : …On parle bien de la fleur psychopathe ?

Alyssa : Oui. Elle parle de manière moqueuse et fourbe n_n

Tsubasa : Pff…bon bah okay.

Alyssa : Le suivant te concerne donc toi…et Kyoya !

Kyoya : Super…

Alyssa : Neko vous demande de vous teindre les cheveux comme Masamune et de rester comme ça pendant tout le chapitre n_n

Kyoya : Wesh, elle est sérieuse ?! Ils sont hyper bizarres les cheveux de l'autre abruti !

Tsubasa : Je suis d'accord là…

Masamune : Mais euh…

Alyssa : Ouais bah j'm'en fous, vous le faites !

 _Kyoya grogne et Tsubasa soupire, puis les deux trainent des pieds jusqu'à la pièce Seratout, suivis d'Alyssa qui va les aider. Quand ils ressortent, ils tirent des têtes d'enterrement. Il faut dire que la couleur des cheveux de Masamune est spéciale ! Noir bordé de blanc avec une mèche rouge… Sur Tsubasa, c'est vraiment bizarre, mais sur Kyoya…ça passe !_

Kyoya : C'est vraiment moche, rendez-moi mes cheveux verts…

Alyssa : Oui bah hein, c'est le défi ! Tu les retrouveras à la fin du chapitre !

Masamune : C'est bon, c'est pas la mer à boire quand même…

Kyoya : Nan, c'est l'eau des toilettes.

Tsubasa : *ricanement*

Alyssa : J'ai failli t'oublier Ryuga ! Toi aussi t'as un défi pour tout le chapitre, de la part de yadonushies.

Ryuga : *fronce les sourcils*

Alyssa : Tu dois terminer toutes tes phrases par « Dems » !

Ryuga : Euh, ça veut dire quoi ?

Alyssa : Moi-même je ne sais pas… Mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire ! Tu préférerais terminer toutes tes phrases par « datebayo », comme Naruto ?

Ryuga : Non, finalement je m'en fous de ce que ça veut dire…dems.

Chris : Tes lecteurs sont vraiment bizarres parfois.

Gingka : Seulement parfois ?!

Madoka : Sono sempre. _(Ils le sont tout le temps)_

Alyssa : Faites attention à ce que vous dites, mes lecteurs prennent la mouche facilement ! ^^

Yu : Moi je les aime bien tes lecteurs ! ^^

Alyssa : Bref, prochain défi ! C'est pour Dynamis, venant de Neko ! Regarde Chris dans les yeux et dis-lui qu'il est canon n_n

Dynamis : *rougit*

Chris : *lève les yeux au ciel* Ah là là, ces fangirls !

Alyssa : Fangirl power ! ^^

Dynamis : *se tourne vers Chris avec les joues toutes rouges* C-Chris…tu es canon.

Chris : *l'embrasse sur le front* Merci.

Dynamis : *encore plus rouge*

Madoka : È così carino ! *v* _(C'est trop mignon)_

Alyssa : Je confirme ! Défi suivant pour Kyoya ! Désolée, mais Ryuga et toi en avez reçu une tonne.

Kyoya : Fait chier…

Ryuga : *grognement contrarié*

Alyssa : Sorry not sorry ! Kyoya donc, un défi de Marius ! Joue à la marelle avec Yu !

Kyoya : Je dois le dire en quelle langue que je hais ce gosse ?! En italien peut-être ?!

Kenta : Calme-toi Kyoya, tu vas finir par avoir des problèmes de tension…

Yu : Ouais, c'est pas si horrible Yoyo ! n_n

Kyoya : *grogne*

 _Yu, tout content, se lève de sa chaise et lève Kyoya de force. En même temps, le vert plus vraiment vert est tellement blasé qu'il n'oppose presque pas de résistance… Alyssa donne un feutre à Yu pour qu'il dessine la marelle, bah oui on est sur du carrelage, puis lance un caillou à Kyoya et un autre à Yu. Et c'est parti pour le jeu le plus ennuyant de la Terre ! Non mais sérieux, je suis la seule qui a toujours trouvé que la marelle c'est pas drôle et juste chiant ? Mais bref, revenons-en à Kyoya le baby-sitter !_

Alyssa : *tape dans ses mains* Allez c'est bon, vous pouvez arrêter.

Kyoya : *se dépêche de se rassoir* Dieu que c'était nul…

Yu : Mais, t'es pas cool Yoyo ! :'(

Kyoya : M'en fous.

Tsubasa : *avec un peu la même tête que quand il était possédé* Tu ferais mieux de faire attention…à ce que tu dis.

Kyoya : …Ah oui, c'est ton défi. J'étais en train de me demander pourquoi tu étais pris d'une soudaine montée d'audace.

Tsubasa : -_-

Alyssa : Le respect est porté disparu. Prochain défi pour Ryuga ! Hihihihi ^^

Ryuga : …Quoi encore…dems ?

Alyssa : Ah, j'adore Maldeka ! Déguise-toi en fille !

Gingka : *part en fou rire*

Yu : *pareil*

Kenta : *essaie de se retenir difficilement*

Ryuga : *soupire* Je me disais bien aussi que j'étais le seul à y avoir échappé…dems.

Madoka : No, rimane Chris. _(Non, il reste Chris)_

Chris : Bordel, pourquoi tu l'as dit… ?

Madoka : n_n

Alyssa : Bon, elle est marrante Maldeka mais ça va pas être facile…

Masamune : Bah pourquoi ?

Alyssa : Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, bande de brindilles, mais Ryuga est très musclé et surtout, il a une carrure de mec ! Vous ça passe encore, mais lui ça va être chaud à planquer…

Kyoya : Hé, c'est qui que tu traites de brindille ?!

Chris : J'suis pas une brindille non plus !

Alyssa : Certes, mais ça ne change rien à mon problème ! Bon, viens Ryuga, je vais bien finir par y arriver !

 _Ryuga soupire et suit la démone dans la pièce Seratout. Et de longues minutes s'écoulent ! Genre…vraiment longues ! Je crois qu'Alyssa galère un peu, mais je sens que le jeu en vaudra la chandelle. Au bout d'environ dix minutes, elle ressort enfin avec un grand sourire satisfait et fait signe à Ryuga de sortir. On entend un soupir et l'empereur dragon se décide à sortir. La jeune fille des Enfers a encore fait du bon boulot ! Ryuga porte maintenant un pull noir un peu échancré qui laisse une de ses épaules découvertes mais qui est aussi assez large pour cacher ses muscles, un pantalon rouge sang un peu (beaucoup) moulant et des bottines noires avec des talons assez raisonnables. Niveau maquillage, un très beau smoky noir et une très légère touche de gloss. Mmh, c'est magnifique !_

Alyssa : J'ai jamais été aussi fière de mes exploits !

Gingka : *écroulé par terre*

Ryuga : *les bras croisés avec l'air de s'en foutre*

Yu : Ryugi, pourquoi tu croises les bras ? J'arrive pas à voir le dessin sur ton pull ! ^^

Ryuga : *décroise les bras* C'est un crâne avec des cœurs à la place des yeux, dems.

Madoka : E la cosa peggiore è che gli si addica… _(Et le pire c'est que ça lui va bien)_

Kyoya : *un peu amusé*

Dynamis : Je te trouve très bien comme ça. Enfin…ne le prends pas mal…

Ryuga : Non mais je le prends pas mal, dems ! C'est pas si horrible en fin de compte…dems.

Gingka : *arrête de rire* Attends…tu veux dire que ça te gêne pas d'être fringué en meuf ?!

Ryuga : Je pensais que ce serait pire, dems.

Chris : Je trouve aussi que ça aurait pu être pire !

Alyssa : Bah pour la peine, tu vas rester comme ça encore un moment n_n

Ryuga : Okay, si tu veux, dems.

Masamune : Bonne chance pour retourner t'assoir, avec tes talons…

Ryuga : *marche tout à fait normalement et retourne s'assoir avec Kyoya sur ses genoux*

Tsubasa : *ton moqueur* Ça te dérange pas de rester fringué en fille et en plus tu sais marcher avec des talons. T'aurais pas quelques vices cachés ?

Ryuga : Ha ha, très amusant, dems. C'est pas si difficile de marcher avec des chaussures à talons, suffit d'avoir de l'équilibre, dems.

Gingka : Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à te comprendre…

Alyssa : La suite ! Chris, défi de la part de Fairy ! Va voir des images de toi sur Pinterest ! Tiens, mon tel ! *lui lance son téléphone*

Chris : *le rattrape* Je sens que je vais le regretter…

Alyssa : Pessimiste !

Chris : Non, réaliste…

Dynamis : *rigole doucement*

Alyssa : Pendant que Chris regarde des fanarts, un défi de Mélanie pour Gingka ! Je dois dire que tu as reçu des défis assez gratinés, mais celui-là ça va !

Gingka : Fiou…

Alyssa : Tu dois raconter ta meilleure et ta pire anecdote de vacances.

Gingka : La pire est une leçon de karma…

Kyoya : *ricane*

Gingka : Bah j'vais commencer par celle-là, comme ça ce sera fait. J'étais en vacances dans une maison assez sympa, il y avait une piscine et tout et c'était cool ! Mais de l'autre côté du muret qui faisait la séparation…il y avait une espèce de plantation de cactus. Je jouais sur le muret, je marchais en équilibre même si mon père arrêtait pas de me répéter de descendre parce que c'était dangereux. Et là, karma… J'ai glissé et je suis tombé dans les cactus TT_TT

Yu : Purée, ça me rappelle Doji et son obsession bizarre des cactus…

Madoka : Mio povero caro, dev'essere stato terribilmente cattivo ! _(Mon pauvre chéri, ça devait faire affreusement mal)_

Ryuga : Et ton père a dû te dire un truc du style « je te l'avais bien dit », non, dems ?

Gingka : Exact…

Kenta : T'étais déjà têtu quand t'étais petit.

Gingka : Mmh…ouais. Bon, la meilleure c'était avec Hyoma ! C'était la première année qu'il venait en vacances avec moi, et aussi qu'on allait voir la mer ! Et voilà, c'est tout ^^

Dynamis : Je comprends que ce soit ton meilleur souvenir.

Alyssa : Chris, t'as fini ?

Chris : *relance son téléphone à Alyssa* Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée…

Alyssa : Les fangirls ! ^^

Chris : *le visage dans sa main*

Alyssa : Bon, un p'tit défi en duo de Mélanie pour Gingka et Masamune ! Mettez-vous un glaçon dans le dos et attendez qu'il fonde !

Masamune : *air de défi* Hé Gingka, je parie que je peux paraitre plus impassible que toi !

Gingka : Pff, c'est ça oui !

Masamune : Ah ouais ? Bah on va voir ça ! è_é

Gingka : J'vais gagner ! è_é

 _Pendant que Masamune et Gingka se lancent de la foudre par les yeux, les autres se facepalment. Les deux sont repartis dans leurs défis débiles… Alyssa matérialise deux gros glaçons dans ses mains, pas bien compliqué puisque son élément est la glace, et les déplace par la pensée jusque dans le dos du roux et de l'abruti. Ils essaient de rester stoïques tandis que les glaçons fondent, mais ça se voit qu'ils ont du mal !_

Gingka : J-je parie que t-tu te les gèles, hein ?

Masamune : M-même pas ! P-parle pour t-toi !

Ryuga : -_-

Kyoya : *facepalm continu*

Yu et Kenta : ^^'

Gingka et Masamune : *se lèvent et secouent leurs t-shirts en même temps* Aaaaah, c'est trop froid ! TT_TT

Tsubasa : *les méprise du regard* _(Il fait plutôt bien Flowey, non ? XD)_

Masamune : *se redresse* Ah ! J'ai gagné !

Gingka : Tu rigoles ?! è_é

Alyssa : Bon hé ho, rasseyez-vous les deux ! On a encore plein de défis derrière !

Gingka et Masamune : *se rassoient en se fusillant des yeux*

Madoka : Mi dispera davvero a volte… _(Il me désespère vraiment parfois)_

Ryuga : *ricane* Parfois, dems ?

Madoka : Stai zitto, Ryuga ! è_é _(Tais-toi Ryuga)_

Ryuga : *clin d'œil moqueur*

Alyssa : Prochain défi pour Kyoya, de la part de yadonushies ! Imite Benkei ! Je sens qu'on va rire n_n

Yu : Oh ouiiiiiiiii ^^

Kyoya : Deux minutes, faut que je me concentre.

Dynamis : Benkei ? C'est le très grand qui était avec vous quand vous êtes venus jusqu'à mon temple non ?

Gingka : Celui qui colle Kyoya comme un chewing-gum, oui c'est lui. Enfin, collait…

Yu : BenBen ! \^o^/

Kyoya : *se racle la gorge et se lève* DARK BUBUBUBUBUUUUUULL ! Kyoya, je te suivrai n'importe où, tu es mon héros ! Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur ! *se met la tête dans le bras et fait semblant de pleurer*

Tous les autres : *explosent de rire*

Kyoya : *s'incline* Merci, merci.

Kenta : *se roule par terre*

Masamune : *mort de rire* Qu'on lui donne un Oscar !

Alyssa : *en train de s'étouffer à force de rire*

Chris : *essuie ses larmes* Ah merde, j'ai pleuré de rire !

Alyssa : *grande inspiration* Fiouuuuuuuuu ! Aaah, LOL XD

Ryuga : *ricane encore* Je me suis jamais autant marré, dems !

Kyoya : *sourire en coin*

Alyssa : Dynamis, prochain défi pour toi ! C'est un défi de Mélanie ! Puisque tu as l'air d'autant aimer le rock, elle te demande d'improviser un petit concert ^^

Dynamis : *rougit légèrement* Oh…très bien ! Mais ne vous moquez pas de moi s'il vous plait…

Gingka : Mais non, on se moquera pas ! ^^

Ryuga : Promis, dems.

Dynamis : *enlève sa toge et se retrouve donc en débardeur noir et en…legging ?* Alyssa…est-ce que je pourrais avoir une veste en jean blanche ? Si ce n'est pas trop demander…

Alyssa : Pas de problème ! *claque des doigts et fait apparaitre la veste sur Dynamis*

Dynamis : *a l'air un peu soucieux*

Alyssa : Il te manque encore quelque chose ?

Dynamis : Non…enfin si. Ça me rassurerait qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec moi, pour m'accompagner à la guitare.

Ryuga : Je peux le faire si tu veux, je sais jouer de la guitare électrique, dems.

Dynamis : *grand sourire* Vraiment ? Merci !

Alyssa : Dis-donc toi, tu l'as pas dit quand Fairy avait demandé si vous saviez jouer d'un instrument !

Ryuga : *ricane* Oups, dems ?

Alyssa : Fais gaffe, elle va vouloir se venger !

Ryuga : *se lève et hausse les épaules*

 _Dynamis, Ryuga et Alyssa chuchotent à voix basse, décidant sûrement de la chanson. La démone claque des doigts au bout d'un moment, faisant apparaitre un micro sur pied, un ampli et une guitare noire avec de fausses éclaboussures de sang dans les mains de Ryuga. L'empereur dragon branche la guitare, Dynamis se place derrière le micro puis Alyssa claque à nouveau des doigts…et là ! Là !_

 **You were my conscience, so solid now you're like water.  
And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further.  
But I'll let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom  
But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen !  
I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
From turning into a monster, eating us alive !  
Don't you ever wonder how we survive ?  
Well now that you're gone, the world is ours.**

 **(Extrait de « Monster » de Paramore)**

 _Tout le monde en prend plein la gueule ! Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner que Dynamis avait autant de puissance dans sa voix, lui qui est toujours calme, et surtout qu'il pouvait s'emballer comme ça. Et Ryuga n'est pas en reste ! Il s'est tapé le plus gros solo de sa vie, clairement trop heureux de faire des riffs aussi puissants. Et tout ça encore fringué en fille, avec les talons et tout. Un mot : waouh !_

Dynamis : *tout rouge à cause de la fatigue* Wouh…c'était intense…

Ryuga : *enlève la sangle de la guitare* Je te le fais pas dire, dems !

Alyssa : C'ÉTAIT BEAUCOUP TROP COOL ! *v*

Kyoya : J'approuve, c'était mortel !

Dynamis : Merci !

Chris : J'ai vu le paradis je crois.

Yu : C'était génial ! \^o^/

Alyssa : *fait disparaitre tout ce qu'elle avait matérialisé*

Dynamis : *renfile sa toge et se rassoit sur Chris*

Ryuga : *retourne s'assoir avec Kyoya sur lui*

Alyssa : Bon, défi suivant ! Pour Ryuga, de la part de Komachu ! Montre toutes les photos dossiers que t'as sur tout le monde, y compris Kyoya !

Kyoya : Oh non…

Ryuga : *sort son téléphone* J'ai pas de dossiers sur tout le monde. Si je me souviens bien, j'en ai pas sur Madoka, Yu, Kenta et Dynamis, dems.

Madoka : *soupir de soulagement* Buono per me… _(Tant mieux pour moi)_

Alyssa : J'ai hâte de voir ça ! ^^

Ryuga : *en train de chercher dans son téléphone* Alors…ah, j'ai retrouvé celle de Gingka, dems !

Gingka : Non mais comment tu peux avoir des dossiers sur moi ?!

Ryuga : *ricane* J'ai des capacités insoupçonnées, dems.

Alyssa : Fais voir !

Ryuga : *montre à tout le monde une photo de Gingka étalé sur le comptoir du B-Pit de manière ridicule* Il a essayé de me taper, mais je l'ai esquivé et il a été emporté par son élan, dems.

Chris : *mort de rire*

Gingka : Saleté TT_TT

Ryuga : *ricane* Oui, je sais, dems.

Alyssa : *rigole* Magnifique ! Ensuite ?

Ryuga : *fouille encore un moment* Tiens, ça c'est celle de Masamune, dems.

Masamune : Oh non, pas moi…

Ryuga : *montre une photo de Masamune en train de twerker dans le bureau de Ryo avec King _(help)_ * Je me dis encore aujourd'hui que j'aurais mieux fait de pas rentrer dans cette pièce, mais j'avais entendu de la musique, dems…

Kyoya : Le viol visuel…

Alyssa : Quel traumatisme !

Gingka : Putain, quand mon père est pas là c'est vraiment la fête du slip !

Masamune : Je savais pas que quelqu'un nous avait grillés TT_TT

Ryuga : *reprend la fouille* Tiens, celle de Tsubasa, dems. Elle date, dems !

Tsubasa : *un peu pâle* Moi ?

Ryuga : *montre une photo de Tsubasa qui fait l'étoile de mer par terre dans le bureau vide de Doji* T'étais fatigué, non, dems ?

Tsubasa : *rougit*

Yu : *mort de rire*

Madoka : *glousse* Lei è divertente questa immagine ! _(Elle est drôle cette photo)_

Tsubasa : *le rouge aux joues* J'avais passé la journée à m'entrainer…

Gingka : Mais pourquoi dans le bureau de Doji ? XD

Tsubasa : J'étais trop fatigué pour retourner dans ma chambre…

Ryuga : Oh, celle de Chris, dems ! Attention les enfants, les ravages de l'alcool, dems !

Chris : *rougit* Ah non, t'as pas fait ça quand même ?!

Ryuga : *ricane* Eh bah si, dems. Tu apprendras qu'il faut pas m'inviter aux soirées, je suis jamais bourré donc je fais des photos, dems.

Chris : *encore plus rouge* Enfoiré…

Ryuga : *montre une photo de Chris torse nu étalé à plat ventre sur une table, visiblement endormi* T'avais forcé aussi, dems.

Chris : *au comble de la gêne* Je te hais…

Kyoya : *a pas trop envie de rire parce qu'il sait que c'est bientôt son tour*

Alyssa : Moi l'alcool ça me fait rien, ça me donne juste chaud, c'est pas drôle…

Ryuga : Bon…il reste plus que toi Kyoya, dems. Tu sais déjà laquelle je vais sortir pas vrai, dems ?

Kyoya : Oui, et ça me plait pas du tout.

Ryuga : *ricane et ébouriffe les cheveux de Kyoya*

Kyoya : *grogne*

Ryuga : *ricane puis montre une photo de Kyoya en kigurumi chat allongé dans un grand canapé noir comme s'il allait s'endormir* Voilà, c'est cadeau, dems.

Tout le monde : *éclate de rire*

Kyoya : *rougit*

Ryuga : *fier de lui*

Yu : Mais c'est trop mignon Yoyo ! ^^

Kyoya : *rougit encore plus* Ouais ouais, ce qu'il vous dit pas c'est que j'étais malade ce jour-là avec 39,5 °C de fièvre ! J'étais au bout de ma vie.

Ryuga : Oui bon c'est vrai, mais c'était trop mignon quand même, dems.

Alyssa : Trop kawaii, oui n_n

Kyoya : *grogne et rougit encore*

Alyssa : Défi pour Masamune ! C'est un défi de Fairy ! Essaye de parler à l'envers !

Masamune : Tu veux…que je dise quoi ?

Alyssa : Mmh…parle juste de King ^^

Masamune : Gnik tse port nonac te ej emia'l srog emmoc aç ! ^^ _(J'ai juste mis les mots à l'envers n_n)_

Dynamis : Woh…spécial.

Alyssa : Et il a réussi en plus ! Bon, à toi Gingka ! Un défi de Maldeka ! Appelle Hyoma et demande-lui s'il est amoureux de toi !

Gingka : Je préférerais continuer à vivre sans vraiment le savoir…

Alyssa : Allez ! Tu le fais !

Gingka : *sort son téléphone et appelle Hyoma*

Kenta : Y a du réseau à Koma ?

Gingka : Je sais pas comment mais ouais.

Alyssa : Miracle !

Hyoma : *décroche* Allô Gingka ?

Gingka : *met son téléphone sur haut-parleur* Ouais…salut Hyoma.

Hyoma : Que me vaut le plaisir ? ^^

Gingka : Euh…j'ai une question un peu bizarre à te poser. Te prends pas la tête sur ça…

Hyoma : Vas-y, pose la !

Les autres : *pouffent de rire*

Gingka : Hum…Hyoma…t'es…t'es amoureux de moi ?

Hyoma : *semble surpris* Bah…bien sûr Gingka. Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'en es jamais rendu compte quand même ?

Gingka : *rougit*

Ryuga : *se marre de manière vraiment moqueuse*

Kenta : *mort de rire*

Hyoma : Ah, t'es avec les autres ? J'entends des rires.

Gingka : *rouge comme une pivoine* Euh oui…

Hyoma : Salut les autres alors ^^

Tsubasa : *voix un peu moqueuse* Salut Hyoma.

Yu : Salut ! ^^

Kenta : Coucou Hyoma ! n_n

Madoka : Ciao Hyoma ! _(Salut Hyoma…ouais, là c'était peut-être un peu évident ^^')_

Kyoya : Salut mec.

Gingka : Bon euh, je te dérange pas plus longtemps hein. A plus Hyoma…

Hyoma : A la prochaine Gingka ^^ *raccroche*

Gingka : J'aurais vraiment préféré continuer à vivre dans l'ignorance TT_TT

Alyssa : En même temps, il a raison Hyoma ! Il a pas vraiment fait d'effort pour te le cacher XD

Gingka : Mais il est tellement à l'ouest, je pensais que c'était juste…bah lui quoi…

Kenta : Ouais, pas faux.

Alyssa : Allez, défi suivant pour Ryuga et Kyoya, qui vient de Mélanie. Vous allez pas du tout l'aimer…

Ryuga : Surprenant, dems…

Kyoya : *grince des dents*

Alyssa : Vous devez rester enfermés dans une pièce avec Yu pendant 30 minutes, et il aura le droit de faire ce qu'il veut !

Ryuga et Kyoya : O_O

Yu : Ouais, trop génial ! \^o^/

Kyoya : C'est le pire jour de ma vie…

Ryuga : Au secours, dems…

Alyssa : Vous allez survivre quand même !

Kyoya : Ouais mais dans quel état ? -_-'

Alyssa : Bon allez ! Hop hop hop !

 _Yu, trop content, traine les deux dans la pièce Seratout. R.I.P Kyoya et Ryuga !_

Alyssa : Les pauvres ! Chris, prochain défi pour toi ! C'est un défi de Neko, qui te demande d'improviser du break dance sur « Color Gitano » de Kendji Girac.

Chris : Oh, cool ! J'peux avoir une casquette ? C'est pour pouvoir tourner sur la tête.

Alyssa : *claque des doigts et fait apparaitre une casquette sur Chris* Tada !

 _Un autre claquement de doigts et Alyssa lance la musique. Chris se met alors à faire des figures assez impressionnantes et calculées. Il arrive même à faire le Y, une figure pourtant très compliquée même pour les pros ! Il finit rouge et en sueur, mais il a assuré._

Chris : *enlève la casquette et la lance à Alyssa* Putain, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais plus fait…

Madoka : Rassicurati, è stato molto bello ! _(Rassure-toi, c'était très bien)_

Dynamis : *rougit* Oui, tu danses très bien.

Chris : *sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue* Merci !

Dynamis : *rougit encore plus* De rien…

Alyssa : J'entends Yu se marrer à côté, ce qui m'inquiète c'est que j'entends pas Ryuga et Kyoya…

Tsubasa : *air dédaigneux* Ils doivent être morts de l'intérieur.

Alyssa : Défi suivant pour Kenta, de la part de Mélanie ! Fais une grimace marrante !

Kenta : Okay ^^

Masamune : Pourquoi Yu et lui ils ont toujours des défis cools ?!

Alyssa : Parce que c'est des enfants, peut-être ?

Masamune : …

Kenta : *inspire puis louche tout en touchant son nez avec sa langue*

Gingka : *éclate de rire*

Masamune : *remue sur sa chaise en riant*

Tsubasa : *grognement agacé*

Alyssa : Tu fais vraiment bien Flowey, Tsubasa ! Bon, nouveau défi pour Dynamis ! Il vient de Fairy, et elle est vraiment désolée pour les chapitres précédents. Elle te donne donc comme défi de faire un vœu, et je vais le réaliser ^^

Dynamis : C'est vrai ? Oh…merci à elle ^^

Chris : Ouais bah après ce qu'elle a fait, c'est la moindre des choses !

Alyssa : Alors, quel est ton vœu ?

Dynamis : Pouvoir voir les étoiles, même ici.

Alyssa : Comme tu es poétique Dynamis. Vœu exaucé ! *claque des doigts*

 _Le plafond se met subitement à trembler et se transforme en une voute étoilée incroyablement claire et nette. La pièce principale se retrouve ainsi plongée dans une obscurité raisonnable, grâce à la lumière des étoiles. L'ambiance est soudain toute calme. Dynamis regarde le ciel avec bonheur et se blotti tranquillement contre Chris, très content aussi ! Mais le calme est de courte durée…_

Kyoya : *sort de la pièce Seratout en faisant claquer la porte* Je hais ce gamin…

Ryuga : *air fatigué…très fatigué*

Alyssa : Hum…ça va ? ^^'

Ryuga : *soupire* Il a pas arrêté de jouer avec les manches du pull que je porte et aussi avec les mèches de Kyoya, dems…

Kyoya : *serre les poings*

Yu : C'était rigolo n_n

Chris : Une demi-heure de ça, moi je tiendrai pas.

Ryuga et Kyoya : *se rassoient*

Alyssa : Hum…Kyoya ? Je te le dis…t'as pas fini avec Yu ^^'

Kyoya : Quoi, comment ça ? Oh non, pas encore ?!

Alyssa : Si, c'est un défi de Neko. Porte Yu sur tes épaules et joue à l'avion avec lui !

Kyoya : Je suis pas loin du nervous breakdown…

Madoka : Guarda il cielo, forse ti rilasserai. _(Regarde le ciel, ça te détendra peut-être)_

Kyoya : *lève la tête* Quel ci…oh. C'est beau.

Ryuga : Ah oui, dems.

Yu : *trépigne devant Kyoya* Allez Yoyo ! Viens jouer, viens jouer ! ^^

Kyoya : *soupire et se lève*

 _L'adolescent prend le petit garçon sur ses épaules, ce qui semble ravir le petit démon ! Yu déploie ses bras en faisant « ouiiiiiiiiiiii » tandis que Kyoya trottine tranquillement en regardant le ciel au-dessus de lui. Il cherche peut-être le respect…ou sa crédibilité._

Kyoya : *fait descendre Yu* Allez, ça suffit. J'suis pas RyanAir moi !

Yu : Ooooooooooooh :'(

Alyssa : Allez, je vais faire le défi qui m'est destiné ! Un défi de Fairy, merci à toi ! Je dois vous déguiser en personnages d'Undertale ^^

Masamune : Je sens que je vais prendre cher…

 _Habituel claquement de doigts, et je vous résume qui est qui ! Kyoya se retrouve en Frisk (toujours !), Ryuga en Chara (la route Génocide…brrr), Gingka en Napstablook, Masamune en Papyrus, Kenta en Asriel, Yu en Temmie, Tsubasa en Flowey (ça tombe bien !), Madoka en Toriel, Chris en Sans et Dynamis en Grillby !_

Ryuga : Tiens, j'suis démaquillé, dems.

Alyssa : Ouaip, tu vas retrouver tes vêtements normaux après !

Ryuga : Cool, dems.

Gingka : Pourquoi je pleure en continu ? TT_TT

Alyssa : Parce que Napstablook pleure tout le temps ! Il te va comme un gant, c'est une victime ! ^^

Gingka : Génial, merci TT_TT

Yu : Kéké, t'es habillé comme Ryugi ^^

Alyssa : Parce que leurs personnages sont frères (/sœurs) adoptifs.

 _Après avoir bien rigolé, pauvre Tsubasa qui s'est mis en colère pour de vrai parce que c'est pas drôle d'être déguisé en fleur, Alyssa claque à nouveau des doigts et tout le monde retrouve son apparence normal. Ryuga est de retour dans ses bonnes vieilles fringues en cuir ! Le jeu peut continuer._

Alyssa : Ryuga, défi pour toi de Fairy ! Chante « Basique » d'Orelsan !

Ryuga : Ah, c'est mon tour de rapper, dems !

Alyssa : J'adore cette chanson ^^

Ryuga : *se lève et craque ses doigts*

Alyssa : *claque des doigts*

 **Okay, j'ai d'mandé à Scred de faire une instru simple,  
Parce que j'vais dire des trucs simples  
Parce que vous êtes trop cons.  
Okay, simple, basique, basique, okay.  
Les gens les plus intelligents sont pas toujours ceux qui parlent le mieux (simple)  
Les hommes politiques doivent mentir, sinon tu voterais pas pour eux (basique)  
Si tu dis souvent que t'as pas d'problèmes avec l'alcool c'est qu't'en as un (simple)  
Faut pas faire un enfant avec les personnes que tu connais pas bien (basique)  
Les mecs du FN ont la même tête que les méchants dans les films (simple)  
Entre « avoir des principes » et « être un sale con », la ligne est très fine (basique)  
Hugo Boss habillait des nazis, le style à son importance (simple)  
Les dauphins sont des violeurs (ouais), méfie-toi des apparences (basique)  
Basique, simple, simple, basique !  
Basique, simple, simple, basique !  
Vous n'avez pas les bases, vous n'avez pas les bases.  
Vous n'avez pas les bases, vous n'avez pas les bases.**

 **(Extrait de « Basique » d'Orelsan)**

Yu : Il a dit quoi à propos des dauphins… ? TT_TT

Tsubasa : *fusille Ryuga des yeux*

Ryuga : J'y peux rien moi, c'est les paroles, dems !

Alyssa : Oui, il y peut rien…

Yu : TT_TT

Alyssa : Allez Yu, tu veux un défi pour te remonter le moral ?

Yu : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii TT_TT

Alyssa : C'est un défi de Neko ! Essaie de faire une grosse bulle de chewing-gum !

Yu : Chewing-gum ? Sucre ? *w*

Madoka : È pazza ?! Moriremo tutti ! _(Est-ce qu'elle est folle ?! On va tous mourir !)_

Alyssa : Pas de panique, j'ai pris des chewing-gums sans sucre !

Yu : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis :'(

Alyssa : Même s'ils sont sans sucre, ils ont bon goût quand même Yu ! J'ai pris goût Tropical ^^

Yu : Juré ?

Alyssa : Mais oui ! Allez tiens, je t'en donne cinq pour que tu puisses faire une grosse bulle.

 _Yu mâche alors avec joie les chewing-gums sans sucre, ravi du goût ! Faut le convertir au sans sucre cet enfant, les bonbons sans sucres ça peut être très bon aussi, ma pote diabétique me l'a démontré. Au bout de quelques minutes, Yu aligne la grosse boule de gum dans sa bouche et souffle pour faire une bulle qui devient bientôt plus grosse que sa tête ! Défi réussi je pense._

Alyssa : *fait exploser la bulle avec un de ses ongles* Hihihihi ^^

Yu : *se retrouve avec de la gum orange plein le visage* n_n

Tsubasa : *facepalm*

Kyoya : -_-

Alyssa : *claque des doigts pour nettoyer le visage de Yu* La suite ! Pour Masamune, de la part de Marius et Neko ! Récite les tables de 7 et 8 !

Masamune : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont avec les tables de multiplication ?

Gingka : Je pense que c'est pour vérifier si t'es vraiment con.

Masamune : TT_TT

Alyssa : Allez, on essaie au moins !

Masamune : Mais je les connais mes tables ! Et je vais le prouver ! TT_TT

 _Masamune se met donc à réciter les tables de 7 et 8…et il les connait ! IL LES CONNAIT ! Okay, Dieu existe. Ou au moins une force supérieure. C'est un miracle ! Un miraaaaaaaacle !_

Masamune : Na !

Ryuga : Hallelujah, il y a des neurones encore en vie dans son crâne, dems !

Chris : Je pensais pas ça possible !

Dynamis : *glousse discrètement*

Masamune : *boude*

Alyssa : Dernier défi…

Gingka : ENFIN !

Alyssa : …qui s'adresse à plusieurs personnes en même temps. Tu pourrais éviter de me couper ? -_-

Gingka : TT_TT

Alyssa : Donc, pour Chris, Ryuga et Kyoya, de la part de Neko ! Allez dehors et criez « MY LITTLE PONY C'EST GÉNIAL ! » pendant 5 minutes !

Ryuga : *tombe instantanément dans les pommes*

Kenta : Bah… ?

Yu : Ryugi ?

Tsubasa : *sourire carnassier*

Kyoya : C'est depuis la dernière fois, il supporte plus ne serait-ce que d'entendre « My Little Pony »…

Chris : Il m'a fait peur le con, j'ai cru qu'il avait fait un AVC !

Gingka : Si seulement…

Madoka : Gingka, non è detto ! è_é _(Gingka, ça ne se dit pas)_

Alyssa : Bon, bah vous allez le faire que tous les deux alors…

Chris : Okay.

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel**pense* Les lecteurs vont vraiment finir par le tuer…

Alyssa : *claque des doigts, ce qui fait disparaitre Kyoya et Chris* Bon, pendant qu'ils sont occupés à faire les cons dehors, on va faire autre chose nous !

Ryuga : *toujours évanoui par terre*

Dynamis : *air soucieux* On devrait pas le réveiller, le pauvre ?

Alyssa : Oh si, bien sûr !

 _La jeune fille se lève et met ses mains froides sur les joues de Ryuga pour le réveiller, mais il ne réagit pas. Elle fait donc baisser la température de son corps, au point que ses mains virent au bleu au milieu, et Ryuga finit enfin par se réveiller !_

Ryuga : Je crois que je suis encore mort pendant un moment, mais j'ai encore ressuscité, dems…

Alyssa : Bon, donc défi suivant ! Dynamis, tu as un défi de Maldeka ! Tu dois lire le manga « Dr. Stone ».

Dynamis : D'accord. *va dans la pièce Seratout*

Alyssa : Gingka, défi tout gentillet de Fairy ! Fais le poirier !

Gingka : Je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que tu gardes le pire pour la fin…

Alyssa : Mais non, pas du tout ^_^

Gingka : *se lève et fait le poirier avec les jambes pliées*

Ryuga : T'as vraiment pas de force Hagane, t'es même pas capable de garder les jambes droites, dems.

Gingka : *galère un peu* Je t'emmerde !

Madoka : *secoue la tête*

Gingka : *se pète la gueule en avant* Aouch…

Les autres : *se marrent*

Gingka : -_-

Alyssa : *claque des doigts*

Kyoya et Chris : *réapparaissent*

Alyssa : Alors, c'était bien ?

Kyoya : J'crois qu'y a des gens qui ont appelé l'asile, mais bon.

Chris : En tout cas les enfants se marraient bien dans la rue, c'est sûr !

Alyssa : Bon Kyoya, maintenant que t'es revenu, défi de Fairy ! Hihihi…habille-toi en chat ! ^^

Kyoya : O_o

Ryuga : *se retient de rire*

Kyoya : Putain de bordel de… *incompréhensible*

Alyssa : Allez viens ! *tire Kyoya par le bras*

 _Et encore Kyoya, t'as pas fini de souffrir ! Mais ça vous verrez après. Passage dans la pièce Seratout, et Kyoya ressort avec un sweat noir l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal._

Chris : Euh… ?

Alyssa : Kyoya…capuche !

Kyoya : *met la capuche qui a des petites oreilles de chat toutes fluffy*

Yu : Trop mignon ! ^^

Tsubasa : *ricane*

Alyssa : Et encore, vous avez pas tout vu ! ^^

Gingka : *à moitié en train de mourir de rire* Ah bon ? XD

Alyssa : *attrape une queue de chat toute fluffy dans le dos de Kyoya* Tadaaa ! C'est accroché dans le bas du sweat ^^

Kyoya : Y a pas une fenêtre dans le coin ? Je veux me suicider…

Alyssa : On est au rez-de-chaussée Kyoya…

Kyoya : Fuck !

Alyssa : Allez, va te rassoir !

Kyoya : *se rassoit sur les genoux de Ryuga en rougissant* Je t'interdis de dire le moindre truc.

Ryuga : *hausse les épaules et attrape la queue dans le dos de Kyoya pour jouer avec*

Kyoya : *rabaisse sa capuche pour qu'on ne le voit plus*

Alyssa : Chriiiiiiiiis ! Défi de Marius ! Elle veut que tu fasses un petit strip-tease !

Tout le monde sauf Dynamis : *explose de rire*

Dynamis : *revenu discrètement de sa session lecture et rougit comme une tomate*

Chris : *rougit* Non mais est-ce que j'ai une tronche à m'appeler Magic Mike ?!

Alyssa : Non, tu ressembles pas à Channing Tatum, mais c'est le défi ! Allez !

Chris : *se lève à contre cœur* Je me sens pas bien là…

Alyssa : Tu veux une petite musique en fond ? ^^

Chris : NON !

Alyssa : Okay okay ! *sort son téléphone pour filmer* Vas-y ^^

 _Pas du tout motivé, Chris commence donc à se déshabiller en évitant SOIGNEUSEMENT de regarder Dynamis qui rougit à vue d'œil ! Plus les fringues partent, plus Chris rougit et plus il est mal à l'aise. Notons quand même qu'il essaie d'y mettre du sien, c'est beau d'essayer ! Une fois qu'il a terminé, il dépêche de se rhabiller et se rassoit avec un Dynamis qui regarde le plafond-ciel pour cacher sa gêne._

Alyssa : Ryuga, défi de Mélanie ! Défile comme un mannequin ! ^^

Ryuga : Ah bah je vais devoir faire la gueule comme si je venais d'apprendre que j'ai un cancer en phase terminale.

Alyssa : Ouaip, et avoir une démarche bien virile, avec les épaules bien carrées !

Ryuga : *se lève et se place à un bout de la pièce*

Alyssa : Vas-y, on te regarde ^^

Ryuga : *fait semblant de défiler comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie*

Alyssa : *sifflement impressionné*

Ryuga : *se rassoit* Merci.

Alyssa : Tu étais très convaincant ! Madoka, à toi ! De la part de yadonushies : coiffe Kyoya !

Kyoya : *regard noir*

Madoka : *déglutit* Uh…va bene. _(Euh…d'accord)_

Alyssa : *donne une brosse à Madoka*

Madoka : *se met derrière Kyoya, enlève sa capuche et son élastique et commence à lui brosser les cheveux*

Kyoya : *grogne*

Madoka : Non ho mai toccato i capelli così morbidi… _(J'ai jamais touché des cheveux aussi doux)_

Kyoya : *rougit et grogne encore*

Madoka : *commence à lui faire une tresse*

Tsubasa : *sourire moqueur*

Madoka : *termine la tresse avec l'élastique* È così, ho fatto del mio meglio. _(Voilà, j'ai fait de mon mieux)_

Kyoya : *remet sa capuche* Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça.

Alyssa : Défi suivant alors, et je vais faire une doublette ! Masamune, défi de Neko ! Va lire un livre du style « L'intelligence pour les nuls » ! Et toi Yu, défi de Marius ! Va regarder « Le Roi Lion » !

Yu : *fonce dans la pièce Seratout* Okay ! ^^

Masamune : *le suit avec moins d'enthousiasme*

Alyssa : Ensuite…défi pour Kenta, de Maldeka ! Habille-toi comme Gingka.

Kenta : D'abord Ryuga, maintenant Gingka !

Gingka : Mes fringues sont plus confortables que les siennes !

Ryuga : *ricane* Et plus moches, dems !

Gingka : è_é

 _Kenta soupire et va dans la pièce Seratout pour se changer. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard en mini-Gingka. Ouais, bah c'était mieux quand il était déguisé en Ryuga ! D'ailleurs, le petit garçon ne tarde pas à aller se changer à nouveau avant de revenir s'assoir._

Alyssa : Pour qui maintenant ? Tsubasa ! Défi de yadonushies ! Raconte un de tes moments les plus drôles avec Yu !

Tsubasa : *ricane* Sans hésiter, c'est la fois où je l'ai trouvé debout sur le bureau de Doji en train d'imiter un pigeon qui picore des bonbons. J'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie !

Kyoya : Non mais il prend quoi ce gosse ?

Chris : J'sais pas, mais c'est de la bonne !

Alyssa : Ça lui ressemble bien ! ^^

Gingka : Ouais…

Alyssa : Le prochain défi est pour Dynamis, de yadonushies encore une fois ! Bois un shot de vodka !

Dynamis : Hum…d'accord.

Chris : Bon, juste un shot ça devrait aller mais tu vas avoir mal à la tête.

Alyssa : *matérialise un shot de vodka* Tiens, et cul-sec ! De toute façon c'est un shot, c'est fait pour.

Dynamis : *regarde le shot un moment puis boit et grimace* C'est fort…

Ryuga : C'est de la vodka, dems.

Alyssa : *reprend le shot et le fais disparaitre* Le défi suivant est pour Gingka ! Et je te l'ai gardé bien au chaud ^^

Gingka : Oh oh…

Alyssa : Défi de Komachu ! Tu dois mettre des sous-vêtements de fille, soutif compris !

Tout le monde : *explose de rire*

Gingka : QUOIIIIIII ?! TT_TT

Alyssa : Oui oui, tu as bien compris.

Gingka : Je suis humilié de manière atomique TT_TT

Ryuga et Kyoya : *plus grand fou rire de la décennie*

Alyssa : Allez viens, je vais au moins t'aider pour le soutif ! Déjà que vous les mecs vous savez pas dégrafer les soutifs, vous devez pas non plus savoir les agrafer.

Gingka : TT_TT

 _Adieu Gingka, nous t'aimions…ou pas. Après un passage plutôt dans la pièce Seratout, Alyssa en ressort en pouffant de rire, suivi par Gingka qui marche comme s'il avait une poignée de verre pilé dans le cul. Oui je suis subtile et oui j'aime les références au JDG !_

Chris : *mort de rire* Alors ?

Gingka : C'est très inconfortable et ça gratte ! TT_TT

Madoka : *en train de rire* Non fa per te ! _(C'est pas fait pour toi)_

Alyssa : Allez c'est bon, va te changer !

Gingka : *court dans le sens inverse*

Masamune : *ressort de la pièce Seratout*

Alyssa : Alors, ce bouquin ?

Masamune : C'est très drôle ! n_n

Alyssa : Bien ! Maintenant, défi de Komachu pour Kyoya ! Celui-là aussi je te l'ai gardé bien au chaud.

Kyoya : Eh merde…

Alyssa : *à moitié morte de rire* Tu dois appeler Kakeru et lui dire que tu as décidé de changer de sexe !

Tous les autres : *fou rire*

Kyoya : *rougit* MAIS WESH, C'EST SÉRIEUX CES CONNERIES ?!

Ryuga : J'y suis passé aussi, et c'était pire, dems.

Kyoya : Putain, il va se foutre de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Alyssa : C'est le défi !

Kyoya : *sort son téléphone et appelle Kakeru en mettant sur haut-parleur* J'en ai marre…

Kakeru : *décroche presque tout de suite* What's up bro ?

Kyoya : Salut 'Keru…

Kakeru : Ola, ça a pas l'air d'aller toi !

Kyoya : *grognement désespéré* J'ai quelque chose à te dire en fait…

Kakeru : Quoi, t'as encore perdu contre Gingka ?

Gingka : *mort de rire*

Kyoya : *vexé* MAIS NON ! RIEN A VOIR !

Kakeru : Okay, pardon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

Kyoya : *facepalm* Je…j'ai…décidé…de changer de sexe.

Kakeru : *pouffe de rire* AH !

Les autres : *rires incontrôlés*

Kakeru : *se retient de rire encore plus* Rassure-moi, il le sait mon beau-frère ? Non parce que sinon ça va lui faire une sacrée surprise !

Kyoya : *en train de mourir de honte* 'Keru, en rajoute pas…

Kakeru : Mais quoi ? Je suis curieux ! Je me demande comment mon grand frère a pu en arriver là !

Kyoya : *complètement désespéré de la situation actuelle* Moi-même je sais pas…

Kakeru : Bon, je vais te laisser ! J'ai des tricks qui m'attendent ! Au revoir onee-chan ! *raccroche*

Kyoya : *rabat sa capuche sur son visage* Qu'on me tue, pitié…

Alyssa : *morte de rire* Attends, voilà le coup de grâce ! Chris, défi de Komachu ! Tu dois embrasser Kyoya sur la bouche !

Chris : *arrête soudainement de rire* Oh non, j'suis mort…

Ryuga : *regarde Chris comme s'il le dépeçait par la pensée*

Kyoya : Cette journée ne peut pas être pire, alors je m'en fous de tout ! Nique ma vie !

 _Kyoya, définitivement à bout, développe soudain un instinct de suicide…ou de meurtre plutôt. Il se lève, va jusqu'à Chris pour l'arracher de sa chaise (pauvre Dynamis) et l'embrasse de lui-même ! Le blond l'avait pas vu venir et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps-là, Ryuga songe au moyen le plus efficace d'exécuter Chris._

Kyoya : *se rassoit sur les genoux de Ryuga et fixe le vide*

Chris : *s'essuie la bouche* Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?!

Ryuga : *regarde Chris avec un grand sourire et les yeux grands ouverts* Je vais t'arracher les organes un par un et en faire des ballons, dems.

Chris : O_O

Alyssa : Entre Kyoya qui va faire une dépression et Ryuga qui développe une psychose, on est mal barrés ici ! Madoka, vite ton défi !

Madoka : Eh ?

Alyssa : C'est à la fois de Mélanie et Maldeka ! Colle une grosse gifle à Ryuga, Kyoya, Masamune et Gingka !

Madoka : Sto per essere ucciso… _(Je vais me faire tuer)_

Alyssa : Commence par Ryuga et Kyoya, sinon va falloir vite appeler l'asile ! ^^'

 _Madoka se lève et fonce à toute vitesse vers Ryuga et Kyoya pour leur coller deux baffes monumentales, puis se retourne toute aussi vite pour en mettre un à Masamune et une moins forte à Gingka._

Masamune : TT_TT

Ryuga : *secoue la tête* Tss, Chris, je vais t'épargner, dems.

Chris : Oh Dieu merci, il a vu la lumière de la raison !

Ryuga : *grogne*

Kyoya : *air renfrogné mais n'est plus déprimé*

Alyssa : Et dernier défi d'aujourd'hui pour Ryuga ! Komachu t'autorise à faire ce que tu veux à Madoka ! Vas-y, venge-toi ^^

Madoka : COSA ?! Addio, mondo crudele… _(QUOI ?! Adieu monde cruel…)_

Ryuga : *se lève et lève Madoka* Ça…c'est pour avoir cassé le nez de mon mec, dems ! GERMAN SUPLEX ! _(Euh, c'est compliqué comme move, mais en gros faut se mettre derrière la personne, la choper par la taille et la soulever en arrière pour la jeter au sol. Désolée, j'explique mal…^^')_

Madoka : *se prend le sol très violemment* Ouch ! SEI BRUTO ! TT_TT _(Espèce de brute)_

Ryuga : *se frotte les mains et ricane* Moi aussi je sais faire du catch, mais je dois encore bosser sur « faire semblant », dems. Désolé, dems.

Alyssa : Bon, on arrête là ! Yu doit encore regarder son film… Hum…salut ! ^^'

Kenta : Ouais...

Alyssa : Ah au fait...on aura un invité la prochaine fois ! Hihihihihi ^^

* * *

 _ **Moi : Et voilà ! ^^**_

 _ **Ryuga : Invité surprise ? C'est qui ?**_

 _ **Moi : Ce sera Damian ! Parce que je l'aime beaucoup ! Mais surtout, pour le chapitre suivant, on retourne à des questions ! Oui, vous l'avez compris chers lecteurs, laissez des questions dans vos reviews n_n**_

 _ **Kyoya : *mange des fraises avec de la chantilly* Youpi, il va souffrir avec nous Damian.**_

 _ **Moi : Pff, pessimiste ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des questions à Alyssa aussi, elle sera ravie de répondre !**_

 _ **Ryuga : Et elle est où là ?**_

 _ **Moi : J'sais pas, elle a parlé de l'Islande et de faille...**_

 _ **Kyoya : 'Tain, j'ai déjà tout mangé ? Je reviens. *retourne dans la cuisine***_

 _ **Moi : Si bientôt il supporte plus l'odeur du café, je vais VRAIMENT me poser des questions !**_

 _ **Ryuga : *soupire***_

 _ **Moi : Laissez vos reviews de l'amour, et à vendredi ! ^^**_

 _ **Ryuga : Salut !**_

 _ **Kyoya : *depuis la cuisine* A la prochaine !**_


	10. Le retour des questions !

**_Moi : Coucou ! Oui, je suis un peu en retard, désolée ^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tes cernes ne s'arrangent pas._**

 ** _Moi : Non, mais je m'en fous !_**

 ** _Kyoya : *a l'air très fatigué*_**

 ** _Moi : Euh, ça va Kyo ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Non, j'ai vomi toute la nuit, un pur plaisir…_**

 ** _Moi : T'as trop mangé de fraises ? XD_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ça m'étonnerait…_**

 ** _Moi : Puisque je vous tiens, Fairy a une question pour vous ! Kyo se comporte un peu comme une femme enceinte…on a raison ou pas ? ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : NON ! Je suis un mec, nom de Dieu ! Toi qui es en spé SVT, tu devrais quand même en connaître un rayon sur la génétique ! è_é_**

 ** _Ryuga : Euh, et pourquoi tu te comportes bizarrement depuis un moment ?_**

 ** _Moi : Il a raison…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *grogne* Foutez-moi la paix et occupez-vous de ce chapitre…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB !_**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _katatsu-chan : Moi aussi je t'aime ! XD  
Le plus important c'est que ça t'ait plu, c'était un peu le but ! Mon devoir est accompli n_n_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Ca me perturbe la manière dont tu écris Chaoxin et Chiyun ! J'ai un bouquin officiel de MFB, et dedans ça s'écrit comme moi je l'écris XD  
Oui, Gingka est niais…mais c'est pour ça que c'est le héros, non ? XD_**

 ** _Marius : J'aime pas trop le RyuGin, mais j'avais promis à katatsu-chan ! Et puis ça va, c'est pas un ship que je hais non plus XD  
P.S : Le KiriBaku c'est la vie putain ! Ils vont trop bien ensembles sérieux ! Oui Marius, je te conseille de te plonger dans le fandom de My Hero Academia, moi j'y ai plongé depuis à peu près une semaine et je suis pas déçue *v*  
Re P.S : (Law : *endormi au milieu de bouteilles de rhum et de saké* Kidd : *endormi sur lui* Moi : C'est plus ce que c'était les pirates ! Bande de fillettes ! XD Alyssa : Oula, il y a eu une fiesta ici ? Moi : Non, pas du tout n_n)_**

 ** _yadonushies : (Merci, je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour tenir le rythme n_n)  
T'inquiète pas, tu trahis pas le RyuKyo ! On a le droit de faire quelques entorses de temps en temps quand même XD_**

* * *

Alyssa : Salut !

Ryuga : Tiens, t'as changé de fringues ?

 _La demi-démone porte effectivement des vêtements différents de d'habitude. Elle a maintenant une robe noire style sweat-shirt avec un motif de crâne, des cuissardes noires également cloutées et recouvertes de chaines et des boucles d'oreilles créoles avec des éclairs rouges. Toujours très punk !_

Alyssa : Ouais, j'essaie des trucs ^^

Gingka : Comment tu fais pour croiser les jambes avec tes chaussures pleines de clous ?

Alyssa : Je ne les sens pas.

Gingka : …Okay ?

Damian : *endormi sur sa chaise*

Alyssa : DEBOUT !

Damian : *se réveille en sursaut* Hein quoi ?! Mais…qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Et d'ailleurs, je suis où ?

Chris : Bienvenue en Enfer !

Kyoya : Et pas l'Enfer de ton Kerbecs hein, rien à voir.

Damian : Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?

Tsubasa : On est condamnés à jouer…

Yu : T'inquiète, c'est drôle ! ^^

Damian : Et pourquoi je suis là ?

Alyssa : Parce que j'avais envie ! Et encore hein, t'as du bol ! Tu passes après les défis, tu vas juste répondre à des questions n_n

Masamune : Quoi, on arrête les défis ?

Madoka : *chuchote* Yes !

Alyssa : Non, on arrête pas ! On fait une pause, et je reprendrai les défis dans plusieurs chapitres ^^

Madoka : TT_TT

Kenta : Ça va être long…

Alyssa : Honneur à l'invité, tu ouvres le bal Damian !

Damian : *déglutit*

Alyssa : Une question de Neko ! Oui, ce sont les lecteurs de Wonder qui laissent des questions. Quel est ton jeu vidéo préféré ?

Damian : Bah…euh…la saga Devil May Cry.

Alyssa : Mmh, excellent choix ! ^^

Yu : C'est quoi comme jeu ? n_n

Damian : Euh, je ne crois pas que ce soit de ton âge, Yu…

Yu : Ooooooooooooooh :'(

Alyssa : Prochaine question pour Kyoya ! C'est une question de yadonushies. Tu t'es déjà coupé la lèvre avec tes propres canines ? Elles sont pointues quand même, mais pas autant que les miennes.

Kyoya : Oui, je me suis déjà coupé la lèvre avec mes propres dents, et pas qu'une fois. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais toujours la lèvre fendue…

Madoka : Mais pourquoi t'as jamais rien fait pour ça ?

Kyoya : *ricane* Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Me limer les dents ? Les arracher ? Mes dents sont comme elles sont, faut juste apprendre à faire attention.

Ryuga : Je confirme.

Alyssa : Bah tiens Ryuga, t'as une question de Komachu ! En fait, t'en as même deux mais l'autre ce sera pour plus tard. Est-ce que tes yeux sont vraiment dorés ?

Ryuga : Bah oui ! J'veux dire, c'est évident non ? Ryuto aussi il a les yeux dorés.

Alyssa : Elle te demande ça parce que dans le manga, tu as les yeux violets.

Ryuga : …Quoi ?

Alyssa : Bon, imagine juste que tu as…une espèce « d'autre toi » ! Une version alternative de toi, qui te ressemble beaucoup mais qui n'est pas toi. Et ici dans cette pièce, vous en avez presque tous.

Ryuga : Une…une autre version de moi ?

Alyssa : Oui, et cette version de toi a les yeux violets. Et les sourcils…noirs, ce qui suggère que ses cheveux sont teints, et donc pas vraiment blancs avec une mèche rouge.

Ryuga : Ouais bah moi c'est naturel !

Gingka : On a…presque tous une version alternative ?

Alyssa : Dans cette pièce, oui. La seule qui n'a pas de version alternative, c'est Madoka !

Madoka : Mais euh, pourquoi moi… ?

Alyssa : T'es pas la seule ! Bon, dans cette pièce si, mais il y en a d'autres qui n'existent pas. Comme Bao, Toby, ou Nile…

Masamune : Quoi, Toby il existe pas dans l'autre univers ?! TT_TT

Kyoya : Tu veux dire que je suis pas ami avec Nile dans cet univers ?! Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?

Alyssa : Bon, je vais pas m'étendre sur cet « univers parallèle » parce que sinon j'en ai pour des heures et des heures ! Continuons plutôt n_n

Yu : Maiiiiiis ! Je veux en savoir plus sur cet univers moi ! ^^

Alyssa : Plus tard si tu veux, Yu ! Prochaine question pour Chris, de la part de Fairy. C'est pour quand le mariage avec Dynamis ? ^^

Dynamis : *rougit comme une tomate*

Chris : Quand on sera majeurs déjà, j'imagine ?

Alyssa : Ah, mais ça veut dire que tu l'envisages surtout !

Chris : …Et ?

Alyssa : Bah c'est mignon ! ^_^

Chris : *hausse les épaules*

Dynamis : *rouge à en mourir*

Alyssa : Hihi, les fangirls et les fanboys vont s'en donner à cœur joie n_n

Dynamis : *se blottit contre Chris, gêné*

Alyssa : À toi Gingka ! Question de Maldeka. T'es conscient que tu battras jamais Ryuga ?

Gingka : …TT_TT

Ryuga : *ricane*

Alyssa : Ça veut dire oui ? ^^

Gingka : Oui, j'imagine bien que je le battrai jamais, quand on sait comment il s'entraine TT_TT

Kyoya : *à moitié mort de rire*

Alyssa : Rigole pas trop Kyoya ! Maldeka a aussi une question pour toi ! T'es conscient que tu battras jamais Gingka ?

Kyoya : *se vexe* HEY !

Gingka : *ricane*

Ryuga : *ricane* Je serais elle, j'en serais pas si sûr.

Tsubasa : Et pourquoi donc ?

Ryuga : C'est moi qui coach Kyoya, et je suis sans pitié. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès !

Kyoya : *se calme* Je confirme, je souffre avec lui mais je suis beaucoup plus fort qu'avant.

Gingka : Bah j'suis pas dans la merde moi tiens…

Alyssa : Madoka, à toi ma belle !

Madoka : Hum…merci n_n'

Damian : *regarde partout autour de lui*

Chris : Si tu cherches un moyen de sortir, c'est peine perdue.

Damian : Je ne cherche pas un moyen de sortir, j'observe juste…

Alyssa : Donc, question de Fairy ! Ça te dérange pas d'avoir Ryo comme beau-père ?

Madoka : Bah non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

Kenta : *rigole* Parce que tel père tel fils ?

Madoka : Franchement, je supporte déjà Gingka tout le temps ! Son père n'est pas pire, il est un peu bizarre des fois mais sinon il est très gentil ^^

Alyssa : Mmh, pas faux ! Ryo est bizarre et un peu bête parfois, mais c'est quelqu'un de gentil et chaleureux.

Gingka : Oui ! n_n

Alyssa : Bon, la question suivante est de Mélanie, pour Masamune ! Est-ce que tu fais exprès d'être aussi con ?

Masamune : Euh…bah ouais.

Tous : QUOI ?! O_O

Masamune : Vous croyez sérieusement que je pourrais survivre en étant aussi con que vous le pensez ?

Ryuga : C'est le choc de ma vie…

Gingka : Le ciel me tombe sur la tête…

Dynamis : *sourit* Moi ça ne me surprend pas.

Damian : Mais du coup, POURQUOI tu fais semblant d'être con ?!

Masamune : Oh, vous aviez l'air tellement heureux de vous foutre de ma connerie, je me suis dit que j'allais pas niquer votre plaisir n_n

Kyoya : Mon Dieu, en plus il a du second degré ! Marquez ce jour d'une pierre blanche.

Alyssa : Je me disais bien aussi que c'était pas humainement possible d'être si con.

Masamune : Je dois avouer que c'est drôle de faire semblant d'être débile et de chouiner dès que vous m'envoyez chier ! Enfin…c'était drôle, vu que maintenant vous savez que je faisais semblant.

Kyoya : Je me sens un peu con…

Chris : Pareil.

Ryuga : Idem.

Gingka : Moi aussi…

Masamune : Héhéhéhéhé ^^

Alyssa : Une nouvelle question pour Ryuga, venant de Fairy ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifesté quand elle a demandé si vous saviez jouer d'un instrument de musique ?

Ryuga : J'aime pas jouer de la guitare habituellement, devant des gens je veux dire. J'ai appris tout seul, et je ne suis jamais sûr de bien jouer. Mais j'sais pas…quand j'ai entendu « concert de rock », je me suis un peu senti pousser des ailes.

Madoka : T'as appris tout seul ?!

Chris : Mais mec, tu joues comme un dieu ! P'tain, j'suis jaloux…

Damian : J'ai raté un truc bien apparemment.

Ryuga : Oui, t'as raté un truc.

Alyssa : Ne doute pas de toi, tu joues très bien ! Mais tu joues que de l'électrique ?

Ryuga : Non, de la guitare classique aussi. Et comme tous ceux qui apprennent à jouer de la guitare, le premier truc que j'ai su jouer c'était « Wonderwall » d'Oasis.

Yu : Pourquoi cette chanson ? ^^

Tsubasa : Je ne sais pas vraiment…

Alyssa : Moi non plus, je ne suis pas une experte de la guitare. Peut-être parce que les accords sont simples ?

Ryuga : Sûrement, moi je les trouve simples en tout cas.

Alyssa : Damian, question de Komachu ! Comment ça se passe avec Jack ? ^^

Damian : *rougit* J-Jack ?! Mais p-pourquoi elle me demande ça ?

Kenta : On sait que tu es avec lui, Masamune t'a balancé !

Damian : *se tourne vers Masamune* M-mais comment t-tu sais ça toi ?!

Masamune : Je vous ai croisé en ville.

Damian : *soupire* Humpf…ça se passe bien. Jack est…je l'aime vraiment.

Gingka : *ricane* Toujours foufou ?

Damian : *se vexe* Il est PAS fou !

Gingka : Okay okay, pardon ! O_o

Damian : *soupire* C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre…mais que quand il parle d'art. Sinon…il est gentil et protecteur.

Madoka : Protecteur ? Lui ?

Damian : Il y a beaucoup de gens…qui se moquent de moi parce que je suis très petit. Et c'est encore plus le cas quand je suis avec Jack, parce qu'il est très grand comparé à moi. Si vous le voyiez s'énerver !

Alyssa : C'est mignon de l'imaginer te défendre n_n

Damian : *rougit*

Alyssa : Bon allez, une question de Destra pour Gingka ! Tu vas faire quoi pour Hyoma du coup ?

Gingka : Bah je vais vivre avec, même si ça fait bizarre. C'est toujours mon meilleur ami d'enfance, je vais juste faire comme si je savais rien…

Chris : Mesdames et messieurs, la technique de l'autruche !

Gingka : T'es marrant toi, tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ?

Chris : …Mmh, pas faux.

Alyssa : Dynamis, la prochaine question est pour toi ! Neko te demande depuis combien de temps tu es amoureux de Chris n_n

Dynamis : *rougit* H-hum…je crois q-que j'ai eu le coup de foudre quand je l'ai vu du côté de Gingka au temple de Némésis…

Chris : *sourit*

Alyssa : Bouh, c'est mignon ! Tsubasa, même question, aussi de la part de Neko ! Alors, tu brûles d'amour pour Hikaru depuis combien de temps ?

Tsubasa : *rougit* Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle presque immédiatement après être entré dans la bande de Gingka…

Yu : C'est trop choupi mignon Tsubi ! ^^

Kenta : T'as vraiment des expressions bizarres Yu !

Yu : Tu trouves Kéké ?

Alyssa : Bon bah tiens Yu, une question de Komachu pour toi ! Tu consommes quel type de drogue pour être aussi…toi ?

Yu : Du sucre en quantité astronomique *v*

Kyoya : -_-

Gingka : Je savais pas que c'était si puissant le sucre…

Ryuga : Moi non plus.

Alyssa : Ryuga, question de Destra ! Comment Ryuto a voulu devenir chasseur de trésors ?

Ryuga : En fait, c'est notre père qui l'a inspiré. Il est archéologue.

Madoka : Woh, il a dû faire des études hyper poussées et longues…

Ryuga : De ce que j'ai compris, oui. Depuis toujours, il montre des photos des objets qu'il déterre aux quatre coins du monde à Ryuto, et ça lui mettait des étoiles dans les yeux ! Du coup, il a décidé de devenir chasseur de trésors pour parcourir le monde et trouver des trucs aussi beaux que ce que notre père lui montrait.

Damian : *sourit* C'est cool !

Dynamis : C'est vrai que Ryuto a l'air tellement déterminé quand il cherche un trésor.

Yu : Mais c'est quoi la différence entre un archéologue et un chasseur de trésors ?

Alyssa : Un archéologue ne peut pas garder les trésors qu'il découvre, un chasseur de trésors a le choix ! Il peut choisir de garder ce qu'il trouve ou d'en faire cadeau à un musée ^^

Yu : Ah d'accord ! n_n

Alyssa : Prochaine question pour Masamune ! Elle vient de Fairy. Est-ce que King fait partie de l'équipe Dungeon maintenant ?

Masamune : Ouaip, on l'a intégré officiellement dans la team ! Coach Steel se donne d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal pour le faire souffrir comme nous on a souffert quand on a rejoint le gymnase ! XD

Kenta : Pauvre King, il doit pas avoir l'habitude ^^'

Madoka : Lui qui est tellement arrogant, ça doit lui faire bizarre vu le tempérament du coach !

Masamune : Coach Steel passe beaucoup de temps à faire ravaler son arrogance à King, ouais.

Kyoya : *ricane* Il y a du boulot quand même quand on voit comment est King.

Tsubasa : T'inquiète pas pour ça, le coach Steel est largement à la hauteur de la tâche !

Gingka : Ouais !

Alyssa : Kyoyaaaaaa…^^

Kyoya : …Quoi ?

Alyssa : Komachu te demande si t'as un kigurumi Pikachu ! On sait déjà que t'as un kigurumi chat, alors ? n_n

Kyoya : *rougit comme une pivoine*

Yu : Ouais, je veux savoir moi aussi ! ^^

Kyoya : *grogne et essaie de cacher son visage avec ses mèches de cheveux* Oui, j'en ai un…

Ryuga : *ricane* Et c'est très mignon.

Kyoya : *tape Ryuga à l'arrière du crâne* La ferme toi !

Ryuga : *continue de ricaner*

Kyoya : *très rouge* Enfoiré.

Gingka : *mort de rire*

Damian : Mmh, t'as bien changé Kyoya !

Kyoya : Toi, je t'ai pas sonné !

Alyssa : Allez, question suivante ! Gingka, c'est pour toi, de la part de Mélanie ! Tu préfèrerais être beau mais con ou intelligent mais moche ?

Gingka : C'est quoi ce dilemme débile ?

Alyssa : T'occupes et réponds !

Gingka : Bah…être intelligent mais moche. J'suis déjà pas vraiment un canon hein…

Chris : Roooh, dis pas ça ! T'es pas moche non plus ! T'es juste un peu…banal. Va falloir faire un peu de muscu !

Gingka : Ouais, peut-être…

Ryuga : Ce dilemme débile, comme tu dis, vient d'un conte qui s'appelle « Riquet à la houppe ». Je l'ai déjà lu à mon frère.

Kyoya : Ah oui, je m'en souviens.

Kenta : Je l'ai déjà entendu je crois !

Yu : Ouiiiiiiiii, je connais ! C'est l'histoire d'un garçon qui est moche mais très intelligent qui tombe amoureux d'une princesse très belle mais idiote n_n

Kyoya : *ricane* Ah oui, le gamin est roux d'ailleurs.

Gingka : -_-'

Alyssa : La prochaine est pour toi Madoka, de Neko ! Si tu étais une princesse Disney, laquelle tu serais ?

Madoka : Je pense que je serais Aurore, enfin la Belle au Bois Dormant quoi. J'ai pas vraiment de raison, c'est juste que j'adore sa robe, qu'elle soit rose ou bleue ^^

Alyssa : Personnellement je préfère la robe de Belle, mais seulement le design, pas la couleur jaune ! Elle serait plus jolie en noire piquée de roses rouges ^^

Madoka : Tu aimes beaucoup trop le rouge et le noir…

Alyssa : Ouais ouais, mais c'est trop beau comme association de couleur ! Et puis l'Enfer est rouge et noir vu que c'est très volcanique, donc voilà quoi !

Ryuga : C'est que j'ai presque hâte de mourir moi.

Kyoya : C'est vrai qu'on a l'air de s'éclater là-bas !

Alyssa : On s'y éclate, je vous le dis ! Mais bref. Prochaine question pour Chris, venant de yadonushies ! Tu voudrais mourir de quelle façon ? Et t'as pas le droit de répondre que tu voudrais mourir dans ton sommeil, parce que c'est trop facile !

Chris : Évidemment, je me disais aussi…

Alyssa : Alors ?

Chris : Bon, hypothermie alors. C'est l'une des morts les plus douces, c'est comme mourir dans son sommeil…mais dans le froid. Ou sinon une balle dans le crâne, si on vise bien la mort est immédiate.

Madoka : *frisson de dégoût* C'est glauque…

Dynamis : *visage triste*

Chris : On m'a demandé, je réponds moi !

Kyoya : Perso, tout me va, sauf mourir noyé parce que c'est vraiment horrible.

Tsubasa : Brûlé vif c'est horrible aussi.

Madoka : EST-CE QU'ON POURRAIT CHANGER DE SUJET ?!

Alyssa : Okay okay, je passe à la suite ! Damian, question de Marius ! Tu sais ce qu'est devenu Ziggurat ? Pas qu'on en est vraiment quelque chose à foutre mais elle est curieuse…

Damian : Je sais pas vraiment mais il n'est pas sorti de la Cité d'Hadès quand elle a coulé, donc je suppose qu'il est mort. Une grosse perte, hein ? Oui, j'aime les sarcasmes.

Ryuga : Une ordure de moins sur Terre, yes.

Alyssa : Mmh, faudra que je demande à papa s'il l'a pas croisé dans le Champ des Damnés.

Kenta : Décidément, on s'éclate.

Tsubasa : Ouais, grosse ambiance…

Alyssa : Oui bah c'est les questions des lecteurs ! D'ailleurs, en voilà une nouvelle, de Neko ! Vous savez ce que deviennent les Wang Hu Zhong ? Oui, c'est pour vous tous.

Gingka : Je sais que Dashan va bien, qu'il s'entraine toujours aussi dur et qu'il est toujours capable de faire des trucs physiquement incroyables ! Dashan quoi.

Masamune : Chaoxin a pas changé d'un iota, il drague toujours toutes les nanas qu'il croise… Désespérant.

Yu : Masamumu, c'est toujours toi ?

Masamune : Oui, toujours n_n

Tsubasa : Chiyun parle toujours de lui à la troisième personne, et c'est bizarre…

Madoka : Mei-Mei parle toujours en se trompant dans les dictons, mais elle est toujours aussi gentille et impliquée ! ^^

Gingka : Et puis bon, maintenant que le Temple de Beylin a re-fusionné avec le Poing de Beylin, l'ambiance est encore meilleure ! Enfin, c'est ce que Dashan m'a dit quand j'étais sur Skype avec lui…

Alyssa : Ça fait plaisir à entendre !

Ryuga : C'est dingue à quel point moi je m'en branle.

Kyoya : Perso, je connais juste Dashan et il est cool.

Alyssa : Bon au lieu de râler, question pour vous deux ! Enfin, elles sont séparées normalement mais ce sont presque les mêmes et elles viennent de la même personne, c'est-à-dire Komachu ! Vous avez reparlé à vos frangins depuis que vous les avez appelés pour leur dire des trucs chelous ? ^^

Ryuga et Kyoya : *grognent*

Alyssa : Je crois que ça veut dire oui !

Ryuga : Oui, et comme je l'avais prédit, il se fout perpétuellement de ma gueule.

Kyoya : Kakeru arrête plus de m'appeler onee-chan, j'crois que je vais pas tarder à le renier…

Damian : J'sais pas ce que j'ai loupé, mais ça avait l'air drôle !

Kyoya : Ouais bah pas pour nous.

Tsubasa : Désolé que votre suprématie de grand frère soit détruite à jamais.

Alyssa : Eh bah, on continue ! Gingka, question de yadonushies. Hokuto t'as déjà mordu ? Si oui, pourquoi ?

Gingka : Non, il m'a jamais mordu, mais il y a des moments où il a bien failli ^^'

Kenta : Pourquoi ça m'étonne même pas ? XD

Madoka : Comment t'as réussi à énerver un toutou aussi gentil qu'Hokuto ?

Gingka : En étant le fils de mon père, je crois…

Kyoya : *ricane*

Alyssa : La prochaine question est toute mignonne, et elle est pour Dynamis ! Destra te demande si tu serais prêt à quitter définitivement ton temple pour Chris n_n

Dynamis : *sourit* Sachant que j'ai accompli mon destin, je peux quitter mon temple sans problèmes. J'y reste…parce que j'y ai toujours été en fait, et que je ne sais pas où aller sinon. Mais pour Chris, bien sûr que je serais prêt à partir.

Chris : *rougit légèrement*

Madoka : Tu…tu laisserais le temple à l'abandon ? Mais…il ne risque pas de tomber en ruine ?

Dynamis : Tout à la Montagne de Brume est en ruine, alors qu'est-ce que ça changerait que le temple tombe en ruine à son tour ? Il n'a plus aucune utilité, et même si ça me ferait un peu mal, je serais prêt à le laisser. De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi tout seul qui peut l'empêcher de s'effondrer. S'il tient debout avec moi, il peut tenir sans moi.

Yu : Wah, Dynamis, c'est trop beau ce que tu serais prêt à faire par amour TT_TT

Madoka : Tellement romantique TT_TT

Dynamis : *glousse doucement*

Chris : *un peu rouge*

Alyssa : Pendant que j'y suis, question suivante pour ton blond ! Elle vient de Destra aussi. Quelle est la pire chose que tu aies faite en tant que mercenaire ?

Chris : *soupire* Je n'ai jamais tué personne, j'ai une conscience quand même, mais…mais j'ai fait beaucoup de mal. J'ai…cassé…plusieurs membres…surtout des bras…

Kyoya : T'en fais pas. J'ai fait le même genre de choses. Mais j'étais pas mercenaire, juste chef de gang.

Gingka : C'est pas beaucoup mieux…

Chris : Mais c'est pas pire.

Alyssa : Alors, question suivante pour qui ? Masamune tiens ! C'est une question de yadonushies. Est-ce que t'as déjà touché à la drogue pour être…comme tu es ?

Masamune : *ricane* Con, c'est ça ? C'est ce qu'elle sous-entendait ?

Alyssa : Euh oui, mais c'était pas méchant, elle est inquiète ^^'

Masamune : Non, je n'ai jamais touché à la drogue et je ne suis pas con, je faisais semblant comme je l'ai déjà dit ^_^

Tsubasa : C'est affreusement perturbant…

Damian : Oui…

Alyssa : Tsubasa, Mélanie a une question pour toi ! Si tu avais une machine à voyager dans le temps, à quelle époque aimerais-tu aller ?

Tsubasa : Oh…c'est une question compliquée…

Alyssa : Prends ton temps, réfléchis un peu ^^

Damian : C'est vrai que ça mérite réflexion comme question.

Tsubasa : Je pense que j'aimerais voir l'époque de la Renaissance. C'est une époque qui m'intéresse, il y avait de grands penseurs, de grands artistes.

Alyssa : La Renaissance, c'était très beau ! Mais comparé à maintenant, on se faisait un peu chier.

Chris : *ricane* C'est vrai que ça devait être moins explosif, Gingka était pas encore né !

Gingka : Haha -_-

Alyssa : Question suivante pour Madoka, de la part de Destra. Pourquoi tu restes toujours avec les autres malgré le danger ?

Madoka : Parce qu'ils ont besoin de moi ! Et de mon ordi aussi.

Kyoya : Tss, la plupart du temps tu nous ralentis juste.

Madoka : *vexée* Vous seriez incapables d'élaborer des stratégies sans moi ! è_é

Ryuga : Et toi contre Némésis tu servais juste à crier derrière, même à moitié mort je t'entendais.

Madoka : *encore plus vexée*

Alyssa : Ryuga, Kyoya, vous avez une question de Mélanie ! Vous lisez des creepypastas ? Si oui, laquelle est votre préférée ?

Yu : Creepypasta ? C'est quoi ? Un plat de pâtes qui fait peur ? ^^

Chris : Euh…

Damian : Non, pas du tout Yu…

Alyssa : Les creepypastas, ce sont des histoires horrifiques qu'on se passe via Internet et qui peuvent utiliser tout type de média, style image, vidéo et tout ce blabla. C'est un peu l'équivalent moderne des légendes urbaines !

Yu : Oh… :'(

Ryuga : Pour répondre à la question, oui on en lit. Ça nous fait pas spécialement flipper, mais il y en a des vraiment bien écrites et qui arrivent à nous mettre…mal à l'aise. Moi ma préférée c'est Laughing Jack, parce que la fin est très gore.

Madoka : Psychopathe…

Kyoya : Moi ma préférée c'est Ben Drowned, elle m'a mise un peu mal parce que j'avais une Nintendo 64 quand j'étais beaucoup plus jeune et je jouais beaucoup à The Legend Of Zelda : Majora's Mask. J'ai pas vraiment osé y rejouer depuis, j'arrive plus à écouter Song of Healing _(le Chant de l'Apaisement si vous préférez, je suis très VO moi XD)_ et à regarder le vendeur de masques sans ressentir un léger malaise… Déjà qu'il était pas très rassurant ce putain de vendeur !

Alyssa : Je confirme, le vendeur de masques est le personnage le plus creepy, tout jeu Zelda confondu ! C'est sans doute pour ça que je l'adore ^^

Ryuga : J'aime bien Majora's Mask, mais dans Ocarina Of Time il y a le meilleur moment de toute la saga : le Puits flippant et le Temple de l'Ombre ! Mon petit plaisir de jeu, alors que tout le monde se sentait pas bien en faisant ces parties du jeu.

Alyssa : Oh oui, le Temple de l'Ombre ! Best temple de la saga !

Chris : Bon sinon, on passe à la suite ?

Alyssa : Oups oui pardon, je me suis un peu égarée ^^'

Ryuga : *fredonne Song of Healing*

Kyoya : Arrête ça.

Ryuga : *ricane*

Alyssa : Question de Fairy pour Damian ! Comment Ziggurat a su que tu pouvais supporter le Perfectionnement ?

Damian : Apparemment, ça dépendait de tout un tas de caractéristiques dans l'ADN. J'ai jamais vraiment compris, et j'ai jamais compris pourquoi Zéo était le seul qui souffrait alors qu'il était compatible avec le système…

Gingka : Qui souffrait ?

Madoka : Ça lui faisait mal ?!

Masamune : *soupire* Ouais, il dit que c'était atroce. Lui non plus il ne sait pas pourquoi il était le seul à qui ça faisait ça…

Alyssa : Je pense que c'est parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas vraiment vouloir du Perfectionnement, mais c'est juste une hypothèse…

Kenta : Pourquoi tes lecteurs ils posent des questions déprimantes ?

Alyssa : C'est pas les miens, c'est ceux de Wonder ! J'suis juste son OC moi ! Et c'est pas fini les questions déprimantes, j'vous le dis. D'ailleurs, voilà la prochaine, de Marius. Où sont vos parents à tous ? Yu, t'as déjà répondu donc je te dispense.

Ryuga : Bah les miens vivent tranquilles peinards dans leur coin, et comme je l'ai déjà dit mon père est un archéologue très passionné.

Dynamis : Et ta mère du coup ?

Ryuga : Elle est prof de sport dans un lycée, elle m'emmenait faire du footing tous les matins de mes 10 ans jusqu'à ce que je parte… Souffrance.

Alyssa : Ouch, ça fait mal !

Kyoya : Mon père est trop occupé à compter ses millions, et ma mère ne travaille pas. Depuis qu'on est partis Kakeru et moi, bah elle s'ennuie et elle se sent assez seule, et moi je culpabilise un petit peu…

Tsubasa : Décidément, ton père a l'air d'être une horrible personne.

Kyoya : C'est normal, c'est le cas ! Heureusement que je suis parti, je crois que j'aurais fini par tenter de le buter…

Gingka : Tout le monde connait mon père, mais je ne sais rien de ma propre mère, papa veut pas en parler…

Alyssa : Ambiance…

Kenta : Ma maman elle va bien, elle est fleuriste, et mon père il voyage tout le temps ! J'ai pas bien compris son métier par contre…

Tsubasa : Ma mère est bibliothécaire, et je connais pas mon père…

Chris : Mon père est militaire et ma mère infirmière, et ils vivent toujours aux States, sur la côte Ouest ! V'là que j'y pense, faudrait que j'aille les voir un de ces quatre, ça fait un moment qu'ils m'ont plus vu en chair et en os.

Masamune : Mes parents tiennent un restaurant tous les deux, autant dire que j'ai toujours été bien nourri ^^

Damian : J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat, donc je sais rien de mes parents.

Madoka : Mon père c'est le gérant du B-Pit, et je ne vois plus ma mère depuis qu'ils ont divorcé. Je crois qu'on peut dire que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé…

Dynamis : *soupire* Mes parents ne sont plus de ce monde, malheureusement.

Alyssa : Oh…je suis désolée.

Dynamis : *hausse les épaules* Avec le temps, on apprend à vivre avec ça. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont fiers de moi depuis là où ils sont.

Yu : Arrête Dynamis, je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer TT_TT

Tsubasa : Tu pleures déjà…

Yu : Bah raison de plus ! TT_TT

Alyssa : Allez zou, on change de question ! Kyoya, c'est ta dernière question pour aujourd'hui ! Fairy te demande qui tu préfères entre Léone et Ryuga.

Kyoya : Ryuga.

Gingka : …Il a pas hésité…

Kyoya : Pourquoi j'hésiterais ?

Gingka : Ta toupie mec quand même ! C'est spécial une toupie pour un blader !

Kyoya : Bien sûr, mais le grand amour aussi c'est spécial pour un être humain.

Ryuga : *ricane et embrasse Kyoya sur la joue* Fais gaffe, c'est romantique ce que tu viens de dire.

Kyoya : Ah oui merde, j'avais pas fait gaffe.

Alyssa : Chris, ta dernière question aussi, qui vient de Komachu ! Quelle est la chose la plus embarrassante qu'il te soit jamais arrivé ?

Chris : La fois où je me suis gouré de vestiaire à la piscine, quand j'étais au collège… Un moment de solitude immense et de gêne absolue. Mais aussi on m'avait pas dit qu'on avait échangé de vestiaire avec les filles pour cette fois ! J'étais le seul con pas au courant…

Ryuga : R.I.P à toi et tes tympans, parce que j'imagine qu'elles ont toutes crié d'une manière stridente ?

Chris : Oui…

Alyssa : Prochaine question pour Yu et Kenta, de Fairy ! Est-ce que vous avez un crush sur quelqu'un ?

Kenta : Non, pas du tout !

Yu : Je file le parfait amour avec un pot de glace parfum guimauve personnellement *v*

Alyssa : C'est déjà ça XD

Tsubasa : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Alyssa : Question suivante pour…oh, bah moi ! Youhou ! Question de Maldeka donc, merciiii, qui me demande des infos sur ma mère ! Eh bien, ma mère est une humaine répondant au doux nom de Mélisandre, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus, née en l'an 1 134 ! ^^

Yu : Euh…ça veut dire qu'elle est morte si elle est humaine ?

Alyssa : J'ai seulement dit humaine, pas mortelle ! Quand on parvient à séduire un démon et qu'on porte son enfant en plus, on a le droit à quelques avantages !

Ryuga : Donc ta mère est immortelle ?

Alyssa : Pour faire simple, oui ! Et elle a la jeunesse éternelle aussi, un peu comme moi ! n_n

Kyoya : Cool !

Alyssa : Merci ! Question suivante pour Gingka, de la part de Fairy. Tu serais capable de plus jamais manger de burgers pour Madoka ?

Gingka : Euuuuuh…euuuuuuuuuh…euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh… Mais c'est quoi cette question horrible ?! TT_TT

Tous : *facepalm*

Madoka : Gingka Hagane, espèce de saloperie, je vais te tuer è_é

Gingka : Mais j'aime trop les burgers ! Mais toi aussi je t'aime trop ! Je sais pas quoi choisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! TT_TT

Madoka : *le gifle* Saleté !

Gingka : *se masse la joue* TT_TT

Alyssa : Nous avons ensuite une question de Mélanie, pour Tsubasa et Madoka ! Avez-vous un secret que personne ne connait ? Si oui, lequel ? ^^

Tsubasa : *soupire et grogne* Je…je chante dans la salle de bain quand je me sèche les cheveux. En même temps c'est tellement long !

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Madoka : *rougit* Bah euh…je m'endors souvent sur le clavier de mon ordi parce que je travaille tard, et le lendemain matin j'ai les touches imprimées sur le visage…

Gingka : Mais je vois jamais ça moi !

Madoka : Normal, je suis toujours réveillée au moins une heure avant toi, ça a le temps de disparaitre !

Gingka : Ah oui…

Alyssa : Prochaine question ! Dynamis, c'est pour toi, venant de Fairy. Est-ce que Tithi vit avec toi ? Si oui, ça se passe bien ? Il n'est pas trop désagréable ?

Dynamis : Il ne vit pas vraiment avec moi, mais il est très souvent au temple. Il aime bien, comme il est très timide et que la Montagne de Brume est loin de tout c'est parfait pour lui. Et oui, ça se passe très bien quand il est là. Il m'écoute lire les étoiles avec des yeux pétillants, il dit que ma voix est reposante.

Kyoya : Il a raison ce gamin, ta voix est reposante.

Dynamis : *sourit* Merci.

Alyssa : Ryuga, c'est pour toi cette fois ! C'est une question de yadonushies, qui te demande si tu voudrais adopter Kenta !

Ryuga : En tant que petit frère, ouais.

Kenta : *rigole doucement*

Alyssa : C'est mignon ! Tiens justement, Kenta, question de Komachu ! Est-ce que tu as une photo embarrassante de Ryuga prise pendant que tu le suivais ?

Kenta : J'en ai bien une, oui.

Ryuga : *facepalm* Oh putain oui, je crois que je m'en souviens…

Gingka : *prêt à éclater de rire*

Kenta : *sort son téléphone* En fait, on marchait dans la forêt et on parlait en même temps. Ryuga s'est tourné vers moi pour répondre à une de mes questions, et quand il a retourné la tête dans le bon sens, il s'est pris une énorme branche dans le visage !

 _Joignant le visuel à la parole, Kenta montre une photo de Ryuga, la tête partie en arrière à cause du choc avec la branche assez massive. Le pauvre !_

Ryuga : J'ai eu quand même vachement mal.

Gingka : *mort de rire*

Chris : *rigole doucement*

Kenta : C'est vrai que t'avais la marque de ta couronne après.

Ryuga : Ouais, la branche avait tapé ma couronne et ça l'a enfoncé dans mon crâne…

Alyssa : Ouch ! À toi Tsubasa, c'est une question de Destra ! Est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Tsubasa : Non, mais Yu ne me lâche tellement jamais que c'est pratiquement mon petit frère.

Yu : Voui ! n_n

Damian : C'est vrai que vous êtes inséparables.

Alyssa : Exact ! Et maintenant, une question de Komachu pour Ryuga, Kyoya, Gingka, Damian et Chris ! Est-ce que vous avez une phobie ? Si oui, laquelle ? Ryuga, tu es dispensé, je sais que tu as déjà dit que tu es un peu agoraphobe.

Ryuga : Okay.

Kyoya : Je suis arachnophobe. Je déteste ces sales bêtes ! Même les petites me filent des frissons de dégoût… *grimace*

Kenta : Les araignées ?

Gingka : *ricane* On t'a jamais dit que la petite bête ne mange pas la grosse ?

Kyoya : Et toi on t'a jamais dit qu'une morsure d'araignée est extrêmement douloureuse en plus de parfois être mortelle ? Et puis merde, c'est dégueu une araignée ! C'est velu, ça a trop de pattes, trop d'yeux… *grimace dégoûtée*

Alyssa : C'est bon Kyoya, on a compris ^^'

Gingka : Moi je n'ai pas de phobie. J'ai peur de certains trucs ouais, mais pas au point de parler de phobie !

Damian : Je suis aérodromophobe…

Yu : Euh…quoi ?

Damian : C'est la phobie de l'avion. Je peux pas prendre l'avion, ça me fait beaucoup trop peur…

Tsubasa : C'est pas très pratique pour voyager…

Damian : Non, effectivement, mais je fais pas exprès.

Chris : Avant j'étais coulrophobe, mais maintenant je suis un peu algophobe.

Kenta : *rigole* T'as la phobie des algues ?

Chris : Non, mais j'aurais préféré ! L'algophobie porte mal son nom. En fait, c'est la peur de la douleur.

Dynamis : Tu as peur de te faire mal ?

Chris : C'est spécial en fait, pour moi en tout cas. J'ai peur des longues douleurs en continu, pas des petites douleurs aigües, du style de celles provoquées par un choc.

Masamune : C'est vrai que la douleur en continu, c'est insupportable…

Alyssa : Damian, encore pour toi, de la part de Destra ! Pourquoi tu as accepté de jouer pour Ziggurat ?

Damian : Bah en fait…je détestais l'orphelinat où j'étais, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour en sortir ! Donc quand Ziggurat est venu me proposer de rejoindre l'Académie HD, j'ai même pas hésité une seconde… C'était une grosse connerie.

Chris : Je sais pas ce que j'aurais choisi à ta place…

Alyssa : Moi non plus. Question pour vous tous, de la part de yadonushies ! Qui ronfle le plus fort parmi vous ?

Madoka : Gingka.

Masamune : Je confirme.

Tsubasa : Exact.

Yu : Ouaip !

Kenta : Moi aussi je confirme !

Chris : Oui oui, moi aussi.

Gingka : TT_TT

Alyssa : L'avis est unanime ! XD

Gingka : Mais je fais même pas exprès et je m'en rends pas compte TT_TT

Alyssa : Puisque c'est l'instant « humiliation de Gingka », j'ai une question de Komachu pour Madoka ! As-tu un dossier sur Gingka ? Si oui, lequel ?

Madoka : Oui j'en ai un et pas des moindres !

Gingka : *devient blanc* Madoka noooooooooooooooooooooon ! Pitié !

Madoka : Madoka, si ! Sachez qu'il lui arrive très souvent de pousser des gémissements bizarres dans son sommeil, et qu'il rêve de burgers dans ces cas-là !

Gingka : TT_TT

Les autres : *explosent de rire*

Gingka : Pourquoi tu me fais ça Madoka ? TT_TT

Madoka : Parce que j'en ai marre ! Entre ça et les ronflements, pas moyen de dormir !

Kyoya : *mort de rire* Le mec fait des rêves érotiques avec des burgers !

Ryuga : *rigole trop pour parler*

Gingka : C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! TT_TT

Alyssa : *se calme* Allez, on est bientôt à la fin ! Masamune, question de Destra. Est-ce que Toby s'est entièrement remis du Perfectionnement ?

Masamune : Oui, même s'il fait encore des cauchemars de temps en temps.

Damian : Perso, j'ai hâte que cette couleur horrible dégage de mes cheveux ! Rendez-moi ma vraie couleur !

Yu : Quoi, t'as pas les cheveux de cette couleur normalement ? O_o

Damian : Non, mes cheveux sont bleu foncé en vrai, mais le Perfectionnement a changé ma couleur… C'est un effet secondaire.

Masamune : Ouais, comme Zéo et Toby !

Ryuga : Et Jack ? C'est quoi sa vraie couleur du coup ?

Damian : Il m'a dit qu'il est châtain normalement.

Madoka : Je suis trop habituée à le voir avec des cheveux roses…

Alyssa : Et dernière question de ce chapitre pour Gingka et Madoka ! Si vous trouviez une lampe magique, quels seraient vos trois vœux ?

Gingka : Des burgers, des burgers, et la paix dans le monde parce que j'en ai marre de devoir le sauver tout le temps !

Ryuga : Hé ho, ça va les chevilles Hagane ?

Madoka : Un seul vœu me suffirait : que Gingka et Kyoya arrêtent de faire des dégâts de malade à leurs toupies…

Gingka : Héhé ^^'

Kyoya : *ricane*

Alyssa : On en a donc fini pour aujourd'hui ! Damian, tu restes au prochain chapitre ^^

Damian : Youpi…

Alyssa : À la prochaine ! ^^

Yu : *fait coucou* n_n

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Comme vous l'avez deviné, laissez vos questions pour le prochain chapitre !_**

 ** _Alyssa : À moi aussi s'il vous plait, j'adore répondre à vos interrogations à mon sujet n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* Tu veux encore torturer Damian ?_**

 ** _Moi : Mais je l'aime bien moi ! Avant je l'aimais pas beaucoup, mais Komachu m'a fait l'aimer de plus en plus ^^_**

 ** _Alyssa : Roh merde, ça me fait penser que j'ai des affaires à régler en Enfer ! Putain, j'suis en retard, papa va me faire une crise ! *se téléporte*_**

 ** _Moi : À plus Alyssa ! Mais…il est où Kyo ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il est fatigué et il se sent nauséeux._**

 ** _Moi : …Je ne vais rien dire mais tu sais ce que je pense._**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais bah laissez vos reviews et à vendredi hein, salut._**

 ** _Moi : Salut ! ^_^_**


	11. Les questions continuent !

**_Moi : *décoiffée* Salut ! Wooouh, putain de tempête !_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'était bien, il y avait du vent._**

 ** _Moi : Oui, c'est le principe d'une tempête Kyo…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Alors, ce nouveau chapitre ?_**

 ** _Moi : Hihi, il est cool ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *ricane* Damian doit encore souffrir ?_**

 ** _Moi : Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je le garde pour jouer, c'est tout ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est ce que disent tous les psychopathes quand on découvre des gens attachés dans leur cave._**

 ** _Moi : Mais j'ai pas de cave moi !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* Dommage._**

 ** _Moi : Bref, disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre, rigolez bien n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon, je vais me faire un café !_**

 ** _Moi : Fais gaffe, je crois qu'il y a Marius et Neko qui veulent ta peau pour avoir mis un œil au beurre noir à Chris._**

 ** _Ryuga : *hausse les épaules*_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, c'est un anime tourné horreur, et vachement gore. Je connais que de loin, et j'écoute les openings, mais j'ai jamais regardé XD  
C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas si Bao et Aguma sont mariés parce que je ne l'ai pas fait dire à Ryuga, mais c'est très probable vu comment Bao était accro à son mec dans cette fic ^^_**

 ** _Marius : Moi aussi j'imagine trop bien Dynamis en psy et Chris en barman, je les imagine vraiment dans ces métiers XD  
P.S : Bakugou agresse tout le monde, c'est pour ça que je l'aime ! Et Kirishima c'est un rayon de soleil, je l'aime trop putain, avec ses dents de requin et sa cicatrice ! Leur ship est juste le meilleur ! C'est tellement le meilleur que c'est devenu mon deuxième ship favori, tout anime confondu, juste derrière le RyuKyo *v*  
Re P.S : (Moi : *tient Zoro par les cheveux* Alors comme ça on fout des somnifères dans les verres de Traffy et Kiddou ? Zoro : *énervé* Mais lâche-moi toi ! Ça t'pose un problème que je l'ai fait ?! Moi : Ah non non, mais j'ai bien envie de te laisser entre leurs mains ! Traffy a prévu d'utiliser un de tes sabres pour te le mettre dans le cul, et du côté de la lame j'imagine n_n Zoro : *déglutit* Tu vas pas faire ça quand même… ? Moi : J'hésite encore, hihihi ^^)_**

 ** _yadonushies : Ce qui est marrant, c'est qu'au départ Colocation mentale devait être une courte fic ! C'est devenue ma plus longue XD  
T'inquiète pas, mon recueil d'OS est encore loin d'être fini, et je suis rendu au stade où Ryuga et Kyoya vont pas tarder à se passer la bague au doigt n_n_**

* * *

Alyssa : Ravie de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre !

Damian : Pourquoi je suis encore là moi ?! Les autres m'ont dit que Bao était resté qu'un seul chapitre !

Alyssa : Parce que je t'aime bien Damian, malheureusement pour toi n_n

Damian : Vie de merde…

Dynamis : Moi j'étais pas là au début, et je suis pas prêt de repartir je crois.

Chris : *ricane* Pour mon plus grand plaisir !

Dynamis : *rougit*

Alyssa : Je vous le dis, on ne vous a pas laissés beaucoup de questions ! Du coup, je vais pouvoir poser les miennes !

Gingka : J'ai été content un quart de seconde…

Alyssa : Et on va commencer tout de suite par une question posée par Mélanie mais que tout le monde se pose dans le fandom ! Vous avez quel âge tous ?

Gingka : Nous tous ? Un par un ?

Alyssa : Bah oui, tête de nœud, sinon j'aurais précisé ! Il est con cet enfant.

Gingka : *vexé*

Ryuga : J'ai 20 ans, puisque ça semble si intéressant…

Kyoya : Moi j'en ai 17.

Chris : 17 aussi !

Madoka : J'ai 15 ans.

Tsubasa : 17 ans.

Yu : J'ai 10 ans ! ^^

Kenta : Comme Yu ! ^^

Damian : J'ai 15 ans moi.

Dynamis : J'ai 17 ans.

Masamune : J'ai 16 piges !

Gingka : Ouais, moi aussi…

Alyssa : Sens-toi vieux Ryuga ! XD

Ryuga : Si à la vingtaine je me sens déjà vieux, j'ai pas fini.

Alyssa : Oh tu sais, Wonder se sent vieille alors qu'elle a à peine 17 ans donc bon !

Chris : Comment on peut se sentir vieux à 17 ans, sérieux ?

Alyssa : En constatant à quel point la nouvelle génération part en couilles, toujours d'après Wonder.

Kyoya : Mmh…pas faux.

Alyssa : Prochaine question pour Masamune, de la part de Neko. Tu sais que t'es chiant depuis que t'es intelligent ? On peut plus se foutre de ta gueule !

Masamune : *ricane* Bah ouais mais c'est comme ça. Foutez-vous de la gueule de Gingka si vous voulez, lui il fait pas semblant d'être con !

Gingka : J'vais t'faire la peau Masamune ! è_é

Masamune : Mais oui, bien sûr…

Madoka : Le pire c'est pas qu'il soit intelligent ! Le pire…c'est qu'il faisait hyper bien semblant d'être con !

Tsubasa : Et en fait, il est cynique…

Masamune : *a l'air content de lui*

Yu : Mais Masamumu, ton obsession des burgers elle est vraie ?

Masamune : Euh oui, ça me fait péter les plombs ^^'

Ryuga : *ricane* Bon, tout n'est pas perdu, l'abruti n'est pas totalement parti !

Masamune : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Alyssa : Encore une question de Neko, pour Chris cette fois. Pas trop dur d'être un aimant à fangirls ?

Chris : Euuuuuuuuh…si. Elles font peur les fangirls… Et je vous dis pas les fanarts.

Masamune : J'suis content de pas en être un, tiens !

Ryuga : Moi je compatis.

Kyoya : Moi aussi.

Tsubasa : Et moi donc !

Dynamis : Je sais pas, mais j'ai cru comprendre que les fangirls m'aiment bien.

Alyssa : Oui Dynamis, les fangirls t'aiment ^^

Dynamis : *sourit*

Alyssa : Bon, nouvelle question collective, de Komachu ! Que feriez-vous si Doji se trouvait juste là, devant vous ?

Damian : Euh…c'est qui Doji ?

Alyssa : Toi tu le connais pas, mais tu es le seul ici.

Damian : Okay, mais je crois que j'ai pas à m'en plaindre…

Yu : Si j'avais Doji devant moi, je l'attacherais à une chaise et je le chatouillerais jusqu'à la mort n_n

Alyssa : Yu, tu es à la fois démoniaque et trop gentil pour une ordure pareille ! Je pensais pas que c'était possible XD

Kenta : Moi je l'enfermerais dans une cave humide et sombre, et je le laisserais mourir tout seul.

Gingka : Je le balancerais dans la lave de là où était L-Drago, à Koma.

Alyssa : Ah oui, je sens la haine là.

Dynamis : Doji, c'était cet homme avec une canne et une cicatrice sous l'œil, non ?

Alyssa : Oui, c'était lui après que Ryuga ait failli le tuer avec L-Drago.

Gingka : Bordel, pourquoi la seule fois où ça aurait été bien que tu tues quelqu'un, tu l'as pas fait ?!

Ryuga : Parce que j'étais plus moi-même, tête de con !

Gingka : *grogne*

Kenta : Cette fois, c'est définitif : Gingka, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Kyoya.

Gingka : TT_TT

Dynamis : Pour en revenir à la question, moi je ne lui ferais rien…

Alyssa : Parce que tu es trop gentil, Dynamis ^^

Chris : Moi je lui mettrais un putain de high-kick dans le visage ! J'ai pas autant la haine que vous contre lui, mais c'était quand même un sacré connard.

Tsubasa : Moi je le jetterais du haut de l'ancien bâtiment de la Nébuleuse Noire. Il aura le temps de voir la mort arriver.

Madoka : Je l'attacherais dans une pièce et je le forcerais à écouter en boucle la chanson de l'attraction « It's a Small World ».

Alyssa : Ouuuh, ça c'est bien sadique !

Masamune : Je sais pas, moi il m'a rien fait donc j'ai pas de raison de vouloir sa mort. Mais vu que ça a l'air d'être un connard, je le noierais dans une cuvette de chiotte. Il a l'air de ne mériter que ça !

Alyssa : Il ne mérite effectivement que ça !

Kyoya : *regard noir* Je l'écorcherais. Lentement. Très lentement.

Ryuga : *sourire sadique* Le supplice du pal me parait très bien. Long et douloureux. Très douloureux.

Alyssa : Vous avez de superbes idées sadiques ! n_n

Ryuga : *ne quitte pas son grand sourire sadique*

Alyssa : Masamune, j'ai encore une question pour toi ! Neko t'en a laissé beaucoup je dois dire…

Masamune : Ah ?

Alyssa : Donc, question de Neko ! King, il sait que tu fais semblant d'être con ?

Masamune : *pouffe de rire* Bah évidemment quand même ! S'il le savait pas, faudrait s'inquiéter, c'est mon mec !

Alyssa : Ouais, j'avoue.

Chris : Et je me suis rendu compte de rien alors que j'habite pratiquement avec eux ! Je me sens con et trahi…

Masamune : *se marre*

Alyssa : Allez, à toi Kyoya ! C'est une question de yadonushies. Tu portes souvent des hauts qui laissent voir ton ventre, en fait même tout le temps… T'as jamais froid ?

Kyoya : Pas spécialement non.

Alyssa : Décidément, vous les mecs vous avez toujours chaud !

Ryuga : Non, moi je suis un gros frileux…

Alyssa : *met sa main sur le bras de Ryuga* Ouais, mais ta peau est chaude !

Ryuga : *retire son bras* Putain, mais elles sont gelées tes mains ! Me touche pas !

Alyssa : Oups pardon, j'avais oublié ^^'

Ryuga : *se frotte le bras pour le réchauffer* J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me foutre le bras dans la neige…

Alyssa : Désolée ^_^'

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Alyssa : Et encore une question collective, de la part de Maldeka ! Vous avez des nouvelles de la Team Excalibur et de la Lovushka ?

Kyoya : Excalibur ?

Damian : Euh, moi je vais me faire discret hein…

Madoka : Tu penses que Julian t'en veut encore ?

Damian : Bah bien sûr que oui ! Je l'ai humilié quand même, et pas qu'un peu…

Kyoya : Aux dernières nouvelles, Julian est occupé avec les affaires de sa famille et il est devenu plus humble. On partait de loin quand même…

Masamune : Comment il va Klaus ? J'ai bien envie de l'affronter à nouveau un de ces jours !

Gingka : Toujours en train de repousser ses limites ! Ce mec est un colosse, ça fait limite peur O_o

Alyssa : Ouais, pas faux ! XD

Madoka : Wales et Sophie vont bien, et ils filent un parfait amour !

Alyssa : Très étonnant !

Tsubasa : C'est sûr que PERSONNE ne l'avait vu venir à dix kilomètres !

Yu : Non, pas du tout n_n

Madoka : Pour la Lovushka, ils continuent à travailler dur pour aller un jour dans l'espace.

Alyssa : Très bien, la suite alors ! Question de Neko, pour Dynamis ! Tu t'es déjà senti seul à la Montagne de Brume ?

Dynamis : Ce serait mentir que de dire non, mais les étoiles… Okay, ça va paraître bizarre ce que je vais dire, mais les étoiles me tiennent compagnie. Oui, en quelque sorte je les considère comme des personnes. Je parie que vous me prenez pour un fou, hein ?

Alyssa : Non, pas du tout. Quand on ne voit jamais personne, on se raccroche à ce qu'on peut. Moi je parle bien à des rochers en Enfer, alors…

Gingka : Des…rochers ? T'es sûre que tu te sens bien ?

Alyssa : Bien sûr ! Les rochers au moins ils m'interrompent pas quand je parle ! Et puis ils sont beaux, tous lisses et brillants ! C'est du verre volcanique.

Kenta : Tu parles quand même à des rochers…

Alyssa : C'est pas plus vivant qu'une étoile.

Ryuga : Bon, vous avez fini votre débat d'enfants ?

Alyssa : Hum oui, question suivaaaaante ! Chris, de la part de Marius ! T'es conscient que t'es canon au moins ?

Chris : Bah on me l'a souvent dit, mais moi je me trouve pas spécialement canon. Je me trouve assez…banal, en fait.

Damian : Banal ?

Chris : J'ai rien de spécial quoi, à part mes yeux. Et okay, je suis assez musclé parce que j'étais mercenaire, mais vraiment c'est tout !

Alyssa : La beauté physique est subjective, mais tu n'es pas banal ! Une personne banale n'attirerait pas les fangirls comme un aimant ^^

Chris : *souffle mais sourit*

Alyssa : Masamune, encore une question pour toi, mais de Mélanie cette fois ! Quelle est la pire blague que tu aies jamais faite ? Et à qui ?

Masamune : La personne qui se mange toutes mes blagues, c'est le coach Steel ! J'en fais pas à Zéo, il s'énerve quand on lui fait des blagues et après il essaie de me taper… Et Toby, j'ai pas envie de lui faire des blagues, il est trop gentil. Du coup, c'est toujours Coach Steel !

Tsubasa : Pauvre Coach Steel…

Masamune : Et la pire blague que je lui aies jamais faite, c'est de coller la semelle de ses chaussures sur le carrelage avec de la colle extra forte. Ca a arraché la semelle de ses baskets quand il a voulu les prendre pour les mettre et aller faire son footing matinal…

Chris : T'es peut-être pas con, mais t'as un humour pourri…

Masamune : Moui, ça c'est vrai…

Alyssa : Alors, question suivante pour…oh, pour moi ! Cool ! Une question de yadonushies, merciiiiiii, qui me demande combien de degrés il fait en Enfer.

Ryuga : Ah, ça m'intéresse !

Kyoya : Moi aussi.

Alyssa : Eh bien, ça dépend des endroits ! Certains endroits sont extrêmement froids, mais ce sont des endroits réservés aux conforts des démons de glace, comme moi. En moyenne, l'Enfer est chaud mais pas brûlant. Un peu la même température qu'en été en période de canicule ! Il y a des endroits brûlants, mais encore une fois, c'est réservé aux démons ^_^

Ryuga : Mais c'est génial !

Kyoya : Grave !

Madoka : Vous allez vraiment pas bien…

Tsubasa : Absolument.

Ryuga : On mourra tous un jour, alors autant savoir ce qui nous attend.

Gingka : Nous ?! T'es gentil toi mais moi j'irai au Paradis hein !

Alyssa : *grondement*

Gingka : … ?

Alyssa : Pardon, ce mot m'énerve…

Ryuga : Hagane, le…truc où tu espères aller est inaccessible. Sérieux, dans cette pièce, aucun de nous ne pourrait y aller ! On a tous fait de mauvaises choses, consciemment ou non. À la limite, Kenta tu pourrais peut-être toi…

Tous : …

Ryuga : Quoi ?

Dynamis : C'est…assez pessimiste ce que tu viens de dire. Mais en même temps…tellement réaliste…

Madoka : Bonjour, ici la déprime !

Alyssa : Changeons de sujet ! Question collective de Mélanie ! Une chanson pour vous décrire ?

Ryuga : « Lost In Paradise » d'Evanescence.

Alyssa : …T'es sûr que ça va toi ?

Damian : Quoi, pourquoi ?

Kyoya : Cette chanson est atrocement triste. Elle parle de regrets, principalement.

Yu : Bah Ryugi, t'es déprimé ? :(

Ryuga : Non, juste objectif. Ma vie est bourrée à ras-bord de regrets ! Et puis c'est triste comme chanson, mais c'est beau.

Alyssa : Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse décidément !

Gingka : Moi ce serait « On Top Of The World » d'Imagine Dragons ^^

Alyssa : Non mais ça va les chevilles ? -_-'

Yu : Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

Tsubasa : Ah, c'est vrai que tu parles pas très bien anglais Yu. Le titre de la chanson ça veut dire « Au sommet du monde ».

Yu : Ah bah tranquille Gingki !

Gingka : Quoi ? C'est moi le blader le plus fort du monde !

Ryuga : *part en fou rire*

Gingka : J'ai gagné le Championnat du Monde d'abord ! è_é

Kyoya : Ryuga participait pas je te rappelle, et vous auriez perdu s'il était pas venu affronter Jack.

Gingka : …

Masamune : Il a raison Gingka…

Madoka : Ouaip.

Alyssa : Ryuga te surpasse largement Gingka, arrête de rêver.

Gingka : TT_TT

Damian : Alors…je pense que je vais dire « Heathens » de Twenty One Pilots.

Alyssa : Mmh…pas faux. Et toi Kyoya ?

Kyoya : « Boulevard Of Broken Dreams » de Green Day.

Madoka : Et pourquoi ?

Alyssa : Le mec passe la chanson à répéter qu'il marche seul avec son ombre pour seule compagnie n_n

Madoka : Kyoya, tu sais très bien que t'es pas un solitaire !

Kyoya : Je fais ce que je veux !

Alyssa : Au lieu de t'énerver, et toi Madoka ?

Madoka : Je sais pas trop… « Chasing Cars » de Snow Patrol, peut-être. Comme ça parle d'apprécier les petites choses de la vie et que j'aime cette philosophie de vie, je pense que c'est bien ^^

Kenta : Moi non plus je sais pas trop… Peut-être « Cry Baby » de Mélanie Martinez, vu que j'ai tendance à pleurer facilement ^^'

Tsubasa : Je dirais « I'll Be Around » de Empire Of The Sun. Cette chanson est tellement calme, c'est juste totalement moi.

Yu : Eh bah moi, ce serait « Can't Stop The Feeling ! » de Justin Timberlake ! Parce que c'est super joyeux comme chanson, comme moi ! \^o^/

Dynamis : Moi ? Moi… « All The Stars » de Kendrick Lamar. Le rythme est…spécial, mais bon, les étoiles et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

Chris : Alors alors… « Live To Win » de Paul Stanley !

Masamune : Moi j'en ai aucune idée… Vous avez pas une idée vous ?

Alyssa : Non, moi non plus, c'est trop dur pour toi Masamune…

Masamune : Bon tant pis…

Alyssa : Question suivante alors ! Ryuga, c'est pour toi, de la part de Komachu. T'as déjà vu la réaction de Kyoya face à une araignée ?

Ryuga : Ouais, et pas qu'une fois. Il réagit pas de la même manière si c'est une petite ou une grosse !

Kyoya : *grogne*

Ryuga : Quand c'est une petite, il sursaute et il part en courant à un autre endroit. Mais alors quand c'est une grosse…il crie. Une fois il est même tombé dans les pommes…

Kyoya : *facepalm*

Gingka : *mort de rire*

Yu : Arrête de rire Gingki, c'est pas drôle ! Il y peut rien Yoyo ! La phobie c'est une maladie !

Gingka : Hé, mais pourquoi tu le défends ?! Il est toujours odieux avec toi !

Yu : Parce que je sais qu'il est gentil en vrai n_n

Kyoya : *soupire*

Alyssa : Tsubasa, une question de Neko ! Tu as un animal de compagnie ? Si oui, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Tsubasa : Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que c'est un animal de compagnie, mais quand j'étais petit j'ai recueilli un aiglon tombé du nid. Et encore aujourd'hui, il ne reste jamais loin de moi ! Je l'appelle juste Eagle, oui je déborde d'originalité je sais…

Alyssa : C'est plus classe qu'un chat ou un chien en tout cas ! Bon, question de yadonushies pour Yu ! T'as déjà vu Tsubasa bourré ?

Yu : Non, je crois pas…

Tsubasa : C'est normal : j'ai jamais été bourré.

Chris : Tant mieux pour toi ! Prendre une cuite, c'est moins drôle que ça en a l'air…

Kyoya : *ricane* Ça sent le vécu !

Chris : Je plaide coupable…

Alyssa : Bah tiens Chris ! T'as une question de Neko. T'as déjà mis un râteau à quelqu'un ?

Chris : Ola, la liste des râteaux que j'ai mis est longue ! C'est que je me suis toujours beaucoup fait draguer en fait…

Ryuga : Je compatis, moi aussi j'ai mis beaucoup de râteaux.

Kyoya : Me too.

Madoka : Vous avez pas de cœur ou quoi ?!

Chris : Hé ! Mettre un râteau, ça veut pas dire le faire de manière méprisante ou sans tact !

Ryuga et Kyoya : *font oui de la tête*

Alyssa : Kenta, une question de yadonushies. T'as déjà essayé de chatouiller Ryuga ?

Kenta : Oui, et c'était une très mauvaise idée…

Damian : Comment ça ?

Kenta : Comme je savais qu'il voudrait pas que je le fasse, j'ai essayé quand il dormait. Il a hurlé tellement fort que j'ai cru que je l'avais pincé sans faire exprès !

Ryuga : Je déteste les chatouilles, vraiment.

Kenta : Ouais bah maintenant je sais…

Alyssa : Alors ensuite…pour Kyoya ! C'est une question de Komachu. Et tu vas pas l'aimer…^^

Kyoya : Youhou…

Alyssa : T'as encore d'autres kigurumis en plus du chat et du Pikachu ?

Kyoya : *rougit* Mais pourquoi ça l'intéresse ?! J'ai le droit à une vie privée ou je vais me faire foutre ?!

Alyssa : Bon déjà Kyoya, calme-toi… Et ensuite, si tu ne le fais pas, je sens que Ryuga va le faire à ta place vu son grand sourire.

Ryuga : *a effectivement un grand sourire sadique*

Kyoya : *grogne et met un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ryuga* Bon…bah je vais répondre, même si ça m'enchante pas…

Gingka : *grand sourire* Attends, mais t'en as combien au juste ?

Kyoya : *marmonne* En tout, j'en ai cinq…

Gingka : *s'écroule de sa chaise en riant*

Alyssa : Et donc ? ^^

Kyoya : *grognement contrarié* En plus du chat et du Pikachu, j'ai un kigurumi lion, un panda et un Salamèche…

Madoka : *morte de rire*

Yu : Wah, trop mignon ! n_n

Damian : J'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi…

Dynamis : *rire gentil* Encore deux de plus, et tu en auras un pour chaque jour de la semaine.

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules* Ouais, mais c'est pas mon but.

Alyssa : Passons à la suite ! Damian, une question de yadonushies. T'es passé voir un exorciste pour redevenir un mec sympa ?

Damian : Je sais que j'étais très bizarre avant, mais c'était à cause du Perfectionnement. Ce…truc permettait peut-être d'augmenter la force d'un blader, mais ça s'attaquait à la santé mentale aussi… Dès que j'ai arrêté ce foutu système, je suis redevenu le moi d'avant, même si ça a pris du temps.

Masamune : Zéo est redevenu normal assez vite, et Toby aussi…

Damian : Zéo n'arrivait pas à supporter le Perfectionnement jusqu'au bout, et en plus il essayait de lui « résister », en quelque sorte. Et Toby, c'était très compliqué ! Moi, je suis celui qui l'a subi le plus longtemps.

Alyssa : Effectivement, ça a du sens !

Chris : J'imagine même pas ce que ça peut faire ce système chelou de…Perfectionnement.

Damian : Des dégâts, principalement.

Alyssa : Prochaine question pour…moi ! Ouais ! ^_^

Masamune : Encore des questions sur l'Enfer ?

Alyssa : Eh bien, voyons voir ! Une question de Neko, merci beaucoup ! Elle me demande comment est l'Enfer et si elle peut y réserver sa place !

Gingka : Comment c'est ? Sûrement désagréable…

Alyssa : Haha, très drôle ! L'Enfer est divisé en plusieurs parties, en plusieurs…étages, en quelque sorte. Les plus mauvaises personnes sont tout au fond, dans les profondeurs les plus sombres. Les moins mauvaises vivent très bien leur après-vie ! Toutes les personnes en Enfer ne sont pas mauvaises, mais elles ont pu faire de mauvaises actions parce qu'elle le devait, ou pour tout autre raison assez juste pour qu'on décide de leur épargner d'atroces souffrances réservées aux ordures !

Ryuga : C'est le dicton, pas vrai ? « L'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions ».

Alyssa : Exactement ! Sinon, quand vous arriverez en Enfer, vous serez accueilli par Cyanide ^^

Chris : Euh…qui ?

Alyssa : Le dragon de Wonder ! Papa a proposé au Big Boss de lui trouver une petite place en Enfer, à l'abri de la cruauté des vivants. Le Boss a trouvé que c'était une excellente idée, Wonder aussi, et voilà ! ^^

Ryuga : Un dragon ?! Putain, mais c'est trop bien !

Alyssa : En ce qui concerne la réservation de place, bien sûr que tu peux Neko ! Appelle-moi juste pour les détails n_n

Madoka : Et si tu mentais hein ? Les démons trouvent toujours le moyen d'attirer des humains en Enfer ! Ils les poussent à leur offrir leurs âmes !

Alyssa : *rigole* Tu crois à ces conneries ? On n'a pas besoin de faire ça ! Les humains sont suffisamment complexes pour terminer en Enfer sans qu'on ait besoin de lever le petit doigt !

Tsubasa : Je n'ai aucun mal à croire ça…

Alyssa : Bon bon, à qui ? Dynamis ?

Dynamis : *sourit*

Alyssa : C'est une question de yadonushies ! Quel est le moment le plus drôle que tu aies passé avec Chris ?

Dynamis : Eh bien, depuis que je suis avec Chris, je suis ici en fait. Donc bon…

Alyssa : Ouais ouais, pas faux n_n'

Dynamis : *sourit* Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Alyssa : Question suivante pour Masamune, de la part de Neko ! Ils sont en couple Zéo et Toby ?

Tous les autres : Bah ouais.

Masamune : Bah j'ai pas besoin de répondre visiblement !

Alyssa : Vous le savez tous ?

Chris : Moi ouais, mais je l'ai dit à personne pourtant…

Ryuga : Non mais ça se voit quand même !

Damian : Tout le temps qu'il était avec moi dans la Star Breaker, oui ça se voyait que Zéo était amoureux de Toby.

Masamune : C'est vrai que ça se voyait quand même un peu.

Alyssa : On arrive vers les dernières questions des lecteurs ! Après, à moi les questions n_n

Gingka : Au secours…

Yu : Ouaaaaaaais \^o^/

Alyssa : Donc, pour Tsubasa, Damian et Masamune, de la part de Marius ! Quelle est la chose la plus embarrassante qu'il vous soit arrivé ?

Tsubasa : Oh…

Damian : *rougit*

Masamune : Héhéhé ^^'

Alyssa : Qui veut commencer ? n_n

Masamune : Allez, je me dévoue ! En fait, c'est même pas juste un moment, c'est pratiquement TOUT LE TEMPS avec King ! J'crois qu'il a pas compris le principe de la pudeur…

Chris : Je confirme, il a pas compris ! J'en ai marre moi…

Masamune : Donc bon, voilà. King laisse un peu trop trainer ses mains, même quand on se balade dans la rue…non je reformule, SURTOUT quand on se balade dans la rue !

Damian : Je tenais pas spécialement à savoir ça moi…

Gingka : J'te le dis, moi non plus…

Alyssa : Justement, à toi Damian !

Damian : *rougit* Euuuuh…vous voyez la taille de Jack ?

Madoka : Bah ouais…

Damian : Vous voyez MA taille ?

Kenta : Oui, aussi.

Damian : Vous voyez ce que ça peut donner si j'essaie de m'accrocher à lui parce que j'ai eu peur de quelque chose… ?

Tsubasa : Je crois que oui…

Masamune : Aaaaaaah, mais oui ! Zéo m'a raconté ça ! T'as accidentellement peloté Jack, c'est ça ?

Damian : *rouge comme une tomate* Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Kyoya : *ricane*

Chris : La gênance !

Tsubasa : Bon, je suis le dernier alors… Bon Madoka, tu sais de quoi je vais parler, non ?

Madoka : Ah…je crois que oui…

Tsubasa : Quand on était en période de Championnat du Monde, on dormait parfois tous dans la même chambre, et du coup on se partageait la même salle de bain. Un matin, j'ai un peu trainé au lit alors que Gingka, Masamune et Yu étaient partis s'entrainer. Quand je me suis enfin levé, j'ai voulu aller me laver, je me pensais tout seul… C'était pas le cas… C'était gênant bordel…

Madoka : *soupire* Oui, un petit peu…

Yu : *applaudit*

Tsubasa : C'est bon Yu, je sais…

Yu : *rigole*

Alyssa : Eh bien, dernière question des lecteurs ! C'est une question collective qui vient de Komachu ! Quel(le) est votre chanson/chanteur/chanteuse/groupe préféré(e) ?

Kyoya : Direct, ma chanson préférée c'est « Irresistible » de Fall Out Boy ! J'aime les deux versions de la chanson, mais celle en featuring avec Demi Lovato est quand même un petit peu mieux à mes yeux. Cette chanson me donne envie de sauter sur place et de taper du pied hyper fort. Ouais, elle est trop cool !

Alyssa : On avait remarqué ! XD

Damian : Mon groupe préféré c'est Paramore ! Dès que je dis ça on me traite d'émo, mais je m'en fous, j'aime trop les riffs de guitare dans leurs chansons et la voix de la chanteuse.

Dynamis : Moi ma chanson préférée c'est « Clocks » de Coldplay. Elle m'apaise, j'adore l'air de piano. _(Anecdote inutile : quand j'étais très petite, j'adorais cette chanson, mais comme je connaissais pas le titre je l'ai un peu…perdu de vue ! Je l'ai retrouvé des années plus tard, quand j'étais au collège, et j'étais trop contente n_n)_

Ryuga : Mon groupe préféré ? Panic! At The Disco, sans aucun doute !

Chris : Mon groupe préféré c'est Imagine Dragons, parce que Imagine Dragons. Leurs chansons sont trop cools, putain !

Yu : Moi mon chanteur préféré c'est Mika, parce que ses chansons sont super entrainantes et joyeuses ^_^

Gingka : Je pense que ma chanson préférée c'est « You Know My Name » de Chris Cornell ! C'était une chanson d'un James Bond si je me souviens bien…

Alyssa : Ouaip, le premier avec Daniel Craig : « Casino Royal » !

Kenta : Moi mon chanteur préféré c'est Ed Sheeran, parce que ses chansons me font du bien ^^

Madoka : Ma chanteuse préférée c'est Mélanie Martinez ! Okay, ses chansons sont souvent, même tout le temps, bizarres et glauques, mais j'aime bien son univers à la fois enfantin et creepy… Je crois que j'ai des problèmes…

Kyoya : *ricane* Pas plus que nous !

Masamune : Moi mon groupe préféré c'est Nickelback, parce que j'adore la voix du chanteur !

Alyssa : Eh bien pour ma part, ma chanson préférée c'est « Painkiller » de Three Days Grace ! Metal forever !

Ryuga : *fait le signe des metaleux _(c'est-à-dire les cornes du Diable n_n)_ *

Alyssa : Et enfin je vais pouvoir poser mes questions ! Bon, techniquement ce sont celles de Wonder, mais moi aussi je me les pose !

Tsubasa : *soupire*

Alyssa : Ma première question va à Ryuga !

Ryuga : Yes ! J'ai pas eu beaucoup de questions aujourd'hui…

Alyssa : Comme tu es le seul majeur ici, j'aimerais savoir si tu as le permis !

Ryuga : J'ai le permis moto, mais pas le permis classique.

Alyssa : Donc t'as une moto ? *v*

Ryuga : *sourire fier* Oui !

Alyssa : Trop bien ! *v*

Kyoya : Il conduit comme un malade, je tiens à le préciser…

Ryuga : Mais nooooon ! Sinon on m'aurait jamais filé mon permis moto hein !

Alyssa : Question suivante, pour Damian ! Une bonne fois pour toute…comment ça se prononce ton prénom ?! Non parce que tout le monde dit « Damian » alors que Wonder et moi on dit « Damiane » ! Alors, c'est lequel le bon ?

Damian : Ça se prononce « Damiane », mais ça me dérange pas qu'on dise « Damian ».

Alyssa : Avis personnel, mais moi je trouve ça pas très beau « Damian ». Je préfère « Damiane » !

Kyoya : Ouais moi aussi, ça m'arrange que je sache comment on le prononce maintenant !

Alyssa : La question suivante est pour Kenta ! Tu t'es pas senti très humilié quand Ryuga s'est même pas rappelé qui t'étais ? XD

Kenta : Pas tellement, je me suis surtout demandé s'il avait pas Alzheimer ou s'il faisait exprès…

Ryuga : Ouais bah ça va, je sais ! Mais en même temps, t'étais tellement effacé que j'arrivais vraiment pas à me rappeler de toi…

Kenta : Ouais, pas faux…

Alyssa : Yu, la prochaine est pour toi ! À la Nébuleuse Noire, tu mangeais des sucreries tout le temps… Mais elles étaient rangées où ? Dans ta chambre ?

Yu : Non, il y avait un placard spécialement réservé à tous mes bonbons et tous ces trucs n_n

Tsubasa : On avait même un congélo rien que pour toutes ses glaces.

Alyssa : J'imagine même pas le budget…

Tsubasa : Vaut mieux pas, non…

Alyssa : Allez, une dernière ! Kyoya, c'est pour toi. T'as déjà essayé de faire du skate avec ton frère ?

Kyoya : Bah bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'emmenais au skate-park quand il apprenait encore ses premiers tricks ! Bon, je suis pas aussi doué que lui avec un skate, mais je me défends bien.

Alyssa : Merci bien ! Damian, je te libère, tu peux rentrer chez toi !

Damian : Oh putain enfin, Jack doit se demander où je suis passé…

Alyssa : C'est donc la fin de ce chapitre ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la semaine prochaine, nouvel invité ! ^^

Chris : Et ce sera qui ?

Alyssa : Surpriiiiiiiiiise n_n

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre ! Et avant qu'on me demande, l'invité de la semaine prochaine c'est…Nile ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *avec son café* Tu vas incruster un invité comme ça à chaque chapitre ?_**

 ** _Moi : Sais paaaaaaas ^_^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon, moi je vais pas rester hein. Si on me cherche, je suis nulle part !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bah qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour vouloir te planquer ?_**

 ** _Moi : Rien, c'est juste Neko qui veut « s'occuper de son cas », parce qu'elle imagine qu'il ne la laissera pas te faire du mal._**

 ** _Ryuga : *grogne* Il a rien fait, fous-lui la paix._**

 ** _Kyoya : Exactement ! Laissez-moi tranquille SVP…_**

 ** _Moi : Ah oui au fait, petite annonce importante ! Comme j'ai terminé Colocation mentale, je vais modifier le jour de publication d'UnderBey. Ce ne sera plus le vendredi, mais le dimanche n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et le vendredi, tu feras quoi ?_**

 ** _Moi : Quand j'aurai le temps, je publierai des petits trucs le vendredi ! Mais quand j'aurai le temps quoi…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon allez, laissez des reviews avec vos questions, tout ça tout ça, et moi je me casse !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *le retient par sa capuche* Tu sais que c'est plus dangereux de partir tout seul dans ton coin que de rester ici avec moi ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Non justement, parce que c'est TOI qu'elles veulent ! Je pars loin pour éviter d'être dans les dommages collatéraux !_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* Alors quoi, tu t'enfuis ? T'es un peureux ? Un…petit chaton qui joue dans le jardin ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : PARDON ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, pendant que les deux règlent leur dispute de couple, moi je vous dis à dimanche ! Boiiiiiiii n_n_**


	12. Dernières questions

**_Moi : Salut ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Yo._**

 ** _Ryuga : *air très contrarié*_**

 ** _Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es contrarié parce que Neko et Marius veulent te tuer ? ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non, je m'en…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *regard noir*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *grogne* Je suis contrarié parce qu'il veut que je m'excuse._**

 ** _Moi : Il essaie de te sauver la vie hein, j'dis ça comme ça…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *grogne* Ouais mais ça me fait chier._**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu le fais, point à la ligne et c'est pas négociable._**

 ** _Ryuga : *soupir exaspéré* Je suis désolé d'avoir collé un œil au beurre noir à Chris, promis je le referai plus jamais._**

 ** _Moi : Tant d'autorité ! Disclaimer Kyo ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci ! Profitez bien de ce chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *marmonne* J'en reviens pas que j'ai cédé à ton chantage…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *ricane* Moi ça m'étonne pas._**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit légèrement* Je te hais des fois._**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Moi aussi je suis très attachée à la VF de BeyBlade, mais même quand j'étais petite je trouvais pas ça joli « Damian » ! Je sais pas du tout pourquoi XD  
Moi j'aime bien Mei-Mei, je la trouve drôle. Mais à petite dose hein… XD  
C'est dur à expliquer, mais en gros on dit « Kamoulox » quand beaucoup d'éléments sans aucun sens se suivent dans une situation n_n  
Chris veut bien encore un câlin, ça le déprime son œil au beurre noir. Pauvre p'tit chou !_**

 ** _Marius : Plus le temps passe, et plus je trouve que le rôle d'Undyne est taillé pour Dashan ! Bon, elle est plus énervée que lui mais c'est drôle ^^  
Moi aussi je dis « andouille » ou « patate » ou « banane » pour éviter de dire trop d'insultes. Le seul problème, c'est que ça donne un peu faim à la longue…  
Chris est toujours okay aussi pour le câlin ! Gros câlin collectif n_n  
P.S : Le Kacchaco est le seul ship que je ne peux vraiment pas supporter ! Sérieux, mais ils vont trop mal ensemble ! Berk ! Le KiriBaku c'est tellement mais tellement mieux *v*  
Re P.S : (Moi : *chuchote* J'ai négocié pour avoir des photos du petit couple, hihihihi ! Mais faut pas que Traffy le sache… Law : Tu dis quoi, Wonderinn-ya ? Moi : Non rien, je réfléchis Traffy ! ^^ Law : Okay. J'vais chercher Kidd moi, on doit toujours défoncer Maldeka. Moi : Oh non, la pauvre XD)_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Oh, tu as un compte maintenant ? Cool n_n  
C'est vrai que le Riverman ressemble un peu à Amiral, j'avais pas remarqué avant !_**

* * *

Alyssa : Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre !

Nile : *assis par terre* Mais… ?

Kyoya : Putain Nile, mon pote ! C'est toi l'invité cette semaine ? Trop cool !

Nile : *se relève et check Kyoya* Salut. Je ne demande pas ce qu'il se passe, ça sert à rien et de toute façon j'ai trop l'habitude maintenant.

Tsubasa : Quel cynisme.

Alyssa : Je t'en prie, prends place Nile ^^

Nile : *s'assoit sur une chaise apparue entre Alyssa et Ryuga et Kyoya*

Alyssa : Cette semaine, vous êtes gâtés mes enfants ! Plein de questions pour vous !

Gingka : Au secours…

Madoka : Je croyais commencer à voir le bout du tunnel…

Alyssa : AH ! La blague !

Kenta : On est pas encore sortis de l'auberge…

Masamune : Je commence à en avoir ras le cul moi ! King me manque…

Alyssa : Oui bah prends ton mal en patience ! On commence tout de suite par une question collective de Mélanie ! Quel est votre Pokémon préféré ? Ou vos Pokémons préférés, si vous en avez plusieurs.

Yu : Motisma ! Parce qu'il fait des blagues aux gens en rentrant dans des objets n_n

Tsubasa : Gueriaigle, parce qu'il est classe.

Kyoya : *ricane* Je vais commencer à croire que t'es un peu zoophile.

Tsubasa : Garde tes commentaires stupides pour toi.

Kyoya : Oula, mais il y a de la rébellion dans l'air !

Alyssa : Au lieu de faire ton intéressant Kyoya, ton Pokémon préféré ?

Gingka : J'suis sûr c'est Némélios ou Solgaleo, vu que ce sont des Pokémons à forme de lion !

Kyoya : Perdu. Mon Pokémon préféré, c'est Darkrai.

Alyssa : Darkrai, le maître des cauchemars ? Très bon choix ^^

Madoka : -_-'

Kenta : Moi mon Pokémon préféré c'est Toudoudou, parce qu'il est trop mignon ^^

Ryuga : Effectivement, c'est une petite boule rose avec des yeux rouges. Un chewing-gum quoi.

Gingka : T'en vois souvent toi des chewing-gums aux yeux rouges ?

Ryuga : Il y en sûrement du côté de Tchernobyl ou Fukushima !

Gingka : …

Yu : Et toi Ryugi, c'est qui ton Pokémon préféré ? n_n

Ryuga : J'hésite entre Léviator et Dracaufeu.

Madoka : Évidemment, des Pokémons de type Dragon…

Ryuga : Dis-donc, tu connais vraiment Pokémon toi ?

Alyssa : Ni Léviator ni Dracaufeu ne sont de type Dragon…

Ryuga : Léviator est de type Eau et Vol, et Dracaufeu est de type Feu.

Kenta : À la limite, les méga-évolutions de Dracaufeu sont de type Dragon et Feu, mais pas sa forme normale.

Madoka : *vexée qu'on lui ai donné tort*

Gingka : Bon, moi mon Pokémon préféré c'est Aquali, parce que je le trouve beau. J'ai pas vraiment d'autres raisons en fait…

Madoka : Moi c'est Gardevoir ! Elle est si gracieuse et elle est quand même puissante.

Kyoya : Euh, il y a des Gardevoirs mâles aussi.

Ryuga : Non, ça on en parlera pas.

Chris : Moi mon Pokémon préféré c'est Pikachu ! Je fais dans les classiques, et puis dans les jeux récents il dit son nom au lieu d'avoir un cri, c'est trop mignon.

Dynamis : Personnellement, j'adore Absol. C'est un Pokémon si beau et gracieux, mais pourtant c'est le Pokémon qui attire toutes les catastrophes.

Masamune : Mon Pokémon préféré c'est Keldeo ! Licorne power !

Nile : Moi c'est Toutankafer.

Alyssa : Parce que c'est un Pokémon sarcophage de momie ? XD

Nile : *ricane* Exactement.

Alyssa : Bon, je vais répondre aussi ! Mon Pokémon préféré c'est Mimiqui, parce que Mimiqui c'est le best, il est trop mignon, je veux lui faire des câlins ! Et pour info, le Pokémon préféré de Wonder c'est Typhlosion.

Ryuga : Et pourquoi ?

Alyssa : Parce que c'était son starter dans son tout premier jeu Pokémon !

Ryuga : Ah tiens, moi aussi.

Alyssa : Prochaine question ! Tiens, pour toi Kyoya, de la part de Fairy ! Kakeru est plus ou moins fort que toi au BeyBlade ?

Kyoya : Un tout petit peu moins fort que moi. Mais il progresse vite ! C'est chiant d'ailleurs, pas envie qu'il me rattrape. J'ai un honneur à sauver moi, merde !

Gingka : *ricane* Quel honneur ?

Kyoya : Gingka, tu veux bien avoir une personnalité et arrêter d'être comme moi ?

Nile : J'avoue que je ne me souvenais pas que tu étais comme ça, Gingka.

Gingka : Maieuuuh, c'est lui qui me parasite ! TT_TT

Kyoya : Mais oui bien sûr, je suis un parasite.

Alyssa : Prochaine question pour toi Nile ! En tant qu'invité, tu en as reçu beaucoup !

Nile : Pas vraiment étonnant.

Alyssa : En voici une de Komachu ! Tu as des dossiers sur Kyoya ?

Nile : Mmh…oui, je crois.

Kyoya : *facepalm*

Alyssa : Fais péter !

Nile : Pendant le Championnat du Monde, quand on attendait avant les matchs ou juste qu'on ne s'entrainait pas, il foutait ses écouteurs et il s'endormait la plupart du temps. J'arrêtais pas de me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien écouter, alors un jour je lui ai enlevé un de ses écouteurs pendant qu'il dormait pour en avoir le cœur net.

Kyoya : Tu as fait QUOI ?! Sale traître !

Nile : *ricane* Hé, j'étais juste curieux !

Kyoya : *rougit* Allez, fais ta balance qu'on en finisse…

Nile : Bon bah il écoutait que des trucs trop mignons, avec une certaine préférence pour l'opening de « Clannad : After Story », qui est un peu triste, et celui de « Lucky Star ». _(Si vous ne connaissez pas, allez donc écouter, ça vaut le coup n_n)_

Kyoya : *facepalm en continu*

Tous les autres : *morts de rire*

Nile : *regarde Kyoya* Je sais que tu vas dire que tu me hais, mais je sais aussi très bien que dans quelques minutes tu m'auras pardonné et que je serai à nouveau ton meilleur ami.

Kyoya : *grogne* J'en ai marre que tu me connaisses si bien…

Nile : *hausse les épaules et ricane* Oui, je sais.

Ryuga : *pouffe de rire*

Kyoya : *le frappe derrière la tête* Toi, la ferme !

Ryuga : *se masse l'arrière du crâne mais ricane toujours*

Kyoya : *vexé et contrarié*

Alyssa : Bon, question suivante ! Encore une question collective, parce qu'il y en a beaucoup aujourd'hui. Elle vient de Marius celle-là ! Vous regardez des séries ? Si oui, laquelle ou lesquelles ?

Dynamis : Moi pas, désolé.

Yu : Moi non plus…

Kenta : Idem.

Gingka : Moi je regarde Dr. House ! Bon des fois je comprends pas tout…

Alyssa : Avant que Ryuga ou Kyoya ne te disent que c'est parce que tu es con, je te comprends. Le jargon médical, c'est pas toujours facile.

Ryuga et Kyoya : Roooh…

Gingka : Na !

Chris : Moi je regarde Vikings. L'acteur qui joue Ragnar… Des fois il a l'air un peu fou, mais il a des putains de beaux yeux !

Alyssa : Wonder est d'accord avec toi ^^

Madoka : Personnellement, je regarde Esprits Criminels. C'est très intéressant !

Ryuga : Moi je regarde Game Of Thrones.

Alyssa : Tu es à jour sur la série ?

Ryuga : Oui…

Alyssa : Je sens ton seum là ! Ceux qui regardent comprendront pourquoi Ryuga a le seum n_n

Nile : Moi je regarde Breaking Bad, et j'étais un peu déprimé quand ça s'est terminé…

Tsubasa : Je regarde Forever, j'adore le personnage principal et le principe même de la série.

Kyoya : Bah moi je regarde Banshee ! Et ça défonce.

Alyssa : Wonder approuve !

Masamune : Moi je regarde The Walking Dead, et je lis aussi les comics à côté ^^

Alyssa : Très bien, on a fait le tour ! Prochaine question alors ! Chris, c'est pour toi, de la part de Neko. Tu te fais draguer que par des filles ou des mecs aussi ?

Chris : Le plus souvent par des filles, mais des mecs de temps en temps. Après, c'est pas comme si on me draguait tout le temps non plus ! Sinon, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais pété un plomb…

Alyssa : Ouais, j'comprends ! Question suivante pour Nile, encore une fois. Yadonushies te demande si les marques sous tes yeux, c'est du maquillage.

Nile : Pas vraiment. C'est de la peinture corporel en fait. C'est pour ça que ça reste bien sur mon visage et que ça ne coule jamais.

Alyssa : Je vais en profiter pour te poser la question de Mélanie ! Elles servent à quoi ces marques du coup ?

Nile : *sourit* Elles servent à montrer de quelle région de l'Égypte je viens. Oui, ça peut paraitre étonnant, mais les gens de chez moi reconnaissent tout de suite ces marques !

Dynamis : *sourit* C'est très joli en tout cas.

Nile : Merci.

Alyssa : Kyoya, question de Yadonushies. Ton premier baiser, c'était avec qui ? Et c'était bien au moins ?

Kyoya : Mmh, je sais pas… Ryuga, c'était bien notre premier baiser ?

Ryuga : *ricane* Très bien, oui.

Kyoya : Bon bah voilà, vous avez la réponse.

Chris : Mec, mais t'as attendu 17 ans pour ton premier baiser ?! Mais tu foutais quoi pendant le reste de ton adolescence ?!

Kyoya : J'étais occupé à faire chier le monde.

Alyssa : Allez, je passe à la suite ! Madoka, question de Fairy. Qui est la personne que tu détestes le plus au monde ?

Madoka : Probablement Doji. Ouais, Doji !

Ryuga : Ouais bah il est mort, et tant mieux !

Alyssa : *pense* En fait non, mais vaut mieux pas leur dire…

Yu : C'est pas Yoyo la personne que tu détestes le plus, Mad ? ^^

Madoka : Non, même s'il est insupportable.

Kyoya : *hausse les épaules* Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de ce que tu penses de moi.

Madoka : è_é

Alyssa : Nouvelle question collective, qui vient de Destra ! Vous avez des nouvelles des anciens de la Nébuleuse Noire ?

Gingka : Genre Ryutaro ?

Kyoya : Et Captain Capri ? Enfin, Tobio.

Alyssa : Exactement ^^

Gingka : Bah je crois qu'ils ont repris leur vie comme si de rien n'était !

Kyoya : J'ai retrouvé une des sucettes de Tobio scotchée au mur de l'ancien QG de mes Chasseurs de Tête, et dans le papier il y avait marqué « Ne baisse pas ta garde ». Donc je crois que lui va bien.

Tsubasa : J'ai croisé Ryutaro dans le parc, il avait l'air…tout aussi étrange que d'habitude.

Alyssa : Ça fait plaisir !

Kenta : Je viens de me demander un truc… Ça donnerait quoi si on faisait se rencontrer Jack et Ryutaro ?

Madoka : *pouffe de rire* Oh mon Dieu… !

Gingka : Je sais pas que ce que ça donnerait, mais ce serait drôle !

Alyssa : Sûrement ! Prochaine question pour…moi ! Ouais ! Marius et Komachu me demandent si elles peuvent réserver leurs places en Enfer. Mais bien sûr mes jolies, suffit de m'appeler ! Papa est toujours ravi que je lui communique des bonnes nouvelles comme ça n_n

Masamune : À ce rythme-là, on va tous réserver nos places ! On n'est même pas encore prêts de mourir…

Alyssa : Vaut mieux être en avance qu'en retard ! Alors, la prochaine question pour…bah tiens, toi Masamune ! Fairy te demande si Zéo est vraiment colérique. Vu que t'avais dit qu'il te frapperait si tu lui faisais une blague…

Masamune : Il est pas vraiment colérique, plutôt très impulsif. Et il aime pas beaucoup mes blagues…

Kyoya : *ricane* Très étonnant.

Yu : Mmh…ça te dit une alliance Masamune ? ^^

Masamune : *sourire un peu fourbe* Avec plaisir.

Yu : Youhou ! \^o^/

Chris : On est tous morts…

Madoka : *facepalm*

Dynamis : *glousse doucement*

Ryuga : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Alyssa : Le duo infernal ! Comme c'est mignon n_n

Yu et Masamune : *high five*

Kenta : Héhéhé ^^'

Alyssa : Tsubasa, prochaine question pour toi, de la part de Destra ! Tu aimes la nourriture épicée ?

Tsubasa : Quand c'est pas trop épicé, oui. Je suis un peu sensible à ce niveau-là.

Alyssa : Ah tiens, Wonder a un très bon ami qui est comme toi !

Ryuga : Clair que c'est pas comme moi. J'arrive à manger des piments comme ça, sans rien.

Madoka : J'ai pas envie de voir l'état de ta gorge…

Ryuga : Elle va très bien de toute façon.

Alyssa : Yu, à toi ! Fairy te demande si tu as déjà raté une blague !

Yu : Oui, c'était une blague pour Ryugi en plus TT_TT

Ryuga : Ah, je crois que je m'en souviens oui.

Yu : J'avais mis un seau d'eau sur la porte du bureau de Doji, parce que je savais que Ryugi devait y venir ! Mais quand il a poussé la porte, bah le seau s'est renversé devant lui, pas SUR lui ! J'étais très déçu TT_TT

Ryuga : *hausse les épaules*

Alyssa : Encore une petite question collective, et elle vient une nouvelle fois de Marius ! Vous jouez à des jeux vidéo ? Si oui, lequel est votre préféré ?

Ryuga : Oh putain, la question qui fait mal…

Kyoya : Va vraiment falloir que je réfléchisse pour trouver mon jeu préféré !

Dynamis : Je ne joue pas souvent à des jeux vidéo, mais mon préféré c'est Shadow Of The Colossus.

Alyssa : Ça ne m'étonne pas, ce jeu est tellement poétique ^^

Yu : Moi c'est Paper Mario : Color Splash ! Plein de peinture partout n_n

Kenta : Moi j'aime bien Animal Crossing : New Leaf, c'est reposant ^^

Madoka : J'aime beaucoup la saga Professeur Layton. Mon préféré de la série, je pense que c'est le Masque Des Miracles.

Alyssa : C'est aussi le préféré de Wonder.

Kyoya : Bon, je crois que j'ai trouvé ! Mon jeu préféré c'est Super Smash Bros Ultimate ! Je sais pas pourquoi, j'adore ce jeu. Sûrement parce que j'adore jouer des persos que j'ai toujours kiffé, genre Link de The Legend Of Zelda ou Cloud de Final Fantasy VII. Ce serait encore mieux si Ryuga ne me défonçait pas dès que je joue contre lui…

Ryuga : *ricane* Moi je joue tout le temps Samus de Metroid ou Ike de Fire Emblem, et je suis très fort.

Kyoya : *grognement rageur*

Ryuga : Bon, moi j'adore la saga Resident Evil. Par contre, mon préféré…c'est dur bordel ! Je dirais le 4, même si Ashley m'a filé des envies de meurtre.

Masamune : Moi j'adore Mario Kart ! Le 8 version Deluxe est vraiment cool, les terrains sont tellement beaux. Et puis le 200 CC ! LE 200 CC !

Alyssa : Calme-toi Masamune, calme-toi n_n'

Gingka : Mario Kart, le jeu qui nique des amitiés quand tu joues contre des potes !

Chris : Ouais, pas faux ! Moi mon jeu préféré c'est The Binding Of Isaac. OKAY, ce jeu est hyper bizarre…genre vraiment…mais il est trop cool ! Et les musiques sont vachement bien aussi.

Alyssa : C'est vrai que ce jeu est spécial, mais le principe est très original et tous les mods dessus le rendent vraiment intéressant !

Gingka : Moi mon jeu préféré c'est Kid Icarus : Uprising. C'est rigolo de jouer un ange !

Tsubasa : Je ne suis pas très jeu vidéo, mais j'aime beaucoup Alice : Madness Return. C'est basé sur Alice aux Pays des Merveilles, mais…en beaucoup plus bizarre et glauque…et pour une raison qui m'échappe, j'adore ce jeu.

Alyssa : C'est un peu le jeu basé sur la version de Tim Burton ! Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup, un Pays des Merveilles cauchemardesque, je dis pas non ^^

Nile : Bon, je suis le dernier alors. Mon jeu préféré c'est un jeu d'horreur qui s'appelle The Calling. Oui, j'aime bien les jeux d'horreur, avant que quelqu'un ne me fasse la réflexion.

Alyssa : On a fait le tour ! Enfin, il reste moi, mais mes jeux préférés sont que des jeux d'horreur sur PC, du genre où tu peux mourir sur tout et rien et avec des fins pas très joyeuses. Mais vraiment si vous voulez le savoir, mon préféré s'appelle Mogeko Castle ! n_n

Kyoya : Et Wonderinn ?

Alyssa : Elle sait pas, elle aime trop de jeux pour faire son choix ! XD

Madoka : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Alyssa : Prochaine question du coup ! Pour Ryuga, de la part de Destra. Comment ça s'est passé quand tu t'es réveillé au Temple de Némésis ?

Ryuga : Réveillé ? Mais je m'y suis pas réveillé…

Alyssa : Je pense qu'elle parle du moment où tu t'es réveillé alors que les autres se battaient, et de ce qu'il s'est passé après.

Ryuga : Ah, okay. Bah j'avais mal partout, genre pour de vrai, et je pensais vraiment sincèrement que j'allais mourir. Mais…quand j'ai donné mon fragment d'étoile à Kenta, il s'est passé quelque chose que je n'ai toujours pas compris aujourd'hui. L-Drago s'est téléporté de sa propre volonté et m'a amené avec…

Kyoya : Moi j'ai bien réussi à faire pleurer ma toupie, alors plus rien ne m'étonne.

Chris : Pas faux…

Alyssa : Et comment ça s'est passé après du coup ?

Ryuga : Je me suis réveillé dans mon appart' avec un mal de crâne tellement violent que j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait roulé dessus. Et puis bon, pendant des semaines j'ai fait que dormir, prendre des trucs pour calmer mes douleurs, et m'occuper de L-Drago.

Dynamis : Tu n'es même pas allé à l'hôpital ?

Ryuga : J'avais rien de cassé, je sais toujours pas comment c'est possible.

Alyssa : T'es un vrai warrior toi ! Question suivante pour Chris, de la part de Yadonushies. Tu sais faire le grand écart ?

Chris : Bien qu'étant assez souple, je ne suis pas encore capable de faire ça !

Kyoya : Moi j'peux.

Les autres : QUOI ?!

Kyoya : Quoi ? J'suis souple, c'est tout !

Alyssa : JCVD serait fier de toi !

Kenta : Hein ?

Alyssa : JCVD c'est Jean-Claude Van Damme, un acteur belge très connu qui sait faire le grand écart et c'est d'ailleurs un peu sa marque de fabrique. Mais bref, passons à la suite. Nile, une question de Neko ! Tu savais que Kyoya était amoureux de l'empereur des serpents volants ?

Ryuga : PARDON ?!

Alyssa : C'est pas moi, c'est Neko !

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Ryuga : *vexé*

Nile : Il se trouve que non, je ne le savais pas. À vrai dire, je pensais même qu'il était plutôt amoureux de lui là. *pointe Gingka du doigt*

Gingka et Kyoya : QUOI ?!

Nile : Mais c'est pas de me faute ! Tu te rends pas compte Kyoya, mais tu parlais de lui à longueur de journée ! Toute la journée j'entendais « Gingka, Gingka, Gingka, Gingka, Gingka, Gingka ». À force, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions moi.

Kyoya : *grimace dégoûtée*

Gingka : TT_TT

Alyssa : Merci pour cette réponse ! Question pour Kyoya maintenant, qui vient de Mélanie. Pourquoi ça t'énerve quand Yu t'appelle « Yoyo » ? C'est pas méchant pourtant…

Kyoya : Parce que j'aime pas ce surnom, c'est moche !

Yu : T'es pas cool Yoyo :'(

Kyoya : Et toi tu m'énerves.

Alyssa : Madoka, une question de Fairy. Ça te gêne pas d'être la plus jeune ?

Madoka : Pas spécialement non ! Je suis peut-être la plus jeune, mais ils ont tous peur de moi ici.

Kyoya : *se racle la gorge*

Ryuga : Non, rêve pas trop.

Madoka : è_é

Dynamis : Moi non, mais je crois que c'est parce que je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur de toi.

Madoka : n_n

Masamune : La bipolarité de la meuf…

Alyssa : Et encore une nouvelle question collective ! Vous pouvez remercier Maldeka, qui a posé une question très vilaine pour le 4ème mur. Est-ce que vous savez que dans d'autres mondes, il y a plein d'autres bladers comme vous ?

Tous : Hein ?

Alyssa : Je prends ça pour un non.

Ryuga : C'est encore ce délire avec les autres « nous » ?

Alyssa : Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça ^^'

Yu : Ah mais si, elle parle pas de Tyson et Valt ?

Alyssa : Euh si…

Les autres : *complètement perdus*

Alyssa : Bon, on va passer à la suite avant de se chopper une migraine ! La prochaine question est pour moi, yes ! Destra me demande si j'ai croisé Johannes en Enfer, parce qu'elle veut savoir s'il est en vie ou non. Eh bien non, je ne l'ai pas croisé ! Je pense donc qu'il est toujours en vie.

Gingka : Ouais bah tant qu'on le croise pas, moi ça me va.

Chris : Je suis d'accord !

Tsubasa : Moi aussi.

Nile : Idem.

Alyssa : Alors ensuite…Gingka ! Je ne t'ai encore rien demandé à toi n_n

Gingka : Et ça m'allait très bien…

Alyssa : Question de Fairy ! Ton record d'hamburgers mangés en une heure ?

Gingka : Oula…180, il me semble !

Kyoya : Bordel, ça fait une moyenne de trois burgers par minute -_-

Kenta : ^_^'

Masamune : J'ai jamais essayé sur une heure, principalement parce qu'on m'a pas laissé faire… Il est pas cool Toby des fois !

Madoka : Vous me désespérez…

Alyssa : Pour qui maintenant ? Tsubasa tiens ! C'est une question de Mélanie. Est-ce que Yu a déjà fait des crises de nerfs pour avoir des sucreries ?

Tsubasa : Ooooooooooooooh oui ! Et pas qu'une fois.

Yu : Héhéhéhé ^^

Kyoya : *ricane* Personne ne s'y attendait !

Alyssa : Ryuga, une question de Yadonushies ! T'as déjà essayé un kigurumi de Kyoya ? ^^

Kyoya : *rougit* Et allez, c'est reparti…

Ryuga : Même si je voulais, je pourrais pas. C'est trop petit pour moi.

Chris : C'est pas un peu de la mauvaise foi ça ? Kyoya est à peine plus petit que toi !

Ryuga : Mais on a pas du tout la même carrure.

Chris : Ah…ah ouais…

Kyoya : *air renfrogné*

Yu : C'est rigolo, Yoyo il boude dès qu'on parle de ses kigurumis n_n

Kyoya : *grogne*

Alyssa : Et la question suivante pour Kenta, de la part de Fairy ! Au final, tu as plus d'admiration pour Gingka ou Ryuga ?

Kenta : Elle veut ma mort ?! é_è

Ryuga : Si Hagane essaie de te tuer parce qu'il m'aime pas, j'y peux rien hein.

Gingka : Comment il pourrait t'admirer plus que moi ? Je lui ai appris pratiquement tout sur le BeyBlade !

Kenta : *air coupable*

Gingka : MAIS T'ES PAS SÉRIEUX KENTA ?!

Kyoya : *ricane* Ouh, le mauvais perdant !

Gingka : *enlève sa chaussure et la lance de toutes ses forces à la tronche de Kyoya* TOI, LA FERME !

Kyoya : *se la prend en plein dans le nez* AÏE ! Putain, mon nez ! J'vais te faire la peau Gingka ! è_é

Gingka : C'est ça, amène-toi ! è_é

Alyssa : STOP ! Tout le monde se calme...*matérialise un pieu de glace* Sinon, c'est moi qui vous calme.

Gingka et Kyoya : *déglutissent et se calment*

Alyssa : Bien ! n_n

Kenta : Tout ça parce que j'ai plus d'admiration pour Ryuga…

Gingka : *récupère sa pompe et fait la gueule*

Kyoya : *a un peu la marque de la semelle sur le visage* Tu m'as fait super mal, Gingka. Tu vas me le payer.

Alyssa : J'ai dit calme ! Vous vous entretuerez plus tard, genre entre ce chapitre et celui de la semaine prochaine ! Et d'ailleurs, question pour toi Kyoya, de Komachu. Comment t'allais après que Ryuga soit « mort » ?

Kyoya : *sourire forcé de l'extrême* J'avais envie de me jeter sous un train, pourquoi ?

Les autres : …

Ryuga : *soupire* À ce point ?

Kyoya : *quitte illico son sourire* J'ai l'air de dire ça pour la déconne ?

Ryuga : Non, bien sûr que non.

Alyssa : Plombage d'ambiance : check ! Merci Komachu hein, t'as le don pour ça -_-

Ryuga : *serre Kyoya contre lui*

Kyoya : *grogne mais se laisse faire*

Alyssa : BON ! Question suivante de la part de Yadonushies, pour Yu ! Qui imites-tu le mieux dans cette pièce ?

Yu : Tsubi ! n_n

Tsubasa : *soupire*

Nile : *ricane* J'ai bien envie de voir ça.

Yu : *inspire un grand coup et prend une expression sérieuse et une voix calme* Tu vois Yu, il faut que tu comprennes que manger autant de sucreries, ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Tu vas juste te rendre malade ! Je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter, c'est pour ta santé.

Les autres : *éclatent de rire*

Tsubasa : -_-'

Nile : Effectivement, tu l'imites très bien.

Alyssa : Chris, la prochaine est pour toi ! Destra te demande ce que tu ferais si tu avais Fairy devant toi.

Masamune : C'est rapport aux défis qu'elle lui a donné ?

Alyssa : Exact.

Chris : Bon, je vais pas la tuer non plus, mais une bonne grosse baffe ça me ferait du bien !

Alyssa : So much violence ! Question suivante pour Nile, de Fairy. Tu as des nerfs d'acier pour supporter Kyoya, non ?

Kyoya : *vexé* Hé, ça veut dire quoi ça ?!

Madoka : À ton avis, grand génie ?

Kyoya : *regard noir*

Nile : Bah non, pas spécialement. Quand il aime bien quelqu'un, il est cool avec ! Et puis bon, on est aussi cyniques l'un que l'autre.

Kyoya : *tape gentiment dans l'épaule de Nile* T'as tout compris.

Madoka : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Alyssa : Madoka, au lieu de te prendre la tête avec Kyoya, réponds plutôt à la question de Destra ! À quoi servent tes lunettes ?

Madoka : Oh ! Elles me permettent de faire des simulations visuelles à partir de données de mon ordinateur n_n

Alyssa : Pratique ! Ensuite…oh, une question de Neko pour moi ! Merci ! Elle me demande si elle pourra amener Star, son alicorne, en Enfer. Mais bien sûr ma belle ! On adore les animaux en Enfer, on en a presque tous ! Moi, je prends bien soin de Cyanide et je le nourris. Il s'y plait bien ! Je suis sûre que Star aussi s'y plaira ^^

Kenta : C'est quoi une alicorne ?

Alyssa : Une licorne avec des ailes !

Yu : Oh ! Comme si on mélangeait Striker et Pégasus ? n_n

Alyssa : Oui, c'est ça l'idée.

Gingka : -_-

Masamune : *regard blasé*

Alyssa : Allez Masamune, la prochaine est pour toi, et elle vient de Destra ! Tu es en colère contre Fairy pour ses défis précédents ?

Masamune : Boh non, pas vraiment. Je pardonne vite !

Alyssa : Tant mieux pour elle, et tant pis pour Destra ! Question collective maintenant, de la part de Neko ! Depuis que vous êtes ici, votre moment le plus malaisant ? Nile, tu es évidemment dispensé de la question.

Ryuga : Quand j'ai dû appeler mon frère…

Kyoya : Idem…

Gingka : Quand j'ai dû me déguiser en fille TT_TT

Masamune : Quand j'ai dû mettre en scène mon mariage avec King, c'était gênant…

Dynamis : *rougit* Quand j'ai fait le jeu du Pocky avec Chris…

Chris : *ricane gentiment*

Kenta : Bah quand on m'a demandé pour qui j'ai le plus d'admiration…

Tsubasa : Quand j'ai dû déclarer ma flamme à Hikaru, j'avais envie de partir en courant…

Madoka : J'ai pas vraiment eu de moment malaisant moi.

Chris : Quand il a fallu que je fasse un strip-tease, j'étais au maximum de la gêne…

Yu : Moi j'en ai pas eu n_n

Alyssa : Bien, on a fait le tour ! Question pour Chris et Dynamis alors, de Fairy ! Vous allez vivre ensemble du coup ?

Chris : Bah évidemment !

Dynamis : *rougit* O-oui, bien sûr.

Alyssa : Bonne crise de fangirlisme Fairy ! Et une question de Yadonushies pour Madoka ! Quelle est la raison la plus stupide pour laquelle tu t'es disputée avec Gingka ?

Madoka : TOUTES les raisons pour lesquelles on se dispute sont stupides !

Gingka : TT_TT

Alyssa : Ça a le mérite d'être clair ! Tsubasa, Dynamis, question de Neko ! Vous savez que vous êtes canons vous aussi ?

Tsubasa : Je me trouve pas trop mal, ouais.

Dynamis : *rougit un peu* Vraiment ? Eh bien…c'est gentil.

Alyssa : Les gars, vous avez des gros problèmes de confiance en vous !

Tsubasa : Non, on est modestes, c'est tout.

Dynamis : *acquiesce*

Ryuga : *ricane* Regardez-moi ça comme ils sont sages.

Alyssa : La question suivante vient de Komachu, et c'est pour Nile ! Tu as une phobie ?

Nile : Je suis kleptophobe, a.k.a l'une des phobies les plus stupides de l'univers…

Yu : Kleptophobe ?

Masamune : Tu sais ce que c'est un kleptomane ?

Yu : Oui, c'est quelqu'un qui peut pas s'empêcher de voler des trucs ! Ça veut dire qu'un kleptophobe c'est quelqu'un qui a peur de voler ?

Masamune : C'est ça !

Yu : Okay n_n

Chris : Comment on peut avoir peur de voler ? On le sait quand on vole quelque chose quand même !

Nile : C'est pour ça que je dis que c'est une phobie stupide ! Mais j'y peux rien, j'ai peur de voler des trucs sans faire exprès…

Alyssa : On ne contrôle pas les phobies ! Mais bref. Ryuga, question de Fairy ! Si tu as 20 ans, tu as le Bac du coup ?

Ryuga : Euh…c'est quoi le Bac ?

Alyssa : Je m'y attendais dès qu'elle a posé la question. Tu peux pas savoir ce que c'est, t'es japonais et le Bac c'est un examen français XD

Kyoya : C'est quoi du coup ?

Dynamis : Pour le coup, aucun de nous ne le sait…

Alyssa : Le Bac, c'est un examen national qu'on passe en France à la fin du lycée, avant de passer aux études supérieures. D'ailleurs, Wonder le passe cette année ! Enfin, il y a plusieurs Bacs différents suivant les orientations, mais bon c'est compliqué si on va dans les détails.

Ryuga : Et donc, je suis le seul qui a l'âge de l'avoir passé ?

Alyssa : Ouaip ! On passe le Bac normalement vers l'âge de 17/18 ans. Mais assez parlé de Bac, Wonder va déprimer derrière son écran d'ordi !

Kenta : J'ai entendu un truc exploser…

Alyssa : Fais pas gaffe, c'est le 4ème mur ! Destra te pose une question. Tu as déjà failli mourir ? Elle pense surtout à la période où tu suivais Ryuga.

Kenta : Oui, de déshydratation dans le désert. C'était le tout début, je me suis évanoui et je me suis réveillé quand il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Je pensais que j'avais perdu Ryuga, mais il m'avait attendu !

Ryuga : J'allais pas te laisser mourir quand même.

Alyssa : C'est la seule fois ?

Kenta : Si on compte pas le poisson mutant qui a voulu me manger, oui c'était la seule fois ^^'

Alyssa : Très bien ! Chris, question de Komachu ! T'as des dossiers sur Masamune et le reste de la team Dungeon ?

Chris : À part que j'assiste malgré moi à tes conneries avec King, Masamune, non rien.

Masamune : Oui bah j'y peux rien, c'est King…

Alyssa : Du coup, Masamune, Destra te demande si tu as des dossiers sur Zéo et Toby.

Masamune : Non, moi non plus. Pas drôle ces deux-là !

Alyssa : Déçue ! Mais bon, t'y peux rien. Alors alors…Tsubasa ! C'est une question de Fairy. Quelle est la pire chose que tu aies faite à la Nébuleuse Noire ?

Tsubasa : Rien que d'avoir été dans la Nébuleuse Noire et forcé de suivre les ordres de Doji, c'était la pire chose dans ma vie…

Alyssa : Ouais, j'comprends ! Gingka, question de Destra ! Tu es vraiment sérieux quand tu hésites entre les burgers et ta chérie ?

Gingka : Mais c'est les deux amours de ma vie ! TT_TT

Madoka : *lève sa main* Et qui est le premier des deux ?!

Gingka : TOI ! Toi ma puce ! Toi, toi et juste toi !

Madoka : Bah tu vois quand tu veux n_n

Gingka : *tout blanc*

Alyssa : Et la prochaine est pour moiiiiiiiii ! n_n

Kyoya : On t'en a laissé beaucoup.

Alyssa : Yep ! Yadonushies me demande à quand un Hellfest en Enfer. J'organise ça justement avec papa et le Big Boss, ça va défoncer sa race ! *v*

Dynamis : Hellfest ?

Ryuga : C'est un festival de musique metal.

Alyssa : Ouais ! On va faire des pogos, du headbang, et boire de la bière !

Kyoya : Hell yeah !

Alyssa : Bah justement, Kyoya ! T'as une question de Destra. Si tu devais faire un classement des personnes dans cette pièce, ça donnerait quoi ? De ta préférée à celle que tu détestes le plus.

Kyoya : Je te compte ?

Alyssa : Oh, si tu veux ^^

Kyoya : Sans aucun suspense, en premier il y a l'autre là, sur lequel je suis assis.

Ryuga : *ricane* Tellement de respect.

Kyoya : *grogne et rougit* Ensuite, pas vraiment de suspense non plus. Nile en deuxième !

Nile : *tend son poing à Kyoya pour qu'il le check*

Kyoya : *check Nile* En troisième, je dirais toi, Alyssa.

Alyssa : Merci, j'apprécie n_n

Kyoya : En quatrième, Dynamis et Chris. Je peux pas trop vous départager…

Chris : Ci-mer mon pote !

Dynamis : *sourit* Merci.

Kyoya : En cinquième…Kenta. J'ai rien contre toi.

Kenta : Merci… ?

Kyoya : Alors en sixième…Masamune. Depuis que t'es intelligent, t'es moins chiant !

Masamune : Cool !

Gingka : J'en reviens pas, v'là que maintenant Kyoya apprécie Masamune plus que moi. On marche sur la tête !

Kyoya : Bon, en septième je mettrais Tsubasa, en huitième Yu, en neuvième Gingka, et en dernière Madoka. Oui, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu es la personne que je déteste le plus dans cette pièce.

Madoka : Pff…

Alyssa : Ensuite…on arrive vers la fin ! Dernière question collective, de Fairy. Qui est votre personnage historique préféré et pourquoi ?

Dynamis : Galilée, parce qu'il s'est battu pour prouver que la Terre était bien ronde à une époque où on se retrouvait mis à mort pour des affirmations pareilles.

Alyssa : Mmh, ça rappelle ses cours d'histoire de 5ème à Wonder ! XD

Tsubasa : Je dirais Beethoven. C'est fascinant qu'un homme sourd ait été capable de composer aussi bien !

Nile : Je sais pas du tout… Non vraiment, aucune idée.

Kyoya : Victor Hugo, parce qu'il faut se lever tôt pour me faire aimer la poésie !

Gingka : T'aimes Victor Hugo toi ?

Kyoya : Oui, et alors ?

Ryuga : Edgar Allan Poe. Oui, j'aime les trucs bizarres ! Je pourrais relire « Le Masque de la Mort Rouge » jusqu'à la fin de ma vie sans m'en lasser.

Madoka : Mozart, pour le génie qu'il était ! Sa musique est trop belle TTvTT

Gingka : La personne qui a inventé les burgers *v*

Les autres : *facepalm*

Gingka : Bah quoi ?

Masamune : Personne. J'ai jamais aimé l'histoire.

Chris : Stan Lee. M'en fous, c'est pas un personnage historique, mais c'était mon héros ! La Mort fait vraiment chier des fois TT_TT

Kenta : Je ne sais pas trop… Champollion peut-être ? Déchiffrer la Pierre de Rosette, ça lui a pris sa vie entière. Un bel exemple de détermination !

Yu : La personne qui a inventé les bonbons et les glaces ! \^o^/

Alyssa : Je suis pas étonnée là ! Mon petit Yu, question de Destra ! Tu as fait des blagues à VRAIMENT tous les personnages de la série ?

Yu : Non, mais je compte bien y remédier ! n_n

Alyssa : Et dernière question de ce chapitre, pour Ryuga et Kyoya, de la part de Komachu ! Vous envisagez de fonder une famille ? ^^

Ryuga et Kyoya : *partent en fou rire*

Alyssa : Eh bah je crois que ça veut dire non…

Gingka : Non mais elle s'attendait à quoi sérieux ? -_-

Alyssa : Ho hé, laisse-la fangirler hein !

Ryuga et Kyoya : *toujours morts de rire*

Alyssa : Et c'est donc la fin de ce chapitre ! J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer qu'on va reprendre les défis au chapitre suivant ! Et Nile, tu restes n_n

Nile : Oh, comme je le sens pas…

Alyssa : Espérons que Ryuga et Kyoya ne vont pas mourir de rire…littéralement. Bye bye ! n_n

* * *

 ** _Moi : Eh oui ! Retour des défis au chapitre suivant n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Super…_**

 ** _Moi : T'as fini de faire la gueule toi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non._**

 ** _Moi : Roooh, t'es pas possible ! Kyo, fais un truc steuplait là, j'en ai marre moi !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Genre…quoi ?_**

 ** _Moi : J'sais pas… Un câlin ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Non._**

 ** _Ryuga : Moi j'me casse, j'vais m'faire des cookies. On se verra dimanche. *se barre*_**

 ** _Moi : Comme vous me fatiguez les deux… Bon, laissez des reviews, et des défis, pour la semaine prochaine ! Bye n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Salut._**

 ** _Ryuga : *grogne depuis la cuisine*_**


	13. Return of the défis !

**_Moi : Yo ! Oui, je sais, je suis en retard…^^'_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est quoi ton excuse ?_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai été occupée ! J'ai bientôt un Bac blanc et j'ai des contrôles…_**

 ** _Kyoya : La terminale, un pur bonheur !_**

 ** _Moi : Je te le fais pas dire ! Bon, comme je suis déjà en retard on va pas s'éterniser ! Disclaimers ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Ryu ! Allez, profitez bien de ce chapitre ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon bah…café ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Café._**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Oui, le premier Scientifique Royal c'était bien Gaster ! D'après les quelques infos disponibles en bidouillant les fichiers du jeu, il a été brisé entre le temps et l'espace en tombant dans une de ses machines.  
Oui, le truc qui caresse les cheveux de Kyoya c'est bien une expérience ratée. C'est même pas caché, ça se voit XD  
Moi : Alors, c'était quoi ton cadeau à Bao ? Alyssa : Un pendentif en roche volcanique 100% made in Hell n_n Moi : Oh…cool ! Il a aimé ? Alyssa : Bien sûr ! Moi : Tant mieux ^^_**

 ** _Marius : Moi j'ai flippé au début, parce que je suis traumatisée des ascenseurs depuis la Tour de la Terreur à Disneyland…TT_TT  
P.S : Je jure que si le KiriBaku ne devient pas un ship officiel, je retrouve l'adresse d'Horikoshi et je vais le tabasser ! TU VAS RENDRE CE SHIP OFFICIEL, TU M'ENTENDS ! QUI EST AVEC MOI ? (Alyssa : Et ça y est, elle pète un plomb…)  
Re P.S : (Moi : Traffy, tu fais quoi ? Law : Je m'apprête à aller buter Eustass-ya, il m'a pas attendu ce connard. Moi : Oh bah non, Kiddou ! Law : Il y a pas de « Kiddou » qui tienne ! Moi : R.I.P Kiddou alors XD)_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Quand j'étais plus petite, j'avais peur des Mangemorts dans Harry Potter… Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de regarder Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu alors que j'avais que 5 ans…^^'_**

* * *

Alyssa : Youhou, on est de retour ! ^^

Tsubasa : T'as encore changé de fringues… ?

 _Eh oui ! La jeune fille a encore changé de vêtements. Elle porte maintenant un slim bleu effet marbré, un t-shirt asymétrique noir sur lequel est écrit « Great Girl » et des bottes noires en cuir avec d'impressionnants talons._

Alyssa : Oui, j'suis un peu une fashion victime ! n_n

Ryuga : Toujours punk.

Alyssa : Je ne serai plus « moi » autrement ! Bref, bienvenue dans une nouvelle session de défis ! Ah, ça m'avait manqué.

Gingka : Pas moi TT_TT

Madoka : Moi non plus…

Alyssa : Ça avait manqué aux lecteurs aussi je parie ! Commençons donc sans plus tarder n_n

Masamune : Cette fois Nile, tu vas pouvoir admirer le véritable Enfer…

Nile : *hausse les épaules*

Alyssa : Comme d'habitude, je commence par ceux qui seront actifs tout le chapitre ! Madoka, tu en as un de Yadonushies. Comporte-toi comme une mamie jusqu'à la fin du chapitre !

Madoka : *voix de vieille* Ah, la jeunesse ! Ils savent plus quoi inventer.

Yu : *mort de rire*

Alyssa : Ah, j'vais aimer ce défi ! Par contre Kyoya, je sens que tu vas pas aimer le tien mais alors pas du tout ! XD

Kyoya : J'sais pas pourquoi, je sens que ça a un lien avec mes foutus kigurumis…

Alyssa : Effectivement, très bon instinct ! Komachu te défi de mettre ton kigurumi Pikachu et de rester comme ça tout le chapitre !

Kyoya : *rougit* Putain de merde, je savais que ça allait me tomber dessus…

Gingka : *écroulé de rire*

Yu : Tu vas être trop mignon Yoyo ! ^^

Kyoya : *grogne*

Nile : *glousse dans son coin*

Alyssa : Allez Kyoya, viens par-là ! *lui chope le bras*

Kyoya : *se fait trainer en grognant encore plus*

 _*voix cérémonieuse* Nous enterrons aujourd'hui, et pour de bon, la crédibilité et la virilité de Kyoya Tategami. Dans la pièce Seratout, on peut entendre Kyoya qui grogne à plusieurs reprises et le rire sadique d'Alyssa. Quand la jeune fille en ressort, elle est à moitié morte de rire et jette des coups d'œil en arrière qui la font encore plus rire. Kyoya arrive en trainant des pieds, enfin des chaussettes, dans son magnifique kigurumi Pikachu, la capuche rabattue comme s'il espérait se cacher comme ça._

Gingka : *en train de décéder de rire*

Yu : C'est trop mignoooooooooooooooon ! \^^/

Madoka : *se marre avec sa voix de vieille* Mais c'est qu'il est tout mignon le petit jeunot !

Kyoya : *lui fait un doigt d'honneur*

Dynamis : Ça a l'air tellement confortable.

Chris : *sort son téléphone en essayant de se planquer derrière Dynamis*

Kyoya : Chris, si tu fais ça, je t'étrangle.

Chris : *ricane* Avec ta petite queue de Pikachu ?

Kyoya : *regard noir*

Alyssa : T'inquiète pas Kyoya, tu seras pas seul à souffrir ! Défi de Komachu également, pour Ryuga. Mets un kigurumi dragon et reste comme ça ^^

Ryuga : Oh bordel…

Gingka : *rouge à force de rire*

Kenta : *pouffe de rire*

Kyoya : *ricane* Ah bah on va être beaux tiens…

Alyssa : Allez Ryuga, tu y vas !

 _C'est le tour de Ryuga de trainer des pieds jusqu'à la pièce Seratout en grognant. Alyssa affiche le plus grand des sourires sadiques et pouffe de rire en imaginant l'empereur dragon dans un mignon petit kigurumi dragon. Quand le blanc revient, il a soudainement l'air plus décontracté que quand il est parti enfiler son adorable kigurumi._

Ryuga : *se regarde de haut en bas* Mais c'est génial ce truc ! J'ai l'impression d'être enroulé dans un plaid. Okay, je crois que je vais le garder.

Tsubasa : *se marre* Toi ? Vraiment ?

Gingka : *décède de rire par terre*

Madoka : *chuchote à Alyssa*

Alyssa : Bien sûr, pas de soucis n_n *fait apparaitre une canne dans les mains de Madoka*

Madoka : *tape Gingka avec* T'as pas bientôt fini, corniaud ?! è_é

Gingka : *arrête de rire* TT_TT

Ryuga : *retourne s'assoir avec Kyoya sur ses genoux*

Yu : *mort de rire* On dirait deux peluches, c'est trop mignon ! XD

Ryuga : *enlève juste sa capuche* Par contre, il fait chaud là-dessous.

Kyoya : *enlève aussi la sienne* Ouais, c'est le seul défaut.

Alyssa : Allez, défi suivant pour Chris, de la part de Neko ! Fais un jeu de mot dans le même style que ceux de Sans d'Undertale ! ^^

Chris : *ricane* Un jeu de mot comme Sans ? Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas OSsi doué que lui ! *clin d'œil*

Alyssa : *rigole* Bien joué ! Pile comme lui !

Chris : *sourit* Pas si compliqué que ça.

Nile : Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Alyssa : Tu ne connais pas Undertale ?

Nile : Que de loin…

Alyssa : Un des personnages, Sans, fait très souvent des blagues. Et comme c'est un squelette, il fait des blagues sur les os et ce genre de trucs en rapport avec lui ^^

Nile : Oh, d'accord.

Alyssa : Tiens d'ailleurs, prochain défi pour toi Nile ! C'est un défi de Yadonushies. Inhale de l'hélium et hurle la première phrase qui te passe par la tête !

Nile : De l'hélium ? Oula, je vais être à moitié défoncé…

Alyssa : Juste une bouffée, ça devrait aller. *fait apparaitre une bouteille d'hélium et un masque* Tiens vas-y, respire juste une fois ! ^^

Nile : *prend le masque et prend une seule inspiration*

Alyssa : *reprend le masque* Allez, tu peux parler !

Nile : *se marre sans aucune raison et crie d'une voix aiguë très bizarre* Les coccinelles sont des coléoptères, hahahaha ! _(Un cookie à ceux qui trouveront la référence ^^)_

Yu : *rigole*

Kenta : Euh Nile, ça va ?

Nile : *se marre comme un abruti*

Alyssa : Je crois qu'il a pris une bouffée un peu trop forte ^^'

Kyoya : *essaie de se retenir de rire*

Alyssa : Bon, on va attendre que Nile ne soit plus sous hélium pour lui filer un défi… Et le prochain est pour Yu, de la part de Neko !

Yu : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! \^^/

Alyssa : Tu dois dessiner des moustaches de chat à Masamune et Gingka ! *lui tend un feutre noir*

Yu : *le prend et se lève* Ouais ! n_n

Gingka : *se recule sur sa chaise*

Masamune : *soupir résigné*

Yu : *commence par Gingka* Bouge pas Gingki, ça va être super ! ^^

Gingka : *pas convaincu*

Madoka : *se marre discrètement*

Yu : *passe à Masamune* Voilà, presque fini…

Gingka : *tête d'enterrement*

Les autres : *pouffent de rire*

Yu : *rend son feutre à Alyssa et se rassoit* J'ai trop bien réussi ! ^^

Masamune et Gingka : -_-'

Chris : *à moitié mort de rire*

Nile : *se marre mais à cause de l'hélium*

Gingka : Bon allez, on peut se débarbouiller ?

Alyssa : Ah, je vous ai pas précisé ? C'était un feutre indélébile n_n

Gingka et Masamune : QUOI ?!

Alyssa : Vous allez garder ça pendant le reste du chapitre ! Vous inquiétez pas, je vous enlèverai ça entre ce chapitre et le suivant.

Gingka : Je suis ridicule…TT_TT

Kyoya : *ricane* Est-ce que ça change vraiment de d'habitude ?

Gingka : Meurs, saloperie.

Kyoya : Désolé mais non, j'ai pas très envie là tout de suite.

Gingka : -_-

Alyssa : Bon Kyoya, je suis désolée mais c'est encore pour toi ! T'en as reçu plus que les autres, et Ryuga aussi d'ailleurs. Donc là, c'est un défi de Yadonushies ! Fais un petit tuto make-up façon YouTubeuse beauté !

Chris : *pouffe de rire* C'est pas ta journée Kyoya !

Kyoya : *n'a pas l'air contrarié*

Kenta : ?

Tsubasa : Je m'attendais à un grognement de colère…

Kyoya : *regarde Gingka avec un grand sourire sadique*

Gingka : …Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Kyoya : *se lève pour se mettre derrière la chaise de Gingka* Fais pas gaffe, j'ai juste une idée.

Gingka : *ne comprend rien*

Kyoya : *inspire un grand coup, prend une voix aigüe et sourit de manière forcée* Salut les filles ! Aujourd'hui, nouveau tuto make-up ! Je vais vous apprendre à faire des supers moustaches de chat, trop girly quoi ! Bon, j'ai demandé à un pote de me servir de modèle, parce que sur moi ça le fait pas.

Gingka : Oh putain Kyoya, va te faire… !

Kyoya : *lui tape l'arrière du crâne tout en gardant son sourire forcé et sa voix aigüe* Ah, la ferme toi ! J'essaie de faire mon tuto ! Pas croyable, dissident celui-là !

Les autres : *éclatés de rire*

Gingka : *se masse la tête* Tu vas me le payer ça Kyoya…

Kyoya : *prend le feutre indélébile sur les jambes d'Alyssa* Alors pour ce tuto, vous allez avoir besoin d'un feutre indélébile noir et de votre tronche ! Dans mon cas, la gueule de con de mon pote.

Gingka : *a l'air d'avoir envie de mourir*

Ryuga : *pas loin de se taper un fou rire*

Kyoya : Vous allez voir, c'est pas compliqué du tout ! Alors, vous prenez votre visage… *chope sans aucune douceur le menton de Gingka* Et vous dessinez des moustaches de chat en partant du coin de vos lèvres ! *repasse un coup sur les moustaches de Gingka*

Gingka : *essaie de se dégager mais la prise de Kyoya est trop forte*

Kyoya : *repose le feutre* Et voilà, c'est tout ! Si vous voulez parfaire votre look, mettez un kigurumi chat et à vous les Free Hugs en convention ! Bon après, c'est mieux de pas être moche comme l'autre là, mais c'est pas sa faute le pauvre, il est né comme ça.

Ryuga : *craque et explose de rire*

Kenta : *se roule par terre*

Gingka : TT_TT

Kyoya : C'est tout pour ce tuto ! Et maintenant, je me casse parce que ça va bien deux secondes les conneries. *retourne s'assoir sur les genoux de Ryuga*

Chris : *rouge comme une tomate* Je me meuuuuuuuuuuurs XD

Kyoya : *se racle la gorge pour retrouver sa voix normale* Merci, je suis assez fier de moi sur ce coup.

Gingka : Je te déteste TT_TT

Dynamis : *glousse* Oh allez, c'était drôle quand même !

Nile : *mort de rire mais plus à cause de l'hélium* Kyoya, tu vas finir par me tuer un jour !

Yu : *a l'air sur le point d'exploser tellement il rigole*

Masamune : *pareil*

Tsubasa : *fait l'éventail avec sa main* Ouuuuuh, oh bordel. Plus gros fou rire de ma vie.

Alyssa : *décédée de rire pour de vrai*

Chris : Alyssa ? Youhou, ça va ?

Alyssa : *ressuscite* Oh pardon, j'étais partie ! Papa il a pas compris pourquoi je suis apparue devant lui, mais il m'a tuée de rire l'autre ! XD

Ryuga : *enfin calmé* Je partage la vie d'un génie. Allez, viens par là. *embrasse Kyoya*

Kyoya : *très content de lui*

Alyssa : Allez, on va pouvoir passer à la suite ! Défi pour Ryuga, de la part de Yadonushies. Appelle Ryuto en masqué et fais comme si tu étais un livreur de pizza qui attend depuis 15 minutes en bas de chez lui.

Ryuga : *coupe son baiser de manière un peu précipitée* Non.

Alyssa : Comment ça « non » ? T'as vraiment envie d'entendre Masamune chanter ?

Ryuga : Non plus, mais je préfère ça plutôt qu'appeler mon frère.

Madoka : *voix de vieille* Allons, il n'est pas sympathique ton petit frère ?

Ryuga : Depuis quelques temps, NON ! Il veut plus me lâcher la grappe, moi j'en ai marre. Alors bourreau, fais ton office…

Alyssa : *claque des doigts* Tant pis pour toi n_n

Ryuga : *grimace comme si on lui arrachait les ongles un par un* Oh bordeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel !

Alyssa : Ah mais je t'avais prévenu hein !

Tsubasa : J'ai déjà entendu ça aussi, je comprends sa douleur…

Alyssa : Allez, encore cinq secondes !

Ryuga : *a l'air de bien souffrir*

Nile : C'est si horrible que ça ?

Tsubasa : Crois-moi, t'as pas envie de savoir.

Alyssa : C'est bon ! *claque des doigts*

Ryuga : *se tient la tête* Je crois que j'ai tellement de neurones qui ont explosé que si je penche la tête, il y a du sang qui me sort des oreilles…

Kyoya : *l'embrasse sur le front* Tu vas t'en remettre.

Alyssa : Défi suivaaaant ! Alors…Chris, c'était censé être pour toi, de la part de Yadonushies. Elle voulait que tu manges un piment des Enfers…mais je me vois dans l'obligation de dire non à ce défi ! Les piments des Enfers sont mortels pour les humains… Même pour moi, une démone de glace, ça peut être dangereux ^^'

Chris : Ah oui, alors non en fait…

Alyssa : Pour rattraper le coup, on va faire un défi collectif de Marius ! Mangez tous un piment, un normal cette fois. Kenta et Yu, vous êtes dispensés…mais comme j'ai pas envie que vous vous sentiez seuls, vous allez manger des Tête Brûlée, édition spéciale « sensation de brûlure » n_n

Yu : SUCRE ? *v*

Alyssa : Oui, mais juste un ! Et puis je pense pas que tu vas beaucoup sentir le sucre XD

Yu : M'en fiche ! *v*

 _Alyssa distribue donc des petits piments à tout le monde, et deux billes de Tête Brûlée parfum orange mais donnant une impression de brûlure à Kenta et Yu. À son signal, tout le monde croque dans son piment ou dans son bonbon, et là…_

Tsubasa : *devient rouge et se met à pleurer* Aaaaaaah, ça pique trooooooop ! TT_TT

Ryuga : *aucune réaction* Pas mauvais.

Kyoya : *grimace un petit peu* J'avais jamais croqué dans un piment comme ça, mais c'est pas pire que ce que je pensais.

Madoka : *pleure comme une madeleine en gémissant de douleur* TT_TT

Dynamis : *remue une main comme pour penser à autre chose* Ah la vache, je crois que j'ai brûlé mes papilles…

Chris : *souffle* C'est pas un petit gabarit celui-là !

Nile : *ne réagit pas trop* Bah, j'suis égyptien ! Je suis habitué aux épices.

Gingka : *essaie de se retenir de pleurer*

Masamune : *grimace* Ouh bordel, ça pique sa race !

Yu : *apprécie bien son bonbon* Suuuuuuuuucre *v*

Kenta : *grimace légèrement* Ça pique, mais c'est bon.

Alyssa : *fait apparaitre des verres de lait dans leur mains* Allez, buvez moi ça ! Ça neutralise les effets du piment ^^

Tous sauf Ryuga et Nile : *boivent et poussent un petit soupir de soulagement*

Tsubasa : *s'essuie les yeux* J'ai eu l'impression qu'on avait mis le feu à ma bouche, c'est horrible…

Ryuga : Pff, c'est juste du piment ! Quelle tronche tu dois faire en mangeant du wasabi !

Tsubasa : *grimace* J'aime pas ça…

Ryuga : Et ça ne m'étonne pas.

Alyssa : Allez, allez, la suite ! Ryuga et Kyoya, c'est pour vous, et c'est carrément gentil !

Gingka : Putain, c'est pas juste…

Ryuga : *ricane* No rage.

Alyssa : Donc, un défi de Komachu, qui veut se faire pardonner ses précédents coups de pute. Vous allez pouvoir manger des cookies et boire du chocolat chaud OKLM dans un confortable petit plaid fluffy ^^

Kyoya : *grand sourire*

Chris : Ce favoritisme…

Alyssa : *fait apparaitre tout ce dont elle a parlé* Voilà ^^

Kyoya : *souffle sur son chocolat*

Ryuga : *tient Kyoya comme si c'était une peluche grandeur nature*

Kenta : Il y a vraiment du favoritisme…

Alyssa : *sort son téléphone et les prend en photo* Eeeet…envoyée à Komachu ! Elle sera ravie n_n

Nile : *regarde Kyoya en ricanant* Ça va ? La vie est dure ?

Kyoya : *boit une gorgée et sourit* Ho hé, je l'ai pas volé franchement !

Alyssa : Bon, défi suivant pour Masamune, de Neko ! Inverse tes chaussures et fais le tour de la pièce.

Masamune : Ouais, donc elle veut que je souffre en gros…

Alyssa : Oh, ça va ! C'est pas non plus la souffrance de l'extrême, c'est juste pas très confortable.

 _Masamune hausse les épaules et inverse donc ses chaussures en soupirant. En se relevant, il fronce les sourcils d'inconfort et commence à faire le tour de la pièce en galérant un peu. S'il y a un sens aux chaussures, c'est pas pour rien !_

Masamune : *se rassoit en se massant les pieds* Ça pique un peu quand même…

Alyssa : Bah oui hein, sinon on t'aurait pas demandé ça ! Bref, défi suivant pour Yu, de la part de Yadonushies. Chatouille Tsubasa ^^

Yu : Ouiiiiiiiiiiii \^^/

Tsubasa : Oh non…

Yu : *se jette sur Tsubasa pour le chatouiller*

Tsubasa : *essaie de rester impassible mais finit par éclater de rire*

Yu : *tout content*

Alyssa : C'est bon Yu, tu peux arrêter et le laisser tranquille !

Yu : Oh, déjà ? :'(

Alyssa : Oui, déjà ! On a un planning à tenir quand même.

Yu : *se rassoit avec une petite bouille déçue*

Tsubasa : *essuie ses larmes de rire*

Alyssa : Défi suivant de la part de Komachu, pour Nile. Déguise-toi en dieu égyptien ! Elle n'a pas précisé lequel, donc tu peux choisir n_n

Nile : Oh bah non, on va plus voir ma tête… Mais je vais choisir Horus, oui c'est étonnant je sais.

Alyssa : J'ai bien une petite idée pour qu'on voie quand même ta tête ! Viens ^^

 _Nile soulève un sourcil, perplexe mais intrigué, et suit la jeune fille dans la pièce Seratout. Après un moment, un assez long moment, Alyssa finit par ressortir en faisant signe à Nile de la suivre. Il s'exécute et…s'il y a des fangirls ou des fanboys de Nile dans le public, veuillez retenir vos saignements de nez s'il vous plait ! Nile donc, porte maintenant des bracelets massifs en or sur ses bras, un plastron lui aussi en or sur son torse nu, un…euh…bref, un truc en lin typique Égypte Antique, j'sais pas comment ça s'appelle, et pour finir un chaperon (oui, comme dans le Petit Chaperon Rouge, c'est le même sens du mot ^^) à motif tête de faucon. Par-fait !_

Nile : *se regarde en faisant du bruit à cause des bracelets* Woh, c'est de la transformation…très poussée.

Alyssa : Je te trouve magnifique ^^ _(Je me suis inspirée d'un fanart, sachez-le n_n)_

Nile : *sourit* Merci.

Dynamis : Tu n'as pas froid… ?

Nile : Non, c'est bien chauffé ici.

Alyssa : Tu peux aller te rhabiller Nile, pendant qu'on continue les défis !

Nile : D'accord. *repart dans la pièce Seratout*

Alyssa : Donc, défi suivant comme je disais ! Ryuga, c'est pour toi, de la part de Mélanie. Raconte ton plus beau rêve n_n

Ryuga : *toujours avec son chocolat chaud* Mmh…faut que je réfléchisse un moment.

Chris : *ricane* Que tu réfléchisses ? Parce que t'en fais beaucoup des beaux rêves ?

Ryuga : Est-ce que tu sous-entends que je suis le genre de mec qui fait des cauchemars H24 ?

Chris : Bah non…mais il y a pas que des beaux rêves ou des cauchemars, il y a aussi des rêves chelous…

Ryuga : Bon, je crois que j'ai retrouvé mon plus beau rêve. J'ai du mal à me rappeler mes rêves de manière générale, alors si c'est incohérent parfois, c'est normal.

Tsubasa : Les rêves ne sont pas très cohérents de base…

Ryuga : J'ai fait ce rêve à l'époque où j'étais dans la Nébuleuse Noire, à se demander comment mon subconscient a réussi à me sortir un si beau rêve quand ça allait si mal…

Kyoya : Faut pas chercher à comprendre son subconscient, ça sert à rien…

Ryuga : Donc, j'étais dans un champ, juste un champ sans rien autour. Bon, le ciel était orangé mais sinon tout était normal… Je marchais droit devant moi, comme si je savais où j'allais alors qu'en fait pas du tout, et j'étais…simplement heureux d'être libre. J'ai fini par arriver dans une forêt, la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue, et j'ai fini par tomber sur mon frère qui plantait une tente. Avant qu'on ne me pose la question, oui on faisait beaucoup de camping tous les deux. Et on a passé le reste de ce rêve, où le temps n'avait pas l'air décidé à passer, ensembles. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais mi-dégoûté mi-détendu, c'était bizarre… Mais avec le recul, c'était quand même mon plus beau rêve.

Madoka : Mais c'est qu'il est un peu sensible le p'tit !

Ryuga : Commence pas à me saouler toi, sinon je te fourre ta canne dans la gorge.

Madoka : Tant de violence chez les jeunes !

Ryuga : -_-

Alyssa : Allez, défi suivant pour Gingka, de la part de Komachu ! Déguise-toi en burger !

Gingka : Quel beau défi *v*

Les autres : *facepalm*

Alyssa : Bon allez, va te changer avant que j'essaie de boire de la javel…

Gingka : *part en courant dans la pièce Seratout*

Nile : *sort justement de la même pièce* Euh…c'est son anniversaire ?

Chris : *soupire* Non, il doit juste se déguiser en burger.

Nile : Ah…

Madoka : *facepalm* J'en peux plus de ce corniaud, je me demande encore comment je peux l'aimer. Si c'est pas malheureux ça…

Gingka : *revient déguisé en burger géant* Ouaaaaaaaaaaais, c'est trop bien *v*

Masamune : *mort de rire*

Gingka : Mais pourquoi tu rigoles ?

Masamune : Parce que t'es ridicule, hahahahahahahahaha !

Gingka : Mais je croyais que t'adorais les burgers toi aussi… TT_TT

Masamune : J'adore les manger oui, mais c'est tout…

Kenta : Non mais ça craint là Gingka, même Masamune est plus raisonné que toi…

Gingka : TT_TT

Ryuga et Kyoya : *ricanent*

Alyssa : Va te changer Gingka, avant de te ridiculiser encore plus…

Gingka : *repart se changer, tout dépité*

Yu : Il est fatigant des fois Gingki…

Kyoya : Plus que toi, oui.

Yu : C'est un compliment Yoyo ? ^^

Kyoya : Pff…si tu veux.

Yu : Ouais \^^/

Gingka : *revient et se laisse tomber sur sa chaise*

Alyssa : *rit sadiquement en regardant Gingka*

Gingka : …Quoi encore ?

Alyssa : *sourire sadique* Désolée Gingka. Kyoya, défi de Marius ! Fais un RKO à Gingka ^^

Gingka : Un RKO ? Mais…c'est quoi un RKO ?

Kyoya : *se lève avec un sourire carnassier* Bah viens, j'vais te montrer.

Gingka : *se recroqueville sur sa chaise* Non…pas trop envie…

Alyssa : *arrache Gingka de sa chaise* On te demande pas ton avis !

Kyoya : *chope Gingka avec un grand sourire* Tu voulais savoir ce que c'est un RKO ? Eh bah…c'est une prise de catch !

Gingka : Oh non non non non non non non non ! O_o

Kyoya : *fait un putain de RKO à Gingka* SI !

Gingka : *en PLS par terre* Aaaaaaaïeuh ! TT_TT

Kyoya : *ricane* Get dunked on ! _(Non, j'suis pas une fangirl de Sans, c'est pas vrai…)_

Ryuga : *a filmé avec son téléphone*

Kyoya : *retourne s'assoir très content* Ah, je kiffe ma journée moi.

Gingka : *retourne s'assoir sur sa chaise* Moi pas TT_TT

Alyssa : Défi collectif maintenant, de Neko ! Faites tous le poirier et essayez de tenir le plus longtemps possible !

Gingka : Mais moi j'ai mal partout TT_TT

Alyssa : Roh, fais pas ton chieur ! Allez, hop hop hop !

 _Tout le monde se lève donc de sa chaise et, au signal d'Alyssa, se mettent à faire le poirier. La première à craquer est Madoka, qui se rend compte assez vite que sa culotte est à découvert. Bah oui mais elle porte une jupe, elle est conne aussi… Heureusement pour elle, il n'y a qu'Alyssa qui a vu. Ensuite, ce sont Kenta et Yu qui lâchent, tous les deux en rigolant. Dynamis craque juste après, un peu déconcentré par sa toge qui lui retombe dessus, et ensuite Gingka qui a mal partout et se roule par terre. Masamune finit par lâcher lui aussi, mais après un moment tout de même. Ne reste plus que Ryuga, Kyoya, Nile, Chris et Tsubasa. Ryuga et Kyoya sont les seuls qui tiennent leurs jambes bien droites._

Tsubasa : *commence à trembler* Putain, je tétanise… *lâche et remue ses bras*

Kyoya : *fredonne tranquillement*

Nile : *craque aussi* J'ai plus de bras…

Chris : *craque juste après* Moi aussi…

Alyssa : Ça se joue entre Ryuga et Kyoya ^^

Ryuga : *ricane* Je vais gagner. C'est toujours moi qui gagne.

Kyoya : *grogne* C'est ça ouais.

Ryuga : On parie ?

Kyoya : *ne répond pas mais ricane après un moment*

 _Et Kyoya décide donc de tricher en utilisant sa souplesse assez ahurissante. Il détend ses jambes tendues jusqu'à faire le grand écart (pas faciale). Oui, le grand écart en faisant le poirier. Il est pas humain ce mec ! Une fois en grand écart et bien stable sur ses bras, Kyoya se penche juste un peu pour que l'une de ses jambes touche Ryuga, et il le pousse. Ryuga, qui ne s'y attendait pas, se vautre magistralement par terre._

Kyoya : *se remet debout tout en souplesse* J'ai gagné.

Ryuga : *se redresse avec l'air énervé* T'as triché surtout !

Kyoya : *ricane* T'avais qu'à être plus stable sur tes bras.

Ryuga : *grogne*

Alyssa : Allez, tout le monde se rassoit, on passe à la suite !

Ryuga : *se rassoit et repousse Kyoya*

Kyoya : Ah bah ça y est, il me boude.

Ryuga : *grogne*

Kyoya : Putain, on dirait moi…

Ryuga : *grogne encore plus*

Chris : Bon, c'est fini la querelle de couple là ?

Ryuga : *fait un doigt d'honneur à Chris*

Chris : -_-'

Kyoya : Bon, bah si c'est ça je vais aller squatter la chaise de Nile moi.

Ryuga : *le retient par le bras et l'assoit de force sur ses genoux* Allez c'est bon, t'as gagné ! T'es content ?

Kyoya : *sourire sadique*

Alyssa : Après cette scène de love intense, passons au prochain défi ! Masamune et Gingka, c'est pour vous, de la part de Maldeka. Faites un bras de fer !

Chris : *ricane* Mais les deux sont des gringalets, ça va être beau tiens !

Gingka : Je peux le battre quand je veux !

Masamune : Ah ouais ?!

 _Et Gingka et Masamune se jettent sur la table qu'Alyssa vient de faire apparaitre pour faire leur putain de bras de fer débile ! Les deux y mettent toutes leurs forces, à en avoir la veine du front qui palpite…et les deux craquent sans que leurs bras aient bougé de leur position initiale…_

Gingka et Masamune : Trop dur TT_TT

Les autres : -_-'

Alyssa : Vraiment, vous me désespérez les crevettes…

Ryuga : Je suis tout à fait d'accord…

Alyssa : Allez, la suite. Madoka, Komachu te défie de te déguiser en Gardevoir !

Madoka : Oh, mais en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! *se lève trèèèèès lentement de sa chaise*

Alyssa : Ouais nan par contre tu vas bouger ton cul, on n'a pas que ça à foutre.

Madoka : Malpolie ! Je respecte juste mon défi…

Alyssa : BOUGE TON CUL BORDEL ! è_é

 _Madoka court donc jusqu'à la pièce Seratout pour échapper à Alyssa qui avait déjà commencé à matérialiser une lance de glace. Bah oui mais elle est pas très patiente… Quelques minutes plus tard, Madoka revient métamorphosée en Gardevoir._

Madoka : C'était bien la peine de s'énerver, tu vois bien que je l'ai fait ! Ah les jeunes…

Alyssa : Tais-toi ou je te montre ce que tu trouves quand tu tapes « Gardevoir » sur Google Images. Crois-moi, tu veux pas voir ça.

Madoka : *déglutit*

Alyssa : Va te changer, on reprend ! Alors, pour qui cette fois ? Tiens, Tsubasa ! Je te le dis tout de suite, je pense que Maldeka veut ta mort.

Tsubasa : Comment ça… ?

Alyssa : Elle te défie de mettre une grosse baffe à Ryuga ^^

Tsubasa : J'vais mourir…

Ryuga : *regarde Tsubasa de travers*

Alyssa : Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Tsubasa : Adieu tout le monde…

Yu : Adieu Tsubi ! ^^

Chris : Et il dit ça avec un grand sourire…

Tsubasa : *se retrouve devant Ryuga tout tremblant*

Ryuga : *le regarde avec ses yeux qui disent clairement « je vais te tuer »*

Tsubasa : *rassemble son courage et colle une énorme baffe à Ryuga*

Kyoya : Ouh bordel, ça a bien claqué.

Ryuga : *la joue rouge* Commence à courir, parce que je vais te découper en petits morceaux. Vivant.

Tsubasa : O_O *va se cacher derrière Alyssa*

Alyssa : Tut tut tut, pas de meurtre ici ! Pas tout de suite en tout cas…

Ryuga : *grogne et se masse la joue*

Madoka : *discrètement revenue sur sa chaise*

Alyssa : Défi suivant pour Yu, de Komachu ! Fais une overdose de sucre n_n

Yu : Sucre ? *v*

Alyssa : Oui Yu, sucre n_n *fait apparaitre plein de sucreries dans la pièce*

Yu : *se jette dessus* \\*v*/

Tsubasa : Fuyez pauvres fous, on est tous morts !

Dynamis : Pourquoi ?

Tsubasa : Moi je sais ce que ça donne quand il mange trop de sucre !

Yu : *se goinfre*

Kenta : Ça peut pas être SI horrible quand même !

Tsubasa : Bien sûr que si !

Yu : *arrête soudainement de manger et se met à courir dans tous les sens en retournant les meubles*

Alyssa : Oh putain, les meubles de Wonder ! Elle va me piquer une crise si je répare pas ça…

Tsubasa : Je vous avais prévenus !

Yu : *saute sur Nile et le fait tomber de sa chaise*

Nile : *chope Yu par le col* Bon, faudrait le calmer non ?

Alyssa : Ouais, bouge pas ! *claque des doigts*

Yu : *redevient calme et retourne s'assoir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé*

Tsubasa : Bah…t'as fait quoi ?

Alyssa : J'ai éliminé tout le sucre en surplus dans son corps ^^

Masamune : Si seulement c'était si facile tout le temps…

Alyssa : Bon, défi suivant pour Gingka de Neko ! Elle a été très gentille puisque ton défi c'est simplement d'embrasser Madoka !

Gingka : Merci beaucoup, j'en avais un peu marre de prendre cher TT_TT

Madoka : *sourit*

Alyssa : Profite bien alors !

Gingka : *se penche jusqu'à Madoka et l'embrasse tendrement*

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Alyssa : Chris, le défi suivant est pour toi, et il est clairement moins cool !

Chris : Ouaaaais…

Alyssa : Défi de Komachu ! Déguise-toi en Télétubbies et chante le générique !

Chris : Oh bordel, non ! Pourquoi ?!

Alyssa : Parce que ! Elle a pas précisé lequel de Télétubbies, donc tu peux choisir au moins ça.

Chris : Et bah tout va mieux alors…

Alyssa : Sachant que Po et Lala sont des filles, tu peux choisir entre Dypsy et Tinki-Winki ^^

Chris : J'vais dire Dypsy, même si je m'en fous en vrai…

Alyssa : Alors va chercher ton costume ^^

 _Si vous ne connaissez pas les Télétubbies, déjà vous avez du bol, et ensuite Dypsy c'est le vert avec une espèce d'éclair au-dessus de la tête. Chris va donc dans la pièce Seratout et revient dans un gros costume vert peluché avec sa tête cachée sous un gros masque. Même si on ne voit pas son visage, c'est sûr que le blond fait une tête d'enterrement. Alyssa claque des doigts pour mettre la musique du générique et Chris chante avec la voix d'un mec sous antidépresseurs ! Il repart ensuite fissa se changer._

Chris : *changé et se rassoit sur sa chaise* Plus jamais !

Dynamis : *regarde Chris avec douceur* Ça va aller.

Alyssa : Ouais euh, profite pas trop Dynamis, le prochain est pour toi ! De la part de Yadonushies, qui te défie de te déguiser en Fée Clochette.

Dynamis : *sourit* Ça aurait été plus drôle que ce soit Chris, la Fée Clochette est blonde.

Chris : Ah non hein, parle pas de malheur !

 _Dynamis glousse gentiment et part se changer. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, un peu rouge à cause de la longueur de la robe de Clochette qui est…bah qui est ce qu'elle est ! Chris se retient de saigner du nez, et Alyssa autorise Dynamis à retourner se changer._

Alyssa : Prochain défi pour Masamune, de la part de Komachu. Puisque tu fais si bien semblant d'être con, fais semblant d'être un chat ! T'as même les moustaches qui vont avec !

Masamune : *miaule assez bien*

Yu : Bouh, c'est trop mignon !

Alyssa : Je valide ce défi, donc passons au suivant ! Hihihihihi ^^ *regarde Nile*

Tsubasa : Ça sent pas bon pour toi…

Nile : ?

Alyssa : Défi de Neko ! Embrasse Kyoya, sur la bouche évidemment ^^

Nile : Encore ?

Les autres : COMMENT ÇA ENCORE ?! O_o

Kyoya : Non mais vous avez mal compris là…

Nile : Ouais pardon, j'ai dit encore parce que je sais que Kyoya a dû embrasser Tsubasa avant.

Tsubasa : M'en parle pas, j'essaie d'oublier…

Chris : Il y a eu moi aussi depuis…

Kyoya : Sérieux, bientôt j'aurais embrassé tout le monde dans cette pièce et ça me plait pas du tout.

Ryuga : Moi non plus.

Alyssa : Bon alors, vous le faites ce défi ?

Nile : Oui oui, pardon.

Masamune : Bonne chance, Ryuga va vouloir te tuer !

Ryuga : Non, pas cette fois.

Tsubasa : Alors quand c'est moi ça veut ma mort, mais quand c'est Nile ça passe ?! Je te hais…

Ryuga : C'est bon, c'est son meilleur ami. Et puis si j'essaie de le tuer, Kyoya va pas bien le prendre…

 _Kyoya ricane avant de se lever, tout comme Nile. Les deux se regardent avec amusement et hausse les épaules avant de s'embrasser sans faire la grimace, assez longtemps pour qu'Alyssa puisse prendre une photo. Ils se rassoient ensuite tranquillement._

Alyssa : Bon, défi suivant pour vous tous, de la part de Maldeka, et c'est le dernier pour aujourd'hui ! Déguisez-vous en personnages de My Hero Academia ! Hihi, c'est moi qui vais choisir ! ^^

 _Claquement de doigts, et un bel éclat rouge sang entoure les bladers ! Quand il se dissipe, la transformation est parfaite. Je résume ! Ryuga se retrouve en Bakugou (j'étais obligée…), Kyoya en Kirishima (là aussi…), Gingka en Midoriya (évidemment), Madoka en Ochaco (ÉVIDEMMENT), Masamune en Mineta (héhéhé, j'avais trop envie), Chris en Kaminari (j'adore Kaminari, même s'il est un peu con XD), Dynamis en Ashido (violet, tout ça… Oui c'est une meuf, et alors ?!), Tsubasa en Iida, Nile en Todoroki (parce que bicolore, même si c'est pas les mêmes couleurs), Yu en Kouta et Kenta en Eri ! Qu'ils sont beaux ^^_

Alyssa : Ah, magnifique !

Gingka : Je suis le héros ? Hein, j'suis le héros ? ^^

Alyssa : Oui et le héros c'est une GROSSE victime !

Gingka : TT_TT

Alyssa : On va s'arrêter ici ! Nile tu restes encore, et à la semaine prochaine ! ^^

Yu : Saluuuuuut ^^

* * *

 _Note importante : Je n'ai pas réalisé tous les défis, il m'en reste encore sous la main ! J'ai un peu manqué de temps ^^' Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ferai la semaine prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres ! Boiiii n_n_

* * *

 ** _Moi : …Me tapez pas dessus s'il vous plait ^^'_**

 ** _Kyoya : Il y a du relâchement là !_**

 ** _Moi : Hé ho, j'suis humaine hein ! Et puis c'est les vacances dans deux jours n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et c'est la Saint Valentin demain._**

 ** _Moi : Ah oui, aussi…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pas d'OS pour la Saint Valentin ?_**

 ** _Moi : Non, je hais cette fête. Même quand j'étais en couple, ça me cassait les couilles -_-_**

 ** _Kyoya : *soupir de soulagement*_**

 ** _Moi : Mais bon, bonne Saint Valentin si vous avez une moitié n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Et tu vas faire quoi toi du coup ?_**

 ** _Moi : M'offrir des chocolats à moi-même ! ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Très bonne idée._**

 ** _Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : Salut._**

 ** _Moi : Et vous…vous faites quoi demain ? *clin d'œil*_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent*_**


	14. Quand la fin approche

**_Moi : Salut n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Mais que… ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ah, ça ? Bah je les ai faits couper, lisser et on a rafraichit mon balayage ! Bref…j'ai été chez le coiffeur quoi !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Les filles et le coiffeur…_**

 ** _Moi : Hé ! Quand on a une coloration comme moi, c'est important le coiffeur ! Et puis vous deux, vous risquez pas de comprendre, vous avez toujours la même coupe…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Personne pose les doigts sur MES cheveux ! À part ma mère…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Tu dis rien quand c'est moi._**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit* Mais toi tu me coiffes pas, tu t'amuses à me décoiffer._**

 ** _Moi : Bon bref, chapitre d'aujourd'hui !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Il est bien ?_**

 ** _Moi : Tu l'as pas lu en avance ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Non…_**

 ** _Moi : Bah oui il est bien ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Bon…Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Hé, c'est juste la fin de la trame principale ! UnderBey va continuer encore un long moment, fais-moi confiance ^^  
Asriel est tellement naïf et gentil, je trouvais que ça allait parfaitement pour Gingka ! Et puis c'est pratique pour la fin, vous verrez n_n  
Je tiens à préciser qu'au début, j'ai eu l'idée que Chris embrasse Kyoya de soulagement à un moment, mais je me suis dit qu'après ils s'engueuleraient et que c'était vraiment pas le moment XD  
P.S : On se souvient tous de l'épisode à la piscine dans la saison 3…où Kirishima et Bakugou sont arrivés ensemble et en retard…et où ils sont repartis ensemble aussi. Si ça, c'est pas un gros indice ! n_n  
Re P.S : (Moi : Kiddou ? Traffy ? Alyssa : Te fais pas chier, ils sont pas là. Moi : Bah ? Ils sont où ? Alyssa : Partis tuer Maldeka. Moi : Oh…^^')_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Moi : Hé, Alyssa ! Alyssa : Oui ? Moi : Au final, il fait quoi le collier que t'as offert à Bao ? Alyssa : Héhé…c'est un collier révélateur d'émotions ! Quand Bao sera auprès de la personne qu'il aime, le collier va devenir rouge incandescent. Au contraire, quand il sera près de la personne qu'il déteste le plus, le collier va devenir violet très sombre. Moi : Petite cachottière n_n  
On se calme ! Tsubasa et Hikaru ÉTAIENT mariés, ils ne le sont plus ! Et tu vas voir, les retrouvailles vont être…explosives XD  
Le perso de Chris n'a pas fini d'être glauque…j'en dis pas plus !_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Me tente pas, j'en serais capable ! Moi et les crossovers, c'est une grande histoire d'amour XD  
Tu m'as fait me taper une barre toute seule dans mon lit, merci XD_**

* * *

Alyssa : Salut salut ! ^^

Tsubasa : Pitié, c'est fini quand ? J'en peux plus…

Alyssa : Allez, on s'accroche ! Il reste aujourd'hui, la semaine prochaine, et c'est fini !

Tsubasa : Pour de vrai ?

Alyssa : Oui.

Tsubasa : Yes !

Gingka : Merci mon Dieu ! TT_TT

Alyssa : *grognement*

Gingka : Ah oui oups, pardon…

Yu : Oh mais nooooooooon :'(

Alyssa : Il faut bien que ça s'arrête à un moment mon petit Yu ! Wonderinn fatigue tu sais, et elle a d'autres fics qu'elle a envie de commencer n_n

Chris : Adieu le 4ème mur…encore une fois.

Alyssa : Commençons tout de suite, on a du pain sur la planche ! Ryuga, le premier défi est pour toi, parce que tu en as plus que les autres.

Ryuga : Mmh, je suis gâté.

Alyssa : Défi de Marius ! Regarde un épisode de Dora L'exploratrice !

Ryuga : *facepalm* Est-ce qu'on a décidé de me faire subir tous ces dessins animés stupides pour enfants jusqu'à ce que je clamse ?!

Alyssa : Peut-être, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? ^^

Ryuga : À l'aide…

 _À force, Ryuga connait la marche à suivre. À force surtout il va faire une dépression le pauvre ! Bref, adios l'empereur dragon, pour un petit moment._

Alyssa : Pendant que Ryuga souffre dans son coin, on va faire les défis actifs pour tout le chapitre ! Kyoya, à toi l'honneur, c'est un défi de Komachu. Commente ce que les autres font en mode attaque Pokémon !

Kyoya : Euh…ça veut dire que je vais devoir parler que comme ça… ?

Alyssa : Non, juste pour commenter les actions des autres.

Kyoya : Bon, okay alors.

Alyssa : Et le deuxième défi actif pour tout le chapitre, c'est pour Madoka, de la part de Marius. Imite Ryuga pour tout le chapitre.

Madoka : *croise les bras et affiche un regard méprisant* Mmh.

Alyssa : Bien ! La suite ! Gingka, défi de Neko ! Appelle ton père et raconte-lui tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que vous êtes là n_n

Gingka : *sort son téléphone* C'est pas garanti qu'il réponde…

Nile : Essaie quand même.

Gingka : *appelle son père* Je parie qu'il est encore en train de faire des conneries dans son bureau sous le regard désespéré d'Hikaru…

Tsubasa : C'est pas impossible… C'est même très possible.

Ryo : *décroche* Oui, mon fils ?

Gingka : *met son téléphone sur haut-parleur* Salut papa ! Je te dérange pas ?

Ryo : Non, pas du tout ! Mais tu es passé où ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis quelques jours, tu es parti sans rien dire… Mais bon, tu as l'air d'aller bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Gingka : Bah en fait, je t'appelais pour parler de ça…

Ryo : De ce que tu fais depuis plusieurs jours ?

Gingka : Ouais… En fait, j'ai été kidnappé pour jouer à un jeu chelou ou je dois répondre à des questions et faire des défis tous plus sadiques les uns que les autres… Il y a plein de gens avec moi hein, il y a Tsubasa, Masamune, Chris, Kyoya…

Ryo : Oui, presque tous tes amis quoi.

Gingka : Ouais, et depuis le début, on me fait faire plein de trucs horribles ! J'ai été obligé de me déguiser en fille papa, viens me sauver TT_TT

Ryo : *rigole* Eh bah, c'est Kyoya et Ryuga qui doivent bien s'amuser !

Kyoya : *parle fort pour que Ryo l'entende* Je confirme !

Gingka : PAPA ! Compatis un peu ! J'ai appris que Hyoma est amoureux de moi, tu te rends compte ?!

Ryo : Quoi, tu ne le savais pas ?

Les autres : *éclatent de rire*

Gingka : QUOIIII ? Tu le savais ?!

Ryo : M'enfin Gingka, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, même quand vous étiez petits !

Gingka : Mais c'est pas possible ça…TT_TT

Alyssa : *morte de rire*

Madoka : *ricane*

Ryo : Et sinon, quoi d'autre mon fils ?

Gingka : On m'a forcé à embrasser Ryuga, et Kyoya a essayé de me tuer après…TT_TT

Ryo : C'était prévisible.

Gingka : Et j'ai dû lire des trucs chelous sur Ryuga et moi, je te jure qu'il y a des gens qui me font peur ! TT_TT

Ryo : *rigole*

Gingka : PAPA ! COMPATIS UN PEU AVEC MOI, MERDE ! TT_TT

Ryo : Rooooh, t'as pas le sens de l'humour mon fils !

Gingka : Mais c'est pas drôle ! TT_TT

Ryo : Pas pour toi visiblement, mais moi ça me fait bien rire !

Gingka : Je te hais papa…TT_TT

Ryo : Moi aussi je t'aime fiston ! Allez, je dois retourner bosser ! Amuse-toi bien ! *raccroche*

Gingka : *range son téléphone et se cogne la tête contre l'accoudoir de sa chaise*

Les autres : *morts de rire*

Kyoya : *rigole* Gingka est confus. Il se blesse dans sa confusion !

Gingka : Je veux mourir, mon père est infernal ! TT_TT

Kenta : *un peu moqueur* Tel père, tel fils !

Gingka : En rajoute pas une couche, Kenta…

Alyssa : Bon allez, la suite !

Ryuga : *revient en trainant des pieds*

Alyssa : C'est bon, t'as survécu ? ^^'

Ryuga : Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire… Chipeur, arrête de chiper.

Kyoya : Vous allez vraiment le tuer à force…

Ryuga : *se rassoit* Là...là j'ai besoin d'un verre.

Alyssa : Tu veux quoi ? J'ai tout n_n

Ryuga : Un whisky-coca. C'est bien le whisky-coca…

Alyssa : *lui en fait apparaitre un dans les mains* Voilà ^^

Ryuga : *bois cul-sec et secoue la tête* Voilà, ça va mieux.

Dynamis : À consommer avec modération, les lecteurs.

Chris : *pouffe de rire* C'est qui Modération ?

Masamune : Chris, tu sors, c'était nul…

Chris : J'avoue que c'était pas ma meilleure là…

Alyssa : Défi suivant ! Celui-là est pour Kyoya et Tsubasa, de la part de Mélanie. Imitez l'animal de votre choix, mais interdiction de choisir l'aigle ou le lion !

Tsubasa : Bon bah… *roucoule comme un pigeon*

Yu : Tu fais très bien le pigeon Tsubi ^^

Kyoya : …

Alyssa : Allez Kyoya ! n_n

Kyoya : *miaulement*

Madoka : *ricane* Comme c'est trop mignon.

Kyoya : *sourire moqueur* C'est pas ce que Ryuga dirait.

Ryuga : *ricane* Non effectivement, je ne dirais pas ça.

Madoka : *grognement agacé* La ferme les deux.

Alyssa : Ryuga, encore à toi. Je t'ai dit, t'as beaucoup de défis ! Héhé…^^

Ryuga : C'est moi qui dois m'inquiéter ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Alyssa : Quelqu'un d'autre. De la part de Maldeka, ton défi est de mettre un coup de boule à Tsubasa pour te venger de la baffe de la dernière fois !

Tsubasa : O_O

Ryuga : *ricane*

Tsubasa : Préparez la trousse de secours…

Ryuga : *se lève et lève Tsubasa en le chopant par le col* À moi la vengeance.

Tsubasa : *ferme les yeux* J'veux pas voir ça…

Ryuga : *enlève sa couronne et la tend à Kyoya* Tiens moi ça s'il te plait.

Gingka : C'est bien, t'as quand même un peu de pitié, ça fera moins mal sans ta couronne…

Ryuga : *ricane* T'as cru quoi toi ? J'ai juste pas envie de la dégueulasser de sang.

Chris : J'me disais aussi…

Ryuga : *inspire un grand coup et met un coup de boule très puissant à Tsubasa*

Tsubasa : *tient son nez plein de sang* TU M'AS CASSÉ LE NEZ !

Ryuga : C'est le but, idiot. Taper le nez de la personne en face avec son crâne.

Alyssa : *regarde Tsubasa attentivement* Non Tsubasa, c'est pas cassé. Tu saignes juste à cause du choc. *fait apparaitre des mouchoirs* Allez tiens !

Tsubasa : *s'essuie le nez* Ça fait super mal.

Ryuga : *se rassoit et remet sa couronne*

Alyssa : Tu vas avoir des problèmes avec les fangirls Ryuga !

Ryuga : Comme d'habitude, j'ai envie de dire.

Alyssa : Prochain défi pour Chris, Gingka et Masamune, de la part de Komachu ! Déguisez-vous en Totally Spies !

Chris : Bon bah au moins on va pas se prendre la tête pour savoir qui va faire qui, on a les bonnes couleurs de cheveux…

Alyssa : Elle a peu fait exprès ! XD

Madoka : *ricane* J'ai hâte de voir ça tiens. Du latex, du latex, et encore un peu de latex.

Gingka : Oh non, pas le latex…

Alyssa : Oh si le latex ! Allez !

 _Le blond, le roux et le brun trainent donc des pieds jusqu'à la pièce Seratout. Le latex ! Le latex ! Le la…okay, j'arrête. Bref, quelques minutes plus tard, les trois ressortent en costume latex intégral, et avec des talons en plus !_

Chris : C'est extrêmement inconfortable !

Masamune : Je confirme, c'est très désagréable le latex…

Gingka : Et les talons aussi…

Chris : Et en plus le mien est trop rose…

Alyssa : On a compris que vous appréciez pas trop ! C'est bon, vous pouvez aller vous changer.

 _Les trois ne se font pas prier et vont se changer illico presto ! Le latex est effectivement très inconfortable, donc on les comprend les pauvres…_

Alyssa : Passons à la suite ! Prochain défi pour Kyoya, de la part de Mélanie. Fais la conversation à un mur pendant 5 minutes !

Kyoya : Bah ce sera plus intéressant qu'une conversation avec la plupart des personnes présentes dans cette pièce.

Madoka : *sourire méprisant* Kyoya Tategami dans toute sa splendeur.

Kyoya : *ricane* C'est tout ce qui fait mon charme.

Madoka : *regard noir*

Ryuga : *ricane* Arrête, tu sais pas le faire.

Kyoya : Madoka utilise Regard Noir. Ça n'affecte pas Kyoya.

Madoka : *claquement de langue agacé*

Kyoya : *se met devant un mur en ricanant* Salut. Ça va toi ? Une vie de mur, c'est sympa non ? Personne te parle. T'es peinard quoi !

Chris : *pouffe de rire* C'est un peu triste quand même.

Dynamis : Il a l'air de bien s'amuser.

Nile : *sourit* Je pense qu'il est plus à l'aise quand il parle avec quelque chose qui ne répond pas.

Yu : Bah pourquoi tu dis ça Nile ?

Nile : Je ne réponds pas spécialement quand il me parle des fois. C'est pour ça que je suis son meilleur ami.

Kyoya : *se rassoit* C'était enrichissant.

Gingka : Tu vas vraiment pas bien…

Alyssa : La suite ! Bah tiens Gingka, c'est pour toi ! C'est un défi de Komachu. Déguise-toi en Cendrillon ^^

Gingka : …TT_TT

Chris : *ricane* Bah ça tombe bien, elle est aussi niaise que toi.

Alyssa : *pense* Rigole pas trop Chris ^^

Gingka : La vie est une tchoin…

Ryuga : *ricane* Tu viens de le découvrir ?

Gingka : Va crever…

Ryuga : Pas envie.

Alyssa : Bon allez, va te changer !

Gingka : Non, la flemme… J'en ai marre de ces conneries.

Alyssa : Bon, okay. *habille Gingka en Cendrillon en claquant des doigts* Voilà !

Gingka : Mais… !

Kenta : *éclate de rire*

Gingka : *boude*

Alyssa : *avec son téléphone* Allez, souris Gingka !

Gingka : Nan !

Alyssa : Même si je te donne un burger ?

Gingka : *tourne la tête vers Alyssa avec une grand sourire* Burger ?! *v*

Alyssa : *prend une photo* Voilà, ça fera plaisir à ton père ^^

Gingka : J'me suis encore fait avoir TT_TT

Alyssa : *claque des doigts pour rhabiller Gingka normalement* On continue !

Gingka : *se recroqueville sur sa chaise* Ras le cul…

Madoka : *lui ébouriffe les cheveux en ricanant* Ça va aller rouquin.

Gingka : Mmh…

Alyssa : Défi suivant pour Ryuga, de la part de Yadonushies ! Fais-toi une crête iroquoise !

Ryuga : Euh…je sais pas si j'ai les cheveux assez longs pour ça…

Alyssa : *lui lance du gel* Bah essaie quand même ! ^^

 _Ryuga attrape le pot de gel et s'attèle à essayer de faire une crête avec ses cheveux. Bon clairement, une iroquoise c'est pas possible, mais il essaie de se démerder pour faire une crête au centre de ses cheveux. Et il y arrive, après 5 minutes à se battre avec ses cheveux._

Ryuga : *les mains pleines de gel* Ça me va pas du tout, mais j'ai réussi.

Alyssa : Bravo n_n

Ryuga : J'peux aller mes laver les mains ?

Alyssa : Oui oui, la salle de bain est en haut des escaliers ! Et enlève cette crête au passage, tu as raison quand tu dis que ça ne te va pas du tout ^^'

Ryuga : C'était prévu ! *se barre*

Alyssa : Bon, je suis obligée de l'attendre pour le prochain parce que c'est un défi collectif.

Nile : *ricane* Ton kigurumi te manque pas trop Kyoya ?

Kyoya : *ricane* Si, j'étais trop bien dedans.

Yu : Et c'était trop mignon ^^

Tsubasa : *en train de jeter ses mouchoirs pleins de sang* Je déteste Ryuga.

Dynamis : Je comprends un peu pourquoi, mais moi je l'aime bien…

Chris : Normal, il a rien contre toi du coup il est sympa, du coup t'as aucune raison de le détester.

Dynamis : *sourit*

Ryuga : *revient*

Alyssa : Bien, prochain défi donc, de Komachu ! Vous allez pas l'aimer…

Tsubasa : Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait celle-là ?

Alyssa : À partir de maintenant, vous devez obéir à Yu, peu importe ce qu'il demande ! D'ailleurs, ce défi vaut aussi pour moi…

Tout le monde : QUOI ?!

Yu : Ouais ! Alyssa, j'veux une glace trois boules guimauve-vanille-framboise s'il te plait ! Dans un petit pot *v*

Alyssa : *lui en fait apparaitre une dans les mains* Voilà ^^

Yu : *mange avec un grand sourire*

Tsubasa : Bon, ça va le tenir calme un petit moment…

Alyssa : Défi suivant pour Tsubasa, Dynamis et Chris, de la part de Neko. Elle veut que vous chantiez « Believer » d'Imagine Dragons tous les trois, parce que c'est une de ses chansons préférées et que vous êtes ses trois petits chouchous ^^

Tsubasa : C'est pas trop mon style de musique… Et je sais que la chanson va assez vite des fois…

Chris : Pas grave ! T'as qu'à faire du playback, Dynamis et moi on va chanter ! Pas vrai ?

Dynamis : *fait oui de la tête*

Tsubasa : J'vais essayer quand même, mais je pense qu'on va vous entendre plus que moi.

Alyssa : Bon, prêts ?

Chris : Prêt !

Dynamis : *sourit* Prêt.

Tsubasa : Moi aussi.

Alyssa : *claque des doigts pour lancer la musique*

 **First things first, I'mma say all the words inside my head.  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been !  
Oh ooooh, the way that things have been, oh ooooh.  
Second things second, don't you tell me what you think that I could be !  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea.  
Oh ooooh, the master of my sea, oh ooooh.  
I was broken from a young age, taking my sulking to the masses,  
Writing my poems for the few that look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heartache, from the pain, taking my message from the veins,  
Speaking my lesson from the brain, seeing the beauty through the…PAIN !  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer !  
PAIN ! You break me down, you build me up believer, believer !  
Pain ! Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain !  
My life, my love, my drive, it came from…PAIN !  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer !**

 **(Extrait de « Believer » de Imagine Dragons)**

Tous : O_o

Chris : …Bah quoi ?

Alyssa : On vous a perdus, vous êtes partis dans un autre monde…

Dynamis : *met de l'ordre dans ses cheveux* Oh…désolé…

Alyssa : Ah non mais c'est pas un reproche ! C'était super ^^

Dynamis : *rougit* Merci…

Kyoya : Bah ça se voit que vous l'aimez cette chanson.

Madoka : Pff…

Ryuga : T'as fini de faire la gueule toi ? J'suis pas tout le temps comme ça hein.

Madoka : *grognement agacé*

Ryuga : *hausse les épaules*

Kyoya : *ricane* Madoka utilise Grondement. Ça n'affecte pas Ryuga.

Alyssa : Bon bah prochain défi pour Madoka, de la part de Yadonushies. Tu dois faire une balayette à Nile.

Nile : Merci pour moi…

Kenta : C'est quoi une balayette ?

Masamune : C'est quand tu mets un coup dans les jambes de quelqu'un pour le faire tomber.

Kenta : Ouais, c'est un croche-pied quoi…

Alyssa : Non, pas vraiment. Un croche-pied, tu mets juste ton pied dans les jambes de quelqu'un pour le faire tomber. Une balayette, c'est quand tu mets vraiment un coup dans les jambes !

Kenta : Ah ouais, la violence…

Madoka : *se lève en croisant les bras*

Nile : *se met devant elle* Vas-y, je suis prêt.

 _Madoka prend une grande inspiration puis décroche une immense balayette dans les jambes de Nile. Elle y a visiblement mis beaucoup de force vue la tête de ce pauvre Nile qui se ramasse sur le carrelage avec violence._

Nile : *se masse les jambes* Woh, doucement quand même !

Madoka : *se penche sur lui avec un sourire sadique* Oh, je t'ai fait mal ? Désolée !

Nile : *grogne* T'es un peu trop dans ton rôle là…

Kyoya : Madoka utilise Balayette. C'est super efficace !

Nile : La ferme Kyoya.

Kyoya : J'y peux rien, c'est mon défi mon pote.

Nile : *se rassoit en faisant la gueule*

Alyssa : Bon…la suite du coup. Gingka, c'est pour toi, de la part de Mélanie ! Fais autant de pompes que tu peux.

Gingka : Oh non, pas des pompes…

Ryuga : *ricane* Gringalet.

Gingka : Mais c'est horrible les pompes TT_TT

Alyssa : Oh ça va hein, Wonder elle a déjà dû faire pire !

Gingka : Genre…quoi ?

Alyssa : Du gainage sur un sol qui glisse, déjà c'est pas simple, et le tout en ayant ses règles. Toi tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait, mais elle l'a senti passer. _(Oui…TT_TT)_

Kyoya : Allez, va faire tes pompes !

Gingka : *soupir de désespoir*

 _Le rouquin s'attèle donc à faire ses pompes…très laborieusement. C'est vraiment une crevette ! Et encore, je pense que même une crevette a plus de muscles… Au bout d'à peine 10 pompes, Gingka s'effondre par terre._

Gingka : Peux plus…TT_TT

Chris : Et donc…il a gagné l'Ultime Bataille et le Championnat du Monde lui ?

Tsubasa : Ouais…

Chris : Eh bah putain…

Gingka : *se rassoit en rampant jusqu'à sa chaise*

Masamune : *facepalm* Bah ça se voit qu'il a jamais connu les entrainements du Coach Steel.

Gingka : Arrêtez d'être méchants comme ça TT_TT

Madoka : *la tête dans ses mains* Tu me fais tellement honte…

Gingka : *PLS sur sa chaise*

Alyssa : Passons au prochain ! Ryuga…ça te dit d'achever Gingka ? ^^

Gingka : Oh non mais quoi encore ? TT_TT

Ryuga : *sourire sadique*

Alyssa : C'est un défi de Marius ! Fais un Chokeslam à Gingka ^^

Gingka : C'est encore une prise de catch ?!

Ryuga : *arrache Gingka de sa chaise* Oh yeah !

 _Et le rouquin subit une nouvelle prise de catch de Ryuga, qui n'y va pas de main morte. Il a l'air de bien s'amuser lui, contrairement au rouquin !_

Gingka : *par terre en étoile de mer*

Alyssa : T'es mort Gingka ?

Gingka : Non, j'agonise TT_TT

Alyssa : Mais bordel, il est résistant pour un gringalet ! Va falloir le coup de grâce !

Gingka : QUOI ?! TT_TT

Alyssa : Kyoya, défi de Komachu ! Fais tout ce que tu veux à Gingka ^^

Gingka : *râle de désespoir*

Kyoya : *ricane et se lève* Allez, bouge.

Gingka : Nooooon ! Je bougerai pas ! Tabasse-moi par terre si tu veux, mais je reste là TT_TT

Kyoya : *lève les yeux au ciel* Mais je veux pas te faire de mal ! Enfin, pas physiquement.

Gingka : Gné ?

Kyoya : *se met à côté de Gingka à plat ventre* Tu te mets sur mon dos, et tu fais pas d'histoires.

 _Sans vraiment comprendre, Gingka s'exécute rapidement. Kyoya n'est pas très patient… Kyoya se redresse alors sur ses bras…et se met à faire des pompes avec le rouquin sur son dos ! Bien que ce dernier pèse dans les 50 kg, le vert ne vacille pas le moins du monde. Et nous pouvons voir Gingka se décomposer de jalousie !_

Yu : *rigole* Tsubasa, c'est quoi ça ? ^^

Tsubasa : *ricane* Eh bien Yu, on appelle ça « une humiliation ».

Gingka : *descend du dos de Kyoya et retourne s'assoir en fulminant*

Kyoya : Hé, mais reviens ! J'ai pas fini ma série hein !

Gingka : Fuck you !

Kyoya : *se relève et s'étire* C'est pas drôle, j'étais lancé moi.

Gingka : *rage dans son coin*

Alyssa : La suiiiiiite ! Nile, à toi ! C'est de la part de Marius. Teins-toi les cheveux en rose !

Kyoya : *pouffe de rire*

Nile : Oh bordel, ça va être moche…

Alyssa : Allez viens, je vais t'aider n_n

Nile : *part avec Alyssa dans la pièce Seratout*

Masamune : Bon…qu'est-ce qu'on fait en les attendant ?

Chris : Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On attend, c'est tout.

Yu : Yoyo ! J'veux me mettre sur ton dos comme Gingka il a fait ! Steuplait ! ^_^

Kyoya : Bon…de toute façon je peux pas dire non avec ton défi. Allez viens.

 _Tout content, Yu grimpe sur le dos de Kyoya et le vert recommence à faire des pompes. Yu étant bien plus léger que Gingka, il décide même de faire des pompes sur une seule main. Nile revient avec Alyssa quelques minutes plus tard, ses cheveux couleur rose bonbon !_

Alyssa : Eh bah ! Ça s'amuse bien sans nous ^^

Yu : *descend du dos de Kyoya* C'était pour patienter n_n

Kyoya : *se rassoit sur les genoux de Ryuga* Mon pauvre Nile… *éclate de rire*

Nile : *facepalm* M'en parle pas…

Alyssa : Allez, j'ai pitié de toi ! Tu peux aller te laver les cheveux.

Nile : *fonce jusqu'à la salle de bain*

Alyssa : Défi suivant pour Yu, de la part de Neko !

Yu : Ouais ! \^^/

Alyssa : Euh…tu vas pas l'aimer Yu… Tu dois aller au coin pendant 10 minutes, en punition pour avoir détruit les meubles après ton overdose de sucre.

Yu : Maiiiiiiiiiis :'(

Alyssa : Pas de mais ! Au coin !

Yu : *se lève et se met assis face à un coin de la pièce*

Alyssa : Voilà !

Nile : *revient avec ses cheveux normaux* Il y a pas à dire, je suis mieux avec mes cheveux au naturel.

Alyssa : Bah tu reviens au bon moment toi ! Défi collectif de Mélanie. Dansez un rock, comme dans les années 50 !

Nile : Et je danse avec qui moi ?

Tsubasa : Si on me force encore à danser avec Masamune, je tue quelqu'un.

Masamune : Merci, sympa…

Alyssa : Commencez pas ! Nile et Tsubasa, vous dansez tous les deux. Masamune, avec moi. Et toi Kenta, comme Yu est puni, tu peux rester à ta place.

Yu : *au coin* :'(

 _Alyssa claque des doigts pour lancer la musique et chope Masamune sans respect. Le pauvre se laisse totalement faire, craignant pour sa vie. Au final, tout le monde s'amuse bien ! Le rock, c'est plutôt sympa à danser, ça bouge beaucoup._

Alyssa : *coupe la musique* Wouuh, c'était intense ^^

Masamune : *étalé par terre* T'as trop d'énergie pour moi…

Alyssa : Ah bah oui mais je suis une demi-démone hein !

Tsubasa : Tu danses bien Nile.

Nile : Merci.

Alyssa : Allez, défi suivant pour Masamune et Gingka, de Neko ! Faites le tour de la pièce en imitant des poules ^^

Masamune : Pourquoi on me fait faire des trucs de débile mental avec l'autre ?

Gingka : Hé ! è_é

Alyssa : Parce que vous faites toujours des trucs idiots tous les deux ?

Masamune : Ouais enfin, c'est ses idées, pas les miennes…

Gingka : Putain mais t'es un sale mytho !

Masamune : La ferme !

Alyssa : Vous allez la fermer tous les deux et faire votre défi avant que je vous transforme en poulets glacés ! *gèle sa main jusqu'au coude et pointe les deux avec*

Gingka et Masamune : O_O

 _Les deux s'arrachent de leurs chaises à toute vitesse et tourne dans la pièce en poussant des « cot cot » totalement ridicules et en agitant leurs bras comme des ailes. La décadence de l'espèce humaine…_

Alyssa : C'est bon, vous pouvez vous rassoir.

Gingka et Masamune : *se rassoient très vite*

Alyssa : Yu, ta punition est finie !

Yu : *revient tout content* Ouiiiiiiiii ! ^^

Alyssa : Bien, défi suivant de la part de Mélanie, pour Dynamis. Dessine le premier truc qui te passe par la tête ! *lui tend une feuille et un crayon*

Dynamis : *dessine tranquillement*

Kyoya : C'est un gros truc apparemment.

Dynamis :*retourne sa feuille après un moment pour montrer un dessin d'ange* C'est le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête.

Alyssa : C'est…très…joli… *grognement de douleur intérieur*

Dynamis : Désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas ta tasse de thé.

Alyssa : Tu dessines très bien, je ne dis pas le contraire ! ^^

Ryuga : Juste, elle a failli mourir parce que c'était trop pour elle.

Alyssa : Voilà ^^'

Dynamis : *sourit*

Alyssa : Le prochain est pour Tsubasa, de la part de Yadonushies. Mange une assiette de choux de Bruxelles ! *lui en fait apparaitre une dans les mains* Bonne chance…

Tsubasa : *hausse les épaules et mange peinard*

Yu : Beeeeeeeeeeeeeerk ! Tsubi, t'aimes les choux de Bruxelles ?!

Tsubasa : *fait oui de la tête*

Kyoya : *air dégoûté* Ça y est mec, t'as perdu le peu d'estime que j'avais encore pour toi.

Ryuga : C'est pas très drôle les choux, ça a presque pas de goût et ça sent hyper mauvais quand tu les fais cuire.

Tsubasa : *termine son assiette* Bon bah voilà, c'était vachement dur.

Chris : Berk…

Tsubasa : Mais j'suis vraiment le seul à aimer les choux de Bruxelles ici ?

Les autres : Oui.

Tsubasa : -_-'

Alyssa : Passons au prochain défi ! Mon petit Yu, c'est pour toi n_n

Yu : \^^/

Alyssa : C'est un défi de Neko ! Chatouille Nile ^^

Nile : *devient tout blanc* Oh non pitié, j'suis hyper chatouilleux…

Masamune : Mais fallait pas le dire, pauvre fou !

Yu : *sourire de démon*

 _Yu saute littéralement sur Nile et le chatouille de toutes ses forces, avec le plus gros sourire de la décennie. Le pauvre égyptien se tord dans tous les sens en pleurant de rire. Yu est un démon ! UN DÉMON !_

Alyssa : Allez, arrête Yu, laisse-le tranquille ^^

Yu : *retourne s'assoir* Oooooh…

Nile : *tombé de sa chaise* Aaaaaaaaaaah…je meurs…

Kyoya : Yu utilise Chatouilles sur Nile. C'est super efficace !

Chris : Ressuscite Nile !

Nile : *remonte sur sa chaise et inspire profondément* Yu…tu es démoniaque…

Madoka : *lève les yeux au ciel* C'est seulement maintenant que tu percutes ?

Yu : Hihihihi ^^

Alyssa : Allez, défi suivant ! C'est un défi de Yadonushies, pour Gingka. Raconte un dossier sur ton père !

Gingka : Mon père est déjà un dossier vivant…

Alyssa : Ouais bah fais un effort !

Gingka : Si je dis que mon père dab dès qu'il en a l'occasion, ça compte ?

Alyssa : Oula…oui.

Les autres : *facepalm*

Gingka : Mon père est infernal, pire que moi…

Masamune : Là…j'avoue.

Alyssa : Bon, passons à la suite avant que je me facepalm après avoir gelé ma main… Kenta, c'est pour toi, et ça vient de Komachu ! Teins-toi les cheveux comme Ryuga !

Kenta : Après les vêtements, les cheveux…

Alyssa : Viens, je vais te le faire ^^

Kenta : *suit Alyssa dans la pièce Seratout*

Yu : Ouais, Kéké avec les cheveux de Ryugi ! n_n

Gingka : Ça va être moche.

Ryuga : *ricane* Pff, jaloux !

Alyssa : *ressort déjà* Au final, j'ai eu la flemme ! Du coup, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs !

Kenta : *regarde ses cheveux blancs avec une mèche rouge* Ça fait bizarre, mais j'aime bien ^^

Ryuga : *sourit*

Yu : Ça te va trop bien Kéké ^^

Alyssa : *claque des doigts pour que les cheveux de Kenta redeviennent verts* La suite ! Madoka, défi de Mélanie ! Fais de l'air guitare !

Madoka : *grogne* Débile…

Ryuga : Hé, j'dirai pas ça !

Nile : L'air guitare, c'est pas quand on fait semblant de faire des riffs sur une guitare alors qu'on en a pas dans les mains ?

Alyssa : Exact !

Kyoya : Tous les ados fans de metal ou de rock ont fait ça dans leur chambre.

Madoka : Bon allez, mets-moi une musique au pif et je te le fais…

Alyssa : T'es chiante à faire la gueule tout le temps ! On dirait plus Kyoya que Ryuga !

Kyoya : Hé !

Madoka : *grogne* Allez, balance la musique.

Alyssa : Me file pas d'ordre, sinon je te jure que je te congèle et que je t'utilise comme statue de glace décorative dans ma chambre aux Enfers.

Madoka : *déglutit*

 _Alyssa balance une musique au pif, mais une musique qu'elle aime bien, et qui se trouve être « The Reason » de Hoobastank (c'est la chanson que j'écoutais pendant que j'écrivais ce passage XD). Madoka fait son air guitare en y mettant un peu du sien, mais on lit bien sur son visage que ça l'emmerde. Chiante celle-là…_

Alyssa : Bah tu vois, c'était pas une torture !

Madoka : *regard noir*

Alyssa : *ses yeux passent de rouge vif à rouge terne*

Ryuga : Euh…arrête Madoka. Je crois que tu la contraries là…

Alyssa : *fait geler sa main droite jusqu'à l'épaule* Assise. Maintenant.

Madoka : *s'assoit sans faire d'histoires*

Alyssa : *redevient normale* Bah voilà ^^

Madoka : *complètement flippée*

Alyssa : Prochain défi de Yadonushies, pour Kyoya ! Chante le générique de la saison 1 de Kilari !

Kyoya : Alors là, c'est non ! Un gros non. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Alyssa : Bon…bonne chance pour encaisser la voix de Masamune n_n

Kyoya : *croise les bras et ferme les yeux*

Tout le monde : …

Kyoya : *ne bouge pas*

Gingka : …Bah ? Il marche pas son collier ou quoi ?

Alyssa : Bah si, il clignote.

Tsubasa : Il réagit pas à la voix de Masamune ?!

Kyoya : *semble presque endormi*

Ryuga : Okay, là même moi je comprends pas comment il fait !

Alyssa : *éteint le collier en claquant des doigts*

Kyoya : *rouvre les yeux* Qu'est-ce qu'il chante mal putain…

Masamune : Oui bah ça va…

Tsubasa : Mais comment t'as fait pour pas te tordre dans tous les sens ?! COMMENT ?!

Kyoya : *ricane* J'me suis habitué depuis le temps. Et j'ai déjà subi pire…genre les cris de mon frère quand il était petit… Même la sirène des pompiers était plus agréable.

Tsubasa : *rage dans son coin*

Alyssa : On passe à la suite ! Masamune, c'est pour toi. C'est un défi de Marius ! Puisque tu t'es foutu de la gueule de Gingka quand il s'est déguise en burger…c'est ton tour ^^

Gingka : Ah ! Vengeance !

Masamune : -_-'

 _Masamune traine ses pieds jusqu'à la pièce Seratout, visiblement pas ravi du tout. Lui, les burgers, si c'est pas pour les manger, ça ne l'obsède pas ! Ce qui est tout à fait normal. Il revient déguisé en burger, et se facepalm. Ça va aller Masamune, ça va aller…_

Gingka : Burgeeeeeeeeeeer *v*

Masamune : Je peux aller me changer, par pitié ?

Alyssa : Oui, vas-y ^^'

Masamune : *part se changer en courant*

Alyssa : On va continuer la session déguisement…et c'est Chris qui va subir ! Avec un petit supplément n_n

Chris : Ouais, youpi…

Alyssa : C'est un défi proposé à la fois par Maldeka et Komachu ! Déguise-toi en Elsa et chante « Libérée, Délivrée » ^^

Chris : Non, pas cette chanson ! TT_TT

Alyssa : Si ! Allez, bouge tes fesses !

Chris : *se lève à contrecœur*

Masamune : *croise Chris en sortant de la pièce Seratout*

Ryuga : On va tous se retrouver avec cette chanson de merde coincée dans la tête…

Kyoya : Ouaaaaais…

Chris : *revient avec la robe d'Elsa* Je vous préviens, j'ai eu la flemme du coup je porte toujours mes baskets. Je porterai pas de talons !

Alyssa : La chanson ! La chanson !

Chris : *soupire résigné* Bon bah… Libérééééée, délivrééééée ! Je ne mentirai plus jamaiiiiis ! Libérééééée, délivrééééée ! C'est décidé, je m'en vaiiiiis ! J'ai laisséééééé mon enfance en étééééé ! Perdue dans l'hiveeeer… Le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté. Allez c'est bon, ça suffit les conneries. Moi je retourne me changer. *se barre*

Dynamis : *pouffe de rire*

Tsubasa : Le pauvre…

Yu : Libérééééée ! Délivrééééée ! ^^

Madoka : Yu…tais-toi.

Yu : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis :'(

Alyssa : Défi suivant pour Nile ! C'est de Yadonushies. Fais la danse du ventre ! Enfin…si tu sais faire ^^'

Nile : Oui, je sais faire… Ne demandez surtout pas comment et pourquoi.

Kyoya : *se marre*

Nile : *se lève et enlève le haut de ses fringues*

Gingka : Mais pourquoi tu te dessapes ?

Chris : *revenu* Bah parce que le but de la danse du ventre c'est qu'on voit les mouvements du ventre, peut-être ! T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets…

Gingka : TT_TT

 _Nile soupire puis se concentre et respire profondément. Encore une fois, mesdemoiselles les fangirls et messieurs les fanboys de Nile, veuillez vous contenir ! L'égyptien danse avec énormément de concentration…et de sensualité…évidemment. C'est qu'il est très bon en plus._

Nile : *arrête et se rhabille* Je commence à avoir un peu froid…

Alyssa : *regarde son téléphone**pense* Une autre super vidéo à ajouter à ma collection !

Nile : *se rassoit*

Alyssa : Bien, le prochain défi est pour…oh, pour moi ! Cool ! Donc, c'est un défi de Komachu ! Je dois faire un faux Doji et vous laisser en faire ce que vous voulez ^^

Tous : Quoi ?!

 _Alyssa claque des doigts avec un grand sourire et apparait alors une réplique parfaite de Doji. Même rictus sur les lèvres, même costume impeccable et même regard pervers et méprisant. C'est limite si Ryuga lui saute dessus pour lui coller d'immenses coups de pieds dans les côtes, très vite rejoint par les autres. Le faux Doji se retrouve en PLS avec tous les bladers en cercle autour de lui, le tabassant à grand coups de pieds. Seul Dynamis n'a pas bougé et est resté assis… Il est vraiment trop gentil. Après un quart d'heure de tabassage en règle, tous se sentent mieux et se rassoit. Alyssa fait disparaitre le faux Doji, enfin ce qu'il en reste, puis reprend avec un grand sourire._

Alyssa : On arrive vers la fin ! Avant-dernier défi pour Ryuga et Kyoya, de Neko ! Vous allez vraiment pas l'aimer XD

Ryuga et Kyoya : *grognent*

Alyssa : Déguisez-vous en Bisounours et allez dans la rue en gueulant « ON EST DES BISOUNOURS ! » n_n

Les autres : *explosent de rire*

Ryuga : *facepalm*

Kyoya : J'vais la tuer…

Alyssa : *claque des doigts*

Ryuga et Kyoya : *disparaissent*

Alyssa : On va attendre un peu et puis je les ferai revenir ! J'ai besoin d'eux pour le dernier défi ^^

Nile : Je reste encore après ou je peux rentrer chez moi ?

Alyssa : Suspense mon cher n_n

 _5 minutes plus tard…_

Alyssa : Bon, ça devrait suffire ! *claque des doigts*

Ryuga et Kyoya : *réapparaissent*

Alyssa : Alors ? ^^

Ryuga : Alors je pense sérieusement que des gens ont appelé l'hôpital psychiatrique…

Kyoya : Et on avait pleins de gosses collés à nous, c'était horrible…

Alyssa : J'imagine XD

Gingka : *se marre en imaginant*

Alyssa : Eh bien, dernier défi pour aujourd'hui ! Il vient de Komachu, et c'est pour vous tous ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez honnêtement d'elle et de ses défis ?

Tous sauf Yu et Dynamis : C'EST UNE SALOPERIE DE SADIQUE ET ON HAIT SES DEFIS !

Yu : Moi je l'aime bien n_n

Dynamis : *sourit* Je pense juste qu'elle s'amuse beaucoup et que c'est tant mieux pour elle.

Chris : Tu es beaucoup trop gentil, chéri…

Dynamis : *hausse les épaules avec un sourire*

Alyssa : Voilà, fin de ce chapitre ! Et la semaine prochaine…c'est le grand final !

Nile : Bon alors ? Je reste ou pas ?

Alyssa : C'est bon Nile, tu peux rentrer chez toi ^^

Nile : Ah bah enfin !

Kyoya : Goodbye my friend…

Nile : *ricane* On se reverra ! Essaie de survivre en tout cas !

Alyssa : Allez, à la semaine prochaine les lecteurs ^^

Yu : Saluuuuuut ! \^^/

* * *

 ** _Moi : Fin du chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : C'est bientôt fini ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Ooooh…vous êtes déçus ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Plutôt surpris…_**

 ** _Kyoya : *hoche la tête*_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai une fic en préparation, et je commence à fatiguer sur celle-là, donc oui c'est fini la semaine prochaine !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Oh…okay._**

 ** _Moi : Et pour le grand final, je vais avoir besoin de vous mes lecteurs ! Pour la semaine prochaine, vous pouvez me laisser des défis ET des questions n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oula…_**

 ** _Moi : Hihi, on va se marrer ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Moi je vais aller me cacher quelque part hein, je sens qu'on va pas me pardonner le coup de boule sur Tsubasa…_**

 ** _Moi : Okay, essaie de survivre quand même ! Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : *commence à partir*_**

 ** _Kyoya : Hé, attends-moi ! Me laisse pas tout seul avec elle, j'ai peur pour ma vie…_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'sais pas si tu seras vraiment plus en sécurité en me suivant…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ouais bah quitte à crever, je préfère crever avec toi._**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit*_**

 ** _Moi : Trop mignons ^^_**


	15. Le grand final partie 1

**_Moi : Coucou ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Il est super court ton chapitre comparé à d'habitude ! T'avais pas dit que ce serait le chapitre final en plus ?_**

 ** _Moi : Bordel, mais vous dites jamais bonjour ! J'vais vous niquer votre mère hein, faites gaffe !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pourquoi tu dis « vous » ? J'ai rien fait moi…_**

 ** _Moi : C'est parce que Chris me dit pas bonjour non plus, ça a pas de rapport avec toi._**

 ** _Ryuga : Oui bon, pardon. Mais du coup, j'peux avoir une explication ?_**

 ** _Moi : Eh bien…j'ai décidé de rallonger un peu le plaisir n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Comment ça ?_**

 ** _Moi : Le chapitre final est en deux parties ! Cette semaine, les questions et la semaine prochaine, les défis ! Comme ça, on profitera encore un peu (et c'est plus pratique par rapport à mon agenda…) ^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : *ricane* Trop gentil pour tes lecteurs._**

 ** _Moi : Alors toi, rigole pas trop ! Aux dernières nouvelles, Neko est partie de chez elle avec des katanas dans le but de te réduire en charpie._**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon bah j'y vais alors, à jamais ! *commence à se barrer*_**

 ** _Kyoya : *le retient par le bras* Nan ! Tu restes !_**

 ** _Ryuga : …Tu veux ma mort ?!_**

 ** _Kyoya : T'as plus de chances de te faire buter si tu pars que si tu restes._**

 ** _Moi : Il a raison ! Cyanide est sorti des Enfers pour passer faire coucou, il monte la garde devant la maison n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon…okay, je reste._**

 ** _Moi : Disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo ! Bon chapitre n_n_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : Bizarrement, même si ce chapitre était excessivement long…bah je l'ai écrit en 2 jours ! Il était tellement bien, j'étais trop motivée pour l'écriture XD  
Héhé, les chapitres bonus…*clin d'œil* Tu vas kiffer !  
P.S : Perso, je trouve justement que ce serait une très bonne chose que, pour une fois dans un shonen, des personnages principaux se révèlent être gays ! D'habitude, c'est toujours des personnages secondaires. Et puis sérieux…il y a beaucoup trop d'indices ! *_*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Bon…vous êtes pas trop déçus qu'elle soit encore en vie ? Law et Kidd : Si. Moi : Faut vous en remettre les gars ! Si je fais du punch, vous serez contents ? ^^ Kidd : *ricane* Tu sais comment me parler, brunette ! Law : Moi ça me va. Moi : Alors go faire un punch ! Alyssa : Qui a dit « punch » ? *v* Moi : T'es incorrigible XD)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Moi : Alyssa ! Ton plan a fonctionné ! Alyssa : YES ! Toujours un plaisir d'aider mon petit Bao adoré n_n  
À l'heure où je publie ce chapitre, t'as peut-être déjà été chercher à quoi correspond chaque couleur d'ÂME…mais pour info, je vais le dire dans le chapitre de dimanche ^^  
C'est vrai que quand j'ai appris que Sans est dépressif, ça m'a fait un choc. Il a tellement l'air heureux tout le temps, j'aurais jamais compris de moi-même…_**

 ** _Foxyy : Perso, moi aussi ça m'arrive d'aimer l'inceste mais seulement en fiction ! Pas en vrai hein… Par exemple, dans Saint Seiya (oui c'est vieux), je ship Shun et Hyoga ! Or, dans le manga, ils sont demi-frères…^^'  
J'adore Foxy, c'est mon animatronique préféré de Five Nights At Freddy's ! n_n_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Vu l'heure à laquelle tu m'as laissé cette review, ça m'étonne pas que tu sois claquée XD  
Le baiser passionné de Ryuga et Kyoya...ouiiiiiiiii ! Et il y aura du RyuKyo dans les chapitres bonus, ça c'est sûr *_*  
Euh oui, du coup entre Masamune et King c'est un peu de l'inceste...mais c'est pas ma faute si Mettaton et Napstablook vont trop bien ensemble ! C'est trop mignon le Metablook...  
_**

* * *

Alyssa : Bien le bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, on clôture nos aventures au pays du sadisme…snif.

Yu : C'est pas drôle…TT_TT

Tsubasa : Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Hikaru doit flipper pour moi…

Masamune : Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai envie de retrouver King moi…

Kyoya : *soupire* Dommage, on se marrait bien.

Alyssa : Oh t'inquiète, Wonder retrouvera bien un moyen de vous torturer joyeusement ! ^^

Kenta : Youhou, j'ai hâte…

Chris : Si on pouvait se dépêcher, ce serait bien ! J'ai pas pu vraiment vivre une vie de couple moi hein…

Dynamis : *rougit*

Alyssa : Oui oui, ça vient ! Bon, j'vous préviens, les lecteurs ont décidé de vous gâter pour la fin ! Vous avez reçu une blinde de défis et de questions !

Gingka : Super…

Madoka : Qu'on en finisse, pitié…

Alyssa : On va commencer par les questions ! Et on a une montagne de questions collectives sur les bras…

Yu : Ouaaaaaaais ! ^^

Alyssa : Commençons avec une question de Mélanie ! S'il vous restait 24H à vivre, vous feriez quoi ?

Masamune : Je ferais une alliance avec King pour rendre Coach Steel fou ! Comme ça il se souviendrait bien de moi. D'ailleurs même mort, je pense que je vais revenir en poltergeist pour le hanter ^^

Madoka : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce pauvre Coach Steel ?!

Masamune : Rien, j'aime juste l'embêter.

Gingka : Moi je paniquerais pendant 23H59…

Ryuga : *ricane* Ça te ressemble bien.

Yu : Je ferais en sorte de goûter tous les parfums de glace du monde ! *v*

Alyssa : Je sais pas si tu pourrais en 24H mais pourquoi pas ?

Madoka : Moi je pense que je pleurerais…

Kyoya : *ricane* Pauvre choute !

Madoka : Crève è_é

Kyoya : Moi je pense que j'irais tuer mon père. Ce serait bien fait pour lui.

Tsubasa : Je crois que tu as besoin d'une thérapie…

Dynamis : Moi je voudrais juste rester avec Chris.

Chris : *rougit*

Alyssa : C'est mignon ^^

Kenta : Je resterais avec ma mère…

Tsubasa : Moi j'irais sûrement me percher quelque part, et je relativiserais sur le sens de la vie.

Kyoya : Nom d'un démon, que tu es chiant mon pauvre Tsubasa.

Tsubasa : Toi, la ferme.

Chris : Plus que 24H à vivre ? Au moins un dernier duel BeyBlade pour la route !

Ryuga : *regarde juste Kyoya avec insistance*

Kyoya : Arrête de me regarder comme ça…

Alyssa : Oui, tu peux arrêter, on a compris ce que tu veux dire n_n

Gingka : -_-'

Alyssa : Allez, encore une question collective, de Komachu cette fois ! Vous jouez à Pokémon Go ? Si oui, vous êtes dans quelle team ?

Ryuga : Pokémon Go ? Ça existe encore cette connerie ?

Kyoya : Apparemment…

Alyssa : J'en déduis que vous n'y jouez pas ?

Ryuga et Kyoya : Oui.

Gingka : J'y joue pas non plus…

Madoka : Moi non plus.

Tsubasa : Pareil.

Dynamis : Je n'y joue pas.

Masamune : Moi si ! J'suis dans la team bleue !

Chris : Moi aussi j'y joue. J'suis dans la team rouge.

Kenta : Moi j'y joue pas…

Yu : Moi j'y joue ! Team jaune ! ^^

Alyssa : Ouais donc les trois qui y jouent ici sont tous dans une team différente XD

Chris : On dirait bien.

Alyssa : Bien, la suite alors ! On va faire encore une question collective, et ensuite je change un peu. C'est juste qu'il y en a vraiment plein ^^'

Gingka : Youpi…

Alyssa : C'est une question de Marius. Si vous aviez un fruit du démon, lequel serait-ce ? Évidemment, si vous connaissez pas bien One Piece, vous risquez pas de pouvoir répondre…

Ryuga : Bah le truc nul avec un fruit du démon, c'est qu'après tu crains un peu l'eau de mer quoi…

Chris : Ouaip.

Gingka : Je connais pas super bien One Piece, donc oubliez moi.

Madoka : Pareil.

Masamune : Idem.

Tsubasa : Comptez pas sur moi non plus…

Dynamis : Moi non plus, désolé…

Kenta : Moi non plus.

Yu : Moi non plus :'(

Kyoya : Moi j'connais, mais je sais juste pas.

Alyssa : Bon bah en fait, il y a que vous deux Ryuga et Chris ^^'

Ryuga : *ricane* Celui de Law.

Chris : Bah celui de Luffy il est cool ! Être super élastique, c'est quand même vachement pratique.

Alyssa : Mmh, pas faux. Bien, donc question pour Dynamis, de la part de Neko. Tu sais que t'es trop gentil ?

Dynamis : Ah bon ? J'en ai pas l'impression…

Madoka : Il est pas trop gentil, il est juste normal.

Ryuga : Quand on a rien envie de faire à Doji, on est trop gentil.

Alyssa : Question suivante pour Chris, qui vient de Yadonushies. Tu t'es déjà cassé quelque chose quand tu étais mercenaire ?

Chris : Ouais, je me suis cassé la cheville droite et le poignet droit. Et si vous vous demandez comment, je suis tombé d'un arbre dans lequel j'étais caché…

Tsubasa : Aouch…

Kenta : Attends…tu avais les deux cassés en même temps ?

Chris : Oui… C'était pas vraiment pratique…

Alyssa : J'imagine bien ! Prochaine question pour Gingka, Tsubasa, Kyoya, et peut-être Yu, Kenta, Ryuga et Madoka. Elle vient de Foxyy, oui c'est une nouvelle alors soyez gentils avec elle ! Vous savez ce que deviennent les jumeaux, Dan et Reiki ?

Gingka : Les jumeaux ?

Kyoya : Oula, ça fait longtemps…

Kenta : Ouais, ça fait un moment…

Ryuga : Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient avec la Nébuleuse Noire.

Madoka : J'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée…

Tsubasa : Moi non plus…

Yu : Moi si ! Je les ai vus en train de se disputer chez le marchand de glaces ! Ils avaient l'air d'aller bien n_n

Alyssa : Tant mieux ! Dynamis, encore une question pour toi ! On t'en a laissé plus qu'aux autres…

Dynamis : *sourit* C'est gentil.

Alyssa : Ça vient de Komachu. Comment es-tu devenu gardien de ton temple ? On sait que c'est un héritage, mais comment tu es devenu gardien précisément ?

Dynamis : Tout simplement quand mes parents ont décidé que j'étais prêt. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

Alyssa : Okay ! On va repasser sur des questions collectives ! Celle-là est de Mélanie. Quelle est votre attraction préférée ?

Yu : Le palais des glaces ! \^o^/

Dynamis : *sourit* Moi j'aime bien les auto-tamponneuses.

Madoka : Moi j'aime bien le truc où t'es dans une bulle en plastique sur l'eau, c'est rafraichissant en été ^^

Tsubasa : La grande roue. Comme ça, on a une vue imprenable sur les environs.

Kenta : Moi j'suis plutôt du genre à squatter le stand à chichis donc…^^'

Chris : Les montagnes russes !

Gingka : Moi j'aime bien la boule avec des élastiques qui s'éjecte vers le ciel, même si ça fait pleurer avec le vent qui fouette le visage…

Kyoya : Le train fantôme, même si ça me fait jamais peur.

Masamune : Moi j'ai été à Disneyland, du coup mon attraction préférée c'est Space Mountain !

Ryuga : *semble réfléchir*

Gingka : Pff, arrête de faire genre que tu réfléchis ! T'es pas le genre de mec qui traîne dans les fêtes foraines.

Ryuga : Hagane, je te rappelle que mon truc préféré niveau bouffe c'est la pomme d'amour. Donc, j'ai déjà mis les pieds dans une fête foraine. Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai même été à Disneyland…cinq fois…

Gingka : QUOI ? O_o

Ryuga : J'étais pas vraiment d'accord pour Disney, mais j'ai pas eu mon mot à dire…

Alyssa : Ouh, je crois que je sais laquelle c'est ton attraction préférée ! n_n

Ryuga : *ricane* Ouais, c'est évident. C'est la Tour de la Terreur.

Madoka : Ça donne envie…

Yu : C'est quoi comme attraction ? ^^

Ryuga : C'est une attraction inspirée d'une vieille série qui s'appelait « La Quatrième Dimension » _(« Twilight Zone » dans son titre original)_. En gros, l'attraction c'est dans un vieil hôtel et le principe c'est un ascenseur qui s'est crashé. Du coup, t'es dans une cage d'ascenseur, pas dans un vrai ascenseur quand même, et la plateforme monte et tombe pendant plusieurs minutes. C'est cool !

Yu : O_O

Tsubasa : On a pas la même définition de « cool » !

Alyssa : Oui bon, c'est pas la question ! Et passons à la suivante d'ailleurs. C'est une question de Fairy. Quel serait le plus gros sacrifice que vous pourriez faire pour votre moitié ?

Kenta : Bon bah j'ai pas à répondre.

Yu : Moi non plus ^^'

Tsubasa : Franchement, je serais prêt à tout plaquer pour Hikaru.

Chris : Si Dynamis serait prêt à quitter son temple pour moi, l'inverse est vrai aussi. Je serais prêt à venir vivre avec lui au temple, loin de tout.

Dynamis : *rougit* Oh Chris, c'est trop mignon…

Gingka : Je serais prêt…à sacrifier les burgers…

Madoka : Oh c'est vrai Gingka ? *v*

Gingka : Oui…même si ça ferait très mal TT_TT

Madoka : Bah moi j'ai déjà sacrifié ma petite vie tranquille alors…^_^'

Masamune : Moi je serais prêt à sacrifier ma connerie aux yeux du monde entier. Ça va faire un gros choc à beaucoup…

Alyssa : Ryuga, Kyoya, il reste plus que vous !

Ryuga : Je vois pas ce que j'aurais à sacrifier…mais tout.

Kyoya : Pareil. *chuchote à lui-même* J'ai déjà sacrifié mon dos en même temps…

Alyssa : On a fait le tour ! Donc prochaine question pour…moi ! Yes ! C'est une question de Marius, merci beaucoup ! Elle me demande si j'ai un mec. Eh bien non ! Je suis célibataire et libre comme l'air ^^

Ryuga : Genre…vraiment ? Objectivement, t'es canon comme fille.

Alyssa : Oh, merci ! En fait…j'ai pas de mec parce que je suis trop occupée à faire des allers-retours en Enfer. Enfin, je crois… Mais bref ! La prochaine est pour toi Ryuga, et c'est une question de Neko. T'en as pensé quoi du surnom qu'elle t'a donné ? Tu sais, quand elle t'a appelé « l'empereur des serpents volants » !

Ryuga : J'en ai pensé que j'ai pas du tout aimé et que j'ai envie de lui faire passer l'envie de me manquer de respect.

Alyssa : Je te conseille pas d'essayer de t'en prendre à une fangirl ! Mais bon. Et la question suivante pour Yu, de la part de Komachu. Tu as déjà fait des blagues à Doji ? Si oui, lesquelles ?

Yu : Bien sûr que j'ai déjà fait des blagues à Doji ! Ma préférée c'était quand je collais des chewing-gums sur sa chaise de bureau ! Hihi, ça le faisait hurler ^^

Tsubasa : Je confirme.

Alyssa : La prochaine pour Dynamis, de la part de Yadonushies. T'as jamais songé à devenir voyant ?

Dynamis : Ah non, pas du tout…

Alyssa : Tu devrais y songer ! Question suivante pour Chris ! C'est une question de Mélanie. Ton anime/manga préféré ?

Chris : Mmh…j'hésite entre Kuroko's Basket et Eyeshield 21… Oui, j'aime les mangas et animes de sport.

Kenta : Eyeshield 21, c'est bien sur le football américain ?

Chris : Ouaip !

Alyssa : Et on retourne sur deux questions collectives ! La première vient de Neko. Vous la croyez si elle vous dit qu'elle a 14 ans ?

Tous : QUOI ?!

Alyssa : Ah bah je crois qu'ils s'y attendaient pas…

Madoka : Elle est plus jeune que moi…

Alyssa : Et la deuxième est de Maldeka ! Si vous aviez un alter, vous voudriez lequel ? Je vais me permettre de répondre à celle-là aussi, parce que j'adore My Hero Academia ^^

Ryuga : Putain, sans hésiter, celui de Bakugou ! Je veux faire des explosions, c'est trop classe et c'est trop bien !

Gingka : V'là le terroriste…

Kyoya : Bon bah…celui de Kirishima ! De base, j'aime bien son alter, mais en plus comme ça je pourrais encaisser les explosions de l'autre à côté…

Ryuga : *ricane*

Alyssa : C'est vrai que c'est cool de se rendre dur comme la pierre !

Yu : Celui de Kaminari ! Comme ça je serais Pikachu ^^

Masamune : *rigole* Ouais, et ton cerveau court-circuiterait au-delà d'un certain voltage !

Yu : Pas grave n_n

Masamune : Bah moi je veux bien celui de Iida ! Comme ça je serais plus jamais en retard…

Madoka : Moi j'aimerais bien celui de Momo. Il est pratique quand même !

Gingka : Bah celui de Midoriya ! C'est trop puissant le One For All !

Ryuga : *ricane* Ouais, donc t'as envie de te casser les os à chaque coup ?

Gingka : Bah non, j'apprendrais à le maîtriser.

Kyoya : *rigole* Si Midoriya galère déjà, toi je veux pas voir ça !

Gingka : TT_TT

Dynamis : Moi j'aimerais bien celui d'Uraraka. Juste parce que je l'aime bien.

Chris : Celui de Dabi ! Juste parce qu'il est beaucoup trop classe.

Tsubasa : Je sais pas trop… Celui de Tokoyami est quand même très cool, mais très dangereux…

Alyssa : Et pour toi, ce serait très ironique.

Yu : C'est quoi déjà son alter ?

Ryuga : En gros, il a une espèce de…démon avec lui qui s'appelle Dark Shadow, et il l'utilise pour attaquer et se défendre. Le truc, c'est qu'il doit faire très attention parce que Dark Shadow peut essayer de prendre possession de lui.

Yu : Euh Tsubi…ça t'a pas suffi le pouvoir obscur ? ^^'

Tsubasa : -_-'

Kenta : Moi j'aimerais bien celui de Sero ! C'est rigolo de tirer du scotch ! Et puis comme ça je pourrais attacher Gingka pour l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi…

Gingka : Merci…

Alyssa : Et donc moi en dernière ! Celui de Shinsou est quand même hyper bien ! Et puis bon…j'adore Shinsou et sa tête de blasé adorable n_n

Kyoya : Je suis même pas étonné.

Alyssa : La suite ! Question pour Madoka, de la part de Komachu. Comment tu fais pour supporter Gingka ?

Madoka : Moi-même, je me demande… Mais bon, même s'il est insupportable la plupart du temps, il y a quand même des moments où je suis contente de l'avoir avec moi ! ^^

Gingka : n_n

Alyssa : La question suivante est pour Yu. Neko te demande comment tu fais pour manger autant de sucreries sans tomber malade.

Yu : Bah…sais pas ! n_n

Tsubasa : Je sais pas non plus, et ça m'inquiète…

Masamune : À ce stade, je pense qu'en fait il a du sucre liquide qui coule dans ses veines…

Kyoya : Ouais, je pense aussi.

Alyssa : À toi Tsubasa ! C'est une question de Komachu. Pourquoi as-tu rejoint la Nébuleuse Noire ? On sait que tu étais un agent infiltré, mais pourquoi t'as accepté cette mission ?

Tsubasa : J'ai pas eu mon mot à dire…

Ryuga : On t'a forcé ?

Tsubasa : On a tiré à la courte paille parce que personne voulait y aller, et j'ai perdu…

Chris : *éclate de rire*

Yu : Moi je suis content que ce soit toi qui ait perdu ^^

Tsubasa : *soupire mais sourit*

Alyssa : Ryuga, Yadonushies te demande si t'as déjà attrapé un coup de soleil ! Non parce que vu où tu traines et ce que tu portes…

Ryuga : Peut-être, mais je remarquais sûrement pas. Si on touche pas, ça fait pas mal.

Alyssa : Ouais, enfin ça se sent quand on se lave ! Ça brûle sévère !

Ryuga : Le seul endroit où je pourrais choper un coup de soleil, c'est ma nuque. Et je la mouille pratiquement jamais en me lavant…

Alyssa : Bah estime-toi heureux ! Et question suivante pour Chris, de la part de Komachu ! Pourquoi es-tu devenu mercenaire ?

Chris : Parce que je devais gagner ma vie, et que j'étais bon au BeyBlade. C'est comme ça que j'en suis arrivé au stade mercenaire.

Alyssa : Ça a du sens. Question suivante de Yadonushies, pour Masamune ! T'as déjà frôlé la mort ?

Masamune : Ouais…de manière complètement conne. Mais j'avais 2 ans, on peut me pardonner.

Madoka : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?

Masamune : J'ai avalé de travers une dragée que ma mère m'avait donnée. Elle est partie se loger dans mes alvéoles pulmonaires, et direction les urgences…

Tsubasa : Ah ouais, quand même…

Kenta : Oh l'horreur TT_TT

Gingka : Mais pourquoi ta mère t'a donné une dragée alors que t'avais 2 ans ?! C'est pas pour les petits enfants !

Masamune : Elle pensait pas que j'allais essayer de l'avaler…

Alyssa : Ah là là ! C'est con les enfants des fois ! Prochaine question pour Kyoya, de la part de Komachu. Tu prévois de te faire un ou plusieurs tatouage(s) comme Ryuga ?

Kyoya : Vu comment il insiste, je vais finir par craquer mais juste pour qu'il la ferme !

Ryuga : J'insiste pas tant que ça quand même.

Kyoya : Tu déconnes ?!

Chris : Vous pourriez nous épargner vos engueulades ?

Alyssa : La suiiiiiiiiite ! La prochaine question vient de Neko, et c'est pour Dynamis. Ta première impression sur chaque personne présente dans cette pièce ?

Dynamis : Oh ? Eh bien…la première personne que j'ai rencontré ici c'est Gingka, et j'ai tout de suite su que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

Gingka : n_n

Dynamis : Après, j'ai trouvé que Madoka était une fille adorable, toujours prête à aider ses amis.

Madoka : *rougit* Tu es beaucoup trop gentil Dynamis.

Dynamis : Et puis il y avait Kyoya aussi. J'ai eu la nette impression que son agressivité était juste une façade, et qu'au fond c'était quelqu'un de bien.

Kyoya : *grogne mais rougit un peu*

Dynamis : Après, ma première impression sur Chris est complètement faussée parce que j'étais sous l'emprise de ce fichu médaillon d'Hadès… Et quand je suis redevenu moi je suis directement tombé amoureux…donc je suis pas objectif du tout…

Chris : *rigole gentiment*

Dynamis : Ensuite, j'ai rencontré les autres peu à peu. J'ai trouvé Tsubasa incroyablement mature pour son âge. Yu, je l'ai trouvé très amusant. Masamune m'a donné l'impression qu'il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour ses amis. Quant à Kenta, c'était la même chose. Et Ryuga…j'ai du mal à définir ma première impression. Un peu la même que pour Kyoya en fait…

Alyssa : Merci ! Question suivante pour Kenta. Komachu te demande si tu as déjà fait des blagues à Ryuga ! Si oui, lesquelles ?

Kenta : Non, je me suis jamais risqué à faire des blagues à Ryuga. Je savais qu'il aimerait pas du tout…

Ryuga : *sourit* C'est bien petit, tu m'avais bien compris.

Alyssa : La question suivante est…encore pour moi ! Ouiiiiii ! C'est une question de Fairy. Elle me demande à quoi ressemblait mon enfance ! Très bonne question.

Kyoya : C'est vrai, bonne question !

Alyssa : C'était pas tous les jours facile ! Rien que mes yeux c'était un problème. Mon père a dû utiliser une potion pour qu'ils prennent la couleur de ceux de ma mère, et je devais la reprendre régulièrement. Déjà, avoir les yeux rouges c'était pas normal, mais en plus des yeux capables de changer de couleur ! J'étais bonne pour le bûcher, et ma mère aussi.

Gingka : Pourquoi tu portais pas des lentilles, tout simplement ?

Kyoya : Putain Gingka, elle est née au Moyen-Âge ! Ça n'existait pas !

Gingka : Ah oui merde…

Ryuga : Putain qu'il est con…

Alyssa : En dehors de ça, j'ai eu une enfance cool. Mon père venait aussi souvent que possible nous voir !

Kyoya : Et là, je constate que même un démon est capable d'être un meilleur père que le mien.

Alyssa : Désolée pour toi, Kyoya. Bah tiens d'ailleurs, question pour Ryuga et toi, de Komachu ! Vous avez déjà rencontré votre belle famille ?

Kyoya : Moi oui. Je me suis fait étrangler par sa mère…

Ryuga : C'était censé être un câlin, mais ma mère sous-estime tout le temps sa force…

Kyoya : Non, sinon ça va. Ils sont très cools ses parents.

Ryuga : Moi j'ai juste vu sa mère, et c'était même pas prévu, on l'a juste croisée en ville. Par contre, vaut mieux pas que je rencontre son père.

Kyoya : Ouais non, vaut mieux pas. Ça va se terminer en bain de sang…

Alyssa : Ouaip, pas faux ! Et dernière question pour aujourd'hui, de la part de Neko, Mélanie et Maldeka ! Vous pensez quoi de leurs questions et défis ?

Tous : On s'abstiendra de tout commentaire.

Alyssa : Mmh…normalement on a fini mais j'ai envie de poser juste UNE question de ma composition. Et elle est pour Ryuga et Kyoya !

Ryuga et Kyoya : Quoi ?

Alyssa : *grand sourire* Et vous, c'est pour quand le mariage ? n_n

Ryuga : *mort de rire*

Kyoya : -_-

Alyssa : Roooh, vous êtes pas drôles ! Mais bon, fini pour aujourd'hui. À la semaine prochaine !

Tsubasa : Attends QUOI ?! Mais t'avais dit que ce serait terminé aujourd'hui !

Alyssa : Hihihihi…j'ai menti ^^

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà ! La semaine prochaine, c'est VRAIMENT la fin ! Et le chapitre sera plus long ^^_**

 ** _Kyoya : Par hasard, si le chapitre est coupé en deux, c'est pas parce que t'as eu la flemme de faire les questions ET les défis ?_**

 ** _Moi : Hé ! Tu sous-entends quoi ?! è_é_**

 ** _Ryuga : Que tu as eu la flemme, comme souvent._**

 ** _Moi : Alors déjà, j'ai fait ça parce que je pensais que ça ferait plaisir à mes lecteurs ! Et ensuite, commencez pas à me faire chier parce que sinon je vous livre en pâture à Neko._**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *déglutissent*_**

 ** _Moi : Voilà, donc chut. Pour la semaine prochaine, du coup c'est pas la peine de me laisser des défis ! Laissez-moi juste vos reviews de l'amour, avec ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga : Ouais, et à dimanche du coup…j'imagine._**

 ** _Kyoya : Salut._**

 ** _Moi : Bye bye ! n_n_**


	16. Le grand final partie 2

**_Moi : Salut… Oui je sais, je suis très en retard ! Désolée, désolée, désolée ! TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : C'est ton Père Cent qui t'a pris tant de temps ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oui…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bon…tu t'es bien amusée au moins ?_**

 ** _Moi : Ouais ! Même si j'ai mal partout… Debout presque en continu pendant 7H30, mon dos me déteste maintenant !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et t'étais déguisée en quoi du coup ?_**

 ** _Moi : En licorne ! n_n_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : …_**

 ** _Moi : Bah quoi ? Au moins, j'avais chaud !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je regrette presque de pas avoir vu ça…_**

 ** _Moi : Bon bref, on va pas s'éterniser ! Profitez-bien de ce dernier chapitre ! Disclaimer ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : MFB n'appartient pas à Wonderinn._**

 ** _Moi : Merci Kyo !_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : Moi perso, j'aimerais bien avoir une ÂME de type JUSTICE. Je suis quelqu'un qui se bat contre les injustices dès que j'en ai l'occasion n_n  
Perso, je déteste pas le Soriel, ça peut être très mignon ! Mais je préfère le Frans, de loin XD_**

 ** _Marius : Les théories sur Undertale, l'une de mes nombreuses passions XD  
Perso, j'aime pas le Asgore X Toriel… Enfin, si, quand ils étaient ensembles c'était un super couple, mais une fois séparés pour moi c'est fini !  
P.S : Le KiriBaku doit devenir canon ! De toute ma vie de fangirl, je n'ai jamais, JAMAIS, vu autant de gens réclamer qu'un ship devienne canon ! KIRIBAKU BORDEL ! Ah et au fait, Odd Future est un super opening ! Je m'ambiance dès que j'entends les premières notes XD  
Re P.S : (Moi : Traffy ? Kiddou ? Vous êtes où encore ? Alyssa : Laisse tomber, ils sont pas là. Moi : Bah ? Alyssa : Partis en amoureux, j'imagine ! Zoro : Ça me file la gerbe. Moi : Es-tu vraiment bien placé pour dire ça, Marimo ? XD Zoro : LA FERME ! Alyssa : *matérialise une lance de glace et lui colle sous la gorge* Pardon, tu disais ? Zoro : …Rien. Alyssa : Je préfère. Moi : Tu veux quoi au fait ? Zoro : Je t'amène…ce qu'on avait convenu… Moi : Oooooooh *v*)_**

 ** _Foxyy : Je vis dans un monde de déni où Ryuga et Ace ne sont jamais morts…  
La Génocide porte bien son nom ! T'inquiète, Chris expliquera dans un chapitre bonus ^^_**

 ** _Yadonushies : Moi j'ai fait pire le jour de mon anniversaire ! BIEN PIRE ! J'ai…eu la gastro… J'ai passé un anniversaire très nul TT_TT  
Toby Fox fait comme si Gaster n'existait pas parce que ça l'amuse ! ^^_**

* * *

Alyssa : Yo ! On est de retour, pour la dernière fois ^^

Tsubasa : C'est VRAIMENT la dernière fois ?!

Alyssa : Ouiiiiiiiii ! Promis, cette fois c'est la dernière.

Tsubasa : Oh merci…

Alyssa : Aujourd'hui, le grand final des défis ! Héhé, vous avez été gâtés pour la fin !

Chris : Ouais, super…

Alyssa : Allez, je commence par les défis actifs pour le chapitre entier ^_^

Gingka : Pitié pas moi, pitié pas moi, pitié pas moi, pitié pas moi…

Alyssa : Le premier pour…Kenta ! C'est de la part de Destra. Tu dois appeler Ryuga « nii-chan » pendant tout le chapitre !

Kenta : Bon…okay.

Chris : Nii-chan ça veut pas dire « grand frère » ?

Tsubasa : Ouais, mais c'est surtout un diminutif affectueux. Très affectueux.

Ryuga : Mon frère m'a jamais appelé comme ça…

Dynamis : Et il t'appelait comment alors ?

Ryuga : Bah…frangin ou frérot.

Masamune : Ouais, normal quoi !

Alyssa : Prochain défi pour Chris, de la part de Fairy ! Comporte-toi comme Undyne, du jeu Undertale !

Chris : *prend un air déterminé au combat* Ngaaaaah ! C'est vraiment un défi stupide, mais avec plaisir !

Alyssa : Évite de trop crier quand même, il y a Dynamis sur tes genoux ^^'

Chris : Pas d'problème, punk !

Alyssa : Et dernier défi actif pour tout le chapitre de la part de Neko ! C'est pour Dynamis. Porte un kigurumi d'Absol n_n

Dynamis : *sourit*

Alyssa : Allez vas-y, ton kigurumi t'attend !

 _Dynamis se lève donc, tout content, et va dans la pièce Seratout. Un kigurumi tout mignon de son Pokémon préféré, ça lui fait plaisir, évidemment ! Et Chris aussi. Bref, Dynamis revient très vite dans son kigurumi tout fluffy et tout blanc et se réinstalle avec joie sur les genoux de son blond._

Alyssa : Bien ! Maintenant, à moi ! Pour une fois, c'est à moi qu'on a laissé le plus de défis !

Yu : Ouais ! Ça veut dire que tu vas nous faire des trucs ! ^^

Tsubasa : Et il est content…

Madoka : Cet enfant ne va pas bien…

Alyssa : Mon défi vient donc de Komachu, merci à elle ! Je dois transformer Kyoya en chat n_n

Kyoya : QUOI ?!

 _La jeune fille ne laisse pas le temps au vert de s'énerver. Elle claque des doigts et un éclat rouge enveloppe Kyoya, forçant Ryuga à fermer les yeux pour éviter d'être aveuglé, vu qu'il est juste à côté. Quand l'éclat disparait, Ryuga se retrouve avec un chat typé européen au pelage vert, aux yeux bleus et avec des cicatrices en forme de croix sous les yeux. Le pauvre chat est complétement désorienté !_

Alyssa : Putain, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais plus pratiqué la métamorphose ! J'ai pas perdu la main n_n

Ryuga : Euh…Kyoya ?

Kyoya : *lève les yeux vers Ryuga* Miaou ?

Ryuga : *pense* Bordel, c'est trop mignon…

Gingka : Eh bah je le préfère comme ça ! Il peut plus râler au moins !

Kyoya : *feulement agressif*

Chris : *rigole* Ouais mais il comprend ce que tu dis et il a des griffes, alors fais gaffe à ton cul, rouquin !

Kyoya : *se roule en boule sur les genoux de Ryuga et commence à ronronner*

Ryuga : *pense en se retenant de rougir* Beaucoup TROP mignon…

Alyssa : T'endors pas Kyoya, j'ai un défi pour toi de Yadonushies ! Tu dois mordre le bras de Gingka !

Gingka : Oh non…O_o

Alyssa : Oh si !

 _Kyoya redresse la tête immédiatement et fonce sur les genoux de Gingka. Le rouquin met ses bras hors de portée par réflexe mais Kyoya a un plan pour l'obliger à les remettre à portée de sa gueule. Il se met donc à enfoncer ses griffes dans les jambes du rouquin à travers son pantalon, processus assez douloureux ! Gingka ramène ses bras pour pousser Kyoya et le chat vert en profite pour lui mordre avec force l'avant-bras droit. Ça a l'air vraiment douloureux vu la tête du roux !_

Gingka : AAAAH ! Kyoya, arrête ça ! Ça fait super mal TT_TT

Kyoya : *pas décidé à lâcher*

Alyssa : Allez Kyoya, arrête ! On a d'autres trucs à faire !

Kyoya : *lâche Gingka et retourne sur les genoux de Ryuga* Miaou !

Gingka : *regarde la trace de morsure profonde qui saigne* J'imagine même pas ce qu'il se serait passé si elle l'avait transformé en lion et pas en chat TT_TT

Kenta : Je pense qu'il t'aurait arraché le bras…

Kyoya : *s'est remis en boule et ronronne*

Ryuga : *pense* Ma santé mentale va pas tenir…

Alyssa : *lance un rouleau de bandage à Gingka* Tiens, pour bander la morsure.

Gingka : *le tend à Madoka* Tu peux me le faire, s'il te plait ? TT_TT

Madoka : *lui bande le bras* C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ici…

Alyssa : Je vais laisser Kyoya en chat encore un petit peu ! En attendant, le prochain défi est pour toi Yu ! C'est de Mélanie. Refais la blague du seau à qui tu veux !

Yu : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^_^

Tsubasa : Oh dear…ça va encore me tomber dessus…

Yu : Non, j'veux pas la faire à toi ! ^^

Tsubasa : Bah…à qui alors ?

Yu : À Mad n_n

Madoka : Oh non…

 _Le petit garçon se lève tout content et part remplir un seau donné par Alyssa dans la salle de bain. Il revient ensuite avec le seau rempli d'eau et le place sur une porte entrouverte crée par la jeune semi-démone à l'aide d'un grand escabeau téléporté depuis le garage. Madoka est ensuite contrainte de passer la porte et se retrouve trempée de la tête aux pieds…_

Madoka : -_-'

Yu : Oui, ça a marché cette fois ! ^^

Madoka : Je peux aller chercher une serviette ?

Alyssa : Pas la peine ! *claque des doigts*

Madoka : *se retrouve séchée en une seconde* Woh…pratique ! *se rassoit*

Alyssa : Prochain défi pour Ryuga !

Ryuga : …

Alyssa : … ? J'ai dit : prochain défi pour Ryuga !

Ryuga : …

Alyssa : OH RYUGA !

Ryuga : *sursaute* Hein ? Quoi ?

Alyssa : Je disais que le prochain défi est pour toi ! T'es dans les nuages ou quoi ?

Chris : *ricane* Il est trop occupé à regarder son mec avec des cœurs dans les yeux !

Ryuga : Est-ce que t'es vraiment bien placé pour dire ça toi ?

Chris : *pris au dépourvu*

Ryuga : Voilà, donc ferme ta gueule.

Chris : QUOI, TU VEUX TE BATTRE ?!

Dynamis : Chris, mes oreilles…

Chris : *se gratte la nuque* Ouais, pardon…

Kyoya : *en train de dormir paisiblement en boule*

Ryuga : Donc oui, mon défi ?

Alyssa : Tu vas pas l'aimer, pas du tout même ! C'est un défi de Komachu. Retourne écouter le générique de My Little Pony pendant 10 minutes ^^

Ryuga : *s'évanouit instantanément*

Alyssa : …Ah oui merde, j'avais oublié qu'il s'évanouit dès qu'on lui parle de My Little Pony maintenant.

Kyoya : *se réveille* Miaou ?

Dynamis : *a l'air inquiet* Il va bien, vous êtes sûrs ?

Masamune : Mais oui ! Juste un petit traumatisme !

Kyoya : *se met sur ses pattes arrières et lèche le menton de Ryuga*

Ryuga : *grogne un peu* Mmmh…

Gingka : Je le préfère aussi comme ça, il la ferme au moins.

Tsubasa : Gingka, tu ressembles vraiment de plus en plus à Kyoya. C'est inquiétant…

Gingka : *boude*

Ryuga : *se réveille* Mmh… Il s'est passé quoi ?

Kyoya : *se remet en boule sur ses genoux*

Alyssa : Tu t'es évanoui quand j'ai dit…le nom du dessin animé avec des poneys sur l'amitié !

Ryuga : Ah…cette horreur…

Alyssa : Je crois que ça sert plus à rien d'essayer de te faire interagir avec ce truc, rien que le nom te fait t'évanouir XD

Ryuga : Système d'autodéfense de mon cerveau…

Alyssa : Bon, passons à la suite alors ! Je vais retransformer Kyoya pour commencer ! *claque des doigts*

Kyoya : *se retransforme en humain* …J'étais en pleine sieste.

Tsubasa : Bah ça va, tranquille !

Alyssa : C'était bien d'être un chat ? ^^

Kyoya : J'ai découvert ce que ça donne d'être daltonien, mais sinon c'était bien.

Kenta : Comment ça ?

Madoka : Les chats ne perçoivent pas les mêmes couleurs que nous.

Alyssa : Le prochain défi est pour Masamune et Gingka, de la part de Maldeka… Croyez que moi-même il ne me réjouit pas…

Ryuga : Et c'est pas très rassurant.

Alyssa : Vous devez chanter « L'Histoire de la Vie »…du Roi Lion… Adieu nos tympans.

Gingka et Masamune : *tout contents* C'est l'histoiiiiiiiiiiiiiire de la viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Le cycle éterneeeeeeeeeeeeeel ! Qu'un enfaaaaant béniiiiiiiiiiiii rend immorteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel ! La ronde infiniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! De ce cycle éterneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel ! C'est l'histoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire, l'histoire de la viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

Alyssa : Ça va c'est bon, arrêtez-moi ce massacre !

Kyoya : Mon enfance vient de prendre tellement cher dans son cul là…

Chris : *a l'air énervé* Vous chantez tellement faux que ça devrait être interdit par la PUTAIN DE LOI ! è_é

Madoka : C'était tellement horrible que je pense que je vais pas tarder à devenir sourde…

Yu : Moi ça me fait carrément pleurer TT_TT

Tsubasa : *met ses mains contre ses oreilles* Non c'est bon, je saigne pas. J'aurais cru pourtant.

Gingka et Masamune : TT_TT

Alyssa : Bon, la suite. C'est un défi de Fairy, pour moi ! Je dois vous faire lire une de ses fics qui s'appelle « La Semaine de l'Enfer » ! ^^

Ryuga : Rien que le titre donne le ton…

Alyssa : *fait apparaître plusieurs téléphones portables et leur met dans les mains* Voilà, lisez bien ! Il y a sept chapitres, vous en aurez pas pour trop longtemps normalement. Interdiction de faire des réflexions tant que tout le monde n'a pas fini ! Le premier qui fait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit bruit, je lui congèle une de ses mains.

 _Les bladers se mettent donc à lire tranquillement, certains avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que d'autres (suivez mon regard…). Alyssa s'occupe alors de ses ongles, les limant en fredonnant tranquillement. De temps en temps, elle relève la tête pour regarder les autres lire. Certains grimacent, d'autres affichent un visage impassible, et d'autres encore ont l'air heureux. Bien plus tard, le dernier, Kenta, finit enfin sa lecture._

Alyssa : Ça y est, tout le monde a fini ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Kyoya : POURQUOI JE SUIS AVEC L'AUTRE CON DE ROUQUIN ?! è_é

Gingka : OUAIS, POUR UNE FOIS JE SUIS D'ACCORD ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS AVEC LUI ?! è_é

Ryuga : Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fous avec Dynamis ? C'est pas contre toi hein Dynamis, mais voilà…

Dynamis : Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas trop non plus…

Tsubasa : Bon…moi ça aurait pu être pire.

Madoka : Oui, bien pire ! Même si tu t'es fait assommer par un ballon de foot ^^'

Chris : *regard agacé* Qu'est-ce que je foutrais avec Bao, sérieux ?!

Alyssa : Ouais, donc concrètement vous avez surtout été traumatisés par les ships XD

Yu : Moi j'étais tout pareil, c'était drôle n_n

Alyssa : Bien, avant de passer à la suite, je tiens à dire que moi j'aime beaucoup cette fic et que je vous conseille de la lire, lecteurs de Wonderinn ! Maintenant, défi suivant ! C'est pour Madoka, et ça vient de Foxyy. Tape « Gardevoir » sur Google Image ! Héhéhéhéhéhé… *sourire sadique*

Madoka : Oh non… J'ai jamais vu ce que ça donne, mais j'ai bien une idée ! TT_TT

Alyssa : *lui tend son téléphone* Eh bah va voir !

Madoka : *ne veut pas le prendre* Nooooooooon…

Alyssa : *le met de force dans ses mains* TU LE FAIS !

Madoka : *déglutit et ouvre l'appli « Google »* Je veux paaaas…

Chris : *ricane* AH ! C'est trop dur pour tes petits yeux innocents ?

Madoka : *tape « Gardevoir » et passe sur l'onglet « Images » de Google*

Kyoya : Cri strident dans 5…4…3…2…1…

Madoka : KYAAAAAAA ! *jette le téléphone* MAIS IL Y A DES GENS COMPLÈTEMENT MALADES ! TT_TT

Alyssa : *tape du pied sur le sol, créant une piste de glace, et glisse dessus pour rattraper son téléphone qui vole à l'autre bout de la pièce* Ouf, il était moins une ! Non mais ça va pas ?!

Madoka : Désolée, mais je viens de vivre un traumatisme TT_TT

Alyssa : *se rassoit en haussant les épaules* Wonder a déjà vu bien pire, mais elle a survécu ! _(Je ne m'en vante pas, j'ai plus d'âme depuis…XD)_

Gingka : Ouais enfin, elle écrit des fanfics maintenant ! Elle doit plus être très saine mentalement…

Alyssa : Elle pense qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, donc bon… Prochain défi pour Ryuga, de la part de Neko. Fais un gros câlin à Kenta ^^

Ryuga : Okay, si elle veut.

Kyoya : *se pousse pour que Ryuga se lève*

Kenta : *court dans les bras de Ryuga* Ouais, nii-chan ! n_n

Ryuga : *soulève Kenta dans ses bras et rigole un peu*

Kenta : *a l'air très content*

Gingka : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Alyssa : *prend une photo* C'est trop mignon ^^

Ryuga : *repose Kenta et lui ébouriffe les cheveux* Tss…t'es mignon quand tu t'y mets, petit.

Kenta : Merci, nii-chan n_n

Yu : Waaah, Ryugi t'es super gentil quand tu veux ! C'est pas comme Yoyo ! ^^

Kyoya : *claquement de langue agacé*

Ryuga : *retourne s'assoir avec Kyoya sur ses genoux*

Alyssa : Défi suivant pour Yu, de la part de Yadonushies ! Pince les joues de Kyoya.

Kyoya : Pff…

Yu : *se jette pratiquement sur Kyoya* Ouaaaais ! ^_^

Kyoya : *regarde Yu lui pincer les joues avec des yeux vides de toute émotion*

Chris : *se marre dans son coin*

Dynamis : *glousse gentiment*

Alyssa : Allez Yu, arrête. On doit passer à la suite !

Yu : *retourne s'assoir, un peu déçu*

Kyoya : *a l'air fatigué*

Alyssa : Prochain défi pour Gingka ! C'est un défi de Mélanie. Présente le physique de Kyoya comme si tu présentais la météo !

Gingka : Ils ont vraiment des idées bizarres les lecteurs de Wonderinn…

Madoka : Pas qu'un peu !

Tsubasa : Ouais…

Gingka : *se plante devant Kyoya* Tu peux te lever… ? S'il te plait ? Ce sera plus pratique…

Kyoya : *grogne mais se lève*

Gingka : *regarde un moment Kyoya avant de se racler la gorge* Mesdames et messieurs, après la météo des neiges et la météo des plages, je vous présente la météo des bladers ! Aujourd'hui, pour Kyoya, nous pouvons constater des vents violents dans la région des cheveux, expliquant ce relief si particulier.

Kyoya : *croise les bras* J't'emmerde Gingka.

Gingka : Kyoya, les cartes parlent pas à la météo…

Kyoya : J'ai une gueule de carte géographique ?!

Ryuga : *ricane* T'as un beau relief en tout cas.

Kyoya : La ferme toi !

Gingka : Bon oh, je peux reprendre ? Donc…nous pouvons constater quelques ondées passagères dans les yeux, espérons que ça ne se transforme pas en orage et que l'anticyclone Ryuga fera son taff POUR UNE FOIS !

Kyoya : *facepalm*

Ryuga : *se marre*

Chris : *pouffe de rire*

Alyssa : *rigole comme une hystérique*

Gingka : Et pour terminer, nous pouvons constater un temps sec…très sec…au niveau d'à peu près tous les muscles… *a la veine du front qui palpite*

Kyoya : *ricane* No rage mec.

Masamune : *peine à contenir son fou rire*

Gingka : Allez c'est bon, on arrête les conneries avant que je craque.

Kyoya : *retourne s'assoir en ricanant*

Alyssa : Défi suivant ! C'est de la part de Komachu, pour Masamune. Es-tu capable de faire plus de pompes que Gingka ?

Masamune : *se lève de sa chaise comme un ressort* Bien sûr !

 _Masamune ne perd pas une seconde et se jette limite sur le sol pour faire ses pompes ! On rappelle que la dernière fois, Gingka s'était arrêté à 10 pompes. Masamune dépasse assez rapidement les 10 et ne s'arrête qu'à…50. Eh bah…c'est pas tant que ça une crevette !_

Masamune : *se relève et s'assoit* Aaaah, ça fait du bien n_n

Tsubasa : C'était pas toi le mec même pas capable de faire bouger le bras de Gingka au bras de fer ?

Masamune : Je faisais exprès.

Chris : Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? Le mec fait semblant d'être con, il fait semblant de pas avoir de muscles… C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?!

Masamune : *se marre* J'adore vous voir trop contents de vous foutre de ma gueule ! C'est tellement amusant de savoir que tout ce que vous pensez de moi est faux !

Kyoya : …C'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette histoire…

Ryuga : Ouaip.

Alyssa : La suite ! Le défi suivant est pour Kyoya, de la part de Mélanie. Joue à « Je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette » avec Yu !

Kyoya : NON ! J'en ai marre moi de jouer avec ce sale gosse ! J'EN AI MARRE ! Alors vas-y, balance-moi la voix de Masamune, t'façon j'm'en branle puisque je suis le seul qui la supporte !

Alyssa : *petits ricanements sadiques* Oh…tu veux jouer comme ça ? Très bien. Tu vas avoir droit à une autre punition alors, et celle-là crois-moi, tu ne voudras plus jamais la revivre.

 _La semi-démone se lève avec une lueur sadique étincelante dans ses yeux rouges, et Kyoya se décompose vitesse grand V. Il est en train de regretter trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès fort son insolence ! La jeune fille s'arrête juste devant lui, penche la tête à sa hauteur, puis claque des doigts. Le vert se regarde, ne voyant rien de changé, mais il se fige soudainement avant de se plier en deux et retient avec peine un hurlement de douleur. Ryuga l'empêche de tomber de ses genoux et se demande avec un petit brin d'inquiétude ce que peut bien avoir fait Alyssa. Elle laisse Kyoya souffrir pendant une minute, atrocement longue pour le lion, puis claque de nouveau des doigts et se rassoit._

Kyoya : *reprend son souffle* Mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir un mixeur dans le bas du ventre, c'était horrible !

Dynamis : *très inquiet* Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas vraiment lésé ses organes internes ?

Alyssa : Mais non mon petit Dynamis ! Je n'ai pas pour but de vous tuer, ou de vous provoquer de graves blessures n_n

Ryuga : Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait alors ?!

Madoka : *sourit jusqu'aux oreilles* Moi je crois savoir.

Alyssa : Je savais que tu devinerais ! Kyoya vient tout simplement de découvrir l'atroce douleur provoquée…par les règles. Testée et approuvée par Wonder ! _(Tous les 4 mois environ, mes ovaires vont une rave party…et moi je douille TT_TT)_

Kyoya : Plus jamais… Plus ja-mais ! Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi content d'être un mec…

Alyssa : Bon, tu vas mieux te tenir maintenant ?

Kyoya : Oui…

Alyssa : Bieeeen ! Alors ensuite… *claque des doigts pour figer le temps* Ils bougent plus ? C'est bon, ils bougent plus. Concernant ton défi de faire venir le vrai Doji, ma chère Foxyy, je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir. Premièrement, parce que Doji a perdu son corps et que sa conscience est sauvegardée dans un ordi…donc c'est moins drôle pour un tabassage en règle ! Et secondement, si je leur apprends maintenant que Doji est en vie, je vais créer un paradoxe temporel… Donc désolée, mais je peux pas ^^'

Les autres : *figés*

Alyssa : *claque des doigts pour remettre le temps en marche* …nous allons faire un défi collectif de Komachu ! Déguisez-vous tous en princesses Disney ! Je vais le faire pour vous n_n

Tous : QUOI ?!

 _Pas le temps de se plaindre ! Alyssa claque des doigts et la pièce s'emplit de multiples éclats rouge sang. Ils se dissipent plus ou moins rapidement et Alyssa est obligée de contenir son fou rire. Enfin non, rien ne l'y oblige, mais elle se retient quand même…_

Chris : *déguisé en Raiponce* C'est quoi cette perruque de 10 km de long ?! J'vois même pas le bout !

Alyssa : La chevelure de Raiponce fait seulement 20 mètres, Chris.

Chris : SEULEMENT ?! Ah bah oui, tout va bien !

Gingka : *déguisé en Ariel* Saleté de perruque… Et pourquoi j'ai une fourchette plantée dedans ?

Madoka : *déguisée en Aurore* T'as jamais regardé La Petite Sirène, pas vrai ?

Gingka : …J'avoue que non.

Madoka : Elle se coiffe avec une fourchette dans le Disney, parce qu'elle pense que c'est fait pour ça -_-

Masamune : *déguisé en Blanche-Neige* Je déteste cette robe…

Tsubasa : *déguisé en Elsa* On échange ?

Masamune : …Ouais non, finalement j'ai rien dit…

Dynamis : *déguisé en Belle* C'est très…jaune.

Alyssa : Oui, très ^^'

Ryuga : *déguisé en Mulan* J'ai un peu de mal à respirer là…

Madoka : Je crois que le kimono est trop serré, c'est pour ça.

Kyoya : *déguisé en Tiana* J'ai envie de mourir, là tout de suite maintenant…

Yu : *déguisé en Alice* Bah… ? Alice c'est pas une princesse !

Alyssa : Non, mais je trouve que la curiosité d'Alice te correspond bien. Tu serais bien le genre à poursuivre un lapin blanc avec une montre qui dit qu'il est en retard juste parce que tu veux savoir pourquoi il est en retard XD

Yu : Ouais, c'est vrai n_n

Kenta : *pas déguisé* T'avais pas d'idée pour moi, j'imagine ?

Alyssa : Non, désolée ^^'

Kenta : Tant pis !

Alyssa : *claque des doigts pour tous les retransformer* Bien, passons à la suite ! Dynamis, c'est un défi de Marius. Tu dois jouer à Five Nights At Freddy's !

Dynamis : *sourit* D'accord.

Kyoya : Oh putain, toi tu sais pas dans quoi tu mets les pieds…

Alyssa : Va jouer à côté, et reviens quand tu en auras marre ^^

Dynamis : *va dans la pièce Seratout*

Alyssa : Et pendant qu'il joue, c'est à toi Madoka ! C'est un défi de Yadonushies. Raconte-nous ta pire humiliation n_n

Madoka : Euh…ça va pas être possible… Je me suis jamais fait vraiment humilier.

Alyssa : Roh, pas drôle !

Yu : Euh…c'est Dynamis qu'on entend crier ?

Kyoya : Probablement. Il a dû se prendre un screamer…

Ryuga : J'espère juste pour lui que c'était pas Chica… Sérieux, il est dégueu cet animatronique !

Alyssa : Bon, vous deux, au lieu de commenter vous allez faire un défi de Fairy ! Vous connaissez Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch ?

Kyoya : Malheureusement oui…

Ryuga : Ouais moi aussi…

Madoka : *morte de rire*

Kyoya et Ryuga : Oh ça va hein…

Alyssa : Bon bah vous allez devoir chanter une chanson de l'anime ! ^^

Kyoya : -_-

Ryuga : *facepalm*

Madoka : *encore plus morte de rire*

Kyoya : Ouais bah vu que j'en connais qu'une, ce sera celle-là !

Ryuga : Tuez-moi, c'est beaucoup trop niais et débile…

Alyssa : Allez !

Ryuga et Kyoya : *gros soupir désespéré*

Alyssa : *claque des doigts pour mettre la musique*

 **En dessous des vagues, entraînée par le vent du soir,  
Perle magique, ton pouvoir me guidera.  
Ta douce mélodie m'apporte la joie et l'espoir !  
Cette chanson, si tu l'entends, jamais tu ne l'oublieras.  
Tous les oiseaux, à tire d'aile, s'élancent vers l'Orient en plein ciel.  
Viens, donne-moi la main, suivons le chemin vers l'île au trésor !  
Le paradis des Sept Mers existe vraiment,  
Malgré les tempêtes du ciel et les tourments.  
Là-bas une vie toute nouvelle pleine de joie et d'amour nous attend !  
Elle est à toi la mélodie des Sept Mers  
Et si un jour le sort vient à nous séparer,  
Tu sais bien que demain comme hier  
Au grand jamais tu ne pourras l'oublier !  
** _(Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit les paroles de mémoire alors que je n'ai plus entendu cette chanson depuis…je dirais 8 ou 9 ans…XD)_

Ryuga et Kyoya : *se rassoient avec des têtes d'enterrement*

Les autres : *explosés de rire*

Madoka : Hé, mais vous avez pas fait la fin ! « Valse de l'amour, encore et toujours ! »

Ryuga et Kyoya : ON A DES TRONCHES DE MAGICAL GIRLS ?! è_é

Gingka : Aaaah, mes oreilles…TT_TT

Masamune : Bah ouais mais là Madoka les a cherchés.

Madoka : Hihihi ^^

Ryuga : *regard noir* Tu vas me le payer.

Madoka : *déglutit*

Dynamis : *revient avec les jambes toutes tremblantes* Au secours, ce jeu est mauvais pour mon cœur…

Kyoya : On a entendu ça.

Chris : *le serre dans ses bras* C'était juste un jeu, ça va aller.

Dynamis : *tremble encore un peu*

Alyssa : Je vais te redonner le sourire ! Défi pour Gingka, de Mélanie ! Mets en scène ton mariage avec Madoka ^^

Gingka : Oh…

Madoka : *rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux*

Ryuga : *ricane*

 _Alyssa claque des doigts et fait apparaître un petit décor tout mignon de mariage. Accessoirement, Madoka est maintenant en robe de mariée (le modèle princesse, évidemment) et Gingka en costume blanc. Les deux ont l'air au comble de la gêne !_

Alyssa : *avec un grand livre dans les mains* Ah, je vais pouvoir le faire encore une fois ! n_n

Madoka : Au secours…

Gingka : Je veux partir…

Kenta : Vous êtes jamais contents !

Alyssa : *toute sourire* Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de ce crétin et de cette fille que j'ai du mal à comprendre !

Gingka : HEY !

Madoka : Euh…

Alyssa : Gingka Hagane, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Madoka Amano ici présente ?

Gingka : Oui… ?

Madoka : C'est quoi ce oui pas convaincu ?! è_é

Gingka : O_o

Kyoya : Putain, mais comment il fait pour supporter cette chieuse ?

Ryuga : C'est un soumis.

Kyoya : Ah oui, pas faux.

Madoka : JE T'ENTENDS KYOYA !

Kyoya : C'est normal, t'as des oreilles. Idiote.

Madoka : *vexée*

Alyssa : Bon hé ! Je peux continuer oui ?!

Tsubasa : J'espère que ça se passera pas comme ça le jour du vrai mariage…

Yu : Héhéhéhé ^^'

Alyssa : Donc, j'en étais à…ah oui ! Jures-tu de lui rester fidèle et de l'aimer, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Gingka : Oui oui !

Alyssa : Bien. Madoka Amano, veux-tu prendre pour époux Gingka Hagane ici présent ? ^_^

Madoka : Oui.

Alyssa : Jures-tu de lui rester fidèle et de l'aimer, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Madoka : Oui.

Kyoya : *chuchote à l'oreille de Ryuga* Avec encore moins d'émotions, s'il vous plait.

Ryuga : *pouffe de rire*

Alyssa : Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais !

Les autres : *gros silence*

Alyssa : Eh bah voilà ! Je vous déclare donc mari et femme ! *se tourne vers Gingka* Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée n_n

Gingka : *regarde Madoka avec un sourire gêné*

Madoka : *tire Gingka par sa cravate pour qu'il l'embrasse*

Chris : *grand sourire carnassier* Décidément, on sait qui porte la culotte.

Tsubasa : *glousse*

Alyssa : *claque des doigts pour que tout redevienne normal* La suiiiiiite ! C'est un défi de Neko, pour Kyoya. Dis honnêtement ce que tu penses du style vestimentaire de chacun !

Kyoya : *se craque les doigts* Alors…je commence par qui ?

Yu : Moi ! Moi, steuplait Yoyo ! ^^

Kyoya : Okay, mais j'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à dire. Tes manches trop longues…je trouverais ça mignon si je ne savais pas que tu es un démon.

Yu : Merci Yoyo ^^

Kyoya : Bon ensuite…euh, tu comptes Alyssa ?

Alyssa : Compte-moi si tu veux ! n_n

Kyoya : Bah j'adore ton style. Tout simplement.

Alyssa : Merci n_n

Kyoya : Après…Chris tiens ! J'aime bien ton style mec, même si j'aime pas trop l'association rouge-bleu.

Chris : Merci, punk !

Kyoya : Toi Dynamis…bah j'en pense pas grand-chose. C'est ta toge de gardien et je t'ai jamais vu habillé autrement, à part pour des défis.

Dynamis : *sourit*

Kyoya : Kenta…bah euh, moi j'aime pas le jaune mais toi ça te va bien… Voilà…

Kenta : Bah…merci ! ^^

Kyoya : Alors après…Tsubasa. Franchement, j'en pense que dalle. Juste, je comprends pas à quoi sert ce boitier sur ton bras.

Tsubasa : Ça sert à ranger mon matos d'infiltration. Ma clé USB, mes câbles, ce genre de trucs.

Kyoya : Mais pourquoi sur ton bras ? Sérieux, ça n'a aucun sens.

Tsubasa : Mais je te demande, moi, pourquoi t'as un bandeau sur ton bras que t'avais pas avant ?!

Kyoya : Je me suis presque arraché la peau du bras après un entrainement trop intense, et c'était pas beau à voir. Du coup, j'ai mis ça pour cacher les dégâts. Puis je me suis habitué et je l'ai gardé.

Tsubasa : …Berk. Et ça ressemble à quoi maintenant, vu que j'imagine que tu n'as pas soigné ton bras ?

 _Kyoya soupire et abaisse son bandeau avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. Il n'a pas spécialement envie de montrer ça, mais après tout il est lancé là… La peau sous le bandeau est complètement…gondolée et cicatrisée à l'arrache. On dirait presque de la peau brûlée. Kyoya l'avait dit : ce n'est pas beau à voir. Ryuga est le seul qui n'est pas choqué, il avait déjà vu._

Masamune : Mec…ça a l'air hyper…douloureux…

Kyoya : Ça ne l'est pas. Enfin, ça ne l'est plus.

Yu : T'as dû avoir trop mal Yoyo :(

Alyssa : Hum…c'est pas que je me fous de l'état de ton bras Kyoya…mais tu peux finir ton défi ?

Kyoya : Ouais, bien sûr ! Alors ensuite…Masamune. Bah, j'aime bien ton style, même si c'est pas ce que je porterais.

Masamune : Cool, merci !

Kyoya : Et on arrive aux meilleurs, j'ai gardé ça pour la fin ! Bon Gingka, tu sais pas te fringuer et c'est grave ! Déjà, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu portes un putain de cache-nez, ça te donne l'air encore plus con que tu ne l'es, et c'est très fort. Et ensuite…beaucoup trop de bleu et de orange ! C'est dé-gueu-lasse !

Gingka : TT_TT

Kyoya : Et puis Madoka, mais c'est quoi ton blême ? Pourquoi tu portes une jupe aussi courte, pourquoi ?!

Madoka : Elle est PAS trop courte !

Kyoya : Tu n'peux pas te baisser en avant sinon on voit ton cul. C'est quoi pour toi « trop court » du coup ? Pas de jupe du tout ?

Madoka : *rougit très fortement*

Chris : *se marre* C'était violent, mais très juste !

Kyoya : Voilà, j'ai fait le tour.

Ryuga : Et moi alors ?

Kyoya : Hum…tu promets que tu te vexes pas ?

Gingka : Attends…t'aimes pas le style de Ryuga ?! O_o

Kyoya : Mais c'est pas ça, c'est que…vous savez quel bruit ça fait du cuir assez fin quand quelqu'un bouge ?! Eh bah c'est insupportable ! Ça me rend fou, j'en ai marre ! J'peux pas regarder la TV tranquille, il y a l'autre qui fait du bruit !

Ryuga : Mais pourquoi tu me le dis pas si ça t'emmerde ?

Kyoya : Tu vas encore dire que je râle…

Dynamis : *rigole doucement* C'est mignon quand vous vous disputez, c'est toujours pour des petites choses et vous ne criez même pas l'un sur l'autre. Pas comme Gingka et Madoka.

Gingka : TT_TT

Madoka : *un peu vexée*

Ryuga et Kyoya : *rougissent un peu*

Alyssa : Défi suivant pour Yu, de la part de Destra. Essaie de mettre le plus d'œufs possibles dans ta bouche !

Yu : Ouaaaaais ! ^^

Alyssa : *lui tend une assiette d'œufs durs*

Yu : *se met les œufs dans la bouche avec l'air tout content*

Tsubasa : Va pas t'étouffer hein, Yu…

Yu : *a 5 œufs dans la bouche et fait signe qu'il ne peut pas en mettre plus*

Alyssa : Allez, c'est bon Yu, recrache !

Yu : *fait non de la tête*

Alyssa : Yuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Je sais que tu t'amuses mais on a autre chose à faire ! *claque des doigts pour faire disparaître les œufs*

Yu : *expression déçue*

Alyssa : Bien, la suite ! Alors…Masamune, Neko t'avait laissé comme défi de faire des vocalises, mais là je dis non ! Je tiens à mes tympans…

Les autres : *soupirent de soulagement*

Masamune : Ouaip, tant mieux pour vous…

Alyssa : Donc, faisons un autre défi ! Bah tiens, un autre défi de Neko, mais pour Ryuga ! Parle avec la voix d'un mec bourré pendant 15 minutes.

Ryuga : *rire stupide*

Chris : …

Gingka : Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Chris ?

Chris : *veine du front qui palpite* Il est…en train…de m'imiter !

Ryuga : *fait semblant de galérer à articuler* Bah q-quoi ? Moi…j'suis jamais…bourré. J'dois b-bien…m'appuyer sur…un exemple !

Chris : Je te HAIS !

Ryuga : *rire stupide*

Alyssa : Et le prochain défi est pour moiiiiii ! C'est un défi de Ryuamy, et c'est la première fois qu'elle m'en laisse un n_n

Tsubasa : Super…

Alyssa : Elle me demande de changer votre couleur de cheveux à tous à l'aide d'une potion !

Tous : Oh non…

Alyssa : *matérialise des potions multicolores et les met dans les mains de tout le monde* Allez, et on boit en un seul coup ! Cul-sec !

 _Les bladers échangent des regards pas très confiants et boivent la potion, pour certains en se bouchant le nez, redoutant sûrement une odeur et un goût désagréable. Une fois la potion avalée, les cheveux des bladers se mettent à doucement changer de couleur, la nouvelle couleur partant des racines pour s'étendre sur les cheveux. Ainsi, Gingka se retrouve avec les cheveux jaunes (pas blonds hein, jaunes), Madoka avec les cheveux blancs, Masamune avec les cheveux oranges, Kyoya avec les cheveux violet sombre, Ryuga avec les cheveux rose poudré, Kenta avec les cheveux bleu clair, Chris avec les cheveux gris, Dynamis avec les cheveux noirs, Tsubasa avec les cheveux vert pomme et Yu avec les cheveux rouges !_

Alyssa : *regarde Ryuga et Gingka et se marre*

Gingka : *chope une mèche et regarde sa nouvelle couleur* Mais c'est quoi ce jaune dégueulasse ?!

Alyssa : Hé, c'est pas moi ! C'est Ryuamy qui a choisi les couleurs !

Ryuga : *fait comme Gingka* Putain, du rose ?! Elle est sérieuse ?! J'vais la tuer !

Kyoya : *se marre* Ah, ça me rappelle quand j'avais dû m'habiller entièrement en rose !

Ryuga : *grogne* C'est sûr que toi c'est mieux.

Kyoya : *regarde les mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux* J'aime bien moi ! Bon, en vert c'est mieux, mais c'est pas mal !

Madoka : *regarde ses cheveux blancs* Je déteste cette couleur ! C'est trop froid ! C'est horrible !

Ryuga : Arrête de te plaindre. C'est pas rose au moins ! Enfin, toi ça t'aurait plu j'imagine.

Alyssa : Ryuga, ton défi !

Ryuga : JE L'EMMERDE MON DÉFI ! Mes cheveux sont roses putain ! ROSES !

Dynamis : *sourit* Noir ? Eh bien, ça change. Chris, tu trouves que ça me va bien ?

Chris : *rouge comme une tomate* B-b-b-b-b-ben oui ! Ou-oui…

Masamune : *regarde ses cheveux* C'est vachement bizarre…

Tsubasa : *pareil* M'en parle pas…

Yu : Ouaaaaais, j'ai les cheveux rouges ! C'est beau n_n

Alyssa : En parlant de ça, je vais faire mon dernier défi en même temps ! C'est aussi un défi de Ryuamy. Je dois transformer Yu en poule avec sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux ! ^^

Yu : En poule ?

Alyssa : Oui, en poule ! *claque des doigts*

Yu : *se retrouve transformé en poule aux plumes rouges* Cot cot ?

Kyoya : Aaaaah, liberté ! On l'entend plus !

Yu : *va vers Kyoya et essaie de lui picorer les bottes*

Kyoya : Hé ho ! Tu veux te retrouver transformer en nuggets ?

Yu : Cot cot !

Alyssa : *claque des doigts pour retransformer Yu et rendre leurs couleurs de cheveux à tout le monde*

Ryuga : Oh merci, mes cheveux chéris…

Dynamis : Dommage, moi j'aimais bien.

Yu : Ça faisait bien ressortir tes yeux ^^

Dynamis : *sourit* Merci.

Alyssa : Passons donc à la suite ! Tsubasa, c'est pour toi, de la part de Maldeka. Lis une fic rated M sur Ryuga et toi ^^

Tsubasa : *perd toutes les couleurs de son visage* Help…

Alyssa : *lui tend son téléphone* Allez ! Hop hop hop n_n

Tsubasa : *lit à contrecœur*

Alyssa : Bien, pendant qu'il se traumatise, défi suivant pour Dynamis ! C'est de Fairy. Tu dois jouer aux billes avec Yu !

Dynamis : *sourit* Pas de problème.

Yu : Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ^^

Alyssa : *leur tend un sac de billes* Attention hein, c'est les billes de Wonder ! Elle y tient beaucoup.

Dynamis : On fera attention.

 _Alyssa trace un cercle avec un feutre et Yu et Dynamis s'amusent à essayer de tirer les billes dans le cercle. Dynamis n'a jamais joué aux billes alors Yu lui apprend, et les deux semblent beaucoup s'amuser. Ils s'amusent jusqu'à entendre le profond soupir de soulagement de Tsubasa, qui a enfin fini de lire._

Dynamis et Yu : *rangent les billes et se rassoient*

Alyssa : *reprend son téléphone* Alors ? ^^

Tsubasa : Alors je vais me laver les yeux à l'acide…

Alyssa : *rigole*

Ryuga : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Alyssa : La suite ! Masamune, c'est pour toi ! Ça vient de Neko. Mange autant de burgers que tu peux en 1H et appelle Zéo et Toby pour leur annoncer le résultat !

Masamune : *fonce dans la pièce Seratout*

Alyssa : À dans une heure ! Et nous on passe à la suite ! Chris, c'est pour toi, et je pense qu'on veut ta mort…

Chris : *air énervé* Pourquoi, je dois faire quoi encore ?!

Alyssa : C'est un défi de Maldeka. Tu dois embrasser Kyoya. OUI, je sais que tu l'as déjà fait ! Mais la dernière fois, Kyoya a eu un craquage mental et il savait même plus ce qu'il faisait. Donc tu le refais, mais dans les règles de l'art cette fois !

Chris : …Adieu la vie.

Ryuga : *regard noir*

 _Kyoya se lève avec l'air de penser « j'en ai marre de devoir embrasser tout le monde », et Chris commence à réciter la seule prière qu'il connait dans sa tête. Ryuga aussi commence à en avoir marre que son mec embrasse tout le monde dans cette pièce ! Le blond et le vert se regardent un moment puis se décident enfin à s'embrasser. Et ils retournent s'assoir vitesse éclair !_

Alyssa : *pense* Héhé, j'ai eu le temps de prendre une photo n_n

Kyoya et Chris : *s'essuient la bouche*

Dynamis : *sourit à Chris*

Ryuga : J'sais pas comment tu fais pour rester calme comme ça, Dynamis…

Dynamis : Je ne suis pas jaloux, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas de raison de l'être.

Alyssa : Défi suivant ! Eh…vous savez quoi ? On va tous les faire en même temps ! Ouaip ! Parce que c'est des défis qui impliquent que vous fassiez des trucs pendant un moment !

Kenta : C'est le grand final là…

Tsubasa : Je survis à ça et je retrouve Hikaru, je survis à ça et je retrouve Hikaru…

Alyssa : Ryuga, de la part de Foxyy ! Regarde la saison 1 des Bisounours ! Tu ne discutes pas, tu le fais !

Ryuga : *sort son téléphone en faisant la gueule*

Alyssa : Madoka, défi de Fairy ! Ecoute la musique de Lavanville !

Madoka : *sort son téléphone et des écouteurs*

Alyssa : Kyoya et Gingka, va falloir sortir !

Kyoya et Gingka : Ouaaais…

Alyssa : Kyoya, c'est de Mélanie ! Joue à l'avion avec Yu dans la rue ! Yu, tu peux dire ce que tu veux ^^

Yu : Ouais ! \^^/

Alyssa : Gingka, c'est de Komachu ! Déguise-toi en licorne et va dans la rue en chantant la chanson des licornes de Natoo !

Gingka : Super…

 _Yu grimpe sur le dos de Kyoya, Gingka enfile un kigurumi licorne et Alyssa claque des doigts pour les téléporter. En attendant, elle discute avec ceux qui sont restés ! Ils sont d'ailleurs bien contents de savoir que c'est fini les défis pour eux… Bien plus tard, quand Ryuga et Masamune reviennent de leurs défis respectifs, Alyssa claque des doigts pour ramener Kyoya et Yu._

Yu : C'était génial ! ^^

Kyoya : Ouais, super, youpiii…

Gingka : Les gens m'ont tellement jugé du regard…

Ryuga : Moi j'ai plus d'âme…

Masamune : J'en ai mangé 200 ! Mais j'ai pas réussi à avoir Toby et Zéo… Ils doivent être occupés.

Alyssa : Eh bien, c'est la fin ! J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Vraiment, je vous aime tous énormément n_n

Kyoya : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Ryuga : Yep, pareil.

Alyssa : Rentrez bien ! Gingka, fais coucou à ton père de ma part XD

Gingka : Ouais, s'il est pas en train de daber tout seul comme un fou…

Alyssa : *claque des doigts*

Tous : *disparaissent*

Alyssa : Ah oui au fait, Komachu… Tu sais, ton défi de leur faire lire le manga ? Je ne l'ai pas fait…parce que ce sera l'objet d'une fic à part de Wonder ! Eh ouais !

Astaroth : *apparait au milieu des flammes* Ma fille… Tu es en retard ! ENCORE !

Alyssa : Oups… Désolée papa ^^'

Astaroth : *lève ses yeux rouges au ciel* Ma chérie, tu n'es qu'une tête en l'air ! Comme ton père…

Alyssa : Hihi ! Allez vite, le Big Boss va gueuler ! Au revoir et à la prochaine, lecteurs de Wonder ^^

Astaroth : *sourit* Allez ma fille, on y va.

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà, c'est fini pour de bon cette fois !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Adieu la torture de Gingka, adieu…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Ça nous manquera !_**

 ** _Moi : Et attention…c'est l'instant émotion !_**

 ** _Ryuga : Comme à chaque fois que tu termines une fic._**

 ** _Moi : 1 670 vues les gens… Comme d'habitude, vous êtes beaucoup trop à lire mes conneries ! Sans déconner, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur qu'autant de gens me lisent et apprécient ce que je fais. Je me sens vraiment épanouie dans ma vie depuis que je publie, et ça c'est grâce à vous ! Alors merci beaucoup :')_**

 ** _Kyoya : *fait semblant de jouer du violon*_**

 ** _Moi : Tu me niques mon moment -_-_**

 ** _Kyoya : *ricane*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *hausse les épaules*_**

 ** _Moi : Bref ! On se retrouvera pour de prochaines aventures ! Et moi, je vais me coucher…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Laissez des reviews, elle a oublié de le dire._**

 ** _Moi : Dodooooooooooooo TT_TT_**

 ** _Kyoya : Allez viens Ryu, on va se coucher nous aussi…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *baille* Okay, j'arrive._**


End file.
